All Is Fair In Love
by Chris Fanatic69
Summary: Krystal and her sister move to S,F to start a new life, but things get complicated when they meet Wyatt and Chris.Its about Love, life, Lies and Betrayal includes of sex Over 18s only I have recently made changes to the chapters please R&R COMPLETE
1. Moving In

All Is Fair In Love

**Summary**

**Krystal** **and her sister Dani Move to San Francisco after their parents die. Their Parents were two very powerful magical beings but the girls had no idea about their magical heritage they have no idea bout their powers or that they even have powers .But one day everything changes when they meet two young men The Haliwell Brothers…..Sparks Fly! Chris/Wyatt fic please read on hope you enjoy….**

**Moving in Chapter 1**

In the girl's parents house…

"Hey did you pack my Mp3 player?" asked Dani looking at her older sister.

Shuffling threw boxes Krystal replied "Umm no I didn't, I thought you might need it for the journey." Packing the last of the boxes Krystal put it into the car walking back into the house they grew up in.

"Dani we gotta go sweetie"Krystal called out to her little sister.

"Oh right Ok, God I can't believe we are leaving the house we grew up in, we have so many memories here of mom and dad I just….." Dani sighed tears filling her eyes as she walks out the door.

"I know sweetie…. we will always remember mom and dad wherever we are the memories that we all shared will be with us forever." Krystal said putting her arm around her sister holding her tight, walking through the door and leaving their old lives behind them Looking back before closing the door Krystal whispered "Bye mum bye dad." She closed the door and walked to her car where her sister was waiting for her.

The girls knew their lives will never be the same when they lost their parents they were a very close family very happy, but life goes on and with that they left to go live their new lives in San Francisco.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

_Hey i know its a little short but more will come to those who wait...lol please be kind its my first fic thanks.._


	2. Settling In

_**Setting in..**_

_**Disclaimer...I do not own charmed or any of the charters you might recognise from it ..believe me if i did i wouldn't be writing this... :o)**_

After a few hours they are in their three bedroom apartment unpacking Krystal was running down the stairs her mind lingering elsewhere not looking where she was going. She suddenly felt herself fall back on the floor losing her vision for a few seconds she glanced up at a guy, He had dark brown hair his emerald green eyes being the first thing you notice she looked up at him as he knelt down beside her and asked her, " Are you Ok?" looking deep in her dark green eyes he put out his hand to help her up she opened her mouth so say something but the words were stuck in her throat, Then she finally brought her self to say "Uh I'm sorry...i wasn't paying attention to where i was going.." She said grabbing hold of is hand helping her up.

Their hands still holding on to each other the young man said "I'm Chris...Chris Haliwell" looking at the young girl in front of him her eyes were shape like a cat a dark shade of green like olives her skin was slightly dark which made her eyes stand out, Her lips full and red he watched her lips as she spoke "Krystal Montana, I'm moving in upstairs with my younger sister, We just moved here from Manhattan." She said sweetly he smiled at her and said.

"Oh right so we are neighbours me and my brother live on the fifth floor" Starring into each others eyes they were interrupted by a woman's voice "Chris...Chris What are you doi...ing... Hi, Uhh Chris aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend" The woman asked looking at them both squinting her eyes with a jealous look on her face.

Chris Said "Oh right yeah Bianca this is Krystal, She's moving into the building, Krystal this is my girlfriend Bianca." He looked at both woman and Krystal was the first to break the awkward silence "Hi nice to meet you." She put out her hand with a smile, Putting out her other hand Bianca shook hers and said "Likewise." Krystal pulled her hand away and took a few steps back and said "Ahh I better get back to unpacking before my sister gets worried ill see you around i guess, nice to meet you both see ya." And she turned around and disappeared up the stairs.

Chris turned to look at his very jealous girlfriend standing beside him "What?" He asked her, She looked at him and walked off "Bianca?.. Damn It." Chris said and walked up to his apartment still thinking about the girl he just met. He unlocked his door and went into his apartment.

**The Next Morning**

The first morning in their new lives and their new apartment Krystal was the first one up drinking a hot mug of coffee on the balcony, Gazing at the beautiful view she could see the Golden Gate Bridge, She was deep in thought...

_'I'm Chris...Chris Haliwell.' S_he was thinking about him but she wasn't sure why. Then suddenly she jumped at the sound of shattered glass her sister broke a mug in the kitchen as she turned around to see what her sister was up to she had a worrying look on her face her sisters face filled with shock and fear she asked "Dani what's wrong why are you looking at me like that? tell me what is it?" She asked her younger sister. Dani still staring at her older sister trying to speak she opened her mouth and started stuttering"Y..You...just..dis..appeared" She managed to blurt out but then stopped to calm herself she took a deep breath and started again..."You just disappeared for a few seconds and came back with bright lights.. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" she asked her older sister with a loud and frightened voice. Krystal looking confused asked her sister "What are you talking about are you crazy i was here i didn't go anywhere i don't know what your talking about?" Dani still looking at her sister with her eyes wide open said" Krystal I'm telling you you disappeared and came back within a few seconds with bright blue and white lights..." Krystal looking a little irritated said.

"Dani stop it your talking crazy i already have a headache please stop it Ok?" Krystal said to her younger sister with frustration..her head was thumping and she felt very nauseous for some reason, putting her hand up to her temple she was rubbing her head, She then heard a knock on the door,She got up a walked to the door and opened it and she saw to her surprise...

"Chris...What are you doing here" Krystal asked in surprise not noticing that she was in her night clothes she wears to bed, She was wearing red tight fitted shorts and a plain white vest top with her hair in a high messy pony tail..

Chris eyeing her up and down he said "Hi Krystal, I just came to see how you were doing if you were settled in Ok?" He asked.

Krystal just noticing what She's wearing she grabbed her red silk dressing gown. Her face was as red as her gown she invited him in..

"Come on in, Can i get you a drink?" Krystal asked politely.

"No thanks." Chris replied "I like your place its a little bigger than ours." he said looking around

"Oh really" she answered as Dani walked in looking at her sister sitting there with a handsome young man, she walked over to them and sat down looking at Chris and her sister, "Uh Chris, this is my younger sister Dani..Dani this is Chris he lives up stirs with his brother."

"Nice to meet you Chris" Dani shook his hand.

"Likewise." Chris replied.

Krystal knew that Chris didn't come over to see how they were, He went there to say something so Krystal asked "So what's up Chris, i have the feeling that you didn't come here to see how we were, what's going on?"

Chris looked at her and laughed "Well your right, i do need to talk to you both but i am waiting for my brother to come he should be here any..." he got cut off by the knock on the door " Ah that would be my brother Wyatt" Chris said as he opened the door and let his tall blonde very muscular brother in , Dani's eyes shot open at the sight of Wyatt she leaned in to her older sister and whispered "Whoa " Krystal had a look on her face at the sight of the young blonde, but she smiled at her younger sister.

Wyatt came in and Chris introduced him to the girls "Hi I'm Wyatt you must be..Krystal" he looked at her ad shook her hand and sensed something from her.

But he moved his sight to the black haired blue eyed younger sister "And you must be Dani nice to me you both." He finished shaking their hands and sat down he looked at his younger brother and nodded his head as he did this Krystal saw and asked "Ok what is going on can please tell us already" She said looking at the the two brothers before her.

"Ok what I'm going to tell you both right now is going to sound insane, but you have to listen and try to stay calm." Chris finished as Wyatt leaned in and whispered in his brothers ear "I think we should show them it would be easier for them to understand if they see it." Wyatt finished and pulled himself back Chris nodded

"Ok Then Here goes" He said as he disappeared in white and blue lights leaving two very confused and shocked girls along with Wyatt..

* * *

Thanks hope you enjoyed the second chapter the next chapter is where all the magic comes in so please review kindly **_To Be Continued_**


	3. Suprise Your Witch

Disclaimer i still do not own charmed i wish i did...

**Surprise Your A Witch **

Chris went up in in white and blue lights and leaving two very shocked girls with their eyes and mouths wide open... when he re materialized he heard...

"OH MY GOD"...Krystal yelled "What the hell?"

"OH GOD" Dani said straight after her sister "That's... that's what you did Krys earlier you did that...Dani said shocked.

"Dani What? I did what? Noo no way!" said freaking out "Your crazy your all crazy" She said breathing deep hoping she's dreaming.

"Look" Wyatt said "I know this is hard to take in but you have to listen."... Chris cut him off and finished.

Chris started explaining "You are witches with real magical powers, Just like us I'm part witch part white lighter so is my brother" he said looking at Wyatt "My mums a witch and my dad is a white lighter...

"A white what?" Krystal asked

"A white lighter"Chris started explaining "Its like a guardian angel for witches they watch over them to protect them from Demons.."

"DEMONS? Wait I'm remembering something she started to explain "I was a little girl, my mum was pregnant with Dani she was putting me down for a nap, And an ugly looking thing appeared in my bedroom it tried to throw a blue ball at her, but she put out her hand and it bounced off of her hand and hit the demon and he went up in flames are you telling me that was a..."

"Demon, Yes, they were after your mums powers and probably yours too, You see after that attack your mum binded your powers so the demons wont come after you, but now that she's passed away they would have unbound that means you are vulnerable so you need to learn how to use and control your powers very quickly." Chris finished and Wyatt took over

"And that's where we come in, We are here to teach you to control your powers and you both are powerful witches especially you Krystal."

"What do you mean especially me? What about Dani?" She questioned

"Well your mum was a very powerful witch,She was very powerful when you were conceived your father was part Elder part white lighter and part Avatar so that makes you very powerful more powerful than my mum and aunts" Chris Finished

"Wait Haliwell, That's where i know that name, I read about the Haliwell witches its in an old book that mom had, your family have generations of good magic but i thought that was..."

"Well its true." Wyatt said looking at the two worried witches before him.

"So what're our powers?" Dani asked the guys in front of them"You guys are our white lighter right?" Krystal asked looking at Chris and Wyatt.

"Well yeah...Chris said looking at his brother.

"Actually" Wyatt said "Chris is yours, I'm your sisters" He finished

"Wait, We have one each why?" Dani Asked

Wyatt looked at the girl asking the question and said "Because we each have charges as white lighters plus you both are very special" Wyatt told the girls

"Oh, so what's our powers then?" Krystal asked

Not knowing where to start Chris paused for a few minutes and started explaining to Krystal her powers "Well." Chris sighed looking at Krystal he said "You have a lot of powers." He said

"Firstly you have Orbing which is a way you can get around from place to place like what i just did.." Chris explained.

Krystal looked at her sister with an apologetic look "So you were right" she looked back at Chris and looked at the ground confused

"Told you" her sister replied

"So anyway" Chris continued "Then you have a power called Aquakinesis that means you can manipulate water from ones form like trap them in a water cage" Chris said smiling at the witch in front of him. And continued explaining...

"Then you have Chronokinesis, that means you move time backwards and forwards like a tape." Chris continued looking at the confused and amazed woman before him. "Your also Clairvoyant I'm sure you know what that is, you can see the past present and future.

You are also an Empath you can sense peoples emotions and feelings my aunt phoebe can help you with that one. Then you have Geokinesis that means you can move the earth with your mind...My mum had that power once when she was the goddess of earth."He took a deep breath "Ok this power your going to like, you also have the power of Invisibility, I'm sure you know what that is."Chris then got cut off by a very shocked and scared Krystal.

"What i can be Invisible, jeez i am powerful ain't i, though this is kind of scary, i mean being able to move the earth with my mind sound bizarre." Krystal said looking at Chris.

Chris looked at her, he understands what she means being so powerful means she's going to be under attack constantly, He was once where she was not being able to control his powers especially with the powers she has if she was to get upset she can move the earth, that's going to have a big effect on her life.

"Yeah you have no idea, so on with it..." Chris carried on explaining to her..."Wait there's more?" Dani interrupted.

"Yeah like i said your sister is very powerful" Chris answered she nodded "So anyway you also have Molecular Manipulation which you can change the form of one thing into another, And you have Telekinesis and Telepathy, with telepathy you can read ones thoughts, and telekinesis you can move things with your mind like this"...Chris lifted his right hand and Wyatt was in the air, He was telling Chris to put him down. "But Krystal we suspect that you have a few more powers that we dot know about yet but i will help you i promise, We will figure them out in time."

"CHRIS...You better put me down damn it..."At that he brought his arm down he and the girls was laughing Wyatt was on the seat he was sitting on..."Sorry bro had to demonstrate on someone right?" He said with a smile on his face he turned back to Krystal and said "Well those are your powers now its up to me to try help you how to use and control them." He looked at his brother who then looked at his charge and started explaining her power to Dani...

"Ok Dani your powers are as follows..." Wyatt began explaining her powers to her, "So basically you can orb like us, you also have telekinesis like your sister and as _My Brother _just demonstrated like us, You also have Wind Manipulation this is the ability to expose wind with ones appearance.

"Your a conjurer you can think of something and it will appear. You can levitate which means you can lift off the ground ...But not fly." Wyatt finished explaining to his charge.

"Okay now that we are up to date with your powers we shall start on your training tomorrow, because right now mum is calling she's giving me a migraine." He said looking at his brother.."Dani anything happens just yell out my name loudly and ill be here in a second...Okay?" Wyatt explained and looked at his charge smiling at her and her smiling back she sweetly replied " Ok,..uh thanks." she nodded

" Ill pick you up at 11.00 is that Ok ?..He asked"Looking in his eyes smiling she said "Yep that's fine, See you then" She said.

"Ok girls nice to meet you again ill see you both around bye." Wyatt said looking at Dani he winked and with that he orbed out leaving Chris with the two girls.

"So." Chris said looking at Krystal "Seen as you orbed today do you want to train?" He asked the girl he was sitting opposite."Yeah sure that would be great, the sooner the better right?" She smiled "Right." he said looking in her eyes with a sheepish smile on his face."Shall we?" he asked "Sure" she said standing up "I better get dressed can you give me 2 minutes."she asked him nicely "Yeah sure no problem."He replied to her. As he said that she went in to a room and closed the door 5 minutes later she was out with her light brown hair in a ponytail her light blonde highlights were shinning from the sunlight Chris caught a glimpse of her while she was putting her open toe sandals on, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looks even with the simplest clothes on, no make up, her face looked flawless..His thoughts were interrupted by Krystal' voice..."Ready when you are."she said looking at him with her cat shaped eyes that made his heart skip a beat, he smiled at her and stood up and they both walked to the door as Chris opened it and let her out first they closed the door behind them they began walking down the hall.

* * *

**_To Be Continued _**


	4. Training With Chris

_**Disclaimer **** Nope still no luck...**_

_**Training With Chris**_

After leaving Krystal apartment Chris put out his hand to Krystal and she looked at him."What?" She asked

"Take my hand" he replied.

"Why"? she asked him curiously giving him an odd look "I'm going to orb us somewhere we cant be seen using magic." He explained to her.

"Oh Ok then." she said clasping her hand in his, she felt nothing beneath her feet, Her stomach lighter that air.

They materialized in the park she felt her feet meet solid ground once again. They had orbed right behind their building it was so beautiful with loads of green trees a clean lake it was very peaceful.

"Whoa" Krystal said as she felt dizzy and her vision got blurry for a few minutes, she lost her balance for and the feeling of strong arms around her waist holding her.

"Are you Ok?" he asked still holding her, "Uh yeah I'm Ok i just feel nauseous" she mumbled breathing deeply.

"Its the orbing it does that the first few times you do it, you'll get used to it." He explained as he looked at her "Hmm its passed , thanks." She said looking at him "So shall we start then?" Chris said sitting next to Krystal who just nodded.

"Ok first things first orbing." Chris said, "Ok what do i do?" Krystal asked, "Well you have to concentrate close your eyes take long calming breaths." He said gently a little louder than a whisper she did as she was told then suddenly she was startled...

"Boo!"

Jumping out of her skin,Krystal let out a startled squeal at the unexpected interruption she orbed out for a few seconds and re-materialized she found Chris laughing...

"What the..." She said and Chris cut her off. "I'm sorry" he said sweetly "You sceard the crap outta me" She exclaimed.

"I'm Sorry its how i learned how to control it same with my aunt Paige at first every time you get startled, sneeze, your going to orb out, So we need to sort this out we don't want you sneezing in public and orbing do we?"

"No I guess not " she sighed and again Chris started to walk her through it "Well, first you need to relax and stop fighting it. Tensing up like that will only make it harder."

"Ok!" she closed her eyes took in a few breaths and waited she opened one eye and looked at Chris asking "Anything?" Chris looked at her with a smile on his face and answered "you will find it just keep trying it will gradually come to you", and at that Krystal tried again but still nothing so she waved her arm as if to say this is useless and at that she felt a force and sent Chris flying half way across the park she watched Chris fly through the air and can hear his voice "Woooooooaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" Her mouth was open with her hand over it she heard the thud and got up and ran towards Chris where he was lying on the floor moaning she finally got to him and said "Oh my god are you Ok? what happened?" Chris looked at her and said " Whoa Ow! Uh... you just flung me across the park, that's what happened..!" He finished.

"Oh god did i do that, I'm sorry I'm so sorry are you Ok?" She asked as she helped him up "Its Ok, well it wasn't the power i was hoping for but its Ok don't worry about it if i had a quarter for every time i got thrown across a room..."He stopped talking when he saw that Krystal was trying so hard not to laugh she couldn't hold it in any longer she suddenly burst out laughing.

He looked at her and said "What.. your laughing at me?" He asked with a smile stopping from laughing himself.."I'm sorry, but it serves you right for scaring me" She said smiling.

The time was come on to 4.00pm, And the sun was getting ready to set they sat in the park just talking and getting to know each other. Krystal felt bad about the whole incident.

"So Chris, the least you can do is let me buy you some coffee i mean i really feel bad for that whole thing." she offered politely, "There's no need really its Ok." Chris answered her "No i insist, besides it will give us a chance to get to know each other better, seen as we are neighbours and you technically are my guardian angel so.. what do you say? She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Ok that will be great, But on one condition?" He told her she looked at him and asked

"What condition is that then?"

"Well we get the coffee then I'm taking you somewhere i think you are really going to like, Deal?" Krystal looked at him and agreed "Deal." She replied as he grabbed her hand and they were off in blue and white orbs.

* * *

**_A Few Minutes Later_**

Chris and Krystal materialised in an alley behind the coffee shop, They walked in to the coffee shop they got their drinks and they were off again, Chris had orbed them both on to the Golden Gate Bridge the materialised on the bridge.

Krystal was shocked and kind of frightened but it was so beautiful that she soon forgot about the height as Chris looked at her her light brown hair with the blonde highlights in her hair she looked amazing, the glare coming from the sunlight that red colour the sun goes as its about to set made her skin look so radiant her eyes were lighter than it ever was she turned and looked at him and said "Wow... Chris this is amazing its so beautiful up here." she sighed

"Yeah it is." Chris said still looking at her as she's faced looking towards the sunset in front of her, Enjoying the warm breeze she let her hair out of the pony tail she had it in all day and let the warm wind blow through her hair she turned and looked at Chris and smiled at him sweetly "So Chris Haliwell besides from being a Witch/Whitelighter what else do you do?" She asked taking a sip of her ice tea "Well I work at a club called P3 its my mums club, I'm actually working tonight i start at 9pm if you want to come by,I can get you in for free as my guest" He offered.

"Wow that would be great i really need a night out to unwind and dance all my troubles away" she said with giggles..

"Now that's something worth watching, i always enjoy watching people humiliate themselves thinking they can dance " he chuckled

"Hey i resent that I'm actually a great dancer, when it comes to dancing no one gets in my way, not even you" She said crunching her nose at him smiling.

"Oh really, well we shall see. So besides dancing what else do you do Miss Montana?"

"Well seen as i just moved here i don't really know the place that well, so i don't really have much to do but i suppose I'm going to have to get a job somewhere." she said looking down at the cars beneath her.. "Well hey i can always talk to my mom about giving you a job at the club behind the bar if you like she's always complaining about being there herself, I think she's getting a little to old to be in clubs all night... They both chuckled "Actually, that will be great thanks Chris".She smiled at him.

"Great, then come by tonight and talk to her, we open at nine so come by about eight thirty you can have a talk before it gets busy." He explained to her. She nodded and smiled.

"So, How long have you and your girlfriend been together?" she asked

"A year and a half." He sighed

Krystal looked at him "Hey, can i ask you something?" She asked

"Sure go ahead" He said.

"When we first met...I kind of got this feeling...that your girlfriend... I."she breathed out and looked down..."Never mind its silly, i mean i don't even know her." Chris looked at her.

"Krystal what is it?" He asked ." You can tell me..." he added

"Well..." She staring explaining "Please don't take this the wrong way, i mean like i said i don't know her, But when i met her that day i got a bad feeling from her it was almost...Evil" She finished off looking at Chris hoping he wouldn't get mad at her, but Chris looked in her eyes and replied " Well lately I've been getting that same vibe to be honest with you." he looked at the cars beneath him

"Really you do?" she asked.

"Yeah, things between me and Bianca haven't been good for a while now, she's changed a lot lately and i don't know why, We are growing more and more distant from each other day after day, We just can't be around each other any more." He said with a frown on his face looking away from his companion so she wouldn't notice how much it upset him.

"I'm Sorry Chris i never should have brought it up." He just nodded

"Its Ok,Its not your problem its mine" he sighed

"Why don't you try and talk to her about the way she's been acting lately see what the problem is, something might be bothering her?." She said sympathetically.

She noticed Chris look down it was almost like this girl hurt him some how some where deep inside him he didn't know how he felt for her any more. She felt his pain she sensed how upset he was, he once loved her more than anything but now he was hurting... She was not sure where all this was coming from.

"Krystal put her hand under his chin making him look at her she said "Chris...You will never know unless you talk to her... See how she feels, make sure she's in that same place you are. If you really want your relationship to work you gotta find out how she feels about you. otherwise it wont work if your both in two different places?" she told him he looked at her and said.

"Krystal.., i don't know that i wanna try to make it work any more, I have lost most of my feelings for her. When we first were together i thought she was the one, You know the one woman i will be spending the rest of my life with... But she has this other side that has just taken over i feel like i don't know her any more, or more to the fact that _i don't w_anna know her, does that make sense" He said looking at Krystal who nodded and smiled at him. They were sitting side by side their legs dangling off the bridge the sun had set yet they were still their until Chris got a call from his mom.

"Oh hey we gotta go my mom's calling me" he said jumping to his feet, Krystal nodded "Okay lets go." She took his hand that he offered to help her up, they orbed out back to Krystal' apartment and re-appeared in her living room where Dani was sitting eating ice cream "Oh hey where you two been you've been gone for hours" she said curiously.

"Hey, what whitelighter and their charges do in their time is confidential"..Chris said to the younger sister sarcastically then turned towards his charge and said "So ill see you tonight then?"

"Uhh yeah eight thirty right?" she asked

"Yeah ill see you then." Chris said looking at the brunette standing before him smiling.

"Thanks for today and I'm sorry again for what i did." she apologized

"Don't worry about it, i think you made up for it with the coffee and the talk i really needed that.."

"Any time you need to talk ill be here." she assured him "Thanks Krys ill see you later." He said before orbing out and leaving the two girls alone in the apartment. Krystal looked at her sister who was grinning at her with a cheeky smile "So how did it go sis, is their love in the air?" She asked Krystal gave her sister a look and answered back "Shut up, he has a girlfriend...I gotta go get ready I'm going to a club where Chris works his mom owns it i might get a job there.." She informed her little sister

"Oh good, we haven't been out in ages it should be fun, Hey do you think Wyatt will be there?" Dani asked her sister

"Uhh i don't know why?" she asked

"No reason just asking." She shrugged

"Oooh Dani do you have the hots for your whitelighter?" She laughed at her sisters red cheeks

"Nooo! I don't even know him."

"Yeah right." Krystal walked into her bedroom to get ready.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_


	5. Night Out

_**Night Out **_

**8.15pm **The girls were ready to go so they left and made their way to the club. Krystal was wearing a black gypsy style skirt with a black boob tube with high heel shoes and her hair was let down with curls, she looked amazing the make up she had on made her green eyes stand out, And Dani was wearing denim Capri pants with a Gucci tank top low heel shoes and her hair was in a high pony tail.

They walked in to the club and as they walked down the stairs all the guys had noticed them including Chris, He was watching them come down the stairs and walking towards the bar they noticed Chris behind the bar and walked towards him.

"Hey, Chris." Krystal said sitting on a stall. Chris looking at her didn't know what to say..

Hey Krystal you look...Wow...Great I meant great!" looking embarrassed he looked down shaking his head and smiling.

"Thank you, Hey is your mum here?" Krystal asked.

"Uhh actually no, but she told me to tell you the job is yours you start tomorrow night." Chris said loudly in her ear. Shocked she looked at him and leaned into his ear "Oh My God Really?" He nodded " Yeah..what can i get ya?" He said smiling "Whats good here?" He gave them two cocktails "What is this" "Charmed and Dangerous" Chris replied smiling

As Krystal took a sip of her drink and heard a strange voice beside her "Hey wanna dance?" A tall handsome guy asked her putting his hand out putting her drink down she took his offer and said

" Sure " so they went to the dance floor where they were dancing to hip hop music and left Chris at the bar with her sister watching them as they danced...

" Wow she sure can dance" he said to Dani

"Yeah she took dance lessons since she was 8 she loves dancing nothing gets in her way when she's on the dance floor. " She said loudly

Chris looked at the guy near him and said "Hey Brett I'm taking the night off can you get Charlie to cover me?" He told the barmen and walked over to the dance floor towards Krystal and the guy and said "Excuse me may I?" he asked the young woman she looked at him and said "Yeah if your sure you've got what it takes?" she said to to in his ear "Well we will see" He said looking at her and the other guy walked off and left them together "Shall we?" she asked "Ok" he said as they started dancing to "Sexy" By Shawn Desman"

Krystal dancing very close to Chris she winked at him and turned her back to him with that Chris slipped his hands around her waist then slowly rubbing her thigh up and down he spun her around to face him, with her legs each on one side with Chris's legs left leg in between her legs and her right leg in between his leg Krystal slowly moving her body and her waist up and down...Almost sexual.

_She was unlike anything I've ever seen.  
Body so phat so I said "I got to be that one man leaving tonight with your hand in mine".  
Oh whats your name, push up on me, do your thang.  
I love that you have no shame,  
So sexy I feel your game. _

_CHORUS  
(Noo) Your so sexy girl  
What does it take to get close to you ?  
Girl I'm loving the things that you do  
So come do it to me (Whoooa)  
Your so sexy girl  
What does it take to get close to you ?  
Girl I'm loving the things that you do  
So come do it to me (Whoooa)_

_BRIDGE  
(Baby tell me can we play this game)  
I wanna know it's about to go down  
Cause your body looks like Honey.  
(I'm feelin you, your feelin me the same)  
And I wanna come and kiss you more  
Cause your lips look good like Honey.  
(Baby girl I don't play games to loose)  
I wanna know it's about to go down  
Cause your body looks like Honey.  
(Anything you want I'll do to you)  
And I wanna come and kiss you more  
Cause your lips look good like Honey._

_Dark child (ohh) we gon make it hot  
All my people the floor (ooh) we gon make it hot. (woo)  
Shawn Desman (ohh) we gon make it hot  
We gon keep this thing moving (ooh) like it just dont stop. (woo)_

_VERSE 2  
Now shes acting like she is all that  
And I said, "What you got" the fact that she said  
"You know I'm stacked" then I said  
"No disrepect but girl you've got more than a little bit"  
Then she said "Can you notice?"  
Then I said, "girl don't start it".  
Then she said "If I do then I'll finish"._

_CHORUS  
(Noo) Your so sexy girl  
What does it take to get close to you ?  
Girl I'm loving the things that you do  
So come do it to me (Whoooa)  
Your so sexy girl  
What does it take to get close to you ?  
Girl I'm loving the things that you do  
So come do it to me (Whoooa)_

_BRIDGE  
(Baby tell me can we play this game)  
I wanna know it's about to go down  
Cause your body looks like Honey.  
(I'm feelin you, your feelin me the same)  
And I wanna come and kiss you more  
Cause your lips look good like Honey.  
(Baby girl I don't play games to loose)  
I wanna know it's about to go down  
Cause your body looks like Honey.  
(Anything you want I'll do to you- yeheeahh)  
And I wanna come and kiss you more  
Cause your lips look good like Honey._

_Baby girl I'm feeling you  
Do to me what you want to do.  
The way you play, make me wanna say  
Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey.  
Theres no way for me to explain  
How I got caught up in your game.  
In my time and your body's sayin  
Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey._

_BRIDGE  
(Baby tell me can we play this game)  
I wanna know it's about to go down  
Cause your body looks like Honey.  
(I'm feelin you, your feelin me the same)  
And I wanna come and kiss you more  
Cause your lips look good like Honey.  
(Baby girl I don't play games to loose)  
I wanna know it's about to go down  
Cause your body looks like Honey.  
(Anything you want I'll do to you)  
And I wanna come and kiss you more  
Cause your lips look good like Honey_

Everybody's eyes were on the two on the dance floor they were both dancing so close the way they were holding each other there was definite heat between them they looked Hot, As she was watching them Dani's eyes were shot open at the way the two were dancing they almost looked like a couple, the way her sister was whining her"Assets" up and down on his 'Thing' the way Chris's hands where all over her body...Every man in the club knew how Chris felt at that moment dancing so passionately together their bodies sweating, as one rubs their body on the other their hand all over each other both of their lips so close to each others, Not noticing that every person in the club was watching them after a few fast songs a slow song came on by "Nice and Slow By Usher"

Krystal's back was facing Chris when the slow song started he spun her round to face him again grabbed her waist as she put her arms his neck as they slowly started to dance enjoying holding each other...

_Ah what cha doing  
You know I'm coming over right  
(now baby tell what you wanna do with me)  
Now you got it hot for me already baby  
Okay  
I'll be there in about uh, give me ten minutes  
Be ready  
Ah  
Wear that little thing I like  
(now baby tell what you wanna do with me)  
It's seven o' clock  
On the dot  
I'm in my drop top  
Cruisin the streets - oh yeah  
I gotta real pretty - pretty little thing that's waiting for me  
I pull up  
Anticipating good love  
Don't keep me waiting  
I got plans to put my hands in places  
I never seen girl you know what I mean_

_Let me take you to a place nice and quiet  
There ain't no one there to interrupt  
Ain't gotta rush  
I just wanna take it nice and slow  
(now baby tell what you wanna do with me)  
See I've been waiting for this for so long  
We'll be makin' love until the sun comes up  
Baby  
I just wanna take it nice and slow  
(now baby tell what you wanna do with me)  
now here we are  
Drivin' round town  
Contemplating where I'm gonna lay you down  
Girl you got me sayin'  
My, my, my  
I wish that I could pull over  
And get this thing started right now  
I wanna do something freaky to you baby  
I don't think they heard me  
I wanna do something freaky to you  
So call out my name_

_They call me US-HER-RA-YM-OND  
Now baby tell me what you wanna do with me  
Gotta nigga feenin' like Jodeci  
Every time that you roll with me, holdin' me  
Tryin to get control of me  
Nice and Slowly  
You know  
Never lettin' go  
Never messin' up the flow  
This is how the hook go_

_Now tell me, do you wanna get freaky?  
Cause, I'll freak you right I will, I'll freak you right i will,  
I'll freak you like no one ha s ever made you feel.  
I'll freak you right I will, I freak you right I will,  
I'll freak ya, freak ya, like no one has ever made you feel...yeah!  
(now baby tell what you wanna do with me)_

Chris holding on to her waist not wanting the song to end, He didn't want to let her go he was falling for her big time, She was perfect everything he ever wanted but she probably wasn't interested in him in that way.

He was just dying to capture her delicous looking lips, with that the song ended the whole time them not saying a word to each other.

Chris still holding her he looked deep in her eyes and leaned forward and whispered in her ear "I told you i can dance!" he looked at her face she had a smile on her face and bit her bottom lip she looked at him deep in the eyes leaned in as if she was going to kiss him, her lips so close to his he can feel her warm breath oh his "I'm still better" she said in with a sexy smile she winked and they walked off and joined Dani who was sitting there talking with Wyatt.

"They joined heir siblings looking at them as if they did something wrong they had a cheeky smile on their faces.

"Hey Wy when did you get here I didn't see you come in?" Chris asked...

"I'm not surprised bro, where did you learn to dance like that?" Chris looked at his older brother and smiled "Ahh you know" Chris replied

"So Dani wanna dance?" Wyatt asked her "Sure but I'm no where as good as a dancer as my sister" she looked at her sister who was dancing to the song that was on in her seat and singing it "Thats no problem I'm not that good either " Wyatt assured her he took her hand and took her to the dance floor.

"So Listen, I'm here all alone tonight do wanna stay and ill show you how to make the Cock"...He stopped and sneezed ..."Tails" he finished laughing at what Krystal might have thought he was trying to say.

Krystal raised her eyebrow and started laughing with him "Yeah sure that will be nice..thanks" She accepted his offer after all she will be working with him tomorrow night so she needs to learn all the cocktails they have by tomorrow night...

_**OOOOOO**_

_**After Closing Up The Club...**_

it was 1.00am and the club was closed it was just Chris, Wyatt and the two sisters. Dani was practically sleeping on the bar, Krystal was helping Chris behind the bar cleaning and putting away the glasses. Krystal looked at her younger sister and woke her up..

"Sweetie do you want Chris to orb you home?" she asked her drunk sister all she heard was a mumble...

"I think shes had way to many to drink," She told the guys she looked at Chris "Chris would you mind orbing her home?" she asked her white lighter he nodded but Wyatt offered.

"Ill take her I'm going home anyway." at that Wyatt picked her up and they went up in blue and white orbs..they appeared in Dani's apartment Wyatt took her to her bedroom and lay her on her bed he watched her for a while, he thought to him self how beautiful she was and how he really would like to get to know her better. He stood up As he tried to walk away he heard Dani say his name "Wyatt?" he looked at her and he saw she was awake.

"Hey you Ok?" he asked her

"Yeah I'm fine just got a headache wheres Krystal?" she asked quietly

"Oh shes still at the club with Chris hes teaching her how to make cocktails seen as shes going to be working there."

"Wow those two are so falling for each other." she said laughing

"Yeah they are kinda cute though"

"Yeah i suppose." she sighed "

"So, you better get some sleep I'm meeting you tomorrow at 11 dont forget" He reminded her

"Ok ill see you tomorrow." She said closing her eyes and falling asleep. Wyatt orbed to his and Chris's apartment.

_**OOOOO**_

Back at the club Chris and Krystal were behind the bar, Chris teaching Krystal how to make cocktail was going well better than training for her powers she actually enjoyed making cocktails.

Both of them laughing " Come on it wasn't funny" Chris said to her Still laughing "It was a little funny" she said"

"Wow this is so easy" she said to Chris "Yeah it is,so now that you know how to make cocktails do you wanna practice your powers again," He asked

"Right now? you sure?"

"Yeah no time like the present right?"

"Hmm i suppose, Hey what are your powers besides telekinesis and orbing? she questioned

"Well i can freeze time and blow things up like my mom, Wyatt's actually the powerful one hes got all the powers hes the twice blessed child you know the first born of the Charmed ones." He sighed

"Oh hey, come on dont sell yourself short like that im sure you have many things that Wyatt cant do, for instants he can certainly not dance as well as you" she said blushing a little

_'Yeah well i really enjoyed that!'_ He thought

"What did you just say?" She asked Chris confused

"Uhh i didn't say anything!" he answered

"But i heard you, You said you enjoyed the dance right?"

"No no no..I..didn't"

_'Damn it, shes Telepathic that means her powers working_. _How could you forget that you idiot...'_ Chris thought to himself.

Looking confused she thought to herself '_God am i going crazy? Why is it i can hear his voice in my mind? Does he feel the same way about me? What will he do if he knew I can't stop thinking about him?... Stop it Krystal this is crazy.'_

Chris obviously hearing all her thought smiled at her she looked at him and smiled back. She heard his voice in her mind '_God you're beautiful...'_ She looked in to his eyes and said "Do you really think im beautiful?" Chris looked at her knowing she knew everything his feelings for her how much he wanted her so he answered " How could you even ask me that...You know your gorgeous your everything i ever want in a girl... you're perfect" he said

Chris you have a girlfriend." she said trying to walk off,... But he telepathically said _"Please dont go me and Bianca are through i spoke to her today i ended it."_ She turned around and looked at him "You did? I'm sorry...I.." She didn't get to finish her sentence Chris walked up to her and said "Don't be I'm not..." he said touching her face with his thumb he leaned in for a kiss and heard her thoughts, _"Oh... god...Chris...I"_ She felt his breath close to her lips her eyes closed they were telepathically reading each other thoughts and at that moment all her powers kicked in she could sense his desire to be with her...

**_Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter folks_** ...


	6. Lovers Or Not

_**The Same Night...**_

As they were standing there bodies close together eyes closed and lips so close they were inches away from each other "_I want you"_ he said to her telepathically, He leaned in and kissed her, and that moment Krystal's invisibility power kicked in and she disappeared Chris opened his eyes and looked around with his eyes wide open, "What the...Krystal?" He looked around trying to see her.

"Yeah..What is it?."

"Krystal where are you?" he asked his eyes still searching for her.

"Chris im right here can't you see me?" she asked.

"No I...Actually I can't I think your using your invisibility power."

"Wait I cant be, i don't know how to use it?" she said starting to panic.

"Krystal...Its ok just relax...breathe, focus you should be able to turn back just concentrate.."he explained to her still looking around trying to see her but there was nothing.

"Chris this is useless its not working..." she said with a frustrated voice.

"You know... this is all your fault" She said.

"What how do u figure?" he asked.

"Well if you didn't kiss me and made me nervous i would still be visible..."She argued.

"Hey you cant pin this on me" Still looking around trying to find her and follow where her voice was as she was moving around.

"Look you're my whitelighter fix this.." She yelled

"Ok i have an idea..." Even though she was invisible Chris sensed that she was near him so he grabbed her "Your facing me right?"

" Yeah." she whispered in an upset tone.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him gently his response was "Shhhh just relax" he shushed her and...

_I am colour-blind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am taffy stuck and tongue tied  
Stutter shook and uptight  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am fine _

_I am covered in skin  
No one gets to come in  
Pull me out from inside  
I am folded and unfolded and unfolding  
I am colour-blind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am fine_

He placed his hands on her arms, slowly runing his hands up her arms up to her face, he felt her lips with his thumb.

His palm on her face he leaned in and touched his lips with hers not kissing her as yet, They both felt their warm breaths on each others lips, He realised she became visible again... their bodies close, He then gazed in to her eyes as she did in to his. Both nervous desire rushing through ther bodies Chris closed the gap between them, His lips brushed against hers he gently captured her lips with his softly, both sunk into each others arms, and the kiss grew into a more passionate kiss, She was feeling every bit of desire he was feeling for her at that moment.

They carried on kissing .. He slowly licked the tip of her tongue with the tip of his tasting the sweet sensations of her mouth, she accepted and returned it, the tip of their tongues caressing each others, They both lost themselves in the kiss, Sucking each others tongues.

Chris brushed his lips down to her neck licking her with his tongue and kissing her neck with soft wet kisses, her eyes closed she tilted her head back and moaned as Chris hit the right spot.

She slipped her hands up to his neck her fingers in his hair then she slid them down and under his shirt her hands now running up and down his chest, Chris's hands slid up her back under the top She was wearing.

He lifted her arms up and slipped her top off, looking in each others eyes their lips met once again drawing each other into a lascivious kiss.

Krystal's lips then slid up to his ear and she slowly slipped her tongue in to his ear, Chris letting out a big moan as she hit his soft spot. He looked at her and captured her lips again.

Their bodies broke into a million light particles, They materialised in his bedroom. Still kissing she ran her hands up his shirt began unbuttoning it and slipped it off running her hand over his bare chest.

His hand sliding from her waist down to her stupendous bum he ran his hands over it, reaching down and taking off her skirt, at the same time she was unbuttoning his trousers pulling them off.

He picked her up again with her legs wrapped around his waist with their lips still locked he gently laid her on his bed with him on top caressing her tongue with his, His hands running all over her body.

She then turned him over and got on top of him slowly kissing his lips slowly moving down to his neck then to chest to his stomach...She looked at him and pulled off his boxers and began kissing him in other places he moaned as she did. Hearing him moan in pleasure aroused her more. Not being able to hold himself he turned her over and repeated the same thing Krystal screaming in pleasure as he played with her teased he. With that they made love for hours...Till they were done they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**_The Next Morning..._**

Chris was still asleep, But Krystal was up she was out on this balcony with a white sheet wrapped around her naked body twiddling her hair she was deep in thought, thinking about last night thinking about what she had done, She was not the type of girl to sleep with a guy in a few days but she was confused with her feelings for him_ "Do I Love him?...No no Its too soon." _She thought to her self.

Chris woke up realising that Krystal was not in bed, he got up and put his boxers on and walked towards the living room and saw the balcony's doors where open.

He saw her standing there thinking he walked over behind her he slipped his hands around her waist pushing her hair aside he was kissing her neck his lips travelled towards her ear he whispered "Hey what are you doing here?Come back to bed." she turned and looked at him "Uhh i cant i gotta go home Dani will be wondering where i am." she said and walked back to Chris's bedroom where her clothes were on the floor she started looking for them, as Chris walked in and sat on his bed watching her search for her clothes.

"Hey...you ok?" He asked.

"Uhh..Chris about last night...I...It was a mistake we shouldn't have.." She sighed and looked down, Chris looking at her he pulled her arm and pulled her into his lap "Are you saying you regret it." he asked her looking in her eye.s

"Chris I'm confused right now I...I just..." She couldn't finish her sentence she looked away from his eyes, Chris slipped his fingers under her chin and made her look at him "Krystal You..._We _have nothing to be ashamed of do you understand?"

Krystal stood up "Its still wrong Chris, you're My whitelighter I can't get personal with you." Chris looked at her he stood up and walked over to her and grabbed her arms " Hey..I want you." He said to her and he pulled her in for a kiss, She sank into his arms kissing him back as the kiss got deeper, when they finally pulled away she looked in his green eyes "Chris, I Just need time to figure my feeling out, i don't know but last night... I'm not sure if those were me or my powers tapping in to your feelings I...I'm sorry." She putting her clothes on and walking out of the room towards the front door, she turned and looked at him before she walked out. "Ill see you later at the park 2pm don't forget" Chris reminded her

"Okay." She replied and walked out the door towards her apartment.

She found her keys and unlocked the door and walked into her apartment, she was alone for a few hours she took shower and got ready to go and see Chris for training when she heard jingling she turned around and looked to see her sister and Wyatt appear laughing "Oh hey...Where you been you didn't come home last night?" her sister asked her older sister who was exchanging looks with Wyatt who knew she was with Chris till this morning.

Avoiding the question she asked "How was training?"

"Oh good i actually orbed so cool...It was fun."Dani siad excited

"So where were you last night?" Dani asked again then Wyatt said "Uhh i better go good work today Dans ill see you later ok?" He said as he orbed away leaving the two sisters

"SO" Dani asked "Spill" she smiled at her sister who was miserable.

"Well.. i did something stupid, lets just leave it at that." she told her sister walking away.

"Whoa.. whoa.. whoa..Hang on there missy..What did you do?" Dani asked. Krystal sighed and looked at her sister. "I don't wanna talk bout it." Krystal brushed off the question walking to her bedroom.

"Your doing the walk of shame...YOU HAD SEX!.." dani said running up to her sister, Krystal's face scrunched up as the word sex left her mouth.

"Chris?" Dani said smiling. "I thought you said you he had a girlfriend?" She asked her older sister.

"He left her." She answered.

"Then what's the problem?" Dani asked confused. "Its obvious you two like each other." Dani pointed out.

"Its not that simple." Krystal said dropping her gaze to the floor. "Well, whats the matter, was he not _good_?" She said in a waggish tone.

"Oh for gods sakes do you have to be so childish?" Krystal asked anything but amused.

"I'm sorry, I hate seeing you so miserable, i just dont see what the problem is you like him right?" She asked.

"Thats just it, i do, but i can't let myself get involved with him.."She said tears filling her eyes.

"Krystal what is it? You can talk to me?" She said wrapping her arms around her now sobbing sister.

"I'm just so confused, i dont know whats right anymore, i dont know iwhat would happen if i let myself fall for him?" She said tears rushing down her face.

"Well, you just gotta trust what you feel inside, and hope that things will turn out ok." Dani said wiping away her sisters tears, she really rarely saw her sister cry, Krystal was the type of person to stay strong under any circumstance, lets just say she lives in a protective bubble after being burned a few times and having her heart smashed into pieces, she shields herself for protection. It takes a lot to brake her but once that protective shield is broken, she falls into pieces and it takes a long time for her recover.

"Look i gotta go im meeting Chris for training, ill see you later." She said pulling away from her younger sisters embrace and wiping away her tears she orbed out, She materialised in a secluded area of the park that Chris had orbed them the day before. She was half and hour early but she needed to be on her own for a while...

After a 20 mins Chris orbed in to the park they were in before "Hey you here already, your keen" he said smiling "Yeah can we start?" she asked impatiently

"Look before we start.. about earlier i understand I just don't want us to act weird and awkward around each other Ok?" He said with concern written on his face.

No..I would never." she said nodding her head

"Good." he said smiling at her relived.

"So?" Krystal said.

"Well..., . So shall we get started then?"Chris asked.

"Yeah what do we do , I've pretty much got the orbing , telepathy under control." She said

"Well today we are going to work on the Telekinesis so lets start, Try and move that plastic cup" Chris put it on the table in front of them, She looked at the cup and tried to foucus all her energy into it, Breathing in deep, even breaths, Krystal concentrated on what she was doing and gradually her power began to build inside of her. She directed the power and the cup and let it go, the cup then toppled over and felt to the floor.

"I did it." She smiled at her victory.

she smiled at her whitelighter who smiled back " Very good, Ok now try and bring it back up again" Krystal waved her index finger at the cup and it was back in its original place, She looked Chris and raised her eyebrows "Good so we have that power under control, now you have to move the earth with your mind.."

She looked at him in confusion "Are you serious? She asked him hoping he was joking "Yep im serious" he said looking at her "Chris how am i suppose to move the earth?" She asked anxsious.

"Just close your eyes concentrate its inside you all you gotta do is tap into it" She did as he said and she tapped in to the power she brought her arm forward and and opened her hand towards the floor and the ground started shaking as if there were and earthquake the ground split in half and a hole opened up "Oh my god you did it?"

She opened her eyes and saw what she did and looked at Chris "Whoa ,did i do that?" She asked

"Yeah i feel sorry for the demon that messes with you." He looked at her shocked

"Okay now close it before someone sees it" She looked at the ground and did the same thing only pulling her her hand up and the hole closed.

"Wow great power ."

"So now what? she asked him

"Now we have some fun, I'm going to see how you deal with attacks now im going to attack you and you and you fight me..Ok?" He said amiling.

"No way what if i hurt you?"

"Then Wyatt can heal me, Wyatt!" Chris called out to his older brother Wyatt orbed in "What is Chris? Hey Krystal" He said looking at the bruntte witch by his brother, he then turned back to Chris "So what can i do for you little brother?"

"She's ready" Chris replied smiling at his brother.

"Oh really I love this part of the job..." Wyatt said doing the evil laugh.

"Okay so what im fighting both of you?" she asked the boys who have both got a smug look on their faces

"Yep let see your powers witch" Wyatt said forming an low voltage energy ball and throwing it towards her...

* * *

**_To Be Continued Hey i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter the demons will be along shortly..._**


	7. Girls Power

_**Girls Power... Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter its kinda fun This one also have a song to it Black Box "Ride on time " its a great training track Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Yep let see your powers witch" Wyatt said forming an low voltage energy ball and throwing it towards her...

Got to get up, got to get up, got to get up  
Got to get up, got to get up, got to get up

And time won't take my love away

You're such a, you're such a, you're such a, you're such a  
Hot temptation  
You just walk right in  
Walk walk, walk right in

Krystal managed to dodge the energy ball, she tapped into her telepathy and tapped in to Wyatts power and threw her own energy ball and threw it at him, but he managed to put his shield up and protect him self " Hey no fair." she said looking at Wyatt's shield she turned her focus on Chris and lightly waved her arm and sent Chris flying a few feet away not with much force she didnt wanna hurt him. she then sensed what Wyatt was about to do so she orbed out behind him...

Got to get up, got to get up, got to get up  
Got to get up, got to get up, got to get up  
Got to get up, got to get up, got to get up  
Got to get up, got to get up, got to get up  
Walk right in  
Cuz you're right on time  
Cuz you're right on time, right on time  
Cuz you're right on time  
Cuz you're right on time, right on time  
Let me tell you, let me tell you  
What you do, what you do, what you do to me  
You're such a  
Hot temptation  
You just walk right in  
Walk walk walk right in

Got to get up, got to get up, got to get up  
Got to get up, got to get up, got to get up  
Got to get up, got to get up, got to get up  
Got to get up, got to get up, got to get up  
Walk right in (away)  
Cuz you're right on time  
Cuz you're right on time, right on time  
Cuz you're right on time  
Cuz you're right on time, right on time  
Cuz you're right on time, right on time  
Cuz you're right on time, right on time  
Cuz you're right on time, right right right on time  
Cuz cuz you're right on time, right right right on time  
Away And time won't take my love away...

And kicked him from behind which sent Wyatt flying, " Come on you guys are making this to easy..." As she said that Chris used his T.K and sent her flying on the floor a few feet away... Squinting her eyes She tapped in to her Aquakinesis power and trapped Chris in a water cage, winking at him she turned her focus once again to Wyatt who had an energy ball in his hand.

Her eyes turned green and energy beams shot out her eyes and hit Wyatt's leg " Oww Damn it girl what the hell was that?" He said.

She waved her hand and let Chris out the water cage she ran up to Wyatt "Hey im sorry you ok?" Yeah im fine nothing major,noting i can't heal" He laughed as he healed his leg.

Helping Wyatt up Chris looked at his charge "Hey I had no idea you had Optical Thermodynamics, That's very impressive" She smiled

"Thanks" she said shyly looking up she saw three demons shimmer in behind Chris and Wyatt "Uhh guys demons"

Both the boys turned around to see the demons behind them they stood up...one of the demons said "Give us the girl and we will spare your lives."

Chris holding on to Krystals had tightly said "How about we keep the girl and we kill you?"

"Stupid witch" he said as he threw a fireball at them Chris waved his hand and both the demon and the fireball got thrown into a tree.

Another demon shimmered out and shimming back behind Krystal She sensed him behind her she turned around and kicked him the waved her hand and she t.k sent him into a tree with a broken branch went into his chest and he went up in flames. Wyatt the blew up the last demon with out even flinching...

"Wow my first demon vanquish" she said smiling.

"Yeah you did good" Wyatt praised her "We better Orb back to the manor and check the book of shadows and see what those demons where come on" he said grabbing Krystal and orbing out to the Manor.

_**OOOOOOO**_

They then appeared in the attic of the Halliwell manor, Where they kept the book of shadows Wyatt walked to the book flipping the pages of the book looking for the demons they just vanqushed.

Looking around, Krystal found herself in a square room with sloping ceilings, obviously an attic, given the old furniture and boxes of clutter that filled the space. Sunlight streamed in through a stained glass window,. A large lectern stood in the centre of the attic, the resting place for an ancient book, whose pages were crinkled and yellowing with age.

"Wyatt? Chris? Is that you?" an unfamiliar voice suddenly echoed from down below.

"Yeah Mom its us" The boys answered to their mom's voice...

A brunette woman walked into the the attic "Hey boys whats going on?" She asked her sons while giving them hugs.

"Ahh we were just attacked by demons just trying to find out who they were." Wyatt said still looking through the book.

"Who's your friend Chris?" she asked looking at Krystal "Krystal shes my charge the demon was after her."Chris answered his mum who was still looking at Krystal smiling.

"Hi I'm."

"Piper Halliwell I know I'm Krystal" Krystal finished smiling at her.

"Found em," Wyatt said Reading out from the book "Swarm King Upper level demon, Hmm they are like the Kazi king vanquish him and his minions will die. Theres a spell."

"Great lets go " Chris said looking at Wyatt as he wrote down the spell Chris looked at Krystal I wil be right back ok?"

"Yeah"

"B_e careful_ " She said to him telepathically

"_Always See you in a few_" he answered back to her in the same manner as the two brothers orbed out to vanquish the demon.

Piper and krystal was in the attic "Don't worry sweetie they will be ok they do this alot" She assured her "Lets go downstairs ill introduce you to my sisters" She said as they made their way downstairs.

They walked in to the kitchen where Paige and Phoebe was sitting drinking tea "Hey girls meet Chris's charge Krystal." She introduced her to the other younger charmed ones.

"Hey Krystal nice to meet you" They both said

"Come sit with us" Phoebe said gesturing to the seat near to her.

"So hows it going with your powers you getting the hang of using them?" Phoebe asked

"Uh its ok but i need to figure out how to control my empathy power around people." she said to Phoebe

"Well if someone can help you with that its Phoebe right Pheebs" Piper said to her younger sister smiling.

"Oh yeah, believe me I know what your saying, i drove everybody insane with my power went i first got it, i actually locked myself in the attic, in the basement." Phoebe explained laughing,

She looked around and saw Wyatt and Chris appear, she looked at Chris to make sure he was ok looking shocked she saw his ex girlfriend with him holding his hand.

Chris looked at Krystal who he saw was shocked to see them together let alone holding hands She then sensed something from them both her heart felt like it was going to explode finding it difficult to breath. She finally brought herself to say "Uhh how did it go?" She asked Wyatt avoiding looking Chris and Bianca.

"We vanquished him you should be safe now" Chris replied looking at her .

"That's great i better take off then" She said fighting back her tears pricking the back of her eyelids "Ill orb you" Chris offered

"No, its ok you stay with your girlfriend, i can manage" then Wyatt offered sensing the tension between her an Chris. "Ill Orb you, i have to pick up Dani anyway." Wyatt said holding her hand noticing that her hand was shaking.

He orbed them out leaving an almost about to cry Phoebe taking deep short breaths with everyone looking at her confused "Phoebe you ok?" Piper asked.

"Oh god, her pain..." she said sobbing "I've never felt anything like it she's hurting bad her heart is broken" Phoebe said looking at Chris.

"Chris?" Bianca asked him "What's going on, Do you know?" Bianca asked giving him a questionable look "Uhh no But i better go and make sure she's ok.." Chris replied as he orbed out leaving the girls wondering..

_**OOOOOO**_

As Krystal and Wyatt appeared in her apartment she broke down and started crying not being able to hold in her pain...Without saying a word Wyatt took her into his arms and comforted her as she cried on his chest staining his white t-shirt, He stroked her hair trying to calm her down...but her tears just kept coming.

Hearing the jingle of the orbing Wyatt looked at up seeing Chris appear he let her go and orbed out leaving them to talk.

"Krystal?" Hearing his voice she looked up at him with her blood shot red eyes which made her green eyes look lighter she orbed out.. Chris closed his eyes and sighed he couldn't stand to see her this hurt. he orbed out and followed her orb trails.

She stood there in the storm,watching the storm getting soaked, He orbed in and found her with her hands in her pocket leaning against the bridge, which wasn't really locking out the rain, She didn't even move when he materialized 3 feet away from her.

"Krystal, what the hell are you doing here? You're getting soaked, if you stay out any longer you're gonna catch a cold!" He stretched out his hand towards her. "Come on. let me take you home." He was hurt to see she didn't even move.

"If you're so worried about getting ill, then I suggest you go home." She yelled through the scattering rain and occasional thunder.

"I really want to talk to you Krystal, about everything. But can we please do it where it's not really really cold and we don't get soaked?"

"You lied to me!" She yelled at him still not looking at him "She's pregnant, You Slept with me knowing fully well that your going to have a baby."

She looked up at the skies, stretched out her hand, and saw clouds split; heard thunder roar like it broke open the skies and blinding lighting struck down into the ocean.

Her arm fell down and filled with more pain than ever before in her life, she watched how in the skies clouds were in war, lightening tearing them apart, while the rain kept falling down onto the earth like it wanted to flood it entirely.

The thunder was now so loud , people outside were deafened by the noise. But Krystal didn't hear anything, not even Chris's shouting her name behind her.

Chris then grabbed her "What the hell are you doing?"

"What did you do, Krystal! That was weather-manipulation you used!"

" I don't care _Damn it!"_ She yelled

They almost jumped of surprise when thunder now sounded louder than ever and both of them were blinded by pure white lightening. Chris stared at Krystal in disbelief, while She realized he was right. The weather… she was causing this storm... Chris grabbed her and orbed them back to her apartment... they appeared in her bedroom "What do want from me Chris?" She asked her voice weak her eyes filled with tears.

"Why did you sleep with me?" Chris looked at her

"I never lied to you..its just.."

"You said you ended with her,Why didn't you tell me about the baby? did you just not say anything cuz you wanted to sleep with me? is that it?" She asked him angrily

"No not at all I didn't know then I just found out besides weren't you the one that said you didn't want to get personal in the first place?" He replied in the same manor...

"You're having a baby Chris?" she yelled at him...

"I know but that doesn't change my feelings for you" He replied

"It changes a lot..do you still love her?" She asked him weakly.

"I told you me and Bianca haven't been sexually together in 2 months, it happened the last time we were, I swear I never lied to you my feelings for you are growing strong, Theres something about you, When we danced, When we made love all that felt right. I haven't felt like that in a long time Krystal."

Still sobbing... Chris touched her face wiping her tears away "Chris don't...please..." She said tears running down her face looking in to her eyes he leaned in and kissed her once again both of them feeling the passion for each other as the kiss got deeper She pulled away.

"No...I cant not again...Just go please" Chris looked at her for a few minutes and he orbed out leaving her crying, hurt,angry she knew for certain she loved him...But was that enough he was having a baby with his girlfriend "Why did have to fall for you?"_ S_he said betwwen sobs to herself still crying she fell back on her bed hugged up to the pillow and sobbed all the way through the night till she finally fell asleep...

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**


	8. Jealousy

_**Jealousy...**_

_**A Few Weeks Later...**_

It was a beautiful warm Sunday morning Krystal was heading out to go for a run, she did that everyday in the mornings the best thing to start your day with as she says.. before she left She heard her sister "Krystal? You going for your run?" She asked rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Yeah, I haven't been out for a run in a few days so.." She finished as she was stretching her legs and arms "Its good to see you're back to your old self again , I mean after everything with you know..." Dani said.

"Yeah well, I cant cry over spilled milk forever right?" She said with a weak smile but she knew she was still hurting she just put on a brave face but inside she was crying a river...

"Krystal you haven't seen Chris in weeks, You can't avoid him forever..." She told her older sister.

"I'm..not planning to, I just needed time to sort myself out.. I'm actually working tonight Piper called she's not working tonight so Chris will be covering her.." She informed her sister Dani gave her a sympathetic look "I'm fine really.." She said and walked out the door and shut the door behind her.

She then began running jogging really helps her clear her mind, she ran past and alley where she heard a shrill scram, she stopped and ran into the alley, where she saw a young girl being attacked by a demon.

"HEY" She shouted to catch the attention of the demon he turned to her she waved her hand and the demon went crashing into a wall.

The demon stood up "Witch?" he said forming a fireball in his hand and throwing at her, she managed to dodged the first one when the demon blinked behind her and cut her arm the the athame.

"Ow you son of a..." She then kicked the demon who went flying into garbage cans.

She used her invisibility power and the demon was looking around for her, she crept behind the demon and sent the him flying she became visible again and tapped into her Optical Thermodynamics and shot the energy out of her eyes but it had no affect on him he just healed back.

While dodging fireballs she saw a pipe so she waved her finger at the pipe it then flew into his chest the warlock shrieked and pulled out the pipe she had no choice but to call for help she was hurt.

"Shit! Chris!" She yelled out as loud as she could a few seconds later Chris appeared. "Krystal?" seeing her fighting a demon also her arm bleeding heavily she kicked him in the chest with her right leg then in the head with her left with a round the house, Chris then blew him up the demon up the demon vanished into a million pieces. He turned to Krystal "Thanks.." she said as she fell to the floor..Chris looked at her he noticed she was hurt. " Oh no your hurt, hang in there your bleeding badly i need to get you to Wyatt." He said picking her up he orbed her to his place "Wy.. Wyatt!.." he called out "WYATT" he yelled loudly "Krystal's hurt we need you." He yelled.

With that Wyatt orbed in "What ...what is it? He asked looking at Krystal "Oh god." he rushed to her side put his hand over her shoulder and a golden glow appeared.

"What's taking so long?" he asked impatiently.

"Her wound is deep Chris She almost bled to death" Wyatt explained.

The wound on her shoulder healed and she gasped for breath She looked at Chris's relieved face. "Oh thank god you're Ok." Chris said .

"Thanks Wyatt" She said looking at him with a smile.

"No problem be careful next time ok?" He said and orbed out leaving them alone.

Chris looked at her "What were you thinking going up against that warlock alone?" He asked her concerned and kinda mad look on his face.

"Chris he was hurting a little girl..I couldn't stand by and watch." She answered him.

"You could have been killed" he said looking in her eyes.

"Chris I'm fine stop worrying, I can take care of myself."She said

"Hey its my duty to take care of you. You should have called for me straight away..Promise me you wont do that again...I cant lose you...do you understand me?" Her eyes on the ground she didn't answer.

Chris the slipped his fingers under her chin and made her look at him "Promise Me?" He said their faces inches away from each other.

"I Promise" She replied still looking in each others eyes they both loved each other fiercely but things were to complicated what with Bianca carrying his child their lips getting closer and closer together the temptation growing between them they once again shared a deep passionate kiss.

They both didn't want that kiss to end but Krystal pulled away. "Chris I...I Just can't I want you, you know i do but its not fair, to bianca and your baby, you have to do whats right. please don't make this anymore dofficult than it already is please." She said as tears run down her cheek "I love you Krystal I want to be with you... Its killing me to be apart from you" he said his fingers on her face wiping away her tears.

"I know... I can sense your feelings that's what makes this even worse, i can feel how much you love me and it tears me apart to see you with her**_" _**She said a little louder than a whisper He bowed forward and for the last time, they shared a kiss. Krystal looked down, avoiding his look. "I better go…" Quickly she glanced in his eyes before Orbing out to her bedroom. Slowly she walked to the bed, lay down and grabbed one of her pillows and held it tight. She closed her eyes in disgrace and a tear ran over her cheek.

"Damn it" He yelled and he thumped so hard at the bedroom wall in anger, that magically a hole appeared. He waved his hand and magically mended the wall again. Angry he stared at his bleeding fist.

_**OOOOO**_

Back at Krystals she was still in her bedroom, She was remembering that night she spent with Chris, it hurt her so much that they couldn't be together.

_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

She stood up and looked through her window, the sun had gone and the skies had turned grey it was pouring down with rain the weather reflected on her feelings, "Why did i have to love you?..Why?... God please help me..I Need You Chris.." She said as she noticed the time was coming on to eight she had to get ready for work.

_And every time I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

She jumped into the shower and got ready, She wore tight black quarter length denim jeans, and a red silk top her hair was in curls but kinda messy, She did her make-up and she orbed out and appeared in the back room of P3 two seconds later Chris orbed in and crashed into her, they both fell on the floor.

Chris landed on top of her "I'm sorry i didn't sense anybody in here?" He said looking in her eyes noticing how beautiful she looked. "I...I think we orbed in at the same time" She answered him looking in his eyes getting lost in them, her heart skipped a beat...

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

Looking in each others eyes, minutes felt like seconds they broke there gaze, and Krystal sensing his feelings lifted herself on her elbows still lying down on her back her elbows were supporting her with her head up, However Chris didn't move his head and there faces were inches away from each others their eyes locked, "Chris..I" She said not being able to finish her sentence they heard a womans voice coming from outside the door, they both stood up quickly and straightened their clothes the door knob turned and and it was..."

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

"Bianca what are you doing here?" Chris asked Looking at them.

Bianca answered "I heard there was a good d.j here tonight thought id come out and check it out you know pregnant woman can have fun? What are you doing in here?" She asked looking at them.

"Uhh we just orbed in." Chris explained.

"Hi Krystal" Bianca said smiling.

"Hi Bianca" She said.

"I better get to work dont want the boss to fire me?" She forced a smile and walked out and went behind the bar.

"Yeah i better get back to work too its going to be busy in here tonight you sure you wanna be here?" He asked her concerned.

"Yeah why?"She asked raising her eyebrow

"Well all the noise and smoke can't be good for the baby?." he asked

"Oh Chris stop fussing its fine ok." She also walked out.

"Damn it" Chris sighed he was hoping to be alone with Krystal tonight but with Bianca there he cant even talk to her, let alone get close to her.

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

Chris went behind the bar to join Krystal who was talking and laughing with the tall guy she was dancing with the other night, Bianca was sitting a few seats away from the guy "Hey baby can you get me a drink?" She asked him smiling

I may have made it rain

Please forgive me

My weakness caused you pain

And this song is my sorry.

"Sure what do you want?" He asked her

"Orange juice" He poured her the juice and gave it to her.

"Thanks" She said noticing Chris wasn't paying attention to her, she tugged his shirt and kissed him in front of Krystal.

Seeing that Krystal's heart felt like it stopped beating tears threatning to fall.

When she let him go Chris looked as shocked as Krystal "What was that Bianca?" He asked.

"What im not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?" he said with a smile.Chris looked confused

"Bianca im working, I don't have time for this." He said and walked off to serve a customer.

He looked at Krystal she Quickly glanced in his eyes and looked away and carried on talking to the guy.

Ohhhh

At night I pray

That soon your face

Will fade away

And everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

She started flirting with him to annoy Chris and it was working, "_What are you doing?"_ he asked her telepathically.. She ignored him and carried on talking to the guy.

The tall guy asked her to dance with him and she agreed she walked up to Chris "I'm taking my break" She said and walked off holding his hand and went on the dance floor.

Where she danced with him her eyes still Occasionally looking at Chris, The dance ended she then walked to the bathroom, Chris seeing this took his break and followed her without Bianca noticing he walked in and waited for her to come out...

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you baby

She finally walked out the door and saw Chris there "Chris what are doing here?" She asked confused He grabbed her and orbed them to the back room "Chris? What are you doing?" He looked at her with anger "What are YOU doing Krystal,Why are you flirting with that guy? Are you doing it just to make me jealous and get back at me?"

"Hey I'm not doing anything wrong here Chris? Your the one with the girfriend not me?" She told him in an angry tone "What its ok for you to have fun but not me is that it?" She said."She's not my girlfriend."Chris said.

"Oh really?Why would she kiss you if she thought things between the two of you are over?" Krystal asked.

"She just assumes because we are having a baby we are still together, but thats far from whats actually going on?"

"Right, thats why you kissed her back?" She said looking at him fuming.

""You really think I was kissing her, do you?" he demanded, his green eyes glittering with an indefinable emotion that she'd never seen in them before. "If you do, then I think you need reminding exactly what it's like when I decide I want to kiss someone…"

Chris grabbed her from her arms and pushed her against a wall, not saying a word he gave her the most passionate and rough kiss ever he pulled away "Your killing me, you know that?" He told her smiling "Right back at cha." She said smiling before drawing him in for another kiss he then orbed them back to the bathroom where they stopped kissing " Stop flirting with him." Chris warned her and walked out.

She stood there smiling at her self and walked out herself and went back at the bar all night they exchanged sneaky looks. It was 11pm and Bianca was getting ready to leave "Chris?" She called out to him "Hey you going?" He asked her

"Yeah you were right its too loud in here for me im getting a migraine can i go to the back room to Shi...Uh Leave?"

"Yeah go ahead ill see you later ok? I'm kinda busy right now"

"Ok..Bye" She said and walked towards the back room closed the door and shimmered out home.

Chris smiled at Krystal their shift was almost finished the other two barmen were gonna take over which means they get to spend a few hours together before closing time.

The other two guys came and took over the shift and Chris walked over to Krystal and gave her a sexy smile and said "I've been dying to dance with you all night." He put out his hand and she took it and they made their way to the dance floor where they danced to the song that was playing which was perfect for them..

"You Know I don't know what it is  
But everything about you is so irresistible"

Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase but I can't  
Stop fanning the fire, I know I meant to say no

As they danced Krystal sang along to the song to Chris which put a smile on his face he wrapped his arms around her as she moved her body on his..

But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
Physical deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
And irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)

Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
That I don't want to play no game (No)  
Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know I'm meant to say no (I meant to say No...)

They continued to dance eyes locked with each others their hands caressing each others bodies...Such passion between them they carried on dancing in each others arms Krystal turned her back to him and Chris held her tightly in his arms laying little kisses on her neck and nibbling on her ear whispering things in her ear, He turned her around trying to kiss her Krystal didn't give him the satisfaction she keep teasing rubbing her body on him which drove him crazy, his hands ran down from her waist to her ass, Krystal whispered in his ear "Down Boy".Chris went slightly red..they both laughed

But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me

Can't You see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
Baby you know its more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful

He's so irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (oh yeah)  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)  
More than just physical (oh yeah)  
Deeper than Spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me

He's irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (irresistible to me)  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me...

They carried on dancing the whole night until it was closing time. Krystal was was cleaning the glasses off the tables and singing to herself, she jumped when Chris wrapped his arms around her waist from behind kissing her neck.."Chris, we gotta talk?" She said turning around "You have a sexy voice you that?" He whispered in her ear

"Oh really? Is that right." She asked smiling facing him "Don't avoid the subject."

"What are we doing here?" She asked him looking in his eyes.

"Well i was just kissing you and..." he laughed as Krystal hit him on shoulder "Chris..I'm serious what are we doing what about.."

"Bianca ? she's just carrying my child, my heart is with you, I want you not Bianca, we just have to sneak around for a few months until the baby's born..." He explained

"A few months?" She asked looking disappointingly.

"Baby look it beats not being with you at all, I don't think i can take another day without you in my arms." He said looking deep in her eyes

"I Love You." She looked at him

"I Love You Too.." She replied and they kissed once again, both of them were very happy in that moment but Krystal couldn't help but feel bad for Bianca.

But then again she purposely did dangle Chris in front of her by kissing him... Her thoughts broke when she heard Chris's voice.

"So, baby girl, what do you say we clean up quickly and go play?" He said with a cheeky grin raising his eyebrows.

"Chris, Oh my god is that all you think about?" she said laughing at him.

"Well can you blame me? You turned me on with all that dancing and rubbing your body on me, be thankful i didn't do you right there..." He said smiling at her.

"Oh my god, your incorrigible you know that?" She said smiling

"So let get cleaning then" He said.

"Hang on a sec, I may have a quicker way" She said with a smirk oh her face raising her eyebrows.

"Oh really hows that then?" He asked

"Well wait and see" She said with a smirk

_"Let the object of objection become but a dream, As I cause the scene to be unseen_" She finished, All the glasses and mess cleared up magically within seconds.

"Wow, pretty cool for a first spell huh? she said smiling.

"You cast a vanishing spell, that's so personal gain" he said laughing.

"We will worry about that later, but for now Your place or mine?" She asked with a grin

"Well seen as we have already tested the comforts of my bed im gonna have to say yours." He said smiling at her before pulling her in for a kiss and orbing them to her bedroom...

* * *

_**To Be Continued...Hey hope you guys enjoyed the chapter sorry to all the Bianca fans out there Enjoy, Next chapter will follow shortly... don't forget to review so i know whether to carry on or not... **_


	9. Trip To The Past

_**Trip To The Past.**_

_**Three months later...**_

It's Friday morning, Dani was the first one up for a change, A least she thought she was.

She walked up to her sisters room knocked on the door and opened it not waiting for a reply she noticed that her room was empty..

"Hmm she's probably gone for her run." She said to herself walking towards the bathroom to take a shower.

She opened the door and walked in noticed the shower was on and her eyes was opened in shock at what she saw...

"Dani!.Wha...What are you doing, get out" She heard her sister scream at her but she wasn't alone

"Oh Shit, Chris? What are...Oh My God you..and...you are...Ew!" She screeched still not diverting her eyes.

"Dani will you just get out of here?" Her sister said in a firm angry tone.

"Since when have you two been together?"She asked with a cheeky grin.

"None of your business, now get outta here, and cover your eyes." Krystal yelled at her.

Chris still in shock didn't say a word he just went a bright shade of red...

"Sorry!" she said as she walked out leaving a very embarrassed couple in the shower "I'm sorry, Chis.." Krystal apologized to him and kissed him they steeped out the shower. and Chris wrapped himself in a towel and orbed out leaving her alone.

Dani was frightened to see a demon form in front of her "Holy shit..." She said as she saw him she noticed he had a cross bow not being able to react fast enough the darklighter shot her in the chest She screamed out her sisters name as she fell to the floor.

Hearing her sisters scream Krystal put her robe on and ran out the bathroom only to see a darklighter in their living room and her sister on the floor bleeding with an arrow in her chest...

"DANI!...Oh my god.." She looked at the darklighter and waved her arm and sent him flying she tossed the guy into the wall with such a force his body left an indentation, the darklighter then stood up not long after, she opened her hand and formed a water ball she then threw it at him and trapped him in a cage "Chris".. she screamed he orbed in "Demon..." She said putting on her clothes so she can fight him properly "Wyatt" Chris scream out Wyatt then orbed in looking at Dani on the floor "What happened..?" He said running to her side "darklighter arrow" Chris answered looking at his girlfriend. He raised his hands to blow up the darklighter, only to be stopped by Krystal Looking back at Chris and Wyatt "Step aside, this is gonna get messy." She said with her eyes filled with rage, her eyes fixed on the darklighter she raised her hand and the cage vanished She then raised her hand lifting him up she then clenched her hand and the darklighter gasped for breath "You think this is bad, just wait?" She said in a cold voice

She let him fall to the floor she kicked away the crossbow from him he then stood up and she kicked him in the head which made him fall to the floor "GET UP" She yelled at him he did as she asked "Your gonna wish you were never born you son of a bitch... Who sent you?" He didn't answer "ANSWER ME" She yelled again making Chris and Wyatt flinch at that the floors started shaking from her anger she walked up to him jumped up kicked him in the face with her right leg and then in the head with her left leg with a double spin kick.

She then through him from wall to wall "Talk damn it, who sent you" She asked him again in a firm tone

"Krell" he said with blood streaming down his face .

"What does he want" She asked him the darklighter looked at her in the eyes.

"You" He answered.

"Oh really. Ask and he shall receive." She answered him in a cold manner she then looked at him with rage and he went up in flames and turned in to ashes.

Her attention then turned to her sister

"Is she ok? " She asked with worry in her eyes

"She's gonna be fine we just need to take the arrow out of her so i can heal her" Wyatt explained to her

"Well lets get it out then?" She told him

"Stand back...You ready honey hang in there" She told her sister.

"Wyatt hold her" She told him. With that she moved her finger and the arrow went flying out of her and on to the floor Dani screamed in pain

. "I'm sorry sweetie..Wyatt heal her.."

Wyatt put out his hands and a golden glow appeared and she slowly started healing she then gasped for breath Krystal took her sister in her arms.

"Oh thank god..you're ok" She said relieved at that moment she sensed an emotion coming from. Wyatt he had feelings for her little sister, She then channelled in to her sister and felt the same they both liked each other she looked at Chris "_Hey did you know that Wyatt likes Dani?_" She asked him telepathically.

"_No i didn't... Does he?" _He asked in the same manner "_Yeah...We better go and leave them alone their emotions are giving me a migraine" _She replied to him. Chris smiled. "_Okay..Hey do you wanna?" H_e asked with a cheeky look "_Chris..." S_he replied with a smile.

"So we are going to go and check out the demon Wyatt will you stay with her?" She asked Wyatt "Yeah no problem if you find anything though...Come get me i don't want the two of you trying to handle this on your own Ok?" He told the pair .

"Yeah ok no problem we will be at the manor..Have fun.." Chris said before they orbed out leaving them along looking at each other .

"You ok?" Wyatt asked her once they left.

"Yeah im fine thanks to you.." She said blushing a little and looking away.

"Any time...Why didn't you call me?" He asked her softly

"I didn't have a chance to by the time I could react he had shot me with his crossbow?" She explained to the muscular blonde before her.

"I thought i wasn't gonna make it" She said looking in his soft blue eyes.

"Hey don't talk like that.. I would never let anything happen to you do you understand?" He said to her softly she gazed in to his blue eyes

"It was in your eyes," Wyatt explained as he delicately tucked a stray strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"It wasn't just an excuse to touch me then?" Dani queried, unintentionally voicing her inner thoughts. Realising what she'd inadvertently done, she froze, waiting for a reaction from the young man sitting next to her.

Wyatt looking a little shocked at what she said and blushed "Maybe it was" He answered her with a upward quirk on his lips.

."Uh i better got lay down" she said avoiding his look.

Dani then looked away blushing she then stood up from where she was sitting. Wyatt stood up with her she turned to walk away and she felt him tug on her arm and pull her towards him there body's now touching, their lips so close together, Eyes locked Wyatt bowed his head and kissed her with a short sweet kiss. pulled back and looked at her when she smiled he pulled her in for a deeper more passionate kiss, they stood there kissing for a few minutes.

They finally managed to pull apart "Wow, I wasn't expecting that?" Dani said trying to get her breath back "Well, what can i say, I'm full of surprises" he said to her with a sweet smile on his face.

"What is this..I mean do you.." Dani asked him "Yeah I do I've liked you the moment i saw you, For the past few months my mind has been thinking of you every minute of every second of everyday" He looked in her eyes "I know what you mean i feel the same" She replied to him as they once again shared a romantic kiss...

_**OOOO**_

_**Back at the Haliwell manor...**_

"Hey Krystal whats going on" Piper asked her.

"Oh Ahh we were attacked by a darklighter, he actually shot Dani with an arrow but your son saved her life thankfully"She explained to the witch in front of her.

"Oh that's good im glad she's Ok." She said in relief.

"So Chris have you found anything on him yet?" Piper asked her son walking over to him.

"Uhh not yet.."" Chris replied and carried on looking in the book mean while a crashing sound came from downstairs

. "What was that?" Chris asked his mum

"I dunno" Piper said.

"PIPER" They heard Phoebes voice from downstairs with that they all ran downstairs into the conservatory where they saw phoebe on the floor with a demon hovering above her Piper tried to blow him up but it didn't work, she tried freezing him but that didn't work either.

"Ahh he's not blowing up or freezing.." Piper said.

"That's right witch, you can't vanquish me you, I', beyond your powers" The demon said he threw a energy ball at piper it hit her on the leg and sent her flying.

"MOM!...No" Chris yelled as he waved his arm and sent the demon flying but it didn't take him long before he was up on his feet again.

He then turned his attention to Chris he conjured an athame. and thrown it at Chris, before it could hit him he orbed out, and appeared next to his Mom.

Phoebe tried to kick him but he also hit her with a fireball in her chest there was only one person left...Krystal.. He looked at her and formed another fireball she dodged the fireball by doing a back flip it just missed her shoulder.

"Your going to hell" She said to him she then put up her arm up and grasped her hand and the demon held his hand at his heart gasping for breath in pain.

Krystal then used her optical thermodynamics and shot the demon in the chest with an energy beam,

The demon then fell to the floor she then raised her hand and the ground started shaking and started opening a hole on the floor the demon fell through the hole "No..Nooo" His voice fading away she then pulled her arm up and the floor was back to its original form.

"Oh my god... Wyatt!" She called out and he appeared with Dani hand in hand.

"What happened" He asked as he looked around he saw his mum and aunt were hurt he rushed to their side and healed them.

"Wow, Krystal that's a hell of a lot of powers you have you just vanquished him all by yourself. " Piper asked still a little shocked.

"Yeah sorry about the mess ill help clean up"she apologized.

"No don't be silly you just saved our lives" Piper said

"Oh no...I just did what any..witch.. would do and anyway the amount of times your sons saved our lives i would say we are even." She explained looking at Chris.

"Uh.. Do you mind if i go and check the book" She asked piper politely .

"Sure go ahead." She replied Krystal smiled and walked towards the stairs and made her way up the the attic.

She walked up to the book and started flipping the pages looking through it for the demon that just attacked them then the book suddenly started flipping the pages all by it self.

Krystal took a step back and the pages stooped she looked at the page and it said 'To Travel through time.' "What is this?" She looked at the page And read it out loud.

_"Hear these words Hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind ,Send me back to where i find, What i wish in place and time..."_

"_What the..?"_ She thought then she was surrounded by bright white lights "Uh Oh" She said and vanished from the Haliwell attic.

A few seconds later she was then in the Haliwell manor in the attic, but it looked different it was Dark... Dusty.

.She walked out the attic and went down the stairs she looked all over the house it looked like a museum.

"What the hell is going on here?" she walked in the kitchen and heard voices coming from the basement she slowly opened the door and saw two people standing there kissing it was dark she could make out who they were. "Chris?..." She called out and they both turned and looked and her.

"Who the hell are you?...Where did you come from?"

"You know i have no idea..But I'm glad to see you?" Krystal said in relief She then walked down the stairs and Bianca had formed an athame and threw it at her.

She saw it coming and she telekinetically plunged it into the wall.

"Bianca I'm not here to hurt you, in fact i dont know why I'm here" She said looking at them she walked down the stairs and joined them. "You two are together..." Krystal whispered to herself.

"Chris i need your help i somehow came to the Past or future for some reason." Chris then used his telekinesis and switched the light on.

Seeing him she smiled at him Chris noticing how beautiful she was looked at her "Ahh who are you? and how do you know us?" He asked with a questionable look on his face.

"I'm Krystal Montana we know each other see im not sure whether im in the past or future but from where i come from you and Bianca are having a baby." She explained

"Your about six months gone.." She said looking at Bianca she then looked at Chris

"We are having a baby." She said smiling and Chris was smiling back at he

r "I cant believe it are we married" He asked the stranger that he think he doesn't know .

"Uhh..No your not its complicated..See your my whitelighter and Wyatt is my sisters we live in the same building we have known each other for nearly 7 months, We also work together and P3" She finished explaining Chris looked at her

"Ahh lets go to the attic" He said he grabbed Bianca hand and he put his hand out to Krystal she took his hand he slightly squeezed it she looked up at him and they orbed up to the attic.

"Umm Chris what happened here where's your mom and aunts?" She asked him looking around she noticed Chris frowned.

"Their dead" Krystal looked shocked.

"What No..that's not possible if i travelled to the past and they are alive in the future hows that it makes no sense at all" Krystal said to the pair in front of her.

"How did they die?" Krystal asked him.

Chris looked at her "Wyatt killed them" Chris said his eyes filled with tears .

"Wyatt? are you crazy Wyatt would never hurt your family he loves you guys like crazy there's no way.." Krystal said in utter shock.

"Well maybe in your time, but here hes evil he destroyed everything and everyone he rules world now"? Bianca explained.

"This is crazy, if that's the case then why is he good in the future if he was evil in the past?" Krystal asked him confused.

"Baby that means we succeed in changing him?" Bianca said looking at Chris

"Yeah i guess.." Chris said still looking at Krystal

"But what are you doing here then?" Chris asked Krystal

"I have no idea" Krystal said "But i kinda need to talk to you in private for a sec if thats ok?" She asked Chris

"Sure lets go to one of the rooms" He said looking at the girl he just met "I'll be back in few minutes" he said looking at Bianca she nodded

Chris and Krystal walked into one of the rooms "So what is it?" Chris said looking in her dark green eyes "Umm Chris...I...wanted to talk to you in private because the thing im gonna tell you Bianca can never know." She explained to him "Ok what is it?" he asked.

"Chris where i came from...**_WE_** are together, your in love with me not Bianca.." She explained to him.

"What? that's not possible im engaged Bianca i just asked her to marry me?" He explained.

"Wait what..Your engaged..No that's not right your not engaged in the future.?..Unless you didn't tell me?..But you told me you haven't been in love with her for a while that's why you slept with me that night.." She started talking to herself "Umm Krystal i don't know what you are talking about, but i know i will never cheat on Bianca especially now that she having my baby there's no way." Chris explained to her

"Yeah but you didn't know she was pregnant until after we slept together,..And even after that i told you that we couldn't be together but things kept happening and we always ended up kissing, and other stuff which i wont get into detail right now. We just couldn't keep away from each other,We both hurt so much..so much that i controlled the weather and made a big storm over San Francisco, It was that night you told me that you love me..We are so close that we have a connection we can read each others thoughts.." She explained to him Chris looked into her eyes.

"I have an idea "Take my hands" She said as she put out both hands Chris slipped his hands on hers "Ok clear your mind and close your eyes dont let go of my hand until i break the connection ok?"

"Okay.."

They both closed their eyes and their hands begun to glow...

FLASH...

Chris looking into her eyes when they first met with their hands holding "I'm Chris...Chris Haliwell..

"Hi I'm Krystal Montana..."

FLASH...

They are both in the park Chris helping her control her powers she sent him flying with her telekinesis power by mistake Krystal running to his side "Oh My God are you ok?..What happened..? " Whoa Ow! Uh... you just flung me across the park, that's what happened..!" (Both Laugh)

FLASH...

They are on top of the Golden Gate Bridge Krystal was shocked and kind of frightened but it was so beautiful that she soon forgot about the height as Chris looked at her her light brown hair with the blonde highlights in her hair she looked amazing, the glare coming from the sunlight that red colour the sun goes as its about to set made her skin look so radiant her eyes were lighter than it ever was she turned and looked at him and said " Wow... Chris this is amazing its... So...Beautiful up here"

"Yeah it is" Chris still looking at her as she's faced looking towards the sunset in front of her, Enjoying the warm breeze she let her hair out of the pony tail she had it in all day and let the warm wind blow through her hair she turned and looked at Chris and smiled at him sweetly..

**FLASH...**

They were at the club dancing in each others arms... Looking deep in one another eyes...

**FLASH.**..

The same night where they slept together..

"Oh hey come on don't sell yourself short like that im sure you have many things that Wyatt cant do Such as he can certainly not dance as well as you" she said blushing a little

_"Yeah, well i really enjoyed that!_" He thought

_"What did you just say?_" Chris confused_ "Uhh i didn't say anything!" "But i heard you, You said you enjo_yed the dance right? "_No no no..I..didn't"_

**"**_Damn it, shes Telepathic that means her powers working. How could you forget that you idiot.."_. Chris thought to himself ... Looking confused she thought to herself "_God am i going crazy? Why is it i can hear his voice in my mind? Does he feel the same way about me? What will he do if he knew I can't stop thinking about him?... Stop it Krystal this is crazy." _

Chris obviously hearing all her thought smiled at her she looked at him and smiled back the she heard his voice in her mind _"God you're beautiful._." She looked in to his eyes and said "Do you really think im beautiful?" Chris looked at her knowing she knew everything his feelings for her how much he wanted her so he answered " How could you even ask me that...You know your gorgeous your everything i ever wanted in a girl... you're perfect" he said

Chris you have a girlfriend...i can't!" trying to walk off,... him telepathically saying "Please don't go me and Bianca are through i spoke to her today i ended it." She turned around and looked at him "You did...I'm sorry...I..". Chris walking up to her "don't be I'm not..." touching her face with his thumb he leaned in for a kiss and heard her thoughts " Oh... god...Chris...I" feeling his breath close to her lips her eyes closed they were telepathically reading each other thoughts and at that moment he could sense both desire to be with with each other...

As they were standing there bodies tight together eyes closed and lips so close they were inches away from each other "I want you" he said to her telepathically, He leaned in and kissed her and that moment Krystal's invisibility power kicked in and she disappeared Chris opened his eyes and looked around with his eyes wide open "What the...Krystal? He looked around trying to see her " Yeah..What is it?."

"Krystal where are you?" his eyes still searching for her"Chris im right here can't you see me?"

"No I...Actually I can't I think your using your invisibility power... "Wait I cant be i don't know how to use it? she said starting to panic "Krystal...Its ok just relax...breathe, focus you should be able to turn back just concentrate..he explained to her still looking around trying to see her but there was nothing

"Chris this is useless its not working..." with frustration "You know... this is all your fault" "What how do u figure?"

"Well if you didn't kiss me and made me nervous i would still be visible...".

"Hey you cant pin this on me" Still looking around trying to find her "Look you're my whitelighter fix this...Damn it.." She yelled

"Ok i have an idea..." Even though she was invisible Chris sensed that she was near him so he grabbed her "Your facing me right?" " Yeah" she whispered n an upset tone.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him gently his response was "Shhhh just relax" he shushed her and...

He felt her in his arms he ran his hands up her arm up to her face and felt her lips with his hand. His palm on her face and his thumb feeling her lip he leaned in and touched his lips with hers not kissing yet, They both felt their warm breaths on each others lips, He realised she became visible again... Locking eyes stills o close he then couldn't stop himself from kissing her neither could she then he kissed her at first softly then it grew into a more passionate kiss, She was feeling every bit of desire he was feeling for her at that moment.

They carried on kissing .. he slipped his tongue in her mouth, she accepted and returned it, the tip of their tongues caressing each others, Chris then slowly moved down to her neck licking her with his tongue and kissing her neck with wet kisses, her eyes closed she tilted her head back and moaned as Chris hit the right spot.

She slipped her hands up to his neck her fingers in his hair then she slid them down and under his shirt her hands now running up and down his chest, Chris's hands slid up her back under the top she was wearing he lifted her arms up and slipped her top off looking in each others eyes their lips met once again drawing each other into a passionate kiss.

Krystal's lips then slid up to his ear and she slowly slipped her tongue in to his ear, Chris letting out a big moan and breathing deep short breaths still kissing he then picked her up and orbed them to his bedroom, Where they materialised in his room she then unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off running her hand over his body.

His hand sliding from her waist down to her peachy bottom he ran his hands over it, reaching down and taking off her skirt at the same time she was unbuttoning his trousers pulling them off he picked her up with her legs crossed around his waist with their lips still locked he gently laid her on his bed with him on top caressing her body with his lips and his hands running all over her body.

She then turned him over and got on top of him slowly kissing his lips slowly moving down to his neck then to chest to his stomach...She looked at him and pulled off his boxers and began kissing him in other places after she was done he turned her over and repeated the same thing and with that they made love for hours...Till they were done they both fell asleep in each others arms...

FLASH

"Hey...you ok?" He asked

"Uhh..Chris about last night...I...It was a mistake we shouldn't have...she sighed and looked down, Chris looking at her he pulled her arm and pulled her into his lap "Are you saying you regret it."he asked her looking in her eyes

"Chris I'm confused right now I...I just..."She couldn't finish her sentence she looked away from his eyes, Chris slipped his fingers under her chin and made her look at him "Krystal You...We have nothing to be ashamed of do you understand.?"

Krystal stood up "Its still wrong Chris you're My whitelighter I can't get personal with you "..Chris looked at her he stood up and walked over to her and grabbed her arms "I want you" He said to her and he pulled her in for a kiss, She sank into his arms kissing him back as the kiss got deeper, when they finally pulled away she looked in his green eyes "Chris I Just need time to figure my feeling out i don't know but last night... I'm not sure if those were me or my powers tapping in to your feeling I...I'm sorry"

FLASH

She looked around and saw Wyatt and Chris appear She looked at Chris to make sure he was ok looking shocked she saw his ex girlfriend with him holding her hand, Chris looked at Krystal who he saw was shocked to see them together let alone holding hands She then sensed something from them both. She finally brought herself to say "Uhh how did it go?" She asked Wyatt avoiding looking Chris and Bianca "Ok we vanquished him you should be safe now" Chris replied looking at her "That's great i better take off then" fighting back her tears pricking the back of her eyes "Ill orb you" "No its ok you stay with your girlfriend i cant manage" then Wyatt offered sensing the tension between her an Chris "Ill Orb you i have to pick up Dani anyway" holding her hand noticing that her hand was shaking, He then orbed them out"Chris?" Bianca asked him "what's going on, Do you know?" Bianca asking him "Uhh no But i better go and make sure she's ok.." he orbed out leaving the girls wondering..

FLASH

He was seeing Krystal breakdown and crying on Wyatt as he held her and stroked her hair..when Chris orbed him he orbed out leaving them alone "Krystal..?" Hearing his voice she looked up at him with her blood shot red eyes which made her green eyes look lighter rand she orbed out.. Chris closed his eyes and sighed he couldn't stand to see her this hurt so he orbed out and followed her orb trails, He found her and the top of Golden Gate Bridge.

She stood there in the storm,watching the storm getting soaked, He orbed in and found her with her hands in her pocket leaning against the bridge, which wasn't really locking out the rain:. She didn't even move when he materialized 3 feet away from her.

Krystal, what the hell are you doing here? You're getting soaked, if you stay out any longer you're gonna catch a cold!" He stretched out his hand towards her. "Come on. let me take you home." He was hurt to see she didn't even move.

"If you're so worried about getting ill, then I suggest you go home quickly." She was yelling through the scattering rain and occasional thunder.

"I really want to talk to you Krystal, about everything. But can we please do it where it's not really really cold and we don't get soaked?"

"You lied to me!" She yelled at him still not looking at him "She's pregnant ,You Slept with me knowing fully well that your going to have a baby.

She looked up at the skies, stretched out her hand, and saw clouds split; heard thunder roar like it broke open the skies and blinding lighting struck down into the ocean.

Her arm fell down and filled with more pain than ever before in her life, she watched how in the skies clouds were in war, lightening tearing them apart, while the rain kept falling down onto the earth like it wanted to flood it entirely.

The thunder was now so loud , people outside were deafened by the noise. But Krystal didn't hear anything, not even Chris's shouting her name behind her.

Chris then grabbed her "What the hell are you doing?"

"What did you do, Krystal! That was weather-manipulation you used!" " I don't care Damn it!"

They almost jumped of surprise when thunder now sounded louder than ever and both of them were blinded by pure white lightening. Chris stared at Krystal in disbelief, while She realized he was right. The weather… she was causing this storm... Chris grabbed her and orbed them back to her apartment... they appeared in her bedroom "What do want from me Chris? her voice weak her eyes filled with tears. "Why did you sleep with me? Chris looked at her"I never lied to you..its just.." You said you ended with her,Why didn't you tell me about the baby" did you just not say anything because you wanted to sleep with me? is that it? She asked him angrily " No not at all I didn't know then I just found out besides weren't you the one that said you didn't want to get personal in the first place?" He replied in the same manor..."You're having a baby Chris?" she yelled at him... "I know but that doesn't change my feelings for you" He replied "It changes a lot..do you still love her..."She asked him weakly "I told you me and Bianca haven't been sexually together in 2 months, it happened the last time we were, I swear I never lied to you my feelings for you are growing strong... Theres something about you...When we danced, When we made love all that felt right. I haven't felt like that in a long time Krystal"

Still sobbing... Chris touched her face wiping her tears away "Chris don't...please..." tears running down her face looking in to her eyes he leaned in and kissed her once again both of them feeling the passion for each other as the kiss got deeper She pulled away "No...I cant not again...Just go please..with that he orbed out leaving her crying, hurt,angry she knew for certain she loved him...But was that enough he was having a baby with his girlfriend "Why did I have to fall for you" She thought to herself still crying she fell back on her bed hugged up to the pillow and sobbed all the way through the night till she finally fell asleep...

FLASH

Chris looked at her "What were you thinking going up against that warlock alone?" He asked her concerned and kinda mad look on his face "Chris he was hurting a little girl..I couldn't stand by and watch." "You could have been killed" looking in her eyes "Chris I'm fine stop worrying, I can take care of myself."She said "Hey its my duty to take care of you. You should have called for me straight away..Promise me you wont do that again...I cant lose you...do you understand me?" Her eyes on the ground she didn't answer Chris the slipped his fingers under her chin and made her look at him "Promise Me?" their faces inches away from each other "I Promise" still looking in each others eyes they both loved each other fiercely but things were to complicated what with Bianca carrying his child their lips getting closer and closer together the temptation growing between them they once again shared a deep passionate kiss

They both didn't want that kiss to end but Krystal pulled away " Chris I...I Just can't I want you, you know i do but its not fair please don't make this difficult for us please" She said as tears run down her cheek "I love you Krystal I want to be with you... Its killing me to be apart from you"

"I know... I can sense your feelings that's what makes this even worse i can feel how much you love me and it tears me apart to see you with her." She said a little louder than a whisper He bowed forward and for the last time, they shared a kiss. Krystal looked down, avoiding his look. "I better go…" Quickly she glanced in his eyes before Orbing out to her bedroom. Slowly she walked to the bed, lay down and grabbed one of her pillows and held it tight. She closed her eyes in disgrace and a tear ran over her cheek.

"Damn it" He yelled and he thumped so hard at the bedroom wall in anger, that magically a hole appeared. He waved his hand and magically mended the wall again. Angry he stared at his bleeding fist.

Looking in each others eyes, minutes felt like seconds they broke there gaze and Krystal sensing his feelings lifted herself on her elbows still lying down on her back her elbows were supporting her with her head up, However Chris didn't move his head and there faces were inches away from each others their eyes locked "Chris..I" She said not being able to finish her sentence they heard a womans voice coming from outside the door, they both stood up quickly and straightened their clothes the door knob turned and and it was..."

Bianca what are you doing here?" Chris asked Looking at them Bianca answered "I heard there was a good d.j here tonight thought id come out and check it out you know pregnant woman can have fun? What are you doing in here?" She asked looking at them "Uhh we just orbed in." Chris explained "Hi Krystal" Bianca said "Hi Bianca" She said. "I better get to work dont want the boss to fire me?" She walked out and went behind the bar "Yeah i better get back to work too its going to be busy in here tonight you sure you wanna be here?" He asked her concerned "Yeah why?" "Well all the noise and smoke can't be good for the baby." he answered "Oh Chris stop fussing its fine Ok." She also walked out.

"Damn it" Chris sighed he was hoping to be alone with Krystal today but with Bianca there he cant even talk to her, let alone get close to her.

FLASH

Chris and Krystal dancing together happy kissing

They carried on dancing the whole night until it was closing time. Krystal was was cleaning the glasses off the tables and singing to herself where she jumped when Chris wrapped his arms around her waist from behind kissing her neck.."Chris we gotta talk" She said turning around "You have a sexy voice you that?" Him whispering in her ear

"Oh really? Is that right" turning around to face him "Don't avoid the subject" "What are we doing here?" looking in his eyes "Well i was just kissing you and..." he laughed as Krystal hit him on shoulder "Chris..I'm serious what are we doing what about.." "Bianca ? she's just carrying my child my heart is with you I want you not Bianca we just have to sneak around for a few months until the baby's born..." He explained

"A few months? She asked looking disappointingly "Baby look it beats not being with you at all I don't think i can take another day without in my arms " He said looking deep in her eyes "I Love You." She looked at him "I Love You Too.."she replied and they kissed once again both of them were very happy in that moment but Krystal couldn't help but feel bad for Bianca, But then again she purposely did dangle Chris in front of her by kissing him... Her thoughts broke when she heard Chris's voice"So baby girl what do you say we clean up quickly and go play?" He said with a cheeky grin raising his eyebrows "Chris...Oh my god is that all you think about?" she said laughing at him "Well can you blame me?You turned me on with all that dancing and rubbing your body on me be thankful i didn't do you right there..."He said smiling at her "Oh my god your incorrigible you know that?" She told him smiling

"So let get cleaning then" He said "Hang on a sec I may have a quicker way" She said with a smirk oh her face raising her eyebrows " Oh really hows that then?"

"Well wait and see"She told him"Let the object of objection become but a dream As I cause the scene to be unseen" She finished All the glasses and mess cleared up magically within seconds "Wow pretty cool for a first spell huh? she said smiling at " You cast a vanishing spell, that's so personal gain" he said laughing "We will worry about that later but for now Your place or mine?" She asked with a grin "Well seen as we have already tested the comforts of my bedim gonna have to say yours" He said smiling at her before pulling her in for a kiss and orbing them to her bedroom...

* * *

Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter Sorry about all the flashbacks R&R Enjoy... 


	10. Uncontrolable Love

_**Uncontrollable Love..**_

"Are you ok?" Krystal asked him Chris hadn't said anything in the past few minutes.

"Um..Yeah..I uh..I just need...Ahem" Chris tried to say something but he just didn't know what to say, he loves Bianca but now he just felt everything he apparently feels for Krystal in the future he was confused big time.

"Look Chris, I understand this is a lot to take in but I didn't come here to ruin what you have with Bianca, but I..I really need your help, I need to get back to my time back to..my sister and well you...Chris" She said going slightly red.

"Yeah, I will help you, But I need to go and tell Bianca whats going on" He said trying to walk off.

"Chris, you cant say anything to her about us otherwise you can change the future, I mean you may never get Bianca pregnant we may never meet.."She explained to him.

"Well maybe that's what you came here to change?" Chris said looking at her

"What..? I don't understand?" She asked him taken aback.

"Maybe you just came here to save me and Bianca in the future so **we** never happen, to save our child from growing up without unmarried parents." He saw the hurt in Krystal's eyes.

"No..I, I don't believe that, because you said you never loved Bianca as much as you used to even before i showed up, I mean you saw that yourself don't stand there and tell me that you never felt anything."She said to him in an angry tone her eyes filling with tears.

"Look, I'm not saying that i didn't feel anything cause i did, and now you showed up i cant figure out how i feel about Bianca, Cause I'm surrounded with the feelings that i have for YOU..Even though i don't know you, This is just messed up, I mean I love Bianca I cant love you I just cant." he said to her She looked in his eyes and orbed out.. Chris sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

She then appeared at the top of Golden Gate Bridge "What the hell?" She said looking around the world was messed up it looked like. there was a war the bridge was half broken, the sky was grey, no sun what so ever, buildings were broken down.

Krystal looking around "Oh My God what happened here?" she jumped out of her skin when she heard a man's voice "Who are you?" she turned around to see. "Wyatt, oh my god?" she looked surprised her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him, he looked at lot different he was wearing black he had long blonde hair his eyes weren't the soft blue they looked grey.

"How do you know me?" Wyatt asked her with a deep voice "I'm from the future my names Krystal" she said looking at him

"Krystal...Huh? why did you come here from the future?"

"I really don't know, But it was nice seeing you Wyatt, but i better get going." she begun to orb out and she felt something holding her down "Your not going anywhere, Your coming with me..." Wyatt then orbed them back somewhere that looked like a castle "Whoa where are we?" Krystal asked the evil Wyatt "You're in my castle, Now tell me the reason your here did my brother bring you here?"

"Chris, no, no, i came here by mistake ..I think."

"Mistake...hmm, See i think your lying" Wyatt said laughing

"Well maybe you shouldn't think so much then?" Krystal said sarcastically with a grin.

"Are you mocking me?" Wyatt asked her

"What's wrong Wyatt? lost your sense of humour along with your humanity?" She asked him with a cheeky look on her face.

"Hmm, you have some bottle for a girl you know that.?" Wyatt said looking in to her green eyes.

"Is that why you brought me here to tell me that?" She asked him

"No I brought you here to see what your deal is, now talk and tell me who sent you?" He asked raising his voice.

Krystal looked at him and laughed "Oh is that suppose to scare me? Look Wyatt drop the I'm so evil act with me ok? You don't scare me!" She said squinting her eyes at him

"Well, obviously you have no idea what I'm capable of?" Wyatt told her

"Oh believe me i know.. You are the first born of Piper Haliwell the infamous charmed one you are the twice blessed child, I know exactly what you are capable of..? After all you did kill your own mother.." She said in a cold manner.

"Well someone did their homework.."

"No i didn't do my homework, I know you, where see in the future you like my sister." Krystal said.

"Really? Is she a hottie like you?" He said eyeing her and licking his lips"

Krystal smiled and bit her bottom lip "Yeah, she is, but hey your evil now, I'm sure you have a different demoness in your bed every night, no need to worry about a do gooder like my sister?" She said

"Oh you better believe it, jealous? He asked her smiling "Ha.. Dream on!" She said laughing at him..

"No need to dream.. I get what i want, in the end." Wyatt said looking at her up and down.

"Look are you gonna let me go, cause i haven't got time for chit chat i got things to do...Okay? She asked him.

"Oh really what sort of things?" he asked curiously

"Well that's none of your business?" She said to him

"Sweetie look around you, your in my world now?" He said opening his arms

"Well, your not doing a very good job with it are you?" Wyatt then began walking on to her he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"Listen to me..you little witch i can kill you in within a second if i wanted to" He said to her with his face just inches away from hers she can feel his warm breath on her face "What's stopping you then?" She replied her eyes looking deep into his.

_you don't remember me but i remember you_

_i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_but who can decide what they dream?_

_and dream i do..._

They stayed in that position for a few minutes looking in each others eyes, Krystal feeling the cold wall against her back and the warmth of Wyatt's hands on her arms.

His eyes staring into hers he lost himself in them, something got over him. Wyatt then leaned in and kissed her passionately, taken by surprise Krystal didn't know what to do even though he was evil she couldn't stop from kissing him back, nothing about him felt evil.

_i believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_i have to be with you to live to breathe_

_you're taking over me_

_i look in the mirror and see your face_

_if i look deep enough_

_so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

_i believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_i have to be with you to live to breathe_

_you're taking over me_

The kiss was intense, they carried on kissing Wyatt pulled her closer to him, his hands travelling over her body, he then picked her up still kissing they both lost control for a while.

She then felt the sensation of orbing overwhelming her, they reappeared in his bedroom,there was something about him that turned her on, his muscular body the way he lifted her up she enjoyed the fact that he was rough with her, Wyatt then put her on his bed still kissing her and sucking on her lips hard biting her gently, he was holding her down tightly her arm around his neck her fingers were running through his hair, She was moaning with pleasure as he took her clothes off, as if he hasn't had sex in a long time.

_i believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_i have to be with you to live to breathe_

_you're taking over me_

_Taking over me_

_Your Taking Over Me_

_Taking over me_

_Taking over me.._

She then reached up and pulled off his black t-shirt, "Wow" She said as she looked at his body running her hands down his chest feeling his hard abs she was kissing his chest.

Wyatt's strong arms wrapped around her kissing her vigorously, "Wyatt?" She whispered his name Wyatt looked at her "Yes..baby" he whispered back. "I..can't please don't." She begged him to stop but deep inside she really didn't want him to.

"You know you don't want me to just let go honey..leave yourself in my hands." He whispered to her looking in her eyes. they both felt the desire building inside them for each other. "Oh god Wyatt, please dont do this to me" She begged him Wyatt then leaned in and kissed her softly slipping her the tongue gently licking hers as she excepted and returned it at that point she let go of everything and enjoyed it as they had hot passionate sex.

When they finished she knew what she had done was wrong, she loved Chris whats he going to think about her now? She was weak enough to fall into his brothers bed.

She was lying in his bed wrapped in his arms he was running his fingers gently up and down her naked back, She then looked up at him he was looking at her with his blue eyes and smiled at her.

She pulled off a black silk sheet and wrapped it around her, and got out of bed leaving Wyatt lying there alone lusting after her as she walked off to the window, she looked out the window at what Wyatt had done to it, She was thinking about Chris, "Hey, what you doing come back to bed?" Wyatt asked slipping his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him and kissing her neck, Krystal closed he eyes "Wyatt,don't please.." She said.

"Don't what?" Wyatt asked her while kissing her neck and moving down to her shoulder.

"I cant...We never should have slept together it was a big mistake." She said looking out the window.

"What? you having regrets,Come on Krystal you wanted me as much as I wanted you." He said holding on to her arm and turning her around to look at him.

"Look i just lost myself for a while thats all Ok, a moment of weakness.." She said looking at him trying to hide away her feelings.

"Your lying,This was more than sex to us both, and you know it" Wyatt said

"You don't even know me Wyatt?" looking in her eyes he touched her face with his fingers "I felt it Krystal..we both did you cant deny that." He whispered.

"It makes no difference your still..evil" Looking down she was avoiding looking at him "Come on..who you trying to fool, that's the reason you slept with me your attracted to the evil in me..its exciting isn't it?" He asked running his hands down her arm, "No your wrong that wasn't evil... it was you.. the real you that attracted me there was nothing evil about you back there Wyatt." She explained to him her eyes filling with tears.

"It doesn't matter anyway, im not from this time im going to go back, once i figure out why im here." She looked away and walked off she walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her she sat on the end of the bath tears falling from her eyes sobbing.

"What have i done?" She asked her self.

"God your so stupid,How could i let my self sleep with him what the hell was i thinking?." She whispered to herself sobbing.

Wyatt was knocking on the door of the bathroom Krystal was sitting on the edge of the bath, she decided to have a shower and pull herself together. She just stood under the shower the water pouring on her ignoring the knocks on the door.

Wyatt orbed in still not dressed he saw her in the shower just standing there, He walked into the shower, she knew he was behind her but she didn't turn round, tears were streaming down her face when she felt Wyatt's hand on her shoulder he turned her around to face him with out saying a word seeing the pain in her eyes he pulled her close to him and held her as they both stood there wet holding on to each other.

Wyatt knew he had fallen for her, there was something about her, he couldn't figure out what it was, he never used to care about anything or anyone, but she was different she brought out the good in him she made him weak.

Deep down he knew she was right, he didn't feel evil once he had slept with her. Seeing her cry hurt him. he doesn't even know her why does he care so much.

Krystal then looked up at him in his soft blue eyes, Wyatt put his hands on her cheek and kissed her once again she kissed him back with passion they then pulled back, "Wyatt please, your tearing me apart." She said with a shaky voice, Wyatt using his powers turned the water off and wrapped them in a towel holding her tightly he orbed them back to his bedroom. "I'm sorry, I don't wanna be the one to make you cry." He said touching her face.

"I cant let my self fall for you i just cant.." She said tears falling from her face "Why?" he asked her with a soft voice ."Because im in love with your brother and now that i let myself be with you.."She didn't finish her sentence she just looked away from him.

"I cant allow myself to fall in love with you when i cant have you, its gonna make things worse, when i leave." She explained to him looking him in the eyes "Krystal listen to me i haven't felt anything for anyone what im feeling for you right now." He explained looking at each other "I'm sorry Wyatt" She said and walked off leaving him in his room

_**OOOO**_

Back at the Haliwell manor Chris was tying to scry for Krystal he was worried about her.

"Damn it." Chris muttered

"Anything?" Bianca asked him standing by his side.

"No...Its not finding her, where could she be? what if something happened to her?" Chris said with worry he was upset at how he left it with her.

"Chris..What did the two of you talk about?" Bianca asked curiously

"Nothing you need to worry about." Chris said not even looking at her

"Chris you cant just say that, tell me whats going on? whats so private that you cant tell me?"

"Bianca I..I Just cant ok...Drop it." Chris raised his voice slightly Bianca then backed off and walked off

_"Chris"_ Chris looked around he heard a voice "What?" He asked looking at Bianca who looked hurt and angry at him "What?" She said right back

"You just called my name?" Looking at Bianca

"No i didn't..I didn't say anything"

_"Chris"_ He heard it again "Did you hear that?" He asked Bianca "Hear what?" Bianca asked him looking at him confused

_"Chris Can you hear me?" _The voice spoke again "You didn't just hear that?" "Hear what Chris are you insane, i don't hear a thing." Bianca said looking at him in an angry tone.

"I can hear a woman's voice."

"Wait what? Bianca asked

_"Chris Its me Krystal please can you hear me?"_

"Krystal..?"Chris whispered

"Krystal? ...You can hear Krystal? Bianca asked shocked

"Wait..she's telepathic? He said

_"Krystal,Where are you?" he thought._

_"Wyatt's brought me to his castle he wont let leave i think i can turn him." _

_"Ok...how?_

_"Don't worry about how?"_

_"Ok just be careful he might hurt you."_

_"No he wont... i gotta go"_

_Krystal?...Krystal? answer me ."_

"SHIT.."Chris yelled.

"What is it Chris?..what's wrong?" Bianca asked

Damn it..Krystal." Chris explained

"What is it? Bianca asked Chris.

"She has a plan she thinks she can turn him back somehow" he explained to her.

"How?" Bianca asked.

"She didn't say i just hope she knows what she's doing."

_**OOOOOO**_

_**Back in the future..**_

"Krystal? Chris walked up to the attic to see what is girlfriend was up to but she wasn't in the attic .

"Krystal where are you?" Chris called out to her but he got no reply he shut his eyes and tried to sense her but he couldn't She wasn't anywhere he walked over to the book and saw the page that it was on "To Time Travel"

"Oh no, Krystal..'MOM" Chris yelled out and all three of the sisters Wyatt and Dani ran up stairs "What is it Chris?" Piper asked her son

"Its Krystal, mom she cast a spell to go to the future?" Chris explained to his mom and aunts

"Oh My God..she what?" Dani asked worried for her sister

"What why would she do that?" Piper asked

"I don't know...But i gotta go after her" Chris said quickly

"No, you cant you don't know which time she's gone to you can end up anywhere?" Wyatt told him

"Mom what if she's in trouble..or hurt i cant just sit around and do nothing"

"Sweetie i know but wherever she is whether its the past or future you will be there to help her she will go to you for help first" Piper explained

"But mom what if she's gone to the past where Wyatt's evil he can kill her?" Chris asked looking at his older brother Wyatt holding on to dani in his arms who was looking at him

"Evil..What do you mean evil?" Dani asked looking at Wyatt "I will explain to you later. Wyatt told his girlfriend.

"Pheebs do you think you can get a premonition to see what happened?" Piper asked her younger sister.

"Umm ok I can try" Phoebe walked over to the book and touched it she jumped

_'She saw Krystal looking through the book and the books pages suddenly flipping all by its self, Krystal then reading out the spell loud and she disappeared in white lights'_

"What did you see?" Chris asked

"She didn't cast the spell, the book started flipping all by its self..She was sent there for a reason" Phoebe told the worried crowd "she's gone to the past."

"We have to do something." Chris said as he flipped through the book...

_**OOOO**_

_**Back in Wyatt's castle...**_

Krystal was sitting down on the windowsill looking out the window watching the pouring rain she was confused about everything her feeling were upside down.

Wyatt then walked in and saw her sitting there he just wanted to go up to her and hold in his arms _"What is it about you Krystal you make me so weak"_ he thought to himself his thoughts were interrupted by Krystal's voice calling his name.

"Wyatt..?

"Yeah?" He answered

"What have you attained by becoming evil exactly?" She asked him not looking in his direction

"Krystal.?" Wyatt said with a deep voice

"Answer me..Are you happy?"

Wyatt didn't answer that question he just avoided looking at her

"Come on Wyatt? You cant fool me your lonely in this big castle of yours, You miss being in the company of someone besides your evil buddy's?"

Wyatt still didn't say anything

"You miss being good, being loved by someone you miss your family don't you?" Krystal asked him his back facing her she then stood up and walked up to him.

"Wyatt i can help you.." She said in a soft voice as she stood behind him she put her arm on his shoulder turning him around "I know you still have good inside you i felt it..." She looked at him she noticed Wyatt's eyes softened he had tears in his eyes.

"Let me help you, deep inside you know you don't wanna be here ,I have the power to change all this Wyatt, bring your family back your mom who loved your dearly your Father who tried to change the world to make it a better place for you and Chris." She said her hand still on his shoulder sliding down his muscular arm Wyatt then closed his eyes she was touching his soft spots she was getting into his heart. He felt her warm petite hands on his arm his heart beating faster.

"Wyatt...look at me." She said to him in a whisper she then tugged on his arm and he turned and faced her his once grey eyes had now turned soft blue.

"I know now why i was sent here, Im here to save you..Please let me help you." She whispered. She was looking deep in his eyes he was looking right back a tears then rolled down his cheek Krystal then slid her hand up to his face and wiped his tear away with her thumb, she kept her hand there for a few minutes and leaned and kissed him softly.

Wyatt then broke down he fell to his knees Krystal then knelled down beside him "Your right..I miss them so much, i killed my mother the person i loved most, im a monster" He said tears rushing down his face Krystal's eyes then filled with tears she felt his pain deep down he regretted everything he had done.

"No your not, you were corrupted by evil.. that's all that's not who you are Wyatt.. I know".

"When we slept together i saw into your soul. thats what i meant by that wasn't evil." She said with a soothing tone.

"We are gonna change all this..your gonna be happy once again" She slipped her fingers under his chin and made him look at her.

"I can show you how happy you are in the future..Take my hands" She said to him and put out her hand he them slipped his hands on her small soft ones "Clear your mind...Close your eyes" They both closed their eyes and te connection began

_**Flash**_

_**They saw Wyatt happy with his family having a family dinner with everyone there his aunts, mother, father brother, all smiling and laughing together.**_

_**Flash**_

_**They then saw Wyatt and Dani holding each other kissing and making love happy together..**_

The connection broke Wyatt opened his eyes looking amazed looking at Krystal smiling sweetly at him "What do you think do want to go back to being happy and leave this dark place behind you?" Wyatt looked down.

"Yeah i want my family back"

"Ok before we do that are you ready to see your brother" She asked him "Yeah..I am" He said with a smile.

"ok do you think you can break the spells you put on the house so Chris can come here he needs to know im doing this" She asked him

Wyatt then waved his arm and the house glowed "Chris" She called out Chris then orbed in thinking she's in danger he was shocked to see she was ok he looked at Wyatt who looked at his brother "Krystal whats going on" Chris said "I needed you to understand whats going on your brothers agreed for me to help him im going to change all this you Wyatt and Bianca are not going to remember all this ever happened." She explained

"Ok" Chris said looking at Wyatt who was on his knees and looked like he had been crying,'how des she do it, how does she make everyone weak?' he thought.

"Now, go back to bianca." she said and Chris looked at her smiled and orbed out.

Krystal then looked at Wyatt and smiled she then stood up and walked closer to him she placed her hand on his face she noticed he had tears in his eyes.

"So this is goodbye then?" He said his voice shaky.

"No its not" She then slid her hands up to his neck and pulled him in for one last kiss.

Wyatt wrapped his arms around her not wanting to let go she pulled back tears fell over her cheeks, she took a few steps back and closed her eyes and tapped into her Chronokinesis and the time began to rewind she then stopped when she saw Wyatt in his good form just 12 hours before the demon attacked. and opened her eyes she looked around She was standing in the attic of the Haliwell manor everything looked different just like it always did, She then heard voices coming from downstairs just to make sure it was all ok she made her way downstairs she saw Chris and the whole family together "Here goes." She whispered to herself she took a deep breath and walked in to the conservatory.

"Hi" she said they all turned around the room fell silent "Who are you?" Piper asked the strange girl standing in there conservatory "Hi my name is Krystal I'm from the future I'm here to save Wyatt." She said Wyatt's eyes then flashed towards the girl her eyes were fixed on him too her heart skipped a beat when she saw him their eyes met.

"What do you mean save Wyatt why will he need saving?" Phoebe asked Krystal then saw Chris looking at her she then smiled at him he looked at her with a weird look on his face.

"Umm I'm here to save him from turning evil." She said looking at Wyatt who's face looked serious "What do you mean turning evil.."Wyatt asked

"How do we know your telling the truth" Paige said "

I can prove it but i can only show it to Chris" She said looking at the brunette Witchlighter

"Wait why Chris?" Wyatt asked.

"Because there are things that id rather no one except Chris see "She explained to the Haliwell family.

"Ok..Chris go ahead see what shes going to show you" Piper said to her youngest son. Chris then walked up to the girl "How do we do this?" He asked her "Uhh do you think we can go somewhere a little private because your gonna have questions after you see some things and i would rather not talk about that in front of your family" She explained to him "Okay we will go one of the bedrooms?" He replied gesturing his arm while the pair walked out leaving the charmed ones and Wyatt.

They walked up the stairs and walked into a bedroom "So?" Chris asked "What do we do?"

"Quick question are you with Bianca yet?" She asked him "Who?" Chris asked confused

"Never mind,Ok Take my hands" She said putting out her hands Chris then walked close to her and put his hands on hers and held it lightly looking in her eyes "Ok Clear you mind and close your eyes and no matter what do not let go of my hand ok?" She explained to him "Okay" he said closing his eyes.

She then closed her eyes and begun the connection she showed Chris everything which took several minutes he saw everything him meeting her for the first time their dance them sleeping together Wyatt being evil her fight with Wyatt..The connection ended they both opened their eyes Chris looked at her "Wha..we..Wow" He stuttered

Krystal looked at him waiting for him to say something "I..I Mean...we..I cant believe it.. i mean..i just" Chris carried on stuttering Krystal then walked up to him "Chris...I know what your trying to say and yes in the future we are together everything you saw is real i have come here because the demon will turn Wyatt evil in like 12 hours or so im here to stop that from happening..As you saw your not going to have anyone everyone is killed by the evil him...I promised him i will change everything.." She explained to him.

"Do you see why i wanted you to see all this and no one else.." She said smiling at him

"Yeah..I mean I..We look so happy.."

"We are happy that's why i need to help Wyatt then you have to send me home back to that."

"I felt everything my feelings for you.. He said to her

"I know we are crazy about each other." She said smiling shyly at him her cheeks slightly red. "You know your a good dancer?" Krystal laughed "Yeah you too.. we look pretty good together huh?"she said lauhing

"Chris we better go and fill in your family" She said trying to walk off but she was stopped by him pulling her arm and pulling her into him She looked at him "Chris..?"

He simply bowed and kissed her, taking her completely by surprise. As his lips moved over hers with slow and deliberate thoroughness, -It felt good being kissed by him again even though to him it was a first kiss,It was almost like he was trying to memorise every single detail about the sensation of her mouth against his. The kiss carried on for a few minutes he was kissing her so passionately when they finally pulled away they were both a little out of breath.

"I'm sorry" Chris said " It just felt right after everything i just saw you are my girl right..?" He asked with a smile

"Yeah, im your girl." She said

"Now lets go and fill in your parents shall we." She said smiling at him and walked off they then walked downstairs and into the conservatory. "Hey what took you guys so long" Piper asked looking at the pair. "Umm we just had a few things to discuss" Chris said looking at the girl standing beside him "Well..what did you see?" Wyatt asked

"She's telling the truth..a demon is going to attack in about 12 hours so we all have to be ready to vanquish him." Chris explained

"Okay then we will be ready for him" Phoebe said

"Well its getting late im going to go to bed Krystal you can stay in the guest bedroom...Chris will show you to the room.."Piper said looking at Krystal

"Thanks..Piper" Piper smiled at her and walked off towards the stairs Paige and Phoebe walked off after her leaving Wyatt Chris and Krystal in the conservatory.

"Uhh Chris do you mind if i talk to Wyatt for a sec." Krystal asked looking at Chris.

"Yeah sure." Chris said and walk out of the conservatory leaving Krystal and Wyatt looking at each other.

"Wyatt..I know you dont know me..but if you have any questions.?" She asked him noticing that

"Well..whats there to ask i mean i was evil ..I'd rather not know actually." Wyatt said looking at the girl standing in front of him.

"Ok..if you need to ask anything you know where i am ok?" She assured him she smiled at him and walked out

_"Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say"_  
_"Take my breath away"  
"Take my breath away"_

She then walked up the stairs looking to find where the guest bedroom was,as she was walking by she saw that there was an empty room, "Hmm guess this must be the guest bedroom." She walked in and sat on the bed she then threw herself back on the bed and sighed "What a long day." She whispered to herself and she was way too wired up to sleep she then stood up and walked over to the window she looked up at the sky.

She was remembering the kiss she shared with Chris and she smiled to herself thinking about him the crazy things they did together.

She suddenly jumped when she felt a warm breath on her neck that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hey" She turned around "Hi" She said.

"What you doing" Chris asked.

"Nothing just thinking." She replied leaning her back against the window and Chris standing in front of her "You know this is my bedroom?" Chris said smiling at her "Uhh no i didn't know im sorry..wow its a good thing i didn't get undressed and get in to bed that would have been embarrassing" She said her cheeks going slightly red.

_"Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love  
Never hesitating to become the fated ones  
Turning and returning to some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say," _

_"My Love,"  
"Take my breath away"_

"It would have been intriguing to find you in my bed" Chris said with a grin on his face.

"Intriguing?" she asked raising an eyebrow "Do you think you can tell me where the guest bedroom is?"

"Its next door."He gestured with his head.

_"Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say  
If only for today I am unafraid"  
_  
_"Take my breath away"  
"Take my breath away"_

"Thank you, I better get to bed" She said as she tried to leave Chris was blocking her way he moved in closer to her and pressed her against the window again this time his body was leaning on hers.

His leg in between hers, Krystal swallowed hard she was looking in his eyes..

"Or maybe you should stay here?" He whispered softly to her. "Chris..I..I cant not in your parents house that's disrespectful." She whispered right back.

"Baby, my parents are cool Wyatt brings his girlfriends back here all the time...Besides who says they even have to know." He whispered to her his lips just about touching hers. "Chris..If we sleep together its going to be harder to leave.." She whispered to him her eyes closed while Chris's lips slowly brushed against her cheek both teasing each other. "Then don't leave." Chris whispered back to her.

"Oh _Chris_. I cant stop" She said in a moan their hands running all over each others bodies still not kissing Chris then whispered "At this minute i cant.. _not_... touch you.." He then locked his lips with hers and they begun kissing with passion, Her fingers slowly running up his back ,He then used his powers and shut the door and locked it in the same manner.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he slipped his hand up her shirt,and her hands moved from his back to his waist and up to his chest she then slipped them under his t-shirt she then slowly slipped off his t-shirt and ran her hands over his bare chest gently laying soft wet kisses on his chest and smoothly licking her way up to his neck, she starts to nibble on his earlobe.

She then slowly slips her tongue in his ear, Chris moans as she does this sending shivers down his spine.

His hands travelling up her arms he lifted them up kissing her softly on the lips he held her arms up and slipped off her shirt and kissed her neck running his lips all the way to her shoulders and all the way down to her breasts he slowly slid his hands up on her shoulders where the straps of her bra were, he used his palms and slipped them off he then reached out and undid her bra and slipped it off, his hands running up and down her bare back as he kissed her sweetly on the lips his hand then moved from her back to her supple breasts. Her hands slowly undid his jeans and pulled them off leaving him in his boxers Krystal then ran her hands over his firm butt and squeezed it gently which made Chris smile while kissing her,He then slipped his hands down to her jeans and undid them he pulled them off leaving her in just a black silky G-String he then lifted her up and placed her on his bed where they carried on making love..

_"Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn my way and say" _

_"Take my breath away,"  
"My Love"  
"Take my breath away"  
"My Love"  
"Take my breath away"_

* * *

**_To Be Continued_** **_ That's all for now folks read and review Enjoy... _**


	11. Saving Wyatt

_**Saving Wyatt...**_

_**Chris's bedroom...2.00am**_

Krystal was lying in the arms of Chris, It was early hours in the morning just after they finished what they were doing, Chris fell asleep but Krystal was still awake she was thinking about Wyatt.

She was confused about what she feels for the two brothers, she loved Chris there was no doubt about that, but now that she's slept with Wyatt she cant stop thinking about him. She felt something for him when she saw him earlier when she looked at him.

Krystal slowly and quietly got out of bed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen it was dark and she didn't know where the light switch was "Shit i can't see a damn thing" She whispered

As she turned around to look for the switch, she saw a dark figure in front her she gasped in fright. "Holy shit" She screeched and back up against the fridge, she then heard a familiar voice "Hey, calm down, its me!"

"Wyatt?" She asked her heart beating so hard in her chest she could hear the thunping in her ears.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, what are you doing in the dark?" he asked while telekinetically switching the light on looking at the startled girl in front of him.

"I couldn't sleep, so i thought Id come down here, but i couldn't find the light" She explained.

Wyatt smiled "What you doing up?" She asked him

"Well i couldn't sleep either so, I thought I'd come down here for some mil...Ahh water" he said trying to cover up what he just said.

"Milk?" She asked amused.

"No i said water." Wyatt said going slightly red in the cheeks

"No, you began to say milk,But you said water." She said giggling

"Alright fine, its kind of a habit that stuck with me from when i was a kid Ok!" He explained embarresed.

"Aww, I thinks its sweet." She smiled at him.

"So, why couldn't you sleep?" Wyatt asked

"Cause i was thinking about you?" She said smiling

"Really? Well im flattered." He said grinning at her.

"Get your head out of the gutter, mister, I meant what we are going to do about tomorrow." she lied to him, she couldn't tell him that she really was thinking about him in that way.

"I was kidding actually, but i know what you mean" He said laughing as he sat on the kitchen table.

Krystal then followed and took the seat opposite him "Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked him, he nodded.

"I cant believe i turn evil..I mean..I just" He said looking down at his hands he was twiddling his fingers.

"Hey, I'm not going to let that happen." she said putting her hand on his. Wyatt jumped as soon as she touched him his eyes closed.

"Wyatt? You ok?" she asked him.

A few minutes passed and he opened his eyes and looked at Krystal, "I..I just had a premonition" He said looking at her with a stunned look on his face.

"What did you see?" She asked him hoping he didn't see anything that happened while she was in the future.

"Me...as evil..I killed my family..Then i saw you and me...we...I." Wyatt couldn't get the words out.

"oh god, you saw us didn't you, shit!" Krystal said as she closed her eyes and stood up she moved away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Wyatt asked her as he stood up and grabbed her from the arms gently and turned her to face him.

"Krystal..what does this mean?" He asked her confused, she looked in his eyes "Wyatt you weren't suppose to see that?"

"Wait..what do you mean? Krystal we slept together, Do you have feelings..for me?" He asked her.

"Wyatt..Please" She said and she tried to walk away.

"No..Look at me, Krystal were you going to tell me?" He asked her and she shook her head "No" her gaze dropped to the floor.

"Why not, don't you think i had a right to know?" He asked.

"No, Wyatt you weren't suppose to know,It was a mistake, it never should of happened but i was weak and I let myself fall for.." She stopped there, and noticed she was revealing too much to him.

"Fall for what,me?" He asked her, she looked away from him.

"I want you to show me everything." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"I want you too show me everything like you did Chris" he said

"No, I cant, Wyatt it will only make things worse, believe me." she explained.

"I don't care, Krystal, I need to know." She looked in his eyes, and put out her hands, he took them, and their hands began glowing.

He saw the whole thing, from where he met her until she left, He opened his eyes "My

god, it was you.. your love that turned me good again." He said with astonishment.

"Wyatt, I can't do this, not again please." She said tears falling from her eyes, Wyatt reached up and wiped her tears away with his thumb, she closed her eyes when she felt his warm touch on her cheek.

"Krystal..I felt it all, everything we both felt for each other when.."

"No, stop it please, I can't say good bye to you again." She said crying, Wyatt took her into his arms a few minutes later she pulled away looking in his eyes, she orbed out.

"Damn it, Krystal." he closed his eyes and sensed her, she had orbed to the golden gate bridge.

He grabbed a blanket and orbed to her, when he materialized he saw her standing there sobbing,shaking in the cold, he walked in behind her and wrapped the blanket he brought with him around her, "Krystal." he whispered in her ear his hands wrapped around her waist holding the blanket. "You're going to get sick, please lets go back home." He said holding her she was still shaking. "Wyatt, I'm here to save you from turning evil, that's all" She said between sobs

"You've seen things that shouldn't have, Its changed everything, I wasn't suppose to fall for you. I'm with Chris, I love him but my heart also screams out for you." She said looking in his blue eyes "Hey, maybe you and Chris weren't suppose to be together, Maybe that's what your suppose to learn by coming here?" He asked her "But i don't understand, if we aren't meant to be together then why did we fall for each other in the first place, and why didn't i just fall for you instead?" she asked the blonde in front of her.

_I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts because it will end  
And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

"Krystal, sometimes things are just under your nose and you wouldn't notice unless something happens, and it makes you realise." He explained reaching out to her face and pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"But your dating my sister." She said tears streaming down her faces.

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over_

"I know, but I'm not right now." He said pulling her close to him "Wyatt..I" She couldn't get the words out feeling her body so close to his she found it hard to breathe her heart was beating fast.

_And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know _

_I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

"You're freezing." He said wrapping his arms around her looking in her eyes he bowed his head and softly kissed her, he pulled back looking at her she slid her hands up to his face and he kissed her again this time it was more passionate. Krystal pulled back "Wyatt. I can't betray Chris like this, not again, please." She said looking deep in his eyes, he pulled her in for a hug so tight they felt each others hearts beating on their chests.

Wyatt orbed them back to his bedroom where they pulled apart both with tears in their eyes, holding on to each others hands tightly not wanting to let go, Krystal took a few steps back, Wyatt still not letting go of her hand she gently let go and began walking towards the door, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She turned and looked at Wyatt, he had tears running down his cheek she looked in his eyes and ran back to him hugging him tightly, she kissed him one last time and ran out the room, Once the door closed she leaned against the it closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye..._

On the other side of the door, Wyatt was leaning on the door, they stayed there for a few minutes.

Krystal walked off to the guest bedroom, she walked over to the window where she saw Wyatt standing looking out the window too, Krystal put her hand on the window, crying uncontrollably, she fell to her knees "WHY?..Why did i have to love you why?.. why?.. why?" She cried hitting her fists on the wall she was leaning on "Damn it..Wyatt" She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried her heart out.

She looked up at the sound of orbing and saw Wyatt she looked up at him, she stood up and threw herself in to his arms he held her tightly kissing her head as she sobbed in his arms, "I..Lo.." Wyatt began to say but was stopped by Krystal's finger on his lips "No please don't." she said crying looking in his eyes, She leaned in a kissed him softly as they wrapped their arms around each other.

They sat on the floor under the window, Krystal in between Wyatt's legs holding on to each other for the rest of the night.

They both didn't sleep, they spent the rest of the night together holding each other crying, laughing, They sat in each others arms watching the sunrise.

Knowing that she will be leaving in a few hours Wyatt didn't want to waste no time sleeping, He just wanted to be with her memorise every little detail about her, he never fell in love with a woman that easily before but his feeling for her was like they have known each other for years.

They fell in love in one night...

_**OOOO**_

_**8.00am**_

Everyone was awake in the Haliwell manor, sitting around the table eating breakfast all together, Krystal was still in her bedroom.

Wyatt had orbed out to his room about five minutes ago, so it looks like he was in his room all night, Krystal was dreading seeing Chris, she felt guilty about everything that's happened.

She made her way to the bathroom, her eyes were puffy from crying and lack of sleep. She washed her face with cold water and made her way downstairs to the kitchen, where she saw Wyatt looking at her smiling.

"Hey you, come sit here." Chris said to her gesturing to a seat in between him and Wyatt, She walked over to it and sat down.

"Honey you look tired did you sleep last night?" Phoebe asked.

"Actually no, I didn't, I was too wired too sleep." She said pouring herself some coffee. She felt Chris's hand slide up her leg and rested it there, she looked at him he was smiling at her, she smiled back sweetly.

Sipping her coffee she felt Wyatt slowly slip his fingers in hers, she quickly glanced at him and smiled "Ahh guys, is there a plan for when the demons attacks or we just gonna take him as he comes?" She asked the family.

"Uhh i don't know we didn't really talk about it how much time we got left?" Piper asked Krystal looked at the time she said "A little over an hour"

"Okay so we just wait for him to show?" Paige asked Krystal

"Uhh yeah i guess" Krystal said.

"Ok good, a quick vanquish, We better make potions just in case." Piper said to her sisters as they walked off to the attic to work on the potion, leaving her and the brothers alone. She gently squeezed Wyatt's hand in hers and she let go, she then slipped Chris's hand off her leg "I better go and check the book and work on my spell to get back" She said looking at them both as she stood up and walked off leaving them lusting after her.

"Hey Wy, you alright? you look tired, didn't you sleep last night either?" He asked

"Nah i was too worried about this attack, i just hope we succeed in vanquishing him" Wyatt sighed.

"Don't worry we will." Chris comforted his brother with that they heard a crash come from the attic, the boys exchanged looks and orbed up to the attic.

When they materialised they saw Barbas! there with a few other demons with him fighting the sisters and Krystal, Piper blew up the demon she was fighting with, she then moved to blow up the one fighting with Phoebe.

One of the demons threw an athame at Paige, she called out to it and lunged it to the demons gut he went up in flames, that left Barbas with Krystal.

"Who are you." Barbas asked her.

"Your worst nightmare" she said firmly.

She looked at him and he went flying in to the wall, he stood up. "You cant vanquish me witch, im beyond your powers now." he said laughing at them.

"You might be to the Charmed ones but not to mine." She answered him. Piper then tried to blow him up it didn't work he only took a few steps back, Barbas then raised his arm and a few other demons show up with crossbows "Dark lighters.." Paige said as they shot an arrow to the witches Paige put out her hand and called out "Arrow" and the arrow turned and flew into the owner and vanquished it.

The other shot one at Chris he used his t.k and returned it to the sender, and he also went up in flames.

Wyatt then blew up the last dark lighter, Krystal then looked at Barbas with anger the whole house began to shake. "Your going back to hell, where you belong you ass hole." she raised her arm and a hole appeared on the ground.

She then raised her other arm and Barbas was floating in the air gasping for breath, She then let him fall to the ground she walked up to him and kicked in the chest which sent him flying and crashing into a wall.

He stood up again, and he waved his arm and sent Krystal flying into a wall making her cut her head which was bleeding badly.

"No." Wyatt screamed with rage and telekinetically sent him into the hole, Krystal then raised her hand and the hole closed just before she fell to the floor unconscious.

Wyatt then ran to her side and healed her, she opened her eyes seeing Wyatt, she smiled at him he helped her sit up "I did it, I saved you." She said looking in his eyes.

He helped her up "Yeah you did." He said smiling at her.

"So that's it, its over right?" Piper asked.

"Yeah its over, your son will remain good..i hope" She said smiling at him.

"Well, now that your safe i need to go back home." She said looking at him and Chris who was standing behind him.

Piper asked "Can't you stick around." She looked at Piper.

"No i think i better go, your future selfs will be wondering where i am." She said smiling. "Well, thank you for saving my son." Piper said and gave her a hug.

"Ooh your more than welcome." she said as she pulled back.

She hugged Phoebe and Paige goodbye, And then walked over to Chris "Hey you, behave yourself Ok?" she said and she hugged him tightly she kissed him on the cheek.

Her eyes filling with tears when looked at Wyatt her heart broke remembering everything about last night.

"Uhh, can i talk to you in private for a sec?" Wyatt asked her. She nodded and they walked in to his bedroom he closed the door "Don't go." Wyatt said looking at her.

"Wyatt i have to go, i don't belong here." She said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I wont say goodbye." Wyatt said looking at her his eyes filled with tears. "Then don't."She said her voice shaky.

She pulled him in for a hug holding him tight they pulled apart, Wyatt kissed her passionately not wanting to let her go, they ended the kiss, their foreheads still touching their faces flooded with tears. He kissed her once more tasting the sweetness of her mouth. He held her like he was holding on to dear life, smelling her hair.

He then whispered to her three words that made her cry even more. "I Love You." she kissed him softly holding the sides of his face with her hands her nose touching his, tears brimming down their faces "I Love You Too" She cried.

She then let go off him and wiped her tears away and they walked back up to attic where the rest were waiting to see her off. When they walked in the attic, all the eyes on them noticing that she had been crying. she took a deep breath and chanted the spell while looking at Wyatt.

_"Hear these words hear the rhyme, Heed the hope within my mind, Return me to where i find, What i wish in place and time" _She finished and the white lights surrounded her she blew a kiss at them a vanished.

_**Back in the future...**_

Piper, Phoebe,Paige,Wyatt, Chris and Dani were in the attic still trying to figure out why Krystal isn't back yet, worried out of his mind Chris was pacing across the room, when they saw a bright white stars form in to Krystal "Oh my god..Krystal thank god, i was worried sick." Said a worried Dani hugging her sister noticing that she had been crying "Hey have you been crying?" Dani asked her big sister.

Krystal looked straight at an angry Chris and Wyatt standing beside him when their eyes met her eyes began forming tears. "Uhh yeah, it was a lot harder to say goodbye than i thought." she said still looking at Wyatt.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chris asked her "I was worried sick that something happened to you"He added.

"Chris..I'm fine, i was sent to the past to save..." She looked at Wyatt.

"To save what?" Chris asked.

"To save Wyatt." She said looking at Wyatt's reaction.

"Wait, save me? why?" He asked confused.

"To save you from turning evil and killing your family." She said looking at him.

"No that's not possible we already stopped him from turning evil, Chris came back from the future and we killed Gideon." Piper said.

"It wasn't Gideon, it was Barbs, he turned him evil and made him kill his family and that's why i was sent there, to help him and stop Barbas, so i used my Chronokinesis power to rewind time to the day he was turned," she explained

"Did you succeed?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah i did" She said and smiled at Wyatt "We stopped him together" She informed him

"You look tired sweetie" Paige said to Krystal.

"Yeah i am, I'm going to go home and get some sleep." she said looking at Chris.

She then orbed out leaving them wondering, especially Wyatt he felt different somehow when he saw her.

"Dani do you want me to orb you home?" He asked his girlfriend

"Yeah." she answered, holding his hand they orbed out and appeared in her apartment,when they materialized, he noticed that Krystal was crying, Dani then rushed to her sisters side "Hey, you ok?" She asked her sister stroking her hair Krystal looked at Wyatt and her eyes filled with tears. "Yeah I'm, I'm fine" She said tears streaming down her face. "Uhh, I'm just gonna go for some air" she said and orbed out.

Leaving a very confused Dani and Wyatt, He had noticed that her eyes filled with tears when she saw him "Uhh sweetie i have to go." He said to his girlfriend pulling her in for a kiss he let her go and orbed out.

Krystal orbed to the top of Golden Gate Bridge, She was there for a few minutes and Chris orbed in "Hey i thought id find you here" he said wrapping his arms around her "I missed you." he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah well i didn't miss you at all." She said smiling

"Oh.." he said disappointedly

Krystal laughed she forgotten how adorable he looked when he pouted his lips "You know, your younger self has a lot more stamina" She said and winked at him.

"Oh really?..that's why you didn't miss me you were shacked up with past me" he said smiling at her sweetly.

"Yeah..Why didn't you tell me that you asked Bianca to marry you?" she said dropping her gaze from him to the ground.

"Because, I didn't ask her, that was the past me, see he died trying to save Wyatt from Gideon ,I'm the baby that was born the day I died well the other...me" He explained "You get my drift right?"He asked her squinting his eyes.

"Yes i get your drift" She said smiling.

"So you managed to seduce the past me huh?" he asked her with a grin.

"Yeah i did, you were easy i just fluttered my eyelashes at you and you fell to my knees." She said smiling.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ?" he said with a cheeky grin (A/N That means Would you like to sleep with me in French)

"Oh my god..." she said laughing as he pulled her in for a kiss and they orbed out into her bedroom, Chris was slowly taking her clothes off kissing her, but her mind kept running back to Wyatt, everything they said to each other. She tried to block it all out trying so hard not to cry.

**OOOOO**

'Why is love so damn hard? The easiest thing is to forgive you for what you have done. The hardest thing is to forget what you did. If i stay with Chris, i break my own heart but if i break up with him i break both our hearts' She thought.

Why is it that our hearts are there so we can breathe and live? but what she feel inside of it is the very thing that takes her breath away, and seems to kill her more and more each day. the more she sees Wyatt the more her feeling grow, How is it possible to love two people at once, how could she ever choose between them ,it was only a weeks ago she was crying controlling the weather when she found out Chris is going to have a baby with Bianca, _"What if the past Chris was right? What if im not really suppose to be with Chris?"_ She thought.  
"_Maybe you just came here to save me and Bianca, in the future so WE never happen to save our child from growing up without unmarried parents."_ She thought back to the day Chris had told her that.

After a few minutes she heard the sounds of orbing it was Wyatt.

"Hey Krystal" He said smiling at her sweetly his blue eyes twinkling and he noticed Krystal give him a weird look like she did the day she came back from the past .

"Hey Wyatt..Where's Dani?" She asked

"Shopping.."

"Clothes" She asked him raising her eyebrows

"Shoes" He answered her

"Bored?" she asked

"Perhaps..Hungry?" he asked

"Starving" Krystal said

"Diner?"

"Great?"

"Leaving..." he said smiling

"Now" she said right after him, they both began to laugh, he put out his hand and she took it, they orbed out and appeared in the alley behind the diner.

Where they walked in and sat at a booth." I'm just going to the bathroom" Krystal said and walked off leaving Wyatt there alone.

A waitress walked up to the table " Hey Wyatt what can i get you?" She asked him staring at Wyatt she sat down at the booth opposite him .

Wyatt noticing how she's staring in to his eyes "Hey Trish, Uhh i actually haven't looked at the menu yet." he said looking at the girl who's hands just resting on his, He tried to pull it back but the girl held it tightly and wouldn't let go.

"That's Ok, I can just sit here until you decide, ill be on break in 5 minutes would you like me to join you?" Wyatt looked over her shoulder and saw that Krystal was coming, he looked at her and gave her a 'Save me..please' look, Krystal smiled and nodded she walked up to Wyatt, behind his seat and she wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear "Work with me."

She slipped her fingers in his shirt, and down to his chest and she kissed him on his cheek "Hey baby have you ordered." she said while laying kisses on his cheek moving closer and closer to his lips.

"No, welcome back honey" he said while he pulled her arm and pulled her into his lap. She was a little shocked, she didn't expect that at all, her heart began beating faster when she felt his fingers run down her back and he kissed her neck slowly. She closed her eyes and moaned.

"Well im getting kinda hungry, and its not for food" she said her head moving into his but she stopped about an inch away from his lips and said "Wanna skip dessert, i think i have something at home you will like a lot better." she said her lips inches away from his.

Wyatt looking in her eyes "Hmm, sounds good to me" he said smiling. Thier eyes locked Krystal broke her gaze and turned her head and looked at the waitress who was sitting there her face filled with jealousy.

Krystal stood up "Your in my seat." She said squinting her eyes at the blonde waitress who stood up "Can you give us a minute please, we will call you when we decide" She said and the waitress walked off mumbling under her breath, Wyatt and Krystal began to laugh.

"Oh my god did you see her face?" Krystal asked Wyatt.

"Yeah...Thanks she has been on my tail for ages now, she just wont give up" Wyatt explained shaking his head.

"Any time..although i wasn't expecting you to pull me in your lap..That was a big surprise." She said smiling

"Yeah, it just felt right at the time, Sorry!" He apologised his cheeks slightly red.

"Oh no, don't apologise its fine." She said smiling at him

"You know, I kinda don't wanna eat here now, she might spit in our food or something?" Krystal informed Wyatt as they both laughed.

"Yeah i think your right,Where do you wanna go?" Wyatt asked her a idea just popped in to Krystal's mind.

"You know, We have the ability to orb anywhere?" She said to him raising her eyebrows

"Yeah? What are you thinking?" He asked her with a worried look.

"Feel like going for a swim?" She asked him

"A swim?..Where?" he asked

Krystal looked at him and smiled "Come on, lets go and get out swim wear." she grabbed his hand and the walked out the diner and went back to the alley where they orbed out home.

Wyatt already had his trunks he was waiting for Krystal in the living room, she put on a hot pink bikini she grabbed two towels.

"Hey, you ready? she asked excited

"Where are we going?" Wyatt asked her smiling at how excited she was.

"We are going to..." she took his hand and they orbed out..

* * *

**_To Be Continued "Hey hope you guys like this chapter..i will update when i get 2 reviews "Enjoy"_**


	12. Fun In Paradise

_**P.s hey, some of the words in this chapter are jumbled up, just remember they its drunk talk and not my mistakes. the song in this chapter was "Sweetest Sin" By Jessica Simpson..**_

_**Paradise...**_

"Maldives?" Wyatt said as they looked around they saw a beautiful island with white sand and a clear blue sea and palm trees..Pure Paradise.

"Oh my god..Its so beautiful" Krystal said as she grasped a handful of sand which ran through her fingers the weather was really hot.

Wyatt looked at Krystal as she looked around with a smile on her face she then began to walk off he followed her

"So what do we do now that we are here?" Wyatt asked her

"Well do you wanna get something to eat there's a restaurant there?"

"Cool..Lets go"

They both walked over to the restaurant and sat down at a table. "What can i get you?" A waiter said as he walked over to them.

"Ill have the tuna sandwich please, with a bottle of mineral water, thank you" She said smiled at the waiter.

"Yeah, ill have the same" Wyatt said as they gave the menus to the waiter.

"Wow this place is amazing." Wyatt said looking around breathing in the fresh air.

"I know..I cant believe we are actually here, we should have done thing along time ago." Krystal said with the gentle summer breeze blowing in her hair.

Wyatt just laughed "Yeah tell me about it." He said just as their food came they ate their sandwiches.

"Hey my treat" Wyatt said smiling.

"What, no, come on." Krystal insisted.

"Yes, you brought us here" He said gesturing to the island before him "We orbed here" Krystal argued.

"So, I would have never thought of this place." Wyatt said

"Fine..thank you." She said.

"Now,What do you say we go and wet." Krystal said laughing.

"I'd say,what are we waiting for." He said cocky.

They stood up the waiter walked up to them and said "Have a great honeymoon." Krystal and Wyatt looked at each other and looked at the waiter.

Krystal then begun to say "Uhh no were.." But Wyatt cut her off by saying "Thank You." Krystal looked at him confused.

They walked off, "What was that? why didn't you tell him we aren't on honeymoon?" Krystal asked him.

"Why what difference does it make?" Wyatt said casually.

"They think we are married Wyatt?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"So..Let em" He replied they walked on to the beach, there was no one there except the two of them.

"Well im not gonna waste no more time, I'm going for a swim" Krystal said slipping off her shorts and vest top. She was just in the hot pink bikini and her sandals.

Wyatt couldn't help but look at her body, it was amazing, she really looked after her self. "You coming?" She asked smiling taking out her hair from the pony tail, and taking off her sandals.

Wyatt took off his T-shirt. And Krystal began shrieking "Shit this is hot..Oh my god, Shit shit." She was jumping up and down her feet was burning from the hot sand.

Wyatt was laughing at her, jumping up and down, he noticed it was a long walked to the water so he swept her in his arms all of a sudden "Whoa..What are you doing?" She asked him in shock.

"Well I can put you down so your feet can burn if you like?" He laughed Krystal then looked in his eyes they were as blue as the sea.

"Well, talk about sweeping a girl off her feet." she said smiling, Wyatt gazed into her eyes, And he orbed them into the water Krystal still in his arms.

_Can you imagine us making love_

_The way it would feel the first time that we touch_

_Can you think of it the way I dream of it _

_I want you to see it like I'm seeing it_

_It's a picture of perfection_

_The vision of you and I._

"Wow, the waters nice and warm." Wyatt said as he looked in Krystal's eyes "You know you can put me down now?" Krystal said smiling.

"Oh right, sorry!" he said as he lowered her in to water and let her go. "Thanks, that was nice of you." she said then she started to swim away in to the deep end. Wyatt swam right behind her.

_Your lips upon my lips_

_(can you just picture this)_

_Your fingertips on my fingertips_

_Your skin upon my skin_

_Would be the sweetest sin _

_That would be the sweetest sin,yeah_

"This is great." Krystal said as she laid back on the water just floating. "Hey how are you doing that?" Wyatt asked her watching her just float like she's lying on top of something "Doing what?" She asked "Floating on the water like that?" He asked pointing to what shes doing.

_All night i lie awake_

_Cuz' it's too much to take_

_Dreaming about the love that we could make_

_All day I think of schemes _

_To get you next to me_

_I want you so bad that i can barley breathe_

_It's a sign of my obsession_

_That I can't stop thinking 'bout_

"Oh this, its easy, just lay back and the water holds you up." She said. "Here, lets swim to the the shore and ill show you." they both swam.

"Ok, Now, just relax and throw yourself back but gently" She explained and Wyatt did as he was told he stayed afloat "Hey, see your doing it." She said and Wyatt smiled "Wow, this is so relaxing." He said closing his eyes absorbing the sun.

_Your lips upon my lips_

_(Can you envision it)_

_Temptation I could never resist_

_Your skin upon my skin_

Would be the sweetest sin, yeah

"Ok I'm going to go and get my self a tan." Krystal said and she swam off towards the shore and stood up and ran quickly before her feet burned again. Watching as she ran Wyatt laughed.

_It would feel so good_

_To be so bad_

_You don't know how bad _

_I want that_

_I would do anything _

_To feel_

She then put her towel on the sun decks and she sat there, she was putting her tanning oil on herself.

Wyatt joined her "You want me to put some on your back for you?" Wyatt asked Krystal smiled.

_Your lips upon my lips_

_(can you just picture this)_

_Your fingertips on my fingertips._

_Your skin upon my skin_

_Would be the sweetest sin, yeah_

"Sure, thanks" she handed him the bottle he then sat behind her on the deck chair and squeezed the oil on to this hands and started rubbing it on her back and shoulders slowly.

Krystal had butterflies in her stomach as she felt his warm hands run over her back, he then leaned in close to her ear "There you go" He said softly she felt his warm breath on her ear she looked over her shoulder where his head was.

Y_our lips upon my lips_

_(can you envision it)_

_Your fingertips on my fingertips_

_Your skin upon my skin_

_Would be the sweetest sin, yeah_

"Thanks..ain't you going to put any on?" Krystal asked him "Yeah..I don't wanna look like a boiled lobster." He said still sitting behind her smelling the coconut fragrance of the oil on her skin.

"Need help?" She asked.

"Yeah..that would be great" he said laughing she then stood up while he was sitting there as she stood up he couldn't help but look at her backside "_Damn girl.. You have a nice ass" _He thought to himself, She looked at him "Hey, wanna scoot forward" She said and smiled at him.

Wyatt moved forward as she sat behind him with her legs open one on each side of the chair. "Ouch.. shit." She said lifting her feet and shaking them "What is it?" Wyatt asked.

"Ahh my feet are burning" She said looking down at them.

"Here" Wyatt picked up her her legs and wrapped them around him, her small feet were resting on his legs. She was shocked. "Thanks" She said as she felt him playing with her toes. _"Whoa..what's going on here..is he flirting with me?" _She thought to herself.

She took a deep breath before she touched him she opened her hand and poured oil in to her palm and slowly rubbed it on his muscular back. His back was big so she had to apply it a few times.

She was done after a few minutes "All done" she said.

"Thanks" Wyatt said and smiled at her as he stood up and sat on his own deck chair Krystal then laid down on the chair and begun sun bathing.

She had her glasses on, her skin looked sexy, the oil she had on was beaming as the sunshine hit her. Wyatt also laid down on his chair.

"Hey wouldn't Dani be looking for you?" Krystal asked

"Nah she's probably having too much fun shopping for shoes?" Wyatt replied. "Wont Chris be looking for you?" He asked in the same manner.

Krystal didn't answer straight away "I doubt it,he's out shopping with Bianca choosing things for their baby?" She sighed.

"Well, we're having fun right?" Wyatt asked her smiling.

"Yeah of course, you kidding?" She replied.

"They can shop, while we sun bathe in paradise." Wyatt said resting his head on his hands.

"Yeah, it would have been nice to have them here too, though Dani's gonna shit Frisbee's when she finds out?" Krystal said laughing.

"Why would she shit Frisbee's?" Wyatt asked

"Are you kidding, her boyfriend is spending the day on the most romantic island in the world, where people think they are married with her sister?" She said looking at him as her skin was tanning nicely going a nice golden brown colour.

"You know what? to be honest with you i would rather be here with you" Wyatt admitted.

"What, why?" She asked him pulling her glasses down.

Wyatt looked at her,her eyes were an amazing shade of green. "Well she's not as much laid back as you,She would worry about how she looks in her bikini or talk about shoes the whole time, there's only so much a guy can talk about shoes?" Wyatt explained to Krystal.

"Oh come on she's fun.." Krystal said, and saw he give her a look "Well,Ok she's not ,but still she really likes you?" Krystal said

"Yeah i like her too.."

"But.." She said

"But..she's not..You." Wyatt said looking at Krystal.

"What?" She asked in shock "You, like me?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah, I sorta started to feel things for you after I got with Dani but you were with Chris, so I didn't say or do anything about it." Wyatt explained

"Wyatt, I don't know what to say, I mean i had no idea." She said to him as she sat up and faced him.

"Yeah, But i doesn't matter I mean we're both involved with each others siblings so." Wyatt said looking away.

"Yeah, your right." Krystal said looking down _"God Wyatt.. if only you knew?" _She thought

"So anyway hows things with you and Chris?" Wyatt asked.

"To be completely honest, not so well, Now that Bianca's got closer to having the baby, Chris is getting more and more excited so i hardly see him to be honest with you, he's always with her. The minute she calls for him he leaves with no explanation, and leaves me wherever we are. I just, things are getting more complicated we are arguing a lot more now...I Just" She sighed and stopped talking.

Wyatt looked at her knowing that it was hurting her that Chris was having a baby with his ex-girlfriend.

"You just what?" Wyatt asked her.

"I just feel like he's pulling away from me, and i just don't think its going to work, I love him too much to keep him in a relationship he might not wanna be in. His Child, that's the most important thing to him, and i think its time i let him go, how ever much it will hurt me, that kid needs a family.. a real family." She explained her eyes filling with tears.

Even though she has feelings for Wyatt she still loves Chris she can't imagine her life not being with him.

"Come on Krystal..Chris still loves you..baby or no." Wyatt said

"Wyatt i just don't know if we can make it work, I cant take away that child's father, Whether he loves me or Bianca it makes not difference." Krystal explained.

"I see, So anyway lets leave this depressing talk and get back to enjoying ourselves again" Wyatt said noticing that Krystal was getting upset.

"Ok..Wanna go for a swim before it gets dark?" Krystal asked with a little smile.

"Sure, come on" They both ran and dived into the water they swam together, Krystal was thinking about Chris, and what she really wants, she turned and looked at Wyatt who was looking at her.

"Hey You ok?" He asked

"Yeah, its just, I don't wanna leave,Wy,I just want to stay here, away from everything and everyone." She sighed

"Believe me i know, I'm tempted too but we gotta go there's demons to vanquish and innocents to save" Wyatt explained..

"Oh god, Don't remind me. Can't we just stay Wyatt..if there's a problem we are only an orb away?" Krystal said

Wyatt smiled "Believe me, there's nothing i would want more than to stay here with you but we have to go back, running away isn't gonna solve you're problems." Wyatt explained.

"Really?" Krystal asked

"Really, What?" He asked

"Is there really nothing you want more than to stay with me?" She asked her cheeks going slightly red.

"What do you think?" He said looking in her eyes swimming a little closer to her.

"I don't know, you tell me, I can always read your mind but that will be too easy?"

Wyatt stayed silent gazing in to her eyes.

"Scared to admit the truth." She said biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I would rather be with you, there I said it" He said

"Then lets stay." Krystal said shooting him a sexy smile ..

"I would love to, believe me. but they will worry about us, you know we can always come back" Wyatt said

"Yeah Ok, Can we at least stay till sunset?" She asked him.

Wyatt smiled at her "Yeah, of course its the best part." Wyatt said

"Great well that means we have a few hours" Krystal said.

"Yeah, you know your getting a great tan?" Wyatt said

"Really, You too, a little red but nice" Krystal said "You know what, I'm in the mood for a little drinking" Krystal said

"Oh really?" Wyatt asked "Yeah,Come on" She said as they walked out the sea and back to their sun decks it was almost time for sunset the sand was cooler so they sat put a blanket on the sand and sat there.

"So, what are we going to drink" Wyatt asked. "Wait" Krystal said she closed her eyes and she waved her hand over the blanket and a bottle of tequila two shot glasses, Lemon slices, And salt appeared, Krystal looked at Wyatt and raised her eyebrows "What do you say?" she said smiling

"Tequila.." Wyatt asked.

"Are you man enough?" Krystal said with a big grin

"Please, This to me, is like drinking mineral water" Wyatt said.

"Oh yeah right, Lets see huh, tough guy" She said pouring the drink in to the glasses

"You ready." She asked

"Oh yeah."

They both picked up their glasses the sprinkled salt on their hand and licked it "1.2.3" Krystal counted and on three they shot the drink down then they sucked on a lemon.

"Woow" Krystal said laughing

"Shit.." Wyatt said Wyatt said laughing with her.

"What's wrong?" She asked him giggling "Too much"

"No Just gushed it down too fast?" He explained.

"Uh huh" She said "You ready" She asked him and gave him the drink and they drank the whole bottle it was just time for sunset both were drunk out of their heads, laughing having fun they sat there watching the sunset.

"This is definitely my favourite spot" She said gazing away into the horizon laughing boozed up.

"Yeah, here's to island paraside. " He said hammered raising their last shot glass and downing it. they both broke out in laughter. Krystal after many struggles then managed to stand up and walked as the tide hit her feet, Wyatt then followed her..

"Hey, Kryssy, where you going, you kay?" Wyatt asked her walking besides her throwing his arm over her shoulder..

"I don't know what you mean, I feel great," She told him wrapping her arms around his waist supporting each other bodies walking down the beach

Krystal tripped on a strong and they both tumbled over. Wyatt landed on top of her both laughing hysterically.

"Hey you wanna dance?"She asked Wyatt

"I don't think so." he said laughing.

"Aww, Wyatt, you silly thing, please don't think." She said in giggles."Thats what i like about the way i feel, even if i tried to think,I couldn't, and i think too much and i think so long, and its so tiring. And the world is just spinning and spinning and spinning and spinning, hey that doesn't even sound like a word anymore." She said. looking at Wyatt who was still on top of her.

"What, you are babbling on about." Wyatt asked confused.

"Wyatt, why is my life so messed up?" She asked pushing him off her.

"Hey, what do you mean?"Wyatt asked

"I don't know what i want, I mean is it really possible to be in love with two people at the same time?" She asked him.

"What are you talking about? Who are else you in love with?" He asked confused

"You, Damn it i slept with you and now I'm In love with you" She looked at him and began laughing.

"When? What? " Wyatt said in shock and

"Yeah, now you know..But there is no way we can ever be together EVER" She Yelled.

Wyatt looked at her in shock not believing what he just heard he had no idea she was in love with him he always thought she was in love with Chris but now that he knows that she's in love with him..He already has feelings for her. But it wouldn't be fair on Dani she is a great girl no matter how much he has feelings for her sister he cant betray her like that she's done nothing wrong.

"Wait Krystal...I...I Mean what.. When?"

"When i went to the past to save you when you were...Evil" She explained to him

"You slept with me when evil i was?" He asked her

"Yeah, Theres no point in into getting it Wyatt it doesn't matter?" She said trying to walk off.

"Now, you tell me this now?" Wyatt asked her pulling her arm to stop her from waling away from him and look at him.

"Yes because i didn't know how else to tell you, i shouldn't have told you..I don't know why i even told you" She said "God, soo drunk I am ." She added giggling.

"Krystal?" he asked chasing her.

"Wyatt i love my sister much too ever to hurt her in way that , i will just have to live with the fact that i love you and hope that it will go away sooner or later, She deserves you, she deserves happiness, so you listen to me you make her happier than she's ever been and forget about everything i just told you." She said to him her hands on his chest while Wyatt is holding her arms tears running down her face.

"But I" He begun to say

"NO,no Buts do you hear me..she's my baby sister i will give my life up for her in a heart beat. I would rather go through pain so she can be happy" She said crying

"Now go.." She said between sobs pushing him away.

"Krystal i cant just leave you here like this..I Wont" Watt said still holding her arms.

"Yes,you can and you will" Krystal said to him "Just go..Please" she begged.

"No I'm not going anywhere without you" Wyatt said tugging on her arm suddenly the rain begun to fall the more she cried the harder and faster the rain fell they were getting soaked she looked at Wyatt.

"Yes, you are" She said as she waved her arm and said "Home" and she orbed Wyatt out to his apartment, she was then staring at the space he was standing she looked over to the sea and orbed out her self..

She materialised in her living room drenched she didn't even move when she heard Dani's voice "Hey where you been you and Wyatt went missing, Why are you wet" She asked her older sister "Why you wearing a bikini and why have you got a tan?" Dani asked again not waiting for Krystal to answer.

"Hey,Dani." She yelled laughing throwing her arms around her.

"where have you been, are you Ok?" She asked.

"God, I'm fine, I'm so tired of people asking me if I'm fine." She yelled.

"Have you seen Chris?" She asked her younger sister.

"Yeah, I did i saw him at the mall with.." she got interrupted by Krystal

"Bianca?" Krystal said giggling. "What else is new." she added.

"Yeah they were shopping for the baby, where have you been..and why you tan?"

"I was in Maldives" She said looking at her sister a little tipsy giggling.

"Maldives? You went to the paradise island for a swim and tan? Are you _drunk_?" She asked

"Yes i was at Maldives with Wyatt" She said closing her eyes waiting for the ear bashing to begin.

"Wyatt? You were at the most romantic island in the world with my boyfriend" She said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah..you and Chris was no where around so we got bored and went on an adventure to have some fun?" Krystal said walking towards her room basing in to the furniture.

"How could you Krystal? Without me?" She said in a jealous tone.

"Oh for gods sake..I have a headache ok I'm gong to take a shower." Krystal said she then shut the door of the bathroom took off her wet bikini and had a hot shower trying to sober up, She then walked out and walked to her room the house was quiet she didn't hear Dani around she probably gone to Wyatt to give him a ear bashing too.

She walked in to her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed a few minutes later she heard

orbing she looked behind her and and saw Chris she looked away from him and faced forward "Hey" She said.

"Hey..Nice tan?" He shot right back in a angry tone.

"Thanks, I think so too" she said in a sarcastically

"Enjoy your day?" He asked walking towards her

"Yeah it was amazing, i had great fun, How was yours?"

"Not as great as yours apparently" He said crossing his arms over his chest staring at her like he wants to argue.

"Well what do you want me to say, I know how to have fun?" She said smiling at him

"You saying I'm boring is that it, my brothers better company than me, huh?" he asked angry.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all, you are good company too when you're around?" She said to him, putting cream on her shoulders.

"What's that suppose to mean, when I'm around?" he asked

"Exactly that, Chris i haven't seen you all week and when i do you come for five minutes and your gone again because Bianca feels like Ice cream" Krystal said

"She's Pregnant Krystal..What do you expect?" Chris asked raising his voice

"Chris she's not the only pregnant woman in the world, there are many single mom's out there who can fend for them selves she's a god damn demon she used to kill for a living I'm sure she will be fine during a pregnancy"Krystal yelled back

"Look she's carrying my baby its my duty to look after them and make sure she's safe" he explained

"Ye I'm all for the safe keeping of your child Chris, she has powers too she can even call for you when there has been an attack but no she calls you because she's hungry or has craving for something." Krystal yelled as she put her clothes on

"I'm the father of that child i need to make sure she is comfortable in her pregnancy, all that is very important, if she is stressed that can cause early labour." Chris explained

"Whatever Chris, you have no right to stand there and judge me for having a little fun Ok, I'm not going to sit here waiting for you to drop by for 5 minutes or a quick fuck" She yelled

"Krystal i have responsibilities now, I just cant drop everything to be with you all the time" he said.

"I don't want you to be with me all the time, i know you have responsibilities Chris, but you are the one that wanted this relationship, i told you its going to be complicated in more ways than one, Did you listen No, You assured me that I was the one you wanted that you loved me that Bianca was just the on carrying your child?" Krystal said

"I still want you Krystal nothing has changed" Chris said

"Yes it has, everything has changed Chris, I cant carry on like this, you have responsibilities, its like this now and the baby isn't even born yet, when it is your not going to wanna leave it at all, so here's what i think your new plan should be, Get back with Bianca and give that child the family it deserves, im not going to be that woman that's breaks up a family, i cant,

I love you so much and that's why I'm gonna let you go" Krystal said tears falling down her face.

"Krystal..no i wont leave you i cant imagine my life with out you" Chris said tears filling his eyes

"I know i cant either but there's more important things than our feelings for each other Chris, the minute you see that baby's face you will forget about me and you will give all your love to that baby" Krystal said crying.

"No Krystal i cant leave you i want you in my life i love you so much" he said walking to her and cupping her face

"You have to, I'm not the one for you Chris i never was it was always Bianca and it always will be...So just go please" She said sobbing and pushing him away but he wouldn't budge

"I said no... We will make this work do you hear me, i wanna be with you i love you i love you so much please you cant end us we haven't even begun yet, I'm so sorry for neglecting you, we will go away to Maldives just me and you huh what do you say? I will go to Bianca right now and tell her that we are together that we have been all this time i don't wanna lose you i cant please." Chris begged her and together they cried holding each other.

"I love you so much baby i cant lose you EVER.." He said looking in her eyes his arms around her waist.

"I love you too, she said sobbing on his shoulder Chris wiped away her tears and kissed her passionately Krystal sunk into his arms as they orbed out together leaving their troubles behind for a few days...

_**Wyatt's apartment..**_

Wyatt was standing on the balcony looking up at the sky remembering his conversations with Krystal her face kept flashing before his eyes, her smile, her eyes, her laugh, the way she walks, He was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of orbing he turned around and saw it was Dani with a very angry look on her face.

"Hey" Wyatt said walking towards her.

"Hey.." She said standing there looking at him

"What's up..Sweetie" He asked her.

"Well..._Sweetie,_ you tell me how was your day..Have fun?" Dani asked with an annoyed tone

"It was good..You can say i had fun yeah." Wyatt said.

"Oh, god are you drunk too?" she asked.

"Well,I didn't have some drinks." he said laughing remembering the stupid things him and Krystal had done.

Dani didn't say a word she just stood there looking at him.

"What is it Dani, come out and say it?" Wyatt said to her

"Fine, I cant believe you went to a place like that without me?" Dani said

"Ok. First of all i didn't know we were going there, Krystal orbed us there, and secondly you weren't around, so what do you want me to do sit around and wait for you?"

"No But you could of came and got me, you think i would of said no to coming to Maldives with you." Dani said slightly raising her voice

"You know what, we needed time away Ok, whats the problem?" Wyatt asked

"The problem Wyatt, is that you are _my_ boyfriend if you go away to another country it should be with me, not with my older sister." Dani argued

"You were busy Dani, Maybe if you came home from the mall once in a while we could of gone together, but no your always busy shopping" Wyatt said.

"No im not?"

Yes you are, if you concentrated on this relationship more than you did on shopping we wouldn't be in this situation right now, Ok",Wyatt explained

"And exactly what was it you both had to get away from, Me and Chris?" She asked him raising her eyebrow.

"Look if you even bothered asking, your sister is going through a bad time Ok, she needed time to her self to relax with out wondering about Chris or when he is going to pop in and see her after he leaves Bianca." Wyatt exclaimed.

"And what about you? Why did you need time away?" she questioned

"I was there for her to talk to, seen as you and Chris obviously have your hands full" He said

Dani didn't say anything to that she was going a little overboard with the shopping he was always at the mall she was neglecting him so she had no right to be upset at him he was helping her sister through a tough time.

"Im sorry i had no idea?" She said softly

"No you didn't" Wyatt said in a pissed off mood.

"I'm sorry baby" she said and she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck he looked at her and smiled "Do you really think i didn't want to be with you, there are a lot more things i would have done if you were with me, except drink swim and sunbathe, believe me." Wyatt said and a wide grin appeared on his girlfriends face "Oh really" She said back.

"Well what do you say we go there and have our own fun? She said raising her eyebrow and kissing him softly

"Right now?"

"Yeah whats stopping us,come on baby i feel like skinny dipping with you? she said laughing.

"Okay then, lets go" He said swallowing hard

"Okay let me get a few things" She said as she gave him a kiss and walked off and left him in the living room...

Dani walked back 10minutes later with bags in her hands "You ready" she said with a smile on her face

She walked up to him held him and they orbed out together to Maldives to have a few days of romance alone or so they think so..

* * *

_**To Be Continued **Hi guys hope you enjoy the chapter thanks for the reviews...I read a few of your reviews and some seem to think its bad what Wyatt and Krystal are doing... But never forget something...The heart has reasons that reason does not understand you simply can not stop your heart from loving someone your not suppose to.. Think about that... I will update when i get 3 reviews..thanks._


	13. Double Dates

_A/N Hey another song fic for Krystal and Chris i thought of many songs but somehow this one fits perfect for the two of them its from Another level 'Freak Me' Enjoy!_

_**Double Dates...**_

After both the couples orbed away to a the paradise island to reconnect with each other, Krystal is determined to forget everything about Wyatt and focus her relationship with Chris, As for Wyatt he really likes Dani but his mind is still stuck on Krystal but he knows nothing can ever happen between them because she's in love with his brother, and he is seeing her sister... Can life be any more complicated for them ..Well we shall find out?

_Chris & Krystal_

Chris and Krystal orbed into the island behind some trees, they stepped out from behind the trees and Chris looked around in amazement looking up at the sky it was filled with stars..

"Oh My God..Wow." Chris said looking up and then looking at Krystal she was smiling at him.

"I know right..You think this is good wait till morning its amazing" Krystal explained noticing how happy Chris was.

"Baby..I..Its just so amazing I cant believe we didn't come here sooner?." Chris said still in amazement.

"Yeah..I know do you blame me for coming here now?." She asked Chris as he was looking at her.

"No baby i don't..I don't know how you left?" Chris asked

"Wyatt made me?" She said with a frown on her face. "So shall we go and check in to the hotel its just down there?" She asked her boyfriend

"Yeah lets go" He said holding her hand and they walked off to the hotel. After a few minutes they finally got to the hotel.

"Hello Welcome to Hotel Voyanna" The receptionist greeted them

"Hi we were wondering if you have a double room available?" Krystal asked

"Let me check..Uhh actually we don't have no double rooms, I'm afraid the only room we have is the honeymoon suite" The receptionist said "You are on honeymoon aren't you?" She asked them with a smile.

"Yes we are" Krystal said quickly without giving Chris a chance to speak he looked at her in shock she quickly mouthed to him "Discount" he looked and smiled and mouthed back "Ok" Krystal smiled..

"Your hotel is so beautiful.." She said looking around

"Thank you..Ill tell you what seen as you are on your honeymoon how about i give you a discount on the honeymoon suite" She said smiling and winking at the couple.

"Oh my god that's so sweet you hear that honey?" Krystal said all excited

"Yeah that would be great thank you.. your an angel" Chris said winking at her charming her.

"Aww thanks" The receptionist said as she booked the room for them "How long will you be staying" She asked "Till Friday." Chris answered looking at Krystal who just shot him a sexy smile, when she smiles at him in that way he feels like holding her tight and kissing her passionately her lips are red and full so...Mouth-Watering.

"There, all done" the receptionist said smiling at the adorable newly-weds in front of her "Thank you so much..you are really kind" Krystal said sweetly "You just enjoy yourselves ok.. There will be a bottle of champagne and strawberry's compliments of the hotel." She said as they walked off "Thank you" They both said and made their way to their room number 309 They opened the door and looked at the room it was amazing it was huge with a heart shaped bed with red and black silk sheets with rose petals on it, mirrors all over the ceiling above the bed. They started to walk in and Chris stopped Krystal and pulled her arm pulling her into him.

"What is Chris?" She asked him thinking something is wrong

"Well i can't let my wife walk in to the room can i?" He said picking her up "Oh my god Chris.." she said smiling at him Chris then kissed her while he closed the door he walked towards the bed and he gently placed her on it still kissing her gently he pulled away and looked in her eyes "So we have to pretend to be married for a few days huh? That's shouldn't be too hard" Chris said smiling at her "Yeah I'm sorry" Krystal apologised "No..don't apologise baby you have nothing to be sorry for" He said sweetly to her laying little kisses on her lips.

"So what do we do now that we are here?" Chris asked with a grin on his face.

"Well, I can see a hot tub on the balcony do you feel like getting hot and sweaty drinking champagne with strawberry's and getting drunk ?" she asked in a sexy voice raising her eyebrows.

"Hmm Let me think about that...While i remove my clothes?" He said unzipping his jeans

"Whoa hey what am i here for" She asked stopping him and continuing herself she slowly unzipped his jeans and slipped them off, Her hands then travelling up to his chest slowly, she gently started to unbuttoning his shirts looking in his green eyes she slipped off his shirt off and run her fingers up his bare chest, His hands ran up to her face stroking her cheeks "God baby I never realised how much i missed you until right now" He said gently locking eyes with her and leaning in and kissing her softly he then slowly took off her clothes.

And they made their way to the balcony where there was a bottle of champagne on ice and strawberry's waiting for them, steam coming off the hot tub Krystal then slipped herself in and Chris followed sitting opposite each other.

"Hey why are you so far away..come a little closer honey." Chris said with a sheepish grin.

"Why cant a girl play hard to get once in a while?" She said playfully

"Oooh so its like that?" Chris asked smiling

"Yeah..Its like that?" She said in a sexy voice

"Ok..ok i see i was thinking of feeding you some strawberry's and drinking champagne while your in my lap but Ok, you sitting all the way over there is good i suppose" Chris said frowning.

"Aww..honey you look so adorable when you pout your lips like that.." Krystal said in babyish voice as she scooted over near him as she got closer Chris had a smile on his face.

_Let me lick you up and down till you say stop  
Let me play with your body baby make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
Cause tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you_

"That's better, I cant stand being that far from you?" He said as he put his arm over her shoulder and stroked her face with her other hand.

_Baby don't you understand I wanna be your nasty man?  
I wanna make your body scream, then you will know just what I mean  
24 carat gold I want the night to grow cold_

He leaned in and kissed her neck and slowly moved up to her ear and slipped her the tongue and Krystal moaned as he did this it sent shivers down her spine.

_I wanna lick you up and down and then I wanna lay you down come on sexy  
Let me lick you up and down till you say stop  
Let me play with your body baby make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
Cause tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you_

_I love the taste of whipped cream spread it on the top of me  
You know I can't resist you girl  
I'll fly you all around the world  
I wanna see your body drip come on let me take a sip  
To calm what you cherish most  
Cause we're not about to brag and boast _

Chris then pulled her into his lap both sweating from the heat of the hot tub, moving to her lips he kissed her softly and then he pulled away looking in her eyes he reached for the champagne and gave her a glass.

_Let me lick you up and down till you say stop  
Let me play with your body baby make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
Cause tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you_

_Let me lick you up and down till you say stop  
Let me play with your body baby make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
Cause tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you_

_Cause tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you_

Chris lifted his glass to Krystal and she did the same "To Us.." Chris said as he touched his glass with hers "To Us..may we always be this happy" Krystal said looking deeply in his eyes.

Chris smiled and they sipped on the champagne and fed each other strawberry's, they made the most of their time they had together without any interruptions..

_Wyatt & Dani_

Wyatt and Dani orbed in 10 minutes after their siblings, Wyatt smiled as he saw the seats he was sitting with Krystal earlier.

"Oh My God" Dani said in a excited voice "Look at this place baby, It's amazing" She said breathing in the fresh air

"I know it is amazing" Wyatt said smiling at his girlfriend who had a big smile on her face.

"Come on lets go" Dani said pulling her boyfriends arm as they walked into the nearest hotel.

"Hi Welcome to Hotel Voyanna" The receptionist said smiling.

"Hi do you have any rooms available?" Dani asked

"What size room would you like?" Receptionist asked

"Double?" Wyatt said

"Let me see.." The receptionist checked the computer "Uhh we have a double room its just vacated but you might need to wait a little while so the cleaners can clean it, is that ok?" She asked them

"Yeah how long?" Dani asked

"20 Minutes you can wait in the bar have a complimentary drink on the hotel while you wait..I will let you know when its ready its room number 228 " She said handing them a key card.

"Thanks," Dani said and looked around while Wyatt paid for the room he then joined them and they went to the bar and ordered drinks waiting for their room after 10 minutes the receptionist came up to them and told them their room is ready, so they took their bags up and walked up to their room, Wyatt opened the door and Dani walked in the room was nice a double bed on suite bathroom and shower and a balcony that looks over the sea.

"Wow Wyatt check out the view," Dani said standing on the balcony.

Wyatt walked over to her and slipped his hands around her waist and kissed her on her neck gently "I know but its not as beautiful as you" Wyatt whispered in her ear Dani smiled and turned around and slipped her arms around his neck Wyatt then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips as the kiss got deeper and more passionate they stood there with the moonlight shining on them.

"So baby now that we are here how about that skinny-dipping" Wyatt asked with a cheeky grin to his girlfriend.

"Oh..Really so your up for it then?" Dani asked him smiling "I thought you didn't have the bottle" she added

"Oh Baby you have no idea?" He said and he firmly spanked her ass

"Oooh.." She said a little surprised "Lets go tough guy" She said and Wyatt's smile faded Dani noticing asked him "What's wrong baby..did i say something wrong?"

Krystal had said that earlier when they were drinking she sounded like her so much he quickly snapped out of it "Uhh I'm fine baby it nothing just remembered something that's all" He said "Shall we go?" He asked smiling at his blue eyed girlfriend

"Yeah lets go" she said slipping her fingers in his and they walked out and made their way to the beach.

Dani was running down the shore and Wyatt was chasing her Dani was laughing Wyatt then orbed out and appeared in front of her and Dani crashed in to him not being able to stop in time Wyatt fell backwards and Dani fell on top of him. She was looking in his eyes Wyatt then flipped her over and she was on her back and Wyatt was on top getting lost in her eyes he leaned in and kissed her passionately gently sucking on her bottom lip he slipped her the tongue searching for hers she slowly licked his tongue with the tip of hers.

They kissed for a few minutes and Wyatt gently finished off the kiss by pulling back

"So how about we get swimming" Wyatt said raising his eyebrows at her and smiling

"Well..You are impatient ain't you" She said

"When it comes to getting your clothes baby i am very impatient." He answered with a wink.

"Oh well in that case i suggest you take my clothes off then." She said with a grin

Wyatt's hands then slowly tugged her top off laying sweet soft kisses on her chest at the same time moving up to her neck sucking on it gently biting her while his hands took off her bra and he ran them over her bare breasts cupping them gently, Dani then slipped off his t-shirt and ran her hands over his muscular chest kissing him gently her hands running up to his neck and her fingers were in his hair, Wyatt then took off her shorts she was wearing and noticed she was wearing no underwear he gave her a smile and she shot him a smile right back, Dani then slipped off his trousers along with his boxers and they both stood up and ran into the water and begun swimming, the water was slightly warm considering it was night, They stopped at a level where anyone couldn't see any part of them except their shoulders.

"This place is so amazing" Dani said looking at her boyfriend

"Yeah I Know" Wyatt said looking at his girlfriend and swimming closer to her he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her into his lap she then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So how you liking skinny dipping" Dani asked Wyatt

"Oh im loving it" Wyatt said running his hands over her naked body so what do you say we go to our hotel room and take a shower" Dani asked smiling at her boyfriend

"Hmm lets go" Wyatt said without even thinking about it, they swam to the shore and grabbed their clothes and Wyatt quickly orbed them to their hotel room they jumped in the shower and begun fooling around in the shower after they were done showering they moved over to the bed where they made love..And fell asleep on the first night of their vacation.

_**The Morning After 9.00am **_

Chris and Krystal was in bed Krystal was asleep, and Chris was just waking up he turned and around and looked at Krystal sleeping so peaceful so beautiful even when she's sleeping. He was just lying there facing her she was still fast asleep, he gently stroked her cheek and she opened her eyes at his touch the first thing she saw was his eyes staring into hers, Krystal smiled ah him.

"Hi" Chris said in a whisper

"Hey You" Krystal said both of them still in bed lying facing each other.

"Hey.. Sorry i didn't mean to wake you, I just couldn't help but touch you."

"No, you didn't wake me" She said sweetly

"I thought you might have been tired after last night" Chris said grinning

"I was after the third or fourth time." She explained her cheeks slightly getting pink

Chris chuckled "So now that your up shall we order room service?" He asked

"No baby we can go downstairs just give me a sec to get ready." She said trying to get out of bed but was stopped by Chris holding on to her arm and pulled her back to bed

"What is it baby?" Chris then looked at her "I love you so much" He said kissing her passionately "I love you too baby" She said smiling at him "Now let me get ready" she got out of bed and Chris lusted after her thinking suddenly a smile appeared on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Krystal asked him noticing his smiling to him self as he's getting ready

"How can i not smile i have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world, now if that's not something to smile about what is?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Thank you honey." She said and kissed him as she let go to walk towards the door the room suddenly begun spinning and the room went dark for a second Krystal stumbled and Chris noticing ran up to her and caught her before she fell "Baby are you ok?" Chris asked holding her tightly Krystal rubbing her head "Yeah, im ok i just felt light headed for a minute." She said in a low voice "Here sit down" Chris said sitting her down on the bed he knelt down in front of her "Honey you sure your ok?" Chris asked in concern.

"Yeah baby, I'm fine its probably because i haven't eaten yet that's all." Krystal explained.

"Ok then lets go and get you some breakfast" Chris said holding her hand and helping her up they walked out their room and went downstairs to the dining hall they found a table and sat down.

Looking at the menus "Hmm Everything looks good" Chris said making noises "What you gonna eat baby?" He asked Krystal looking at the menu "Umm I think i will have number 5" She said looking at Chris and noticing the look on his face "What? why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Baby you do know how much is included in there right..I mean it says 2 sausages, 2 fried eggs, 2 toasts ,beans, and 2 pancakes i mean i've never known you too each so much?" Chris said a little shocked Krystal was never the person to eat so much she usually eats a toast with a coffee. Chris just ordered scrambled eggs and 2 toasts.

"So maybe im just hungry?" Krystal replied as their food came she looked at it and she begun eating within 10 minutes the whole plate was empty. They both finished and Krystal was rubbing her belly and Chris was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Krystal asked

"Your bloated ain't you?" Chris said giggling

"Ok maybe i ate too much i feel a little sick i never eat that much" Krystal said rubbing her belly and frowning.

"Ok lets go" Chris said as they stood up and walked up to their room again.

"Ok i need to go and swim that meal off other wise its going to gain permanent residence on my ass" Krystal said making Chris laugh.

"What im serious i did not work my ass off training for years not keep my body in shape baby?" Krystal explained her body meant everything to her she had taken dance lessons ever since she was 8 years old at the same time she was training in martial arts for years up until now.

"Baby, your body is hot" Chris said holding on to her thin toned waist "Well i need to train to keep it 'Hot' hey do you know anybody that knows martial arts?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah my aunt Phoebe and Wyatt knows why?" Chris asked

"Because i need to train, and i haven't ever since I moved to San Francisco, and im getting rusty "Krystal explained to her boyfriend while she put on her swim suit

"Baby you kick ass how are you possibly getting rusty?" Chris asked.

"Honey you have to train if you stop then you fall out of shape and i cant afford to no matter what?" Krystal explained to her boyfriend

"Wow training really means a lot to you?" Chris asked

"Yeah it does, I've worked hard and im not gonna screw it up?"

"Ok then lets get swimming, im dying to get in that water it looks so beautiful out there." Chris said Krystal grabbed the bag and they walked out and walked to the beach..

_**Wyatt & Dani 10.45am**_

Wyatt and Dani were already up they were getting ready to go and eat breakfast.

"Babe are you ready" Wyatt called out to his girlfriend who was in the bathroom.

"Yeah Hun i will be out in a minute" Dani called out from the bathroom.

"Ok hurry cause im getting hungry" Wyatt said right back

the door unlocked and Dani walked out "Ok, Ok, I'm out lets go" Dani said as she looked in the mirror making sure her make up was ok.

"Honey why are you wearing make up first thing in the morning? Wont it just wash off from the water or are you not planning on swimming? Wyatt asked

"Yeah or course i am but i cant go out without make-up its just not me" Dani explained and walked out the door Wyatt opened his eyes and mouthed "Wow" as he he walked off and closed the door.

They walked in to the dining room and sat down Dani ordered just a coffee and Wyatt ordered 2 pancakes and scrambled eggs.

After they finished their meal they made their way to the beach looking for a good spot, Wyatt took Dani to the spot he was with Krystal the day before.

A few yards from that spot was Chris and Krystal they were in the water swimming together "Wow this is so beautiful" Chris said as he floated on the water.

"Yep this is life" Krystal said smiling.

"Come here baby" Chris said and pulled her close to him "You know, you look sexy when your wet" He said with a smile

"Yeah you look very sexy too" Chris smiled at her and bit his lips he then slipped his hands around her and lifted her up her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck "So honey you enjoying yourself" Krystal asked "Baby im with you of course im enjoying myself how can i not" Chris said stroking her face.

"God im so happy we are here together we didn't have much time together for the last couple of weeks" Krystal explained looking in his eyes

"I know baby, im sorry, Its just things got a little out of hand with Bianca and what with her not knowing about us she you know thought we were.."Chris stopped explaining "You were what..together Wait did you sleep with her?" Krystal said slightly taken aback

"No i avoid sleeping with her, but it doesn't stop her from trying." Chris explained

"Well you have to tell her Chris i mean she has a right to know" Krystal said

"Baby i really don't wanna talk about Bianca i wanna talk about us."

"Ok im getting out my hands and feet are getting wrinkly you coming" Krystal said as she swam off and Chris followed they sat down on the sand and holding each other Chris pushed Krystal down on the sand and he then climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately as they were kissing the heard familiar voices they both looked up

"Oh my god what are you guys doing here?" A females voice said

"That's a good question and right back at ya" Krystal said looking at her younger sister.

"Well me and Wyatt needed some time to ourselves so we decided to come here to you know reconnect" Dani answered "What about you?" she asked her older sister

"Well me and Chris also needed time alone what with everything that's going on" Krystal explained as she saw Wyatt looking in her eyes.

"Oh well seen as we are both here together maybe we can hang out what hotel you staying at?" Dani asked her older sister.

"Uhh Hotel Voyanna" Krystal said

"Wait that's where we are staying? What room number?" Wyatt asked his brothers girlfriend.

Krystal looked at Chris "Uhh We are staying in the honeymoon suite"Chris answered his brothers question.

Both Wyatt and Dani said "What?" At the same time .

"What? what's wrong with staying in the honeymoon suite its a beautiful room" Chris said to the couple in front of them "Your not?" Wyatt asked

"No" Krystal said laughing and looking at Chris who was smiling

"Ok so why are you staying in the Honeymoon suite then?" Dani asked

"Because it was the only room available at the time and we got a great price right?" she said looking at her boyfriend

"Yep my girl really knows how to get a discount we just said we were on honeymoon and they gave us the honeymoon suite half price?" Chris explained

"Hmm that's cool..so now that we are here together we can hang out together double dates" Dani said looking at her sister and Chris's face who was faking a smile they really wanted to be alone to spend some romantic time together, not have their siblings with them.

"That would be great" Krystal said looking at Chris and giving him a look to say its ok "Oh yeah it would be great" He said

"Cool now im going for a swim Dani said looking at the three "You coming" She asked her boyfriend "Yeah" Wyatt replied and took her hand and they walked off, leaving Chris and Krystal alone "So where were we" Chris said jumping on her again kissing her like they were before Krystal laughed out loud Chris then opened her legs and crawled in between them.

"Baby your brothers there" She said to Chris

"So what its, not like he doesn't do the same to your sister?" Chris said in between kisses

"That's gross, i don't need to think about my sisters sex life thank you" Krystal said scrunching her nose at him. Chris leaned in and kisses her gently at first but the kiss then got deeper and more passionate,After a few minutes of kissing they pulled apart and both were out of breath he looked in her green eyes "God i love you" Chris whispered to her a little smile appeared on her face "I love you too" She said looking at him. "I need to go and talk to Wyatt for a sec, i will be right back Ok?"Chris said to his girlfriend and stood up and ran in to the water and swam to his brother to talk to him Krystal's face then dropped something was bothering her.

She was sitting there and watching Wyatt and Chris talking and wondering what they were talking about her mind was racing though she had something on her mind the more she tried to ignore it but she couldn't she then got up and ran behind the trees and orbed out.

She then re-appeared behind a shop on the island she walked in and looked around and spotted the thing she was looking for she bought it and orbed out.


	14. The Joys Of Peeing On A Stick

_**The Joys Of Peeing On A Stick...**_

Krystal re-materialised in her room in the hotel holding a box of a pregnancy test she was late with her period a few weeks she never read much into it she thought it could be stress ,But now its been 4 weeks and no period she was scared and praying that she isn't pregnant.

Krystal looked at the box and sighed _"Come on Krystal you gotta do this"_ She thought to herself and she ripped open the box and went into the bathroom she read the box and pied on the the stick she was looking at the test it said three minutes, this was the longest three minutes of her life, She put the test down and paced back and forth in the room every two seconds she would look at the test to see if it was done yet.

Another two seconds went by and she looked at the test and her eyes were open in shock when she saw the test said "**Pregnant.." **Tear filled her eyes and she sunk on the bed she tried to breathe but it felt like someone was strangling her.

"Oh My God..what the hell am i going to do? No No this cant be right i must have done it wrong I cant be pregnant there's no way this is a very BIG mistake." Krystal said as she stood up and walked up and down the room her hand on her head "I cant have this baby I cant tell Chris about this..I Wait Shit...Shit Shit Shit Wyatt..Evil Wyatt what if its his Oh My God what the hell am I going to do?" Krystal said tears running down her face.

Her hand slid down to her belly suddenly she gasped for breath she was having visions of her and Chris together that night when they first slept together, And she saw something but it was dark as the vision went on she saw the baby inside her like a sonogram she saw little fingers and toes but they were so small very tiny, a smile appeared on her face the vision ended and she opened her eyes.

"Oh My God..Its Chris's baby..That was amazing..Thank you baby" She said and smiled as her hand rubbed her belly and she cried partly from the happiness of seeing her baby and part of her was still shocked.

"How am i going to tell your daddy he's having another baby with another woman?" She said looking at her stomach and running her hands over it suddenly a blue glow appeared.

"Whoa..What the hell?" She said in shock and a little frightened the glow slowly faded away leaving Krystal very confused she didn't understand what that was, what the baby was doing?.

"Shit Chris" She said and orbed out back to the beach she saw Chris looking around he was probably looking for her she took a breath and walked out from behind the tree and Chris noticed her and walked up to her.

"Baby where you been? You ok?" Chris asked holding her hands.

"Umm I'm not sure." She answered looking away from his eyes.

"What does that mean are you sick?" He asked with concern.

"Well No im not sick, im fine"

"Ok..You sure your ok i mean we cant go up to the room if you like and you can rest?" Chris asked his girlfriend

"No baby im fine really" She assured him he then leaned in and kissed her softly "So what did you talk to Wyatt about?" Krystal asked

"Ahh Noting just need his advice on something" Chris explained

"Advice on what?"

"Don't worry about it honey, like i said it nothing you need to worry about Boys talk" Chis explained smiling

"Oh Ok well lets go and join them then shall we" She said and walked off pulling Chris by the hand and they joined their siblings.

"Hey where you been girl" Dani asked her sister.

"I was just up in our room I had to use the bathroom" She said as she sat down on her sun decks.

She felt Chris tug on her chair and pull her towards him "What are you doing?" Krystal asked smiling.

"Listen tonight I have made plans for us ok?" Chris explained with a grin

"Plans..What sort of plans?" Krystal asked

"Well you will see we are going to have a romantic night together ALONE!" Chris said

"Sounds great baby?" Krystal said kissing him on the lips "Can't wait" She said gently against his lips.

"Hmm me neither" he said their noses and forehead still touching.

_**Later On That Evening.. 7.00pm **_

Krystal was in the bar Chris had sent her down there she was sitting on her own wondering whats going on, She was waiting for Chris to send her a Telepathic message she was sipping on her orange juice She suddenly heard Chris's voice in her mind _"Baby Make your way up" _She then finished her drink and made her way up to the elevator she walked in and pressed number 5 she looked at the numbers G...1...2...3...4...5 '_Ding' _and the doors swung open, She walked down the hall way a little further up she saw rose petals on the floor she followed them and it lead to their room she was smiling. She turned the knob of the door and walked in and saw the room was lit with what seemed like a million red candles rose petals was all over the bed on the floor leading towards the balcony she walked towards it with a smile she pulled the curtain and tears filled her eyes when she saw written in red rose petals on the floor in the shape of a heart and in the centre wrote "I Love You" She stepped slowly not to mess it up she saw a note on the table she picked it up and read it.

"**Hi precious.. I hope you liked the roses and that but that's not all, i want you to make your way down to the beach on the back of this paper should be a map that will show you the way to find me, i am waiting for you Honey.. Chris X x X" **

Krystal was moved by the whole thing she followed the map and was now on the beach suddenly as she was walking she saw flashing white light around her "Uh Oh" Krystal said as she looked down she saw that she was wearing a red long silk dress her hair her make-up was all done she looked beautiful the dress looked amazing..

Krystal was a little confused "Chris what are you up to?" She said with a smile on her face as she walked a little further she saw a Chris in a black tuxedo holding a red rose as she walked up to him "Wow you look so beautiful baby" Chris said kissing her hand and handing her the rose.

"Thanks, Honey whats going on whats all this for?" She asked curiously

"I told you we are going to have a romantic time together" Chris explained behind him was a table for two with candles and rose petals sprinkled over it.

"Take a seat Princess" Chris said as he pulled out the chair and seated her he then sat opposite her.

Looking deep in her eyes she looked amazing the sun was about to set the beach was empty no one else but the two of them, the only sound was the sounds of the ocean hearing the gentle sound of the tide hitting the shore.

"Chris this is so beautiful I..I Just don't know what to say" Krystal said holding his hand over the table.

"Baby Nothing is more beautiful than you?" Chris said looking deep in her eyes.

"Chris..You really didn't need to do this..baby its too much" Krystal said

"No it isn't not for you" Chris said back in a gentle voice.

"Thank you honey..You look very sexy in that tux" Krystal said biting her lip

"Thanks...Listen baby I know we haven't been together for very long but I can tell you one thing i have never in my life loved anybody as much as i love you..You are everything to me. I just don't want to imagine my life without you in it, Baby lately everything I do I think of you, You have given me so much love that i didn't even know existed and i know our situation isn't perfect but i will always want you in my life." Chris said

"I know what you mean baby, Lately things haven't really been perfect with us but i love you with every breath i take and i will do until the day i die, I also cant imagine my life without you, i need you by my side for always..and Its good that we get this time alone because there is something that we need to talk about" Krystal said. Dropping her gaze to the her hands.

" Look baby i brought you here for a reason tonight and i couldn't think of a better place to actually tell you this" Chris said as he stood up and walked over to her gently pulling on her arm she stood up and he looked deep in her eyes and knelt down on one knee.

Krystal then froze "Oh My God... Chris" She said gently looking down at him he slowly reached in his pocket and took out a small heart shaped box, Krystal's eyes filled with tears blurring her vision the tears left her eyes and rolled down her cheek and Chris opened the box where there lay a beautiful diamond ring.

"Krystal Montana, I want to spend the rest of my life and every other life after that with you, I want to wake up everyday to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine...Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you. Will You Marry Me?" Chris said holding her hand in one hand and holding the ring in the other hand.

Krystal smiled at him and also went down on her knees tears falling from her eyes not being able to find the right words to say "Chris Before i answer your question there is something i really have to tell you" She said

Chris look a little worried "What is it baby?" Chris asked

"Well there is no easy way of telling you this but...Umm when i went to the room earlier today it wasn't to pee i went and bought..." Krystal stopped explaining

"Bought what?"

Krystal looked at him "I bought a pregnancy test" Chris's eyes widened "Wha..Why would you buy a pregnancy test?" Chris asked her in shock

"To see if im pregnant" Krystal answered

"And..are you?"

"Yes Chris...I'm pregnant" Krystal said looking at his expressions he look more shocked than anything "I..I Mean..How?..I know how but...when?" Chris stuttered

"Well im not sure exactly but Chris something happened"

"What happened?"

"I had a premonition, Then i saw the baby i mean i saw it literally inside me and then my stomach started to glow...do you know what that means?" Krystal asked

"You...Saw our baby what is it?" Chris asked

"Yeah i don't know its too young to tell" Krystal said

"Ok so we are having a baby then..ok i mean i did just propose to you so..which you still haven't answered?" Chris said

"Are you ok with the baby?"

"Yeah i mean its our baby we were eventually going to have kids and we are getting married i hope ?" Chris said

"Well in that case then YES! I will marry you Christopher Perry Haliwell"Krystal said with a smile on her face Chris then leaned in and kissed her passionately he pulled back and placed his hand on her belly after a few seconds Krystal's belly glowed again at Chris's touch this time.

"Whoa whats that?" Chris asked looking at the blue light shining out of his fiancés stomach slowly it faded away leaving both parents amazed and confused. Chris then pulled the ring out the box and placed it on her finger.

"I Love You Wifey" Chris said kissing her hand "I Love You Too Hubby" Krystal said stroking his face gently.

_The loneliness of nights alone  
the search for strength to carry on   
my every hope has seemed to die  
my eyes had no more tears to cry  
then like the sun shining up above  
you surrounded me with your endless love  
Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me _

Chris then pulled his fiancé in for a long passionate kiss after a few minutes they pulled apart and looked in each others eyes, Krystal smiled at him her hands cupping his face Chris pulled her up and they sat down at the table eating their romantic meal on the beach.

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything _

The sun was about to set when they finished their meal, they sat on the sand in each others arms gazing in to the horizon.

_Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
are suddenly reality  
you've opened up my heart to feel  
a kind of love that's truly real  
a guiding light that'll never fade  
there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
for the love you give it won't let go  
I hope you'll always know _

Krystal sitting in between Chris's legs his hands wrapped around her neck she was leaning on his chest, Chris was laying small sweet kisses on her neck behind her ear.

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything _

Everything was so romantic the sun has set and the moonlight was beaming on the surface of the water they were kissing passionately their hands caressing each others body's.

_You're the breath of life in me  
the only one that sets me free  
and you have made my soul complete  
for all time (for all time) _

_You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
That you will always be  
be my everything _

"Honey?"

"Yes, Baby?" Chris said looking in her eyes.

"What's Bianca going to say about us getting married and having a baby together i mean she does think you two are together." Krystal asked

"Well im going to talk to her when we get back tomorrow evening, Yeah, im having a baby with her but it doesn't mean that im going to be with her, My life is with you and our baby now, the only tie between me and Bianca is the baby and my son is all that im interested in." Chris explained

"Hmm... You know I really don't wanna leave I wanna stay here for ever." Krystal sighed.

"Yeah I know..I love this place." Chris said they were both lying down on a blanket watching the sky filled with stars. Krystal looked at Chris as he lay there noticing she was watching him he turned his head and faced her, "What you think about?" Chris asked.

"Hah wouldn't you like to know?" Krystal said with a smile.

"Yes I would,or I can always tap in to your mind and find out that way?" Chris said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm just thinking about our unborn child." Krystal said

"What about it?" Chris said his hand place on her stomach.

"I..Just how am i suppose to protect it from all these demons and stuff, i mean my powers and your powers combined this is going to be one hell of a child..i just cant help but worry you know" Krystal explained looking down at her stomach.

"I know honey, but i promise you i will not let anyone lay a finger on it or you." Chris assured her slipping his fingers under her chin and making her look at him.

"God if anybody ever hurt it i will make them suffer so bad that they are gonna beg me to send them to oblivion" She said with anger.

"Baby, you look so sexy when your angry you know that?" Chris said smiling at her

"I'm not angry just worried that's all" Krystal explained.

"Hey its our engagement night how about we leave the worrying for Monday and enjoy our time together before..." Chris stopped and the smile on his face disappeared it was like he was listening for something "Ahh shit..." Chris spat out

"What is it honey?" Krystal asked with worry

"Bianca's calling" Chris muttered

"Great just great..do you have to go?" Krystal asked

"What if its important i have to go baby i will be back in a few minutes.. I'm sorry" He said gave her a kiss.

" Wait...You can't go like that.." Krystal said and she waved her fingers and he was in a vest top and shorts.

"Thanks Baby I Love You.." Chris said kissing her one last time as he stood up. and even before she could say anything back he orbed out.

"I Love You Too..Honey" Krystal said after he orbed out sitting there all alone she looked at the table they had their dinner on she waved her hand and it disappeared she looked at her dress and her dress disappeared and she was in mini red hot pants with matching red vest top, her hair was up she pulled it out and it was messy in curls she then smiled when she saw the ring on her finger.

She looked at the ocean in front of her and breathed in the fresh air and she walked along the beach with her bare feet wet from the tide, She loved the island so much it was so peaceful, beautiful as she carried on walking thinking about what sort of a mum she will be and thinking about labour and all that her thoughts got interrupted when three demons shimmered in two in front and one behind her.

"Oh Crap.." She said as she saw the three demons "I'm on holiday can you come back tomorrow night maybe" She asked

"Come with us and we wont hurt you, Disagree and and we will kill you both" One of the demon said as he conjured up a fireball.

"Both..?" Krystal asked trying to play dumb

"Yes witch you and your unborn baby" The other said

"Hah You touch me and i swear i will torture you so bad you will beg me to kill you " Krystal said with pure rage in her eyes.

"Well witch look around you your all alone, you going to take out all three of us? you have no chance, so spare yourself the bother and come with us" The demon said laughing.

"Well its your funeral" Krystal said and she conjured up an energy ball and threw it at the first demon it barely dented him. All three of the demons threw a fireballs at her she flipped out the way all three of the fireball blew up as they hit each other.

"You know you came all the way over here so you must go for a swim its amazing" She said smiling at the demon opposite her she waved her hand the demon went flying into the water.

"One last chance, leave" Krystal warned

"i don't think so witch" the other demon said.

"Fine don't say i didn't warn you" She said

She stretched out her hand and a bolt of lightning hit the demon in the chest frying him she looked at her hand in shock she never used that power before.

"Then there were none" She said before she could kill him three more showed up "Oh for gods sakes" She cracked her neck she waved both arms and all the demons went flying a few yards away she didn't see an energy ball and it hit her stomach but to her surprise a blue shield stopped it from hitting her the baby must have deflected it some how "Whoa, good baby" She said looking at her stomach with that she felt an athame in her back she screamed out in pain she closed her eyes and the athame flew out of her she twitched her finger and it went flying into the heart of the demon that through it. "CHRIS" She yelled out to her fiancé "CHRIS" She called once again but nothing "Shit..Shit WYATT" She called this time as she was fighting the demons she flicked her hand and fireworks blew up on top of the demon" "Oh come on" She said within a few seconds Wyatt showed up "What's...up" He asked as Krystal dragged him down just in time before the fireball hit his head. "You Ok?" Wyatt asked "No... my powers the baby's messing with them..watch" She said and stood up she flicked her wrist again and this time flowers hit the demon.

"See" She said as she kicked the demon that was running towards her.

"Baby..what baby?" Wyatt asked in shock

"I'm pregnant Wyatt can we please kill these ass holes first then ill explain" she said she waved her hand and the demon then went flying she managed to dodge a few energy balls,

She got pissed off more demons kept showing up she felt warm blood drip down her back but it wasn't stopping her from kicking ass.

"Come on baby please help Mommy" She begged with her hand on her stomach her hand begun glowing again "I don't know what that means" She said to her unborn child "Okay Wyatt step back" She warned him she raised both her hands and all the demons blew up "Wow that's what I'm talking about" Wyatt said laughing and he looked at krystal who was on the floor he ran to her side "Krystal"..he turned her around and was about to heal her when the wound healed by its self "Oh god thanks Wyatt that was killing me" She said taking his hand as he helped her up "Thanks for what i didn't heal you" Wyatt explained "What then how..Whoa No.. really?" She said "Yeah your unborn healed you but how Chris can't heal neither can you unless.." Wyatt froze

"Unless what?" Krystal asked

"Unless its..mine?" Wyatt said

"WHAT..NO NO This baby is Chris's ok there's no way its yours"Krystal said defensively

"Well how do you explain the power to heal and the messing with the powers those were my powers when i was in the womb" Wyatt explained

"Well your forgetting the fact that my father was a whitelighter and an elder so thats probably where it gets it from, Okay" Krystal explained

"Right ok I'm sorry i don't know what i was thinking you still have blood on your vest top" Wyatt said "Why didn't you call for Chris, Where is he anyway isn't this your big night, wait he has asked you right?" Wyatt asked

"Yes we are engaged, Bianca called him he's been gone for over 45 minutes and i did call him twice he didn't show" Krystal explained with a pissed off tone "Well if he's at Bianca's then he probably didn't hear your call" Wyatt explained.

"What? why not?" Krystal asked.

"Well Bianca probably blocked it out so he wouldn't get called away while with her.." Wyatt explained.

"That bitch..Ill show her" Krystal said as she orbed out.

"Krystal wait.." Wyatt said as he orbed out after her

_**Bianca's Apartment...**_

A furious Krystal orbed into Bianca's apartment she was in the living room there was no sign of Chris or Bianca she looked over to the door it was closed so she walked over to it she heard Bianca's voice yelling so she swung the door open her eyes filled with rage she saw Bianca and Chris arguing. after a few seconds Wyatt orbed in.

"Krystal..Wyatt what are you doing here?" Chris asked looking at her

"What are you doing in my apartment get out?" Bianca said fuming with anger

"I called for you, Why didn't you come?" Krystal asked

"I didn't hear your call..whats with the blood are you hurt?" Chris asked walking over to her.

"Why didn't you hear me i called for you twice if i never called your brother to help me i would have been killed along with your baby" Krystal raised her voice.

"Killed.. what happened?" Chris asked

" Chris you have been gone for 45 minutes, i was attacked by a swarm of demons that just kept on coming, again why didn't you hear my call?"

"Baby i don't know why do you think if i heard i will still be here?" Chris assured her.

Krystal's eyes turned to Bianca "Tell him..." Krystal said looking at her.

"Tell him what?" Bianca said acting innocent.

"Tell him why he didn't hear my calls now?" Bianca walked up close to her "I don't know what your talking about?" Bianca said

"Krystal what are you talking about why would Bianca know why i didn't hear your calls" Chris asked confused

"Because honey ,she wants you all to herself so she blocked it out so you wouldn't be able to hear any calls while with her" Krystal explained to her fiancé.

"What.. is that true?" He asked Bianca

Bianca looked at Krystal her face filled with fury. "Yeah its true so i block it out so what, First you steal away my boyfriend now your stealing away my baby's father as well he should be marrying me not YOU." Bianca yelled at Krystal.

"I didn't steal anything that did not want to be stolen.." Krystal explained to her in a bitchy tone.

"Whoa whoa..Bianca you couldn't be more wrong firstly i wasn't suppose to marry you and secondly she's not stealing me away from my baby Ok, just because I'm having a baby with Krystal doesn't mean that i don't want anything to do with our baby?"

"Whatever if she never showed up it would be me wearing that ring not her..So therefore it belongs to me and so do you." Bianca said waling over to her with the intention to get the ring on her finger but she was stopped when a blue shield formed around Krystal protecting her, The shock on all their faces especially Chris's face.

"What the..?" Asked Chris "How did you do that you don't have that power?" Chris asked in amazement.

"I don't..our off spring does..The baby obviously views her as a threat." She explained to her fiancé, looking at Bianca. "Id back off if i were you i have no control over what the baby will do to you." Bianca backed off and the baby dropped the shield when it sensed its Mommy was safe.

"Oh my god i cant believe its using its powers this early" Chris said touching Krystal's belly seeing this Bianca was furious getting the chance she threw an energy ball at Krystal which sent her flying out the window.

"Nooo" Chris yelled running to the window Wyatt then orbed out and caught her and orbed them back she was in Wyatt's arms when they orbed in he slowly put her down. Chris then ran to Krystal and took her in his arms "Oh My God thank god you're ok" He said "What the hell is wrong with you Bianca?" He said grabbing her arms and shaking her. "You Chris, you cant just walk away from me if i cant have you then neither can she" Bianca said she conjured up an athame and lunged it into Chris's heart so quickly before anyone else can react. Chris shrieked in pain as he fell to his knees gasping for breath "Oh My God Noooo Chris!" Krystal ran to his side crying "Wyatt heal him" Wyatt rushed to his baby brothers side and put his hand over his wound and a golden glow appeared but it wasn't working his wound wasn't healing "Wyatt whats taking so long" She yelled tears flooding her face "Its not working Damn it Chris come on" Wyatt shouted "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She screamed at Bianca who had evil writing all over her face.

"No..no..Chris come on please you gotta wake up please" Wyatt said Tears running down his cheek and shaking his baby brother who was lying limp in his arms Krystal was in shock holding his hands with blood streaming form his heart on to her hands she was filled with rage she stood up Wyatt orb Chris to the manor" She said her eyes fixed on Bianca "But Krystal" He was cut off by Krystal screaming "I said go" With her scream the whole apartment begun to shake with that Wyatt orbed out with Chris leaving Krystal and Bianca alone.

"You Killed him you murdered my baby's father your baby's father what sort of a person are you?" Krystal said tears filling her eyes.

"I told you if i cant have him then you cant either." Bianca said still cold as ever.

With her anger the room begun to shake harder this time "Your going to pay I'm gong to kill you and send you to hell you murdering bitch" Krystal said as she raised her arm and Bianca gasped for breath holding her heart she let her go and Bianca fell to the floor "Kill me and you kill Chris's baby too" she said in between coughs.

"Wrong" Krystal closed her eyes and concentrated she held out her hands and call out "BABY" And the baby shifted from her belly into her arms the baby gasped for breath and begun to cry.

"My baby" Bianca said standing up walking towards her baby "Say good bye to your mother sweetie." Krystal said waving her arm and sending Bianca flying from wall to wall in her room.

"Manor" She said and the baby was orbed to the Haliwell manor a few seconds later she heard orb jingles she turned to see who it was it was the sisters and Wyatt their eyes were filled with pain and rage especially piper and Wyatt's.

Krystal rage went straight to her head when she saw the pain in piper and Wyatt's eyes she saw piper was about to blow up Bianca "No..This is my fight" She stopped her.

knowing that she would never see Chris again she begun screaming really loudly the whole building was shaking hard and everything in the apartment blew up as she screamed the force blew Bianca into the wall the sisters and Wyatt hid behind a sofa to avoid getting blown up, shocked to see all that power in one person.

Krystal then raised her arms and lightning bolts shot through her hands frying her until there was nothing left but a pile of ashes.

Now that she was killed Krystal fell to her knees trying to breathe the sisters and Wyatt ran to her side helping her up she then fell into pipers arms

"She killed him, she killed Chris" Krystal said in sobs.

* * *

_**To Be Continued** Hi hope you guys enjoy this chapter...I know your going to be mad that i killed off Chris..I'm sorry.. Please review.. The song in this chapter was "My Everything" By Nick Lachey._


	15. You're The Only Place

_**Disclaimer... **_**No i do not own charmed or any of the characters, believe me if i did Drew would be alive and i would be in the show smooching the face off of that hottie...he he... What a girl can't dream? please don't sue hire me! lol on with the story...**

_A/N Thanks to all the reviewers you guys are great..Keep 'em' coming and ill keep up the writing._

_**Your the only place my heart has ever been..**_

After a few minutes of crying in Pipers arms both women crying for the young man they have both lost ones son and another's lover they both pulled apart and she looked at the pain in his mothers eyes. She had to see him for the last time Krystal didn't orb out she disappeared with the wind, Leaving the charmed ones and Wyatt confused Paige orbed the girls out and Wyatt followed.

Krystal then appeared in the living room of the Haliwell manor where she saw Leo crying holding his sons hand sobbing holding Chris and Bianca's baby in his arms.

Tears streamed down Krystal's face as she saw her fiancé lying on the couch not a single movement she watched his chest to see if it was moving but nothing, She slowly walked up to him and knelt down beside him.

___Seems like our love is on the road to nowhere fast  
All my life I thought a love like this would last  
But every road can hide a corner we can't see  
I had a vision that I woke up by your side  
I felt your breathing and our souls were intertwined  
But who controls love's destiny  
Not me  
We had it all right in our hands  
We had the room to fly and still the place to land_

"CHRIS..Please you gotta wake up..please." Krystal said stroking his face gently. She was hoping he would just wake up but he didn't Leo then stepped away leaving Krystal alone with him.

_And so I'm calling out, I'm calling out  
You're the only one  
Who can save us from what we've done  
That don't leave me hanging on  
I'm reaching out and praying you'd come back again  
It's just darkness I'm living in  
And you're the only place my heart has ever been_

"Chris please..You cant leave me please...How am i suppose to live without you, You can't ask me to marry..you then die on me you can't please wake up.. you promised me you will be there for our baby..you can't leave us you just cant wake up Damn It." Krystal cried out holding on to him. Wyatt then came in to the room and sat beside Krystal and his baby brother tears rolling down his cheeks.

_Maybe I'm longing in a way of love naive  
Maybe I'm desperate for a reason to believe  
There wasn't any wat I thought that we would fall  
I've seen perfection in a rainbow in the sky  
I've seen a child make the coldest grown man cry  
But loving you I thought was greater than them all  
And we had it all, just you and me  
And now there's a doorway to my heart without a key_

"He's gone Wyatt..He's gone forever And i couldn't even get to tell him that i love him one last time.. I'm never going to see him ever again?..How could he think that i could live without him, How could he think that i could survive without him..How do i go on with out him in my life Wyatt , without his smile, without getting lost in his eyes ever again, Tell me Wyatt how ?. I love him so much, I need him Wyatt, I want him back. How do i go on knowing that ill never hear his voice ever again. God My heart has been torn into a million pieces and our baby is the only thing i have left of him.. I Love You So Much please hear me Chris please don't leave me i cant lose you too i just cant where ever you are come back please we need you damn it Chris WAKE UP please "Krystal said touching his face tears streaming down her face as the girls and Leo were standing behind her she walked over to Piper "I'm going to bring him back i promise you one way or another I'm going to bring him back" Krystal said as she ran up to the attic . She walked to the book and looked through it she sat at the table she begun to make a summoning spell. "Come on baby help me bring daddy back for you and your brother please" She begged

_**Powers of the witches rise**_

_**Course unseen across the skies **_

_**come to me who calls you near**_

**_Come to me and settle here _ **

_**Blood to blood i summon thee**_

_**Blood to blood return me.**_

___Wherever you are right now, come back baby show me how you feel  
Because I'm lost without you here  
I'm calling out, I'm calling out  
You're the only one  
Now take a look at what I become  
And don't leave me hanging on  
I'm reaching out and praying you'd come back again  
It's just darkness I'm living in  
And you're the only place my heart has ever been._

She cut her finger and dripped a few drops of blood in the cauldron a gentle breeze flickered the lit candle she stooped breathing for a few seconds but nothing happened "Krystal" She heard a voice "Chris" She looked at the door and it was Wyatt ,Krystal sighed and tears fell from her cheeks "Krystal what are you doing?" Wyatt asked "I'm going to bring him back Wyatt, I can't not ,i don't understand what good is magic if we can't bring him back. DAMN IT" Krystal said crying

"There is nothing we can do he's gone, and nothing can bring him back no matter how hard we try or how much you cry its not going to bring him back." Wyatt said his eyes filling with tears "i need to talk to him".She chanted the spell

_**Hear these words, Hear my cry.**_

_**Spirit from the other side.**_

_**Come to me i summon thee.**_

_**Cross now the great divide.**_

Krystal looked around and she saw white lights and Krystal's mom appeared.."Mom..Oh my god what are you doing here?". She asked surprised "I'm here to talk you Krystal" Krystal's mother said . "About what..mom i called for Chris" She said tears rushing down her face. "I Know sweetie, I know how you feel" She explained to her daughter.

"Do you really..he died because of me Bianca killed him because he loved me..i need to get him back mom i cant lose him" She said crying

"I know honey there might be a way for you to bring him back" Her mother explained. "What how?" Krystal asked

"You can use your powers ?" A man's voice said and again in bright white lights appeared and standing there was Krystal's.. "Dad?" She asked shocked to see her parents together again.

"Yes sweet pea..we have been watching you for a while now..that's why i am here, honey you have a very special power, you can resurrect the dead you get that from me my avatar powers, you have so many powers cooped up inside of you tap in to it and your baby's power find it and save your fiancé" Her father explained.. "Wait does that mean I can resurrect you too?" Krystal asked. "No sweetie, we have been dead for some time now, you can only bring back the recently deceased" her mother answered. "We gotta go they are calling us back"

"Oh I...Thank you guys I Love you " Krystal said and they both disappeared

her mum and dad disappeared and she looked at Wyatt "I gotta save him." she said And she walked out of the attic and as she walked passed Chris's old room she saw his son on the bed he begun to cry as if some how he knew something was wrong "Hey baby.. i know.. i promise I'm going to take care of you." Krystal picking him up she walked downstairs to the room where Chris was laying on the couch. She put the baby in the crib.

And she walked near Chris's body tears run down her face one of her hand resting on his chest her head on his stomach crying uncontrollably her tears soaking up his shirt. She raised her hand hoping that she will find her power to bring him back but nothing happened so she begun to cry even more.

She disappeared into the wind...

Krystal appeared back on the island of Maldives with Chris she was down on the sand she looked down at the ring that Chris put on her finger earlier on that day, She could hear Chris's voice in her mind _"Baby I Love You"_ She begun to cry "Baby I'm lost without you here, Come back to me please ,i cant make it without you" Krystal said as she buried her head in his chest. And sobbed suddenly her stomach begun to glow again like it did before she felt a warm feeling run through her she lifted her head up and looked at her belly her hands suddenly begun to glow a bright white beam shot through her hand she pointed it towards Chris and his wound begun to heal and colour began to fill his cheeks again he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Krystal he gasped for breath. "Krystal.." he said

"Oh God.. Chris" Krystal said in relief and amazement "Thank god your back i was so..." Krystal couldn't speak she was shaking tears just flushed down her face she couldn't stop herself from crying Chris took her into his arms and held her tightly in his arms as she sobbed.

"Shhhh... Baby its ok..I'm here now don't cry" Chris held her tightly in his arms.

"I Love You So Much I thought i lost you forever how could you leave me?" She said tears rushing down her cheeks like from a waterfall.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry I promise i will never leave you again" Chris said wiping away her tears and pulling her in for a passionate kiss they both kissed for a good 15 minutes not letting go of each other, when they finally pulled apart Krystal looked deep in Chris's eyes and once again got lost in them.

"We have to go your mom is so upset we have to tell them your ok?" Krystal said as they faded out with the a gush of wind.

They finally re-appeared in the living room Krystal and Chris looked around looking for the Haliwell family "Piper..Leo..Wyatt..Anyone" Krystal called out and Everybody orbed in looking shocked when they saw Chris standing in front of them alive "Chris..." Piper said and hugged her pulled her son in a tight embrace "Hi Mom I'm sorry" Chris said hugging her tightly after Piper pulled away Leo hugged his son "Thank god your back" he said letting go of his son Wyatt then hugged his brother "Welcome back bro" He said as he pulled back from his hug Chris then hugged his aunts too.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but how are you alive?" Phoebe asked her nephew.

"I don't know i mean one minute i was with grams and great grams and aunt prue and the next i was back with Krystal again" Chris explained

"Krystal how did you do it?" Piper Asked.

"Well I chanted the To Summon A Ghost spell i needed to see him and instead of Chris my parents came and my father told me how i have a lot of powers and that i have the power to resurrect the dead ,and i some how tapped into the baby's power and mine at the same time and my hand shot this white beam that healed him"Krystal explained.

"Well what ever you did thank you..you saved my son we owe you" Piper said pulling Krystal in a very tight hug that almost cut off her air circulation.

"No you don't owe me anything"

"Mom your cutting off my fiancé's air supply" Chris said to his mom

"Excuse me..fiancé?" Piper asked her son in surprise

"Yeah fiancé..I proposed to Krystal before I died oh and by the way we are also having a baby together?"Chris explained to his family who was looking kinda confused.

"Oh speaking of baby's" Krystal said as she walked over to a crib and picked up a tiny baby boy and walking back to Chris. "Here you go daddy this is your son" She handed him to Chris "Wha..My son..how?" Chris asked Krystal. "Well I killed Bianca after i called the baby out of her" Krystal explained.

"You killed Bianca? You called the baby out of...her..how?" Chris asked her in surprised.

"Yes i killed her.. i used my elder powers " Krystal said with not one bit of regret in her voice.

"Well if i was dead and Bianca was dead then who would have taken care of my son?" Chris asked

"I would have" Krystal explained

"You would have looked after Bianca's child after she killed me?" He asked in surprise

"Honey he's an innocent baby its not his fault his mother was a demon besides he's our baby's brother." Krystal explained

"Wow you really are something else you know that?" Chris said stroking her face and kissing her.

Krystal began laughing "Yeah I Know" She said with a smile the baby begun to cry. Krystal took him from Chris.

"Ooh Sweetie whats wrong are you hungry?" Krystal asked as she gently stroked her little finger over the baby's mouth and he begun to suck on it.

"Ohh , Here you go honey" She said giving him the formula that Piper made up earlier.

"Hey he doesn't even have a name" Chris said

"Oh yeah your right..Got any idea's" Krystal asked

"Well im not sure?"

"Ok how about Dru" Krystal suggested

"veto.." Chris said.

"Oh so we're playing that game ok.. you go" Krystal said

"Ok how about Alex?"

"Veto."

"Ok How about Kai" Krystal said with confidence she knew Chris will love this name.

"Kai...Kai Haliwell..I Like it" Chris said smiling.

"Actually i was thinking Kai Evan Haliwell" Krystal said holding the baby.

"Evans that's Bianca's last name?" Chris said confused.

"I Know she was still his mother, killer or not she should still be apart of him even if its only in the title" Krystal explained.

"Your an angel you know that?" Chris said kissing his wife to be. Krystal just smiled "Kai Evan Haliwell..is that your name?"Krystal asked him. "I think he likes it?" She added.

"Yeah.. it think so too." The baby started to cry "Ohh somebody's getting tired" Krystal said as she put him in his bassinet" Krystal shushed everybody and they moved into the conservatory to let the baby sleep.

"Hey where is Dani i haven't seen her all day" Krystal asked Wyatt

"Oh shit, she's at the island boy is she kill me?" Wyatt said orbing out.

"Oh my god honey we are suppose to leave tonight remember we have to check out" Krystal said

"Oh your right?" Chris said as he took his wife to be in his arms and was getting ready to orb out.

"Uhh mom can you watch Kai we will be back in a few minutes?" Chris said

"Where are you guys going ,check out from where?" Piper asked

"Ahh Maldives..we checked into a hotel there..Ok bye" Chris orbed them out.

"What.?.Christopher Haliwell.."She was about to give him the third degree but they orbed out.

**Back In Maldives...**

Dani was walking on the beach with a guy he was tall big hazel eyes dark brown hair great body they met down at the bar when she went down looking for Wyatt he left her for hours she was angry and upset with him, she had no idea what had been going on..Wyatt then orbed in behind her she saw her walking on the beach with a guy his hand was running down her arm. Wyatt ran towards her "Dani.." He called out Dani stopped and looked around.

"Wyatt? Where have you been?" She asked him in an angry tone.

"Get your hands off her unless you wanna lose some fingers?" Wyatt asked looking at the strange guy with his hand on his girlfriends arm "Who are you?" The guy asked Wyatt "I'm the boyfriend" Wyatt replied walking up to the guy.

"Umm Wyatt This is Andre he was keeping me company seen as you weren't here." Dani explained.

"Send your friend away we gotta talk ..Now" Wyatt said in a rude manner hoping he will get the message that he wasn't wanted there. "Wyatt...?" Dani said gently "No, its ok Dani its obvious that he has no manners " Andre said looking at Wyatt.

"Excuse me..?" Wyatt said walking closer to the guy in front of him his anger rushed to his head.

"Wyatt please let it go" Dani said pulling her boyfriends arm.

"No this guy obviously has a problem so lets hear it?" Wyatt said loosening the grip from Dani's hand on his arm.

"Wyatt ,please stop it." Dani begged

"Stay away from my girl or else?" Wyatt said.

"Or else what?" Andre replied walking up to Wyatt.

"Or else i will make sure that i put you in a wheel chair and every meal you will have for the rest of your life will have to be liquidised and sucked through a straw for you to eat it." Wyatt threatened...

"Please... you don't scare me" Andre said in an unrelenting tone.

"Well if i were you i would be very scared" Wyatt replied back in a cold tone.. Dani begun to panic she knew the amount of power that Wyatt had he would kill him with a blink of an eye let alone what he just said.

"Wyatt ,come on honey let it go" Dani said trying to pull him away but she had no luck he wasn't budging..

Andre looked at Wyatt with his hateful eyes. As Wyatt and Dani were about to walk off Andre grabbed a hold of Dani's arm again "Dani wait you know you want to stay with me...Don't let him push you around" He said looking at Dani, Her eyes shifted to Wyatt he was pure red with anger Wyatt walked over to Andre and batted his hand away from her shoulder and sparked him one in the face "Oh my god Wyatt.." Dani yelled at him as Andre stood up both men begun beating the crap out of each other "Stop it" Dani yelled out to the two men brawling over her, Wyatt knows martial arts so she she knew that Andre had no chance against him even if he didn't use his powers Wyatt is very strong..

After a few minutes Chris and Krystal appeared and they heard Dani screaming. They looked at each other "Dani.." Krystal said and they ran to find Wyatt punching and kicking a guy in the chest and face

Chris quickly ran to his brothers side to help him thinking it was a demon Krystal ran to her sister pulling her out the way she then saw Chris struggling to keep them apart. "Stay here" She said to her sister and ran off to help Chris. She saw they had blood all over their faces "Wyatt.. Stop..Wyatt" She pulled him off the other guy Chris held Andre away from his brother.

"Wyatt look at me.." Krystal said trying to calm him down, she held his chin and made him look at her when he looked in to her green eyes he instantly calmed down "Wyatt you're covered in blood.." Krystal said looking at his wounds on his face "Its fine" Wyatt said batting her hand away, Dani walked up to her boyfriend "God look at you.." Dani said trying to hold on to her boyfriend but he moved before she could touch him he looked at her with his angry eyes blood trickling down his face "Don't.." Wyatt said coldly as he backed away and walked off leaving Chris, Krystal, Dani and Andre there "I gotta go after him" Dani said about to chase after him "Dani ...no let him be he is obviously upset about some thing...why was he fighting" Krystal asked her sister

"He saw me and Andre together, we were just talking but Andre had his hand on my arm and Wyatt just flipped" Dani explained.

"You better go and put some steak or something on your face it should help with the bruising" she said to Andre.

"Chris can you check out for us please im going to go and check on Wyatt and you Dani go and get your stuff and orb home i will send Wyatt to you ok?" Krystal informed her fiancé and sister.

"Ok baby, meet me when your done ill wait for you here" Chris said he kissed his wife to be and orbed out a few seconds later Dani orbed out too leaving Krystal alone she looked in the direction which Wyatt went off.

She closed her eyes and sensed him she orbed out and appeared in front of him as he was walking down the shore "Hi" Krystal said

"Krystal please I'd rather be alone" Wyatt said im a bitter tone.

"Come on talk me..What's going on.."Krystal asked

"Krystal just leave it..Ok" Wyatt said raising his voice slightly.

"Don't make me use my powers on you" Krystal said squinting her eyes and scrunching her nose.

She managed to get a little smile out of him.

"Is that a smile" She asked smiling. "Hey come here, lets fix this" She added opened her hand and a first aid kit appeared she tugged his hand and they both sat down she took out an antiseptic lotion and cotton wool she poured a little bit on the cotton wool, she slightly moved closer to him she slipped her fingers gently under his chin and turned his face to look at her "This is going to sting a little.." She warned him sweetly she placed the antiseptic wool on his wound over his eye Wyatt closed his eyes and gasped slightly "I'm sorry" She said innocently "God Wyatt your wounds are deep, Cant you just heal yourself?" She asked him.

"No its fine it will heal in a few days" Wyatt explained.

"No Wyatt you are bleeding badly, Maybe i can tap into your power like i did before and heal you some how?" Krystal explained looking at his face which was gushing with blood. Krystal looked deep in his eyes she was looking for the power to tap into it she raised her hand above his face and waited a few seconds later a warm golden glow appeared from her hand and begun healing him both their eyes locked looking deep in each others eyes, His face was now healed and back to its old self again "All better" she said smiling at him.

"Thanks Krystal." Wyatt sighed.

"Wyatt, whats going on?"Krystal asked him

"It's nothing don't worry about it"

"But i do worry,"

"Why?"He asked

"Why? You're Chris's brother and your dating my sister.. Wyatt i wanna help you but if you don't tell me whats going on what the problem is then I.." Krystal was stopped by Wyatt's lips on hers he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. A few seconds passed by.

Krystal pulled away "Wyatt, What are you doing?" Krystal asked him confused.

"Krystal you're the problem, I want you i always have, I cant get you out of my mind..No matter how hard I try I just can't?"Wyatt explained.

"Wyatt stop it I love Chris.. im having his baby and im going to marry him besides your with Dani" She explained to him.

"I know and I like her, i really do ,but my heart calls out to you..I just .." Wyatt said

"No Wyatt we talked about this Ok, please don't make this harder than it already is...Just go to Dani and talk to her sort things out ok..I gotta go." Krystal said and she orbed out leaving Wyatt there heart broken.

Krystal appeared where Chris said he would be waiting for which he was.

"Hey baby..Hows Wyatt has he calmed down?" Chris asked

"Yeah he's fine i healed him he is still a little upset though" Krystal explained

"You healed him? You can heal?" Chris asked confused

"No i can't..i just used my telepathy and tapped into his powers and healed him" Krystal explained

"Oh ok cool shall we go?" He asked holding out his hand..

"Yeah lets go" She replied clasping his hand with hers and they orbed out back home...


	16. Blast From The Past

**_Blast From The Past..._**

_**A few weeks later.. **Chris and Krystal shopping at the mall for baby things..._

"No Chris im telling you it was that." Krystal said arguing with him

"And once again im telling you it was not.." Chris said right back..

"It was.."

"Was not."

"It was too"

"Was so not"

"Oh you know what I..."

"Krystal..?" Some one called out her name she looked back and..

"Oh My God...Hi baby.." She said hugging a tall handsome guy

"Baby?" Chris asked confused looking at the man she just called baby..

"Hey sexy how you doing?" The strange man said eyeing her up and down..

"I'm good sweetie what are you doing in San Francisco?" Krystal asked.

"Well I got a job offer last month so i have moved here now.. You know the last time i saw you was the night before you left do you remember?"

Krystal smiled "Yeah i remember..you look good as always?" Krystal said flirting.

"Ahem." Chris coughed.

"Oh, Chris this is Mitch..He's my best friend" She said smiling at him.

"Oh come on im insulted i think im a little more than that don't you think?" he asked looking at her licking his lips.

"Mitch.." She screeched at him slapping him on his arm.

"Anyway Mitch this is my fiancé Chris.." Krystal introduced.

"Chris nice to meet you..your a lucky man Krystal is one of a kind believe me" Mitch said shaking his hand.

"Oh i know, nice to meet you too" Chris said holding on to Krystal with a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"So Krysti i gotta run but lets meet up tonight for drinks or dinner?"Mitch asked.

"Actually im working tonight but we can do something after come by the club its called P3 ill meet you there at 9 ok?" Krystal said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye honey." Krystal said.

"See ya babe." Mitch said and walked in the opposite direction.

"So best friend that's a guy.. interesting?" Chris asked

"What's wrong with that..we have been friends for years?" Krystal asked

"What did he mean when he said he was more than your best friend?" Chris asked her

"Oh nothing..It was a long time ago" she explained

"Tell me.."Chris said

"Your not going to like it?" She warned him

"I wanna know?"

"Fine Mitch and i have been best friends since we were like 4, we were together since we where 16 and at 18 we split up and since then we just had things here and there you know?" She explained.

"No enlighten me?" Chris asked

"Chris, come on, does it really matter?" She asked

"Yes it does ,you are going to be my wife we shouldn't have any secrets?" he explained

"Ok after we split we agreed to just be..."

"Be..?"

"Look do we have to talk about this here in the middle of the street?" She asked and with that Chris dragged her in to a close by alley and they orbed back to Krystal's apartment

"Go on tell me you agreed to just be what?"

Krystal sighed and said "Sex partners.."

"WHAT?"

"Chris come on, you wanted to know and besides it was ages ago?" Krystal explained.

"I cant believe this you..Ahh man?" Chris said walking away

"Ahh man what? Are you telling me that you never had a one night stand before?" Krystal asked chasing him.

"No i didn't and especially not with the same person over and over again.."

"Chris it was over a year ago i didn't even know you existed? How can you have a go at me for having a past?.. Do you see me yelling at you for sleeping with Bianca when we were not even together?"

"No, but that was different i was with her i had a relationship with her, we didn't just have...sex" Chris explained

"Chris, im with you now im going to marry you we are going to have a baby together.. Why are you blowing this out of proportion? I am so much more happier with you than i ever was with him."

"Really?"

"Oh please. That thing was barely a relationship. All it really was, was just, meaningless animal sex." she stopped and thought about what she just said "Ok that sounded sooo much better in my head?"

Chris was standing in the corner looking out of the window.

"Chris come on listen to me Chris, you are so much better for me than he ever was. I mean you care about me, you're loving, you make me laugh.

"Oh hey here an idea why don't you call _Mitch _round for one of your animal sex sessions while i stand in the corner and tell knock knock jokes.." he said still looking out the window.

"Oooh Chris please come on don't do this.. Look what you and i have is special all Mitch and i ever had was..."

" Animal Sex..?" He said looking over his shoulder.

"Ohh my god, Chris." Krystal said in frustration putting her hands up to her head..

"So what are you saying that there's nothing between us...Animal at all.?" he asked.

"Chris look at me..Look at me?" She said pulling him towards her she was standing on the bed and he was standing in front of her "try to hear me ok.. hey.. i am not going to lie to it was good with Mitch.." She said but was stopped by Chris "Knock Knock" he said interrupting her.

"BUT..what you and I have is so much better. Ok, we have tenderness, we have intimacy, we connect. You know, I swear, this is the best I have ever had." Krystal said looking in his green eyes.

"Until now." he said as he pulled legs and she fell on the bed and he climbed on top of her and kissed her softly at first then he slipped her the tongue she accepted and returned it.

Krystal's fingers were in his hair as she kissed him passionately his hands running up her thigh slowly reaching up between her legs "Wait." She whispered in his ear. "What is it honey?" He asked running his hand up to her face.."Wait and see" She said to him she slightly pushed him off kissed him once again teasing him with her tongue she slipped off him walked away leaving Chris lusting after her..

a few minutes later she came back wearing a black and red half cup body her tits were hanging out of the cup of the bra her nipples erected..she wore black high heel shoes which made her legs look very long and sexy,she was standing in the doorway looking at Chris...

_Hey sexy lady, I like your flow_

_Your body's bangin, out of controoooooool! _

_You put it on me (That's right) ceiling to floor_

_Only you can make me, scream and beg for moooooore!_

Chris looked at her amazed when he saw her his breath got caught in his chest, "Whoa." Is all Chris could get out the minute he saw her he had a hard on, even without touching her, "Baby you really are a sight for sore eyes." Chris said walked to her looking deep in her eyes his hand running down her arm and Chris looked at her for a second and came crashing down on her lips, drew her into the room and banged the door close all at once. She responded willingly to his heated, lust filled kiss and let his hot tongue thrust into her equally hot mouth, tongues clashing in feverish agitation..She sucked on as much of his tongue as she could and he groaned into her mouth, tasting and exploring it just as much as she explored his. Their entangled tongues were not enough for the seemingly limitless passion that they felt at that moment. Krystal gently bit his bottom lip and sucked it hard, pressing himself on her she could feel the hardness of his cock on her thigh.

_Her body's callin bawlin got me crawlin up the wall and_

_My size ain't small it's tall and catch here comes her clothes be fallin_

_Her neighbor's callin bawlin all this noise is so appallin_

_They must believe we're brawlin headboards band till early mornin_

By now both were panting into each others mouth, their lungs deprived of the oxygen necessary to keep up with their racing heartbeats.

He flicked his tongue over hers and she bit it before she sucked on it in a way that made him jerk his hips forward as if she were sucking on his cock. Krystal ran her hand up his chest and she begun to unbutton his shirt their tongues still entangled once she had got rid of the shirt she ran her hands over his bare hard chest and her hands now slid down to his jeans, she unbuttoned them slowly one button at time which drove Chris crazy his now throbbing big hard cock just dying to get out of those jeans, and her slowly teasing him but only doing it slower he felt hot anger fly through him and a hint of frustration and she suddenly she yanked it down, His breath caught in his constricted chest and she smiled a naughty smile before kneeling in front of him, taking the denim down with her until it pooled around his ankles . He stepped out of the dark blue heap raising her up causing his eyes to jump agitatedly all over her body, excitedly trying to take in every piece of her nearly bare body at once.

_Hey sexy lady (Uh!) I like your flow_

_Your body's bangin (Yo) out of controoooooool! (A big tune)_

_You put it on me (Uh!)) ceiling to floor (Ceiling to floor baby)_

_Only you can make me (Uh) scream and beg for moooooore!_

He was well aware of the friction between their bodies as their lips found each other and tongues that felt hot and swollen met in an imitation of their earlier kisses, Running her hand down his chest while they kiss more passionately than ever before, Chris picked her up their lips still locked he pinned her against the wall her legs wrapped around him, he ran his lips from her lips to her neck and up to her earlobe he slipped his tongue in her ear causing her to groan in his ear she ran her hand up to his face and pulled his lips to hers.

_I was her father's choosin,performance left her snoozin_

_Rug burns her knees we're bruised and, she's hooked ain't no refusin_

_I knew it all along (Uh!) she was the perfect one (What!)_

_She really put it on (On me) I had to write a song_

Chris then slowly still kissing her, he placed her on the bed his hand slowly running up to her breast which was hanging out, he slowly ran his lips down to it and licked and sucked on her erected nipple, she moaned arching her body back Chris kissed her all the way up to her neck and back up to her lips again, feeling the warm sensations of her mouth Krystal pulled him closer to her wrapping her arms around his neck deepening their kiss she turned him over to his back and she was now on top she shot him a sexy smile as she pulled out of his kiss..

_  
_  
_Hey sexy lady (She's drivin me nuts) I like your flow (Uh! Uh!)_

_Your body's bangin (Sexy Lady) out of controoooooool! (Sweet and nice)_

_You put it on me (You know you got that figure) ceiling to floor_

_Only you can make me (Wow) scream and beg for moooooore!_

Chris ran his hands up her back slowly he begun to undo the body she was wearing gazing in to her green eyes which was sparkling from excitement, each and every time he touches her it sends a shiver down her spine, Chris slowly raised his head to meet hers, his hands slowly slipping her out of what she was wearing releasing her breast fully out of the tight body he looked at her breast and cupped them gently with both hands squeezing them gently running his thumbs over her hard nipples while one caresses her breast his other hand reaches up behind her neck slipping his fingers in her long silky brown hair gently pulling her in for a kiss, deepening the kiss, his kiss filled with desire building up inside him he bit her lips gently sucking on her bottom lip he felt her lips quiver...

H_ey sexy lady you be fine drive me crazy movin on, and on, and on_

_Hey sexy lady you be fine drive me crazy movin on, and on, and on_

Whist his hands were exploring her body she felt his hard throbbing cock pressed against her already wet pussy feeling the warmth of her Chris moaned as she rubbed herself on him. Her hand running up and down his chest feeling his hard masculine muscles which aroused her further "_Oh Chrisss" _She moaned as Chris kissed her on her collarbone licking her, she slipped her self lower kissing his chest slowly moving to his stomach she looked at him his green eyes gazing in to hers she smiled at him her eyes telling him that something amazing is about to happen.

_Gal your extra sexy like (Whoa) and you make me wanna say (Hi)_

_And you shake you shake your thong (Low)_

_Gal you wicked to ras it nah (Lie)_

_Gal I like the way how you (Flow) everytime you pass me (By)_

_Gal you wiggly jiggly and (Oh) and you wicked to ras it nah (Lie)_

She slowly pulled down his boxers and released his big 9 1/2 inch cock taking off his boxers and throwing them aside she looked at his length and gently began to lick the head with the tip of her tongue causing Chris to let out a loud moaned and jerk his hips forward "_Oooh Yes Baby" _he moaned as she took his hard throbbing cock all the way twirling her tongue around the head _"Oh Krystal yes honey right there yess" _He moaned as Krystal carried on sucking him dry after a few minutes, Chris pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard he was being rough with her which she loved, he pushed her on the bed lying her down pulling and tugging on her sucking on her lips at the same time biting her moving to her neck giving her wet kisses and sucking her till he left a mark he moved down to her breasts and sucked on her nipples hard making her scream out his name in pleasure...

_Hey sexy lady (Uh!) I like your flow _

_Your body's bangin, out of controoooooool! _

_You put it on me (Put it on me baby) ceiling to floor (Uh!)_

_Only you can make me (Only you) scream and beg for moooooore!_

He moved down to her toned stomach which was showing no signs of pregnancy as yet he kissed her all the way down till he got to her wet pussy, he kissed her first and parted her lips and began to lick her erected clit _"Uhh God Chris" _She moaned grabbing hold of the sheets on the bed he started to pant faster and faster as Chris quickened his tongue. Krystal pulled on Chris's head and pulled him in to her kissing him things getting hot both sweating she pushed him down and slowly slides his throbbing cock in to her wet tight pussy both moaned as he slipped in to her she begun moving on him slowly at first up and down, Chris's hands moved to her hips grabbing hold of her pushing her down further hearing the noise of flesh hitting flesh both of them moaning and groaning screaming each others names they change a few positions Chris was now holding her legs up high and pounding her hard as they are both close to reaching climax His eyes closed and his mouth open in exertion, he moaned into her ear as his uncontrolled pace became completely frantic and the moment , he felt a sharp, warm ecstatic feeling spread through his body in rapid speed, as his cock contracted forcefully and ejected spurts of creamy semen. Each contraction brought him the so desperately sought pleasure and his climax seemed like a series of electric jolts, every single one sending him to heaven and back.

She had cum as soon as she felt the finely defined muscles under her hand on his bare back tense, heard a shuddering groan in her ear and felt his cock twitch inside her as he finally found release in his orgasm, just as she did when she followed him over the edge..

Chris lay on top for her for a few minutes both catching their breath back.

"Wow that was... amazing"Chris said lifting his head and looking in her green eyes which were now shinning with pleasure and joy.

"You were amazing" Krystal whispered back as she pulled him in for a kiss. Then she looked at the clock behind Chris's head and her eyes shot open it was 8.15pm she was working at P3 tonight and she had to meet Mitch...

"Oh Shit honey im gonna be late for work, I gotta go and get ready" She said slowly pushing Chris off her and making her way to the bathroom she looked at Chris and smiled at him before leaving him on her bed lusting after her he sighed and fell on the bed.

Krystal was in the shower not realising Chris orbed in behind her into the shower he was watching her she turned around to get a shampoo "Holy Shit" She said gasping when she saw Chris behind her "Honey what are you doing? You scared the hell outta me?" she said her hand on her chest taking long deep breaths trying to clam herself down "I'm sorry baby i didn't mean to startle you" Chris apologized pulling her close and kissing her "Mmm Baby i have to get ready i don't have much time i have to meet Mitch at 9" She explained pulling out of his kiss.

"Right yeah...can i at least soap you down?" Chris asked with a sheepish smile on his face

"Sure, but you have to be quick no funny business, you know, i still haven't fully recovered from earlier..." She explains with a grin.

"Oh really you enjoyed it huh?" Chris said kissing her neck making her close her eyes the water rushing down them both Krystal moaning as he kisses the right spot "Chris i really gotta go baby"She said pulling away from him just as he finished soaping her up she rinsed of and stepped out leaving Chris in there to shower alone he washed up quickly and wrapped himself in a towel and followed his wife to be.

"Hey this Mitch guy has not idea about your powers does he?" Chris asked Krystal who was getting dressed.

"No i didn't even know then, therefore he wouldn't know either? Krystal explained doing her hair.

"Chris, whats the matter?" She asked looking at him

"Nothing."

"I know this bothers you..."

"I'm fine..."

Krystal looks at him and cocks up her eyebrow..

"What am i not allowed to be jealous of my fiancée?" Chris asked

"Yes honey of course you are...but you have nothing to be jealous of I belong with you? Krystal assured him placing her arms around his neck and kissing him she then pulled away and continued to getting ready.

After a few minutes her hair her make up was all done and she was ready to go "Ok honey do not forget to pick up Kai from your mom's ok?" She told Chris

"Dont worry i wont try not to have too much fun." He added

Krystal smiled at him "Aww baby don't worry i wont.?..." She asked in a sweet tone. And kissed him and orbed away.

A few minutes later Chris got dressed and orbed out himself to pick up his son from the manor.

**Meanwhile at P3**

Krystal materialised in the back room of P3 she walked out and made her way to the bar and she saw "Hey Wyatt, what are you doing here?" She asked the hunky blonde in font of her "Hey Krystal, my mom called Brett called in sick so i have to fill in" Wyatt explained

"Oh right that's great then i hate working with Brett" Krystal said

"Why whats wrong with Brett?"

"Are you kidding...That guy gives boring a whole new meaning?" Krystal said and they both laugh..

"Wyatt?" Krystal called him

"Yeah?" he looked over to her

"You know martial arts right?"

"Yup why?"

"How long have you trained for?"

"Uhh 5 years why you ask?"

"Do you wanna train with me tomorrow?" Krystal asked

"Train with you?...Krystal your pregnant you can't train" He said with concern

"Of course i can, i have that invincibility thing going on" Krystal said

"Yeah Ok, but nothing heavy ok? Why do you wanna train all of a sudden?"

"Are you kidding me? I have trained for 7 years continuously and i haven't trained for like a month properly so I'm getting rusty, and i will not give it up just cause I'm pregnant no way... i cant just sit around and get fat i have worked too hard to keep myself in shape." she explained

"Oh ok but we take it easy ok i haven't trained in ages either so it will do me some good too but...Seven years really?" Wyatt said

"Yeah... thanks Wy is tomorrow noon ok?" She asked

"Yeah, that's great where?" He asked

"The park behind our apartment?" She said

"Great.." he smiled at how happy she got.

"What you smiling at?" Krystal asked him when she saw him grinning at her.

"Nothing...I just admire you that's all you don't let anything get in your way when you put your mind to it.." Wyatt said with a sexy smile on his face.

"Thanks..Just a little warning when it comes to training i am lethal and very serious"She said with a smile on her face

"Oh I'm shaking in my wee boots" Wyatt said grinning at her they both got to work the time was now 10.15 and Mitch was late like always.

Krystal was serving a customer when she heard a voice "Hey there sexy?" Her back was facing him she turned her head and smiled "Hey...You" She said and walked over to him she leaned across the bar and kissed him on the cheek Wyatt seeing this was wondering who that guy was his brothers fiancée was kissing he walked over to her "You ok?" He asked her giving Mitch a very nasty look "Wyatt this is my best friend Mitch...Mitch this is Wyatt Chris's older brother he's actually dating Dani" She explained.

"Oh that's cool how Is Dani?" Mitch asked "She's good, never better" Krystal answered him

"Wanna drink? My treat" She asked

"Yeah sure"

"Usual right?"

"Yep" She smiled and gave him a large G&T she then walked off to serve another customer she walked past Wyatt and he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him "What?" She asked him "Does Chris know about him?" He asked looking at her so called best friend "Yeah he does why?"

"Nothing, its just no like Chris to be ok with you going out with another guy that's all" Wyatt explained.

"Well he wasn't at first but then he was fine?" Krystal explained

"Krystal just be careful ok?" Wyatt said with concern

"Wyatt i have known him ever since i was four years old?" She explained.

"Krystal if he tries anything you call for me ok? You never know" He said with his deep husky voice with made her melt his hand still grasped on hers looking in her beautiful green eyes

"Wyatt im a big girl, i can take care of myself?" She assured him.

"Krystal you never know just promise me you will call if anything happens" He said . "Ok..Ill call for you" She said looking deep in his sapphire blue eyes that made her timid as she felt the warmth of his hand on hers and his grip loosen her hand slid down a little but she didn't let go yet her petite hand was resting on his hand his thumb stroking her long fingers she then broke her gaze as her heart skipped a beat at his touch, as their hands slipped away and fell to their sides, their eyes met once again for a few seconds and then she turned away from him and walked to serve a customer the rest of the evening she tried to avoid looking a Wyatt but she couldn't help herself but to look at him when he wasn't looking just as she felt him looking at her when she wasn't looking.

It was now midnight and Krystal's shift was over she walked up to Wyatt "Hey Wyatt im going ok Charlie is out back he will be out to help in 5 minutes ok?" She explained to him

"Yeah have fun and be careful ok?"Wyatt said again

"I will be fine don't worry" She said and walked out of the bar towards Mitch she took him out the back way and now they were in an alleyway behind the club Krystal's eyes filled with rage as she turned to Mitch and said

"Ok you have five minutes to tell me what the hell you are doing here Zahn..Are you trying to blow my god damn cover.?" she yelled

"He sent me?"

"Why?"

"He wants you back why else?"

"Zahn listen to me he betrayed me i am not coming back EVER" Krystal explained

"He knows your pregnant..he's wants you to return to him Krystal, when you left him and he found out your with another guy he flipped and i couldn't even calm him down he almost destroyed the world..Our world" the guys said.

"I am not from that world any more Zahn, i left all that behind when i left him?" She explained.

"Look Krystal i know he put us through hell, but i know deep down you still love him otherwise you wouldn't have slept with him again"Zahn said

"What? how the hell do you know about that?" Krystal asked him

"He's been watching you.."

"No your wrong my love for him died the same day he killed my parents, i was lucky enough to get Dani out of there... i had to erase half her memories if she ever found out she would never forgive me?" Krystal yelled.

"So what your going to stay here in a world where your married to Chris and having his baby and Dani is with Wyatt?" Zahn asked

"YES that's how its going to be im happy here ok?" Krystal yelled

"You love him, your his wife if you don't come back he will send others after you, don't you get it you were his queen you ruled the god-damn world he is a wreck with out you?"Zahn explained

"You know what? i was never evil i just fell in love with the biggest evil there ever was i stood by him 6 years watched him kill innocent after innocent then his entire family then min,e how could i have stayed with him you know what we went through?" Krystal explained.

"I see the way you look at him, how can you stand there and see your sister dating him i mean you belong together it was always like that, that's why you slept with him when he was evil in the past you got sent to?" He explained.

"How do you know about that?"

"Who do you think sent you there..."

"What? Why would he send me back to save him to make him good again?"

"He knows you still love him and that you wouldn't resist sleeping with him again..So he sent you back to..."

"What? Tell me damn, it to what?

"The baby your carrying isn't Chris's Krystal its...Wyatt's.."


	17. Love And remorse

_**Disclaimer... I don't not own charmed or any of the characters you may recognize from the show and i do not make and money out of this...**_

_**A/N Just to let you know Zahn is evil Wyatt's right hand man and very good friend of them both..**_

_**Love and Remorse...**_

_Previously on All Is Fair In Love..._

"_What? Why would he send me back to save him to make him good again?"_

"_He knows you still love him and that you wouldn't resist sleeping with him again..So he sent you back to..."_

"_What? Tell me damn it to what?_

"_The baby your carrying isn't Chris's Krystal its...Wyatt's.."_

_**OOOOOO**_

"What? What the hell are you talking about its Wyatt's it cant be?" Krystal said tears welling up in her eyes.

"You heard me the baby you are carrying is Wyatt's not Chris's im sorry Krystal but..."

"No your wrong there's no way this baby can be Wyatt's i had a vision a vision of when it was conceived and it was me and Chris not Wyatt...Your lying" Krystal said pacing up and down the alleyway her hand on her head.

"Krystal I am not lying that's why Wyatt wants you to come back with me he wants to explain to you.."

"Explain what? There's nothing to explain im staying here with Chris ok im going to marry him and have **_Our_** child" Krystal yelled

"Krystal you can not stay here... are you just going to live a lie this is not who you are Wyatt's fuming at the fact that your even sleeping with his brother..." Zahn said grabbing hold of her arms.

"Fine i will come with you but i am not staying i want to hear this from him lets go"Krystal said and Zahn waved his hand and a portal appeared Krystal took a deep breath and walked through it with Zahn...

**On the other side of the portal...**

A white and blue portal opens up and Krystal walks out with Zahn and the portal closes she looks around and saw demons surrounded her "Welcome back my queen" The demons said and bowed down. "I am not your queen any more" Krystal said in a rude manor she turned her head around when she heard "Welcome home honey" the demons moved aside and there standing was Wyatt his eyes not so blue but grey staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Hello Wyatt" She said his eyes gazing in to hers she was trying to stay strong and not show her emotions to him deep down she still loved him that's why she had hidden feelings for the good Wyatt in the first place.

"Leave" Wyatt said and everyone vanished leaving the husband and wife alone, Wyatt walked towards her Krystal didn't move he was standing inches away from her.

"You look great baby,though im not at all surprised" Wyatt said looking at his wife up and down.

"What do you want Wyatt im guessing you didn't get me here just to tell me im beautiful so spill it? is what Zahn said true did you send me to the past?" Krystal asked in a serious tone.

"Later my love ,don't i even get a kiss from my wife?"Wyatt asked moving closer to her.

"No im not here for a reunion Wyatt i want answers and i want them now" She demanded

"Come on baby i've missed you, you took off even without a goodbye" Wyatt said now face to face with her his hand running up her arm past her shoulder up to her neck and rested on her left cheek his thumb running over her lips.

"That was your own fault what did you expect me to do? I stuck by you for 6 years i stood there and watched you kill innocent after innocent and like that wasn't enough you killed your family and _mine_ too how could i ever have forgiven you for that?" Krystal said batting his hand away tears filling her eyes.

"Krystal i had no choice you know that?" Wyatt explained

"No Wyatt you did have a choice and you chose evil you tore apart everything we ever had" Krystal said looking away from him.

"Krystal i love you i never stopped loving you im sorry it was either them or me?"

"No Wyatt evil isn't capable of love."

"How could you say that krystal i gave you everything you ever wanted.."

"Really Wyatt? what i wanted more than anything was for you to be good i never wanted to leave you but you gave me no choice you were going to kill Dani she was all i had left after you killed my family?"Krystal explained tears falling from her eyes.

"Baby I,.."

"What Wyatt, what you gonna say that your sorry? its a little too late for that don't you think? GOD I loved you...i gave you my all and you screwed me over so many times you put me through hell Wyatt" Krystal yelled.

"What and you didn't? Do you think it was easy knowing that you were kissing my brother and coming back to me you think that didn't kill me over and over?" Wyatt yelled back at her.

Krystal walked away she didn't have anything to say he was telling the truth for years she had been running around between them, but Wyatt was the one she truly loved he was the one she was meant to be with..

"Where are you going answer me damn it?" Wyatt said as he chased her he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall having a firm grip on her arms.

"What do you want me to say Wyatt? That i still love you is that what you wanna hear?god help me YES I love you i still do i have never stopped but you killed me time and time again i couldn't take any more"Krystal said crying. "Do you think its easy? Seeing you with my sister? Well it isn't ok i look back to what we had and i wished that nothing had changed but it did you turned evil you turned your back on everything we believed in you turned you back on ME... bit by bit you killed everything we ever had together Wyatt and i still cant seem to let myself get over you even though i love Chris too, and not matter what i am going to be with him what ever you may think." Krystal explained

"I wont let you krystal you belong with me not my brother, i wont let you leave me not again your carrying my baby and i want you both here with me where you belong.."Wyatt said his face inches away from hers.

"No Wyatt, I will not return to this dark place you call home, i want my baby to be born in to goodness i will not let him be brought up as evil there's no way...get in my way and i will kill you."Krystal warned.

"You cant kill me, you still love me as much as i love you? How can you kill someone you love.."Wyatt said his lips almost touching hers.

"I don't know Wyatt you tell me?" her eyes screaming out in rage.

"I would rather die in your hands than anyone else's?" Wyatt said his lips meeting hers kissing her once again after a year just as Wyatt got in to the kiss Wyatt went flying back into a wall as a blue shield covered Krystal completely leaving her shocked as much as it did Wyatt he stood up a few feet away and the shield dropped.

"What the hell was that? you don't have that power?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't but the baby does, i thought you said this baby is yours..Why would the baby put up its shield? why would it view you as a threat if your its father..?" Krystal asked.

"Well it is my baby it has my powers the only reason it put the shield up is because it sensed evil,Like i did when i was in the womb" Wyatt explained walking towards her again.

"I would stay back if i were you i have no control of its powers" Krystal warned. "You still didn't answer my question Wyatt?" She asked

"What question?"

"Why did you send me to the past?" She asked

"Because i knew if you saw me.. the evil me again you wouldn't hesitate sleeping with me..I had to do something to get you to come back to me and this was the only way."

"I cant believe you did this?" Krystal said looking down tears flying down her face.

"Krystal i just wanted my wife back is that so bad? I knew i would lose you forever if you married Chris, Damn it i love you like crazy i am not going to lose you no matter what.."Wyatt explained walking closer to her reaching out his hand and touching her and wondering and hoping the baby wont put the shield up again, He slipped his fingers under her chin lifting her head so her eyes meet his.

"Krystal..i saw how you cried i felt everything when you went to the past and had to leave the past me please don't make us go through that again don't give on me baby" Wyatt said his hand running through her long light brown hair her green eyes filled with sorrow

"I didn't give up Wyatt, you did and now you have to deal with the consequences i will not comeback to you...Not ever" Krystal said her eyes turning ice cold.

"I wont let you leave, your here now and you will stay here do you understand?" he said raising his voice

"You can not keep me here you lost me along time ago, Chris will know im missing and he will come looking for me"

"Well lucky for you i have a solution for that?" Wyatt explained he waved his arm and a girl looking exactly like krystal appeared.

"What the hell?" Krystal said looking back at her herself.

"Listen to her voice.." Wyatt said to her look a like.

"Wyatt what are you doing?" Krystal asked confused.

Wyatt what are you doing?" Copied the look a like.

"You hired a shape shifter? Are you crazy?" Krystal said

"You hired a shape shifter? Are you crazy?" she repeated after her.

"Very good...Now go replace her and don't screw it up." Wyatt said. "What ever you want baby" She said and she kissed Wyatt, he waved his arm and a portal opened her anger rose Krystal raised her arm and electricity bolts flew out of her hand and hit the look alike. She went flying into a wall wounding her shoulder.

"GO NOW i will hold her off." Wyatt yelled as the look alike slowly flew to her feet Wyatt conjured up an energy ball and through it at krystal it hit her and she went flying into some furniture she was cut bleeding but after a few minutes the baby healed her and she stood up meanwhile the look alike ran into the portal and it closed.

"Who do you think your going to fool with this Wyatt?.What happens when she doesn't have a baby in 6 months don't you think that will give her away, she doesn't even have my powers?" Krystal said rage flowing through her.

"Well she has plenty of time to fall pregnant doesn't she but this time the baby will be Chris's" Wyatt said.

"You may be able to fool everybody else but not Chris she may look like me but she doesn't act nothing like me its the little, things she doesn't know Wyatt and Chris will know its not me in time and he will figure it out.." Krystal said.

"I doubt it, in the meantime your here and that's al that matters to me.." Wyatt explained to her.

"So all this time you were sleeping with me?" Krystal asked.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.. ya know" Wyatt said shrugging his shoulders.

"Wow Wyatt you really have stooped low haven't you?" Krystal said and walked off.

**Meanwhile in the other world... **_(The Krystal from here on is the shapeshifter)_

The Krystal look a like stepped out of the portal in her bedroom the portal disappeared as soon as her feet touched the cream white fluffy carpet.

She looked around her bedroom and saw pictures around with Krystal her sister and her parents, Pictures of her and Chris, and Wyatt Dani, Krystal and Chris on holiday some place.

She just noticed the wound on her shoulder "Shit.. fucking bitch" She said as she saw her wound it was bad and she didn't have the ability to heal either..

"Krystal..?" She jumped when she heard a man's voice behind her "Oh my god what happened to you?" she looked at him "Uhhhh Chris...?" She said in surprise he walked up to her and looked at her shoulder.

"Who did this to you?" Chris asked.

"I was attacked by a demon" She said.

"Why didn't the baby heal you?" Chris asked.

"Uhh I dunno Chris." she said.

"We got to get you healed,... Wyatt." He yelled out to his brother, a few seconds later Wyatt orbed in "What is it Chris.." Wyatt asked

"Heal now ask later?" Chris said pointing at Krystals shoulder.

"How did this happen? She's suppose to be invincible?" Wyatt asked

"Demon." Chris said to his brother as he healed her shoulder Wyatt looked at Krystal in the eyes and said "Weren't you with Mitch?" Krystal looked a little confused.

"Mitch?.." She asked

"Yeah honey your best friend?" Chris said.

"Ooh Mitch yeah.. Yeah i was Ahh He..He was a warlock" Krystal explained hoping they wont figure her out.

"He's a what? He did this?" Chris said

"Damn it Krystal i warned you why didn't you call for me or Chris.?" Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, How the hell was i suppose to know the guy was a warlock?" Krystal said

"I knew something wasn't right with that guy?" Wyatt said looking at his brother.

"Did he say anything to you?" Chris asked.

"Only that he knew i was a witch and he wanted my power?" She explained

"Which one?" Chris asked

"What do you mean which one?" She asked confused

"Your powers which one did he want?" Wyatt asked

"All of them" She said

"Ok..So you knew this guy since you were 4 that means he was waiting for you to come into your powers to attack you."Chris said

"Yeah but it makes no sense, Why not just attack her as soon as her mom died, why wait nearly a year after? Why now?" Wyatt asked.

"Wait, Did he say anything to you about the baby?" Chris asked.

"The baby?..No?" She answered.

"What you think they wanted the baby's powers?" Wyatt asked his brother.

"It could be, we gotta check the book of shadows see if there's anything on this guy lets go" Chris said grabbing hold of his fiancée's hand before she could say anything they were in the attic of the Halliwell manor Krystal took a few steps back from the book of shadows Wyatt and Chris exchanged looks.

"Krystal you ok?" Wyatt asked.

"Uhh Yeah just feel a little queasy that's all im fine" She assured them.

"Ok come on over and see if Mitch is in here" Chris said gesturing his hand so she could go near him.

"Do i have to do this right now i don't feel to good maybe i should just go home?" Krystal said.

"You just said that you were fine, besides if we don't do this now the demon that hired Mitch will send another after you" Wyatt explained. Krystal stayed quiet and she stood up and walked slowly towards the book her heart beating hard and fast in her chest she could hear the thudding in her ears she stopped inches away from the book.

"Chris can i talk to you for a sec, Out here" Wyatt said nodding his head towards the door.

"Sure," Chris said he looked back at Krystal _"I will be right back honey ok?" _he said to her telepathically but Krystal didn't even look up, A very confused Chris walked out the attic following his brother downstairs.

"What's up Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"Some thing's not right?" Wyatt said

"I know something wrong with her she's not herself, i just sent her a telepathic message and nothing she didn't even look up, then she's hurt and the baby didn't heal her unless.."

"Unless... what?" Wyatt asked

"Unless...Oh My God she's lost the baby.." Chris said his eyes filling with tears.

"What? No..No she was invincible we all saw it, Why would she hide it from you even if she did lose the baby, No Look maybe she's a little shocked from the attack i mean consider it Chris she grew up with this guy its going to take a while for her to come to terms with it all ya know" Wyatt said.

"Well she was a little more than friends with this guy?" Wyatt looked at his brother and rolled his eyes.

"Really they were together?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah they were for about two years but after they were like.." Chris stopped and cleared his throat.

"Like..." Wyatt asked.

"Fuck buddy's" Chris said quickly looking away from his brother.

"What? You mean...Oh my god that's..How long?" Wyatt asked

"Up till last year the night before she left to come here the night before we met." Chris explained.

"Whoa bro im gob smacked i dunno what to say i mean i never thought of Krystal to be so..." Wyatt just shook his head trying to find a word.

"So...what?" Chris asked.

"Naughty..." Wyatt said and they both laughed.

"Oh my god Wyatt you have no idea, that woman kills me.." Chris said with a grin.

"You lucky son of a..." Wyatt got interrupted with a crash coming from the attic they looked at each other and ran.

_**A few minutes earlier**_

Krystal was in the attic so she tried the touch the book but it instantly closed she looked around and tried again this time the book jumped off the stand onto the floor Krystal slowly walked towards it and jumped to the floor trying to catch it, but the book moved "Shit." She said just as she begun to stand up three demons shimmered in she saw them "Oh crap.." she said and a demon conjured up a fireball and through it at her but she shimmered out and shimmered back in behind the demon.

"You shimmered..your a good witch how can you shimmer?" One of the demons said.

"Leave now.. don't force me to kill you?" Krystal warned. But a demon hit her from behind sending her flying and crashing into an antique table.

After a few seconds Wyatt and Chris ran in looking for Krystal Chris sent one of the demons flying at a wave of a hand Wyatt blew them up, without blinking.

Chris ran to Krystal who was unconscious on the floor her head bleeding "Shit Krystal..Wyatt heal her" Chris said, Wyatt healed her and she opened her eyes and saw Chris and Wyatt looking at her "What happened" she asked looking around.

"You tell us, why didn't you kill the demons?" Wyatt asked.

"They caught me off guard two shimmered in front and all i felt was something hot hit me and i went flying that's all i remember?" Krystal said.

_**Meanwhile back in the other world... **..From here on its the real Krystal.._

The sun was about to set a warm breeze blowing through San Francisco Krystal sitting in a beautiful meadow with green trees and a lake, she always came to this spot when she was frustrated, or had an argument with Wyatt this was the only place she was at peace a place where she could think, Krystal was sitting beside the lake her legs in the water she was deep in thought when she was suddenly startled with a man's voice behind her she almost fell in to the lake, she looked back and saw it was Chris but he was not very happy, she smiled at him but his face was very serious.

"Chris,..Hey." Krystal said standing up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chris said in a abrupt manner.

"What?..Chris..I" She was confused to as why he was so upset with her she walked closer to him.

"Stay away from me." Chris said taking steps back.

"Why? Chris what's the matter?" she asked him

"What's the matter? I have told you a million times i am not my brother so stop pestering me OK you are not her and you never will be do you understand get that through you thick skull." Chris yelled.

"What are you talking about I'm not like who?" Krystal asked.

"Your not Krystal..So change yourself right now Keira?" Chris said

"Keira?...Ooh..No..NO..No its me its Krystal.." She said walking towards him.

"Stop it OK? You are not Krystal she's gone,you are just some cheap tart my brother hired so he could get off, that's all you are a demon in disguise" Chris said.

"No Chris, Honey its me Krystal Wyatt got me back and sent the demon back to take my place please you gotta believe me, i got back earlier Zahn brought me back." Krystal said holding on to his arm.

"You're lying..It wouldn't be the first time Wyatt sent you here?" Chris said batting her hand away.

"Chris I'm not lying its me..Look at me..look deep into my eyes and you will know its me" She said and moved closer to him, her eyes meet his.

Looking deep in her eyes, Chris felt his heart skip a beat at the chance of the woman he is madly in love with was back his breathe got caught in his chest he was lost in her beautiful green eyes once again the warmth that he felt every time he was near her.

He broke his glaze from hers and said "Prove it..Prove that you really are Krystal?" Krystal looked confused.

"OK,We had our first kiss here.." she said.

"Anybody would know that, this was our favourite place." he said.

"Ok, Ill show you my powers You cant fake that right?" She said.

"Go ahead.." Chris said,watching her she orbed out and Chris's eyes shot open a second later she orbed back on top of the tree looking down at Chris who was looking around for her "Do you believe me now?" Krystal asked looking down, Chris looked up and said "What are you doing get down here" Chris said with a smile on his face.

"Nope, if you really want me come and get me?" She said smiling.

"Fine.." Chris said but before he could even orb he heard her voice..

"Ah Ah Ahh..No orbing" She said waving her finger at him in a no no motion. Chris smiled "Ok have it that way but when i get up there you gonna get it." He said smiling began to climb the tree after a few minutes he was up there "Hey you.." Krystal said softly smiling.

"Hey.." He said sitting opposite her with their legs one on each side of the branch.

"So, you believe me now?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah but..Why are you here..I mean how?" Chris asked.

"Wyatt, He sent Zahn after me,so i came back to get some answers from him but he had plans, he brought me here and sent another that looks like me to take my place until i have the.." Krystal stopped an remembered that this Chris has no idea that she's pregnant, How was she going to tell him it would break his heart, but then she's not sure if the baby was Wyatt's after all, The baby put its shield up when Wyatt came near her, but it didn't when Chris was with her...Why?..

"The what?" Chris asked.

"The baby.." Krystal said in a soft voice looking down.

"What baby? Are you pregnant?" Chris said shocked.

"Yeah.. i am"

"And its Wyatt's..?" Chris asked in a heart broken tone.

"Well i thought it was yours at first..I still believe that this baby is not Wyatt's because i had a premonition the day i found out i was pregnant, and it was of us of the day it was conceived..when Wyatt came near me earlier the baby put up its shield, But the baby has Wyatt's powers and I'm just so confused Chris " Krystal explained

"Wait.. ours..how?"Chris asked.

"Where i am now me and you are together you asked me to marry you.." Krystal said smiling.

"We are? Are we happy?" He asked.

"Yes, very happy,we are crazy abut each other just as we were before i left even more so." Krystal said her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm still crazy about you Krystal its been hell living here without you i came here to this spot everyday the same time we used to meet, just before sunset i would watch the sun set, remembering you and all the times we spent here," Chris said his hand reaching up to her face tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Krystal looking deep into his emerald green eyes Chris pulled her face into his, kissing her softly at first then kissing her with all the passion,desire and need that had been built up inside of him since she left him, he craved her touch to feel her soft lips again smell her sweet scent, taste her hot tongue that drove hi crazy, holding her in his arms.

Both not wanting the kiss to end tongues clashing with each others hands clung on top each other, Still kissing Krystal orbed them back down from the tree and appeared standing near the lake lips still sealed together chris's hands slipped around her waist and her arms hooped around his neck her fingers in his hair, Chris moving his lips to her neck kissing her softly and biting her tasting her Krystal legs went weak and goosebumps broke out on her skin at the touch of his lips on her skin the warmth of his hands on the small of her back, She moaned as he hit the right spot "Chrisss" Both breathing hard their lungs deprived of oxygen clinging on to her tightly Chris pulled her into him further her lips travelled up to his ear licking her way up and biting him gently knowing exactly where he was most sensitive she slipped her hot wet tongue into his ear she flt him quiver an let out a moan his heart pounding hard and fast like its going to rip through his chest any second.

After a good 20 minutes of kissing they broke off the kiss both panting hard catching their breath back.

"God Krystal i have missed you so much" He said between breaths.

"I know, i can see that" Krystal said smiling her hand running through his brown silky hair, Chris pulled her in for a tight hug he closed his eyes smelling her hair his embrace tightened "I Love You." He whispered into her ear his arms still locked around her "I Love You Too" She whispered back..

* * *

_**To Be Continued Hey folks thats the next chapter hope you enjoyed it i will update when i get 7 reviews... thanks**_


	18. The Pain Of Loving Two

_**Disclaimer.. I do not own charmed or any of the characters from the show i wish i did but the worlds not that perfect...lol.**_

_**The pain of loving two**_

After watching the sunset together, Krystal curled up in Chris's arms both lying on the grass, The moon light beaming on them, the sky filled with stars.

"Chris?" Krystal said softly

"Hmm?" He said his hands running through her long hair,

"I'm going to need your help," Krystal asked sitting up straight.

"What do you need?" He asked sitting up

"I need you to go back to the other world and get your family to help me, I cant leave I'm stuck here i have tried so many spells but Wyatt's blocking me somehow."Krystal explained.

"Ok but how am i suppose to get there?" Chris asked

"Try a spell?"

"Ok,Umm,_ In this place and in this hour,We call upon the ancient power, Open the door through time and space, Create a path to another place." _Chris chanted the spell but nothing happened, he looked at Krystal "Nothing?" He asked.

"No."

"Hey its its going to be Ok, we will figure it out i promise." Chris said pulling her in to his arms and kissing her on her forehead.

"I hope so for our baby's sake.." Krystal said clinging onto him."I better go if Wyatt See's me with you he will flip and he will have you killed." Krystal said looking deep in his eyes she reached out and kissed him one last time before she orbed out leaving Chris there alone a few seconds later he orbed out home.

Krystal reappeared on a high cliff near Wyatt's lair she sat down there a few minutes it was a very high cliff all you could see was an ocean it was beautiful the moonlight was bouncing off the surface of the water.

She sat there thinking about how shes going to get out of this mess, and what she wouldn't have given just to be normal to live life without all these complications, Usually when she was frustrated she trained and she remembered that Wyatt has a gym in his house..She spent most of her time in there training, she orbed out and appeared in her and Wyatt's bedroom luckily he wasn't there she looked around and saw pictures on the night stand of her and Wyatt when they first began dating they were holding each other kissing, she picked up the picture her eyes filled with tears, she put the frame down,she looked through her wardrobe she left all her stuff there when she left, rummaging through her stuff she found some very short tight hot pants and a training bra she put them on and headed to the gym.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_until you find it there and lead it back home"_

She walked in and stretched her legs and arms before starting she started of by jogging on the treadmill for 10 min's when she was warm enough to train she walked towards the punching bag and kicked it first lower then her kicks got higher letting out her frustration on the punching bag, she was punching and kicking it hard the bag was flying all over the place all you could hear was the thudding on the bag of the power behind the kicks and punches.

"_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become"_

Sweat pouring down her face, her back, her chest, breathing hard her heart beating fast in her chest. Jumping and kicking the bag with a double spin kick. She didn't notice Wyatt was standing there watching her she was focused on her training she was doing back flips in to cart wheels then into a kick she was a walking lethal weapon even though she was pregnant it didn't stop her. She looked up and saw Wyatt staring at her "What?" She said .

"_now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life"_

"What cant a man watch his wife train" Wyatt asked smiling.

"Leave me alone Wyatt," She said not even looking at him.

"You haven't changed one little bit you know that?" Wyatt said walking towards her.

"Well i could say the same about you, your still as evil as you were when i left you." She said punching the hell out of the bag.

"_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life"_

Wyatt let out a laugh " Not much gets past you does it" Krystal gave him a nasty look and carried on training.

"Hey mind if i join you..i haven't trained in ages" Wyatt asked his wife..

"Its your house do what you want, I'm done anyway.?" Krystal said

"_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead"_

"_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

_without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something more_

_bring me to life"_

"Wait don't go please..Train with me." Wyatt asked grabbing her hand as she was trying to walk off.

Krystal looking at him said "Why do you wanna train with me? get one of your minions to train with you?" Krystal said. "I want to train with you, you are the best?" Wyatt said with a smile "Fine.." She agreed.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside _

_(Bring me to life)_

"Start stretching and do the 10 minute warm up, then we can start" Krystal instructed him and he did as his wife told him. He slipped of his shirt and Krystal's eyes slid over to his refined masculine body admiring his firm ass as he walked. She watched him stretch and she felt herself get warm and fuzzy inside Wyatt tied his hair back in a pony tail that always drove Krystal crazy he looked insanely hot. "_Krystal..Focus..hes EVIL...Stop looking at him..God hes sooooo hot..No no no no...Hes not...come girl pull yourself together,Think about Wyatt...Ahh Chris think about Chris..But he is my husband still...Ohhh Crap." _Krystal thought to herself. She quickly snapped out of it and returned to training.

A few minutes later Wyatt joined her "You ready?" She asked him. "Always.." he said back their faces inches away from each other. "Ok then, you know the rules" Krystal said. "No powers.." Wyatt said smiling. "Right.." Krystal said she stepped back.

Both ready waiting for the other to make their move, as always it was Wyatt who took the first shot he walked up to her and swung a punch into her ribs but Krystal instantly grabbed his arm and kneed him in the ribs,she then jumped up and kicked him in the face He recovered instantly. Both of their eyes locked with each others Wyatt tried to kick her but Krystal flipped backwards and smiled and raised her eyebrows at him she flipped forwards and she swung a punch with her left arm but Wyatt blocked it, she then swung her right, and Wyatt grabbed her arm twisting it behind her he pulled her into him her back to him his lips touching her left cheek, he could smell the sweet perfume she was wearing, Krystal elbowed him in the stomach and he let go of his grip Wyatt stood up and swung a punch but she moved her head and grabbed his arm and she did the same to him what he had to her but she pushed her knee into the back of his which brought him to his knees instantly.

Wyatt raised free arm and in one quick motion he pulled her waist and she flipped forward in front of him, they both flipped up to their feet, Wyatt quickly struck before she could get to her feet took that moment to catch her off guard so he kicked her behind her left knee which tripped her on her back instantly Wyatt crawled on top of her on her chest and shot her a very sexy smile he held her hands down firmly on the ground he lowered his face to hers "Where you gonna go now honey?" Wyatt said smiling.

Krystal narrowed her eyes taking the advantage of him sitting on her she raised her legs from behind him and quickly wrapped them around his neck and pushed him back which released his grip on her hands instantly she clung on to his body she rolled over and now she was on top.

But she was smart enough to sit on his groin area making sure he could not copy what she had done, "What **_you_** gonna do now **_Honey_**.." Krystal said with a seductive smile.

Wyatt laid there for a few seconds but then as hes a man he would have the advantage of being a little stronger than she was so he pushed on her as she was holding his arms down he through her to the side she landed on her back hard "Ouch" She said smiling this time Wyatt was on top "You know we could do this all night" Wyatt said smiling. "Uhh I give up,now get off me" She said fidgeting trying to break from his grip but Wyatt was not letting go of her that easy."Whats the rush honey? Cant stand being beaten?" Wyatt said smiling his blue eyes staring into hers.

"Beaten..Honey no offense but i was going easy on you..You wanna see beaten get off me and i will show you?" Krystal said still on the floor.

"Ooh still as feisty as ever i see" Wyatt said smiling knowing well that Krystal's a very competitive person.

"Yeah well i will always be the same, shame i cant say the same about you though?" She said cocking an eyebrow.

"Baby come on no need to be hasty, we still love each other I'm the same old Wyatt you fell in love with except now I'm not in to the whole good versus evil morass" He explained to his wife.

"No Wyatt i fell in love with the good inside you the good that made you who you were thats the man i fell in love with not this beast you have become, Wyatt i don't even know who you are anymore." Krystal said tears filling her eyes.

"I'm your husband, Kristi, the man you fell in love with died the same day he buried his mother the same day that demon took her away from him good magic turned its back on me it took away my mother." Wyatt said

"Wyatt don't you see what you have become..you are no different from that monster that killed your mom, you killed your family, your aunts, your father, your cousins, the only person left is Chris, he lost his mom too but hes still good out their fighting evil, but you caved in you gave in to evil...the evil that killed your mom"

Wyatt didn't say anything else he knew everything that she was saying was true, but what made him turn evil, in the first place was the fact that good magic couldn't save his mother, she died trying to save a innocent.

"Wyatt i know you, i know deep down you still have good inside of you, i know that you don't wanna be here, thats why you brought me back, you were lonely," Krystal said

"Your right, I was lonely i wanted my wife back, I love you Krystal i always did and always will, you are the one woman that i just can not get over i have tried so many times, but i just couldn't i can not be without you." Watt said his face inches away from hers. "Theres not such thing as evil love its gratification...lust" Krystal said her eyes still locked with his.

"Maybe, but i loved you along time before i was evil honey. And i still do, and always will nothing will ever change that." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt its too late, i will never be with you again, i cant be evil, and you will never be good again..so theres no point to all this..let me go, move on marry a demon or something and get on with your life." She said to him hold her self strong.

"How can i Krystal,my heart calls out to you every time, i can not imagine myself with anybody else, we were good together you know that I miss you baby .

"What you think i don't miss you,I miss the way you hold me, i miss the way you kiss me , i miss you kissing away every simple tear i cry, After all the things you put me through, tell me why I'm still in love with you, why am i still waiting hoping that maybe one day you might change back to the man i fell in love with? Tell me why i am holding on to something i lost along time ago. Wyatt i cant be the woman you want me to be I'm tired of waiting and hoping.." Krystal said tears running down her cheek.

Wyatt orbed them back to what was once their bedroom, they appeared on their king size bed still in the same position they were in the gym, Wyatt loosened his grip on her hands and slipped his fingers into hers he lowered his head and touched his lips with hers.

He felt Krystal quiver, her eyes closed he was looking at her she opened her mouth and let him in her fingers tightened around his their kiss was soft and slow at first, it then deepened, Krystal missed the way he kissed her, at every touch of their tongues her heart skipped a beat,Her love for him was uncontrollable,Somehow her heart always cried out to him, no matter what.

Wyatt pulled her closer to him, he let go of her hands and his fingers were running through her hair as their lips we locked, Krystal's hands ran up his back still kissing him Wyatt's lips brushed his way to her neck he kissed her and sucked on her neck leaving a mark she moaned as he did so Krystal loved it when a guy gets rough with her she opened her eyes and looked at him "Wyatt." She whispered.

"Yes baby?" He kiss between kisses.

"Wyatt i cant do this." She said he stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"Why? Whats the matter?" He asked his blue eyes staring into hers.

"I cant betray Chris not again?" Krystal said pushing him off.

"Wait hang on a sec, are you telling me you are not sleeping with me cause your afraid of hurting my brother? What about me Krystal don't you care how i feel?" Wyatt asked pulling her back.

"Of course i do Wyatt, if i didn't i wouldn't be in this god damn mess in the first place," Krystal said pushing him off and standing up.

"Krystal you are my wife,but that didn't stop you from feeling guilty while sleeping with Chris..did it?" Wyatt asked getting angry.

"I did feel guilty Wyatt, But _**you** _are not innocent in all this don't forget who i caught you in bed with did you feel guilty for sleeping with her.?" Krystal said standing up.

"I told you that was a mistake i said i was sorry.." Wyatt said standing up.

"Its too late for sorry Wyatt the damage is done? Why do you think i kissed Chris, to get back at you" Krystal said.

"Yeah but you went and fell i love with him didn't you Krystal, but i didn't love Bianca?"Wyatt said.

"She was my best friend Wyatt?"

"Yeah and Chris was my brother,"

"You know what i am not going to argue with you anymore I'm going for a swim."Krystal said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Damn it Krystal get back here, I'm not done talking to you?" Wyatt yelled walking after her.

"Well i am.. Ok?" She said storming away.

"STOP..." he yelled and Krystal stopped.

"WHAT?" She yelled right back.

"Damn it... I LOVE YOU" He yelled back.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, But it doesn't change a damn thing you betrayed me and i cant forgive you for that Wyatt."

"I forgave you, for everything, i want you back, i need you back don't you get it?"Wyatt said walking up to her.

"YOUR EVIL.." She yelled back "I cant be with you when you are like this Wyatt i just CANT.."She said .

"Krystal, don't walk away from me..I have nothing if i don't have you?" Wyatt said

"Wyatt I...I'm so lost...I'm trying to listen to my heart but theres so many voices in my head that are telling me to leave you, but i just cant stop my heart from loving you..i am torn in two i cant choose between you and Chris, i don't want to hurt either of you," She said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Krystal you were always meant to be with me, we are destined to be together. you cant change that" Wyatt explained.

"Wyatt i just don't know anymore, i don't know who I'm meant to be with, i don't know who's baby I'm carrying my life is just one big MESS," She said crying.

"Krystal..." Wyatt said touching her face.

"No Wyatt.. Don't., I look at myself, and do you think I'm proud of what i have become?.."

"Krystal you are an amazing woman, your confident...,beautiful,..sensitive,...powerful and most of all your loving and very ambitious..thats only half the reason why i fell in love with you," Wyatt said clearly.

Krystal didn't say anything tears fell from her thick long lashes, she shook her head and looked through the wardrobe she pulled out her bikini and took off her clothes not even caring that Wyatt was their watching her, after all he was her husband and they had slept together and done some pretty kinky stuff to each other, Wyatt walked behind her, she felt him just standing there she didn't move he moved closer till she felt his chest on her tiny back, she closed her eyes as she felt his warm bare chest on her bare back he slipped his hand around her tiny waist and turned her around she gasped when he touched her she was having a premonition.

_**Premonition...**_

_The good version of Wyatt was sitting down on the attic floor crying, this was the day his mother had died he was wearing a black suit, he was looking through the book of shadows and suddenly behind him was a dark shadow, which he never saw the shadow got closer to him Wyatt looked around and saw the black shadow turn into a tall man Wyatt stood up and tried to blow him up but he was too late the other man had chanted a spell and Wyatt glowed,he smiled at this man and the dark figure disappeared..._

_**End of premonition...**_

Krystal opened her eyes and Wyatt was looking at her "What happened what did you see?" He asked her.

"You.., your not evil Wyatt you have been cursed on the day of your mothers funeral you were cursed by a demon or something." Krystal explained.

"What? No i was not cursed." he said moving back.

"Evil takes what was once held dare, remove this curse away from here." Krystal chanted the spell and Wyatt glowed just like in her premonition.

"Krystal...what happened?" Wyatt asked looking around "Where are we?" He looked at Krystal who was still naked his eyes glaring at her.

"We are in your mansion,Wyatt don't you remember anything at all?" Krystal asked.

Wyatt's eyes still fixated on her body "Uh no i don't remember a thing, why are you naked? Were we in the middle of something?" He asked noticing that he had no shirt on either smiling "If so you know we could finish off and then you can explain"he said walking up to his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist he lifted her up "Oooh WYATT!" She screeched as she was in his arms "Put me down...We need to talk" She said wiggling about trying to break loose.

"We can talk later,right now i want to finish what we obviously started?" Wyatt said squeezing her bum.

"WYATT!.." She yelped.

"What? Come on baby.." He said pulled her closer to him he pressed his lips against hers they kissed softly for a few minutes then Wyatt walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge Krystal still in his lap.

"Wyatt..we..r.really...Mmm..need...to..talk" she said between kisses.

"Mmm Hmm..You talk ill listen.." He said his lips still stuck on hers

"Wyatt you were evil.."she muttered on to his lips Wyatt stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"What did you just say? Because it sounded like you said i was evil.." Wyatt said worried.

"Wyatt, there is no easy way for me to explain this to you but you have to stay calm Ok? You were cursed a demon cursed you on the day of your mothers funeral, you have been for over 5 years, you killed your family and mine too, i left you after you killed my parents and i went to a different world..." She began explaining everything to him.

_**Meanwhile in the other world..**_(From here on its the look alike)

It was a beautiful Friday morning, the birds were chirping the sun was beaming through the windows, Krystal was was still in bed she opened her eyes slowly the sunlight blinding her first thing in the morning she muttered "Bloody sun.." and pulled the covered over her head and tried to fall back to sleep but she was disturbed by the sound of orbing "Good morning sunshine" Chris said with a big grin on his face he held a bag and two coffees cups in his hands "Morning Chris.." She said yawning.

"i see your still tired after last night huh?..Although i must say you have been a little off lately"

"I know I'm sorry its the pregnancy its throwing me off a little thats all?" Krystal said smiling.

"Here you go,i got you your usual.. Decaf coffee and blueberry muffins" he handed her the bag and watched her face scrunch up as she looked in the bag.

"Whats the matter honey, morning sickness?" Chris asked moving to her side.

"Uhh yeah I'm feeling a little nauseous" Krystal said putting down the bag and coffee.

"Oh right well you better lye back down then," Chris said tucking her back into bed, he pulled her close and realized that she hadn't been herself since the attack, she was pulling away from him and she was acting strange, something was definitely up with her and Chris was going to keep an eye on her.

"Oh by the way Wyatt told me to tell you that he will meet you t the park at noon,"

"Park?" She asked.

"To train.. you asked him to train with you cause you thought you were getting rusty.. remember..?" Chris explained.

"Ohhh right yeah sorry..Like i said I'm a little out of sorts" She said and looked over at the time it was 11.15am already "Oh my god i better get ready."She said and slipped out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom to get cleaned up...

_**!2.00pm **_At the park...

Wyatt was at the park waiting for Krystal to come, after a few minutes Krystal shimmered in behind a tree,she walked out from behind him he was leaning on the tree, "Boo!" Wyatt jumped and Krystal began laughing.

"That was so not funny?" Wyatt said walking towards her.

"Oh please all mighty Wyatt i beg of you don't hurt me.." Krystal said smiling backing away from him.

"Are you mocking me?" Wyatt asked backing her into a tree.

"Noo how could i possibly mock big bad Wyatt?" She said jesting.

"Oh really well this big bad Wyatt is going to kick your ass?" He said smiling at her raising his eyebrows.

"Oh come on is that suppose to be a threat, am i suppose to be scared," She said flirting with him.

"You better be if you know whats good for you?" he said putting his arms on the tree trunk on each side so shes trapped.

Krystal just laughed he moved in closer to her her eyes locked on his Krystal cleared her throat "So..Uhh shall we begin training?" She said her heart beating fast

"Sure," He said he face inches away from hers, Krystal's breath got caught in her chest when sh felt his hand on her waist, "Wyatt.." she said softly gazing into his eyes, he didn't say anything his leg slipped behind hers in a quick maneuver, he tripped her and she fell to the side on the floor she was on her back instantly, "Hey..you cheater..." Krystal said on the floor Wyatt was laughing standing above her.

Krystal laughed along she then put her right foot behind his knee and the other on top she pulled the right foot hard and pushed with the left and he was on floor instantly. She flipped to her feet and smiled at him.

"Wow i didn't not see that coming." Wyatt said standing up.

"So are we going to train some time today or what?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah," He said walking towards her. She looked over her shoulder and three demons shimmered in.

"Demon.."

"What?" he asked confused.

"DEMON.." She said pulling him out of the way from a fireball hurling towards his head.

"Thanks. Ill go right, you go left" Wyatt said as he stood up he conjured up and energy ball and throws it at the two demons Krystal waves her hand and sends the other flying "Shit..I don't have her god damn powers" She said. Before she could react a demon sent her flying into a tree she hit her head and fell unconscious to the floor blood trickling down her face.

"NOO!." Wyatt screamed and blew up the demon that was walking towards her with a fireball at hand ready to kill Krystal, Once all the demons were gone Wyatt ran towards her "Krystal..Shit." He opened his hand and a golden glow began healing her head the bloody wound on her head healed and she opened her eyes and saw Wyatt there. "Hey.. you Ok?" She said trying to sit up her hand rubbing her temples "I'm fine are **_you_** Ok?" He asked helping her up.

"Yeah just got a little bit of a headache, But thats expected i suppose after being flung on into a tree," She said smiling,Wyatt laughed.

"Ouch..shit.." Krystal said falling onto the floor once again.

"Whats the matter?" Wyatt asked kneeling in front of her.

"I think i twisted my ankle or something when i fell, i cant stand on it." She said.

"Here let me have a look," He lifted her leg and put it on his lap "Ow.." She yelped.

"I'm sorry i need to take your trainer off is that Ok?" Wyatt asked, she just nodded and he slowly slipped it off and he took her socks off, he tried to move it around "Owww..Wyatt stop it hurts" She said almost in tears "I'm sorry.. i don't think it broken, otherwise you could have seen a bone sticking out but that are all intact you just sprained it, nothing i cant heal" he said lifting his hand to heal.

"Um you know what don't heal it theres no need if its just a sprain I'm sure it will settle in a few days." She said trying to get up.

"You sure its not a problem,"

"Yeah it will be fine, Do you mind helping me up?" She asked holding out her hand. Wyatt took it and gently pulled her up.

"Owww son of a...ARRGHH" She yelled.

"You Ok,here come here ill take you home" He said and he swept her into his arms,she gasped in shock.

"Wow! Thanks.."

"No problem.." She said smiling with that the feeling of orbing overwhelmed her.

They materialized in her bedroom, no body was at home but the two of them Dani was at work and Chris was at the manor.

He put her down on her bed gently she looked in his eyes and before she knew it her hand was on his cheek and their lips crashed onto one another's.

The kiss was a soft peck on the lips, Wyatt pulled back and looked at her she opened her eyes and looked into his Wyatt then moved in for another kiss this time it was for longer Wyatt leaned in and she laid back on the bed he was on top of her kissing her passionately he has had feelings for Krystal for over a year now, but somehow it wasn't right it felt different and he wasn't sure why, it was nothing like he imagined her kisses seemed different, and why has she changed her mind all of a sudden she was reluctant up till now why the change.

Trying to avoid the voices in his head Wyatt kissed her passionately and all of a sudden he had a premonition

_**Premonition..**_

he saw himself his evil self and Krystal but then another Krystal showed up at the wave of his arm a portal opened up and the other Krystal threw electric bolts at the other wounding her shoulder, he saw himself throw a energy ball at the other she went flying into a bunch of furniture but she healed herself...as the other ran into the portal.

_**End Of Premonition..**_

Wyatt's face got serious he jumped up and looked at her "You're not Krystal..." He said he formed a energy ball "Who are you...Talk damn it ..,Who are you where are you from? and where the hell is Krystal?" he asked her furious he should have known how could they have been so blind the rel Krystal was out there someplace but where they had to find her before his evil self hurts her "Wait how the hell am i evil again.."


	19. Losing You

**Disclaimer.. I do not own charmed or any of the characters form the show..**

_**Losing you...**_

Previously On** All Is Fair In Love..**

Wyatt's face got serious he jumped up and looked at her "You're not Krystal..." He said he formed a energy ball "Who are you...Talk damn it ..,Who are you where are you from? and where the hell is Krystal?" he asked her furious he should have known how could they have been so blind the rel Krystal was out there someplace but where they had to find her before his evil self hurts her "Wait how the hell am i evil again.."

_**00000**_

Wyatt's rage had reached its peak he was seconds away from killing this impostor.

"Chris!" Wyatt called out to his brother, seconds later Chris appeared in the room looking at his brother and his fiancée in her bedroom Wyatt holding an energy ball.

"Wyatt what the hell are you doing?" Chris said moving towards his fiancée only to be stopped by Wyatt.

"No Chris, its not Krystal.." He said holding him back.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked looking at his fiancée

"This is not Krystal, she was sent from another place to pose as her, thats why shes not invincible, thats why shes acting strange remember..what we talked about?" Wyatt explained to his brother, Chris looked at her.

"How do you know all this did she tell you?" Wyatt nodded "I had a premonition.." Chris gazed at his brother "What did you see?" Wyatt looked at floor "Me..as evil **_again_** i sent her who I'm guessing is a shape shifter and the other me has Krystal someplace but i don't know where, or why, I'm guessing she knows," Wyatt said pointing at the impostor.

"Wheres Krystal?" She didn't answer.

"He asked you a question." Wyatt said forming the energy ball again.

"Shes in another world?" She answered. The two brothers exchanged looks.

"Ok why is she there?" Wyatt asked.

"You wanted her back?" She said looking at Wyatt and he looked confused.

"What? Why?" She laughed."Cliff notes version." She began.

"Because shes your wife." Chris's eyes grew wide as the word wife left the demons mouth.

"What?" The both said at the same time.

"Yeah shes married to you, you have been together for 9 years but been married for only 4 you turned evil and you rule the world with Krystal as your queen, but then you slept with.. well me..and then you killed your family and hers only leaving Chris alive you were going to kill Dani also but Krystal flipped and left you, she created a spell and came back here where she met you guys once again, she came back to be with you the good you but she fell for your brother instead, Shall i go on?" She said smiling at the horrified look on both their faces.

"YES!" They both said.

"Ok..see when the evil you found out that she was back here sleeping with your brother she sent her to the past, you know about that right?" they both nodded "Well you sent her there although you didn't know her in that time, but you knew she loved you and she wouldn't hesitate from sleeping with him..well you again if she saw you, thats when she got pregnant with the baby.." She was interrupted by Chris.

"Oh my god the baby..Its yours.." He said looking at his older brother.

"I..I don't..I..Damn it this is so fucked up.." Wyatt said.

"Do you want me to go on or shall i end it there?" they both gave her a death glare.

"Ok." She said looking away."Carry on.." Chris said angry.

"Well Wyatt had to have his wife and baby back so he planned and sent back Zahn?"

"Wait who the hell is Zahn?" Chris asked.

"Uhh Wyatt's right hand man and also his best friend."

"Mitch.." They said looking at each other.

"Oh is that how he introduced himself?"

"Yeah she said she slept with him was that true?"

"Oh yeah, she slept with him just to piss of Wyatt?" she explained and Wyatt looked confused.

"Wait why would she want to piss me off?" He asked.

"Because you slept with me, you see i was your mistress, and she caught us in bed so just to spite you she slept with Zahn and kissed ..Chris.." She explained, leaving the two brothers confused and looking away.

"Ok so who are you? And why are you here?" Chris asked.

"Well Wyatt sent me back to take her place of course this was not suppose to happen, she stays there with him which i doubt she will because she still doesn't forgive him for betraying her and killing her family" She explained.

"How do i get to Krystal?" Chris asked.

"I cant tell you that? Wyatt will kill me," She said.

"Well i will kill you too if you don't," Wyatt said.

"You need a spell to activate the portal, and no before you ask i don't know the spell Wyatt sent me," She explained.

"Well we will have to create one to shift us from one world to another." Chris said looking at his brother.

"I'm going to get her here if it kills me she has some explaining to do, I cant believe she lied to us?" Chris said running his hands through his hair.

"I'm going to take this one to the manor and fill in mom and the aunts get them to write that spell and make a potion or something to make sure it works." Wyatt said.

"Ok keep her in a crystal cage, so she doesn't shimmer or get away, ill meet you there." Chris explained. Wyatt nodded and orbed him and the look a like to the manor.

_**In the other world...**_

Wyatt was pacing the room Krystal was sitting on the edge of the bed watching him.

"Wyatt..." She said frustrated. "Wyatt stop it your making me dizzy?" Krystal said.

"Krystal what have i done i killed my own family and yours I'm..I'm..a monster.." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt you were cursed.." She tried explaining to him.

"NO..thats no excuse..did i ever hurt you?" he asked with a worried look.

"No ..well not physically" She said touching his face.

"I'm so sorry baby i..i cant tell you how sorry i am if i could change it i would really..but i cant..Damn it." Wyatt said standing up and pacing again.

"Wyatt, calm down please,its in the past now Ok, its not your fault you were cursed, you wouldn't hurt a fly? Unless it bit you" She said smiling. Wyatt looked at her and gave a half smile.

Krystal standing in front of him looking up she looked tiny compared to Wyatt him and Chris were both tall she looked like a midget, standing near them. Wyatt wrapped her in his arms holding her tight he kissed her head and mumbled "I'm sorry baby" on to her head, Krystal looked up and smiled at him he leaned in and pressed his lips on hers.

Zahn walked in and saw them kissing in each others arms he narrowed his eyes and anger flushed through him he pulled out an athame which was cursed and he threw it at him which landed in his back Wyatt screamed out it pain as the blade hit him in the back.

"Wyatt..What is it?" She felt something hot on her hands she looked at her hands it was blood her eyes widened when she saw the blood his knees gave in he fell into her arms tears filled her eyes "NOOO Wyatttt..Baby please noo." She screamed she saw Zahn standing there he opened his hand and the ashame flew into his hand Wyatt screaming in agony. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She screamed at him tears falling down her face. "_Krystal..I..I'm..S..S.Sorry.." _Wyatt struggled to say.

"Shh..No don't you dare apologize you are not going to die do you hear me, you are not going to give up on me not now." Krystal cried. She looked at Zahn who was standing there "WHY?" She screamed, getting to her feet.

"He doesn't deserve you Krystal, you belong to me,if it wasn't for him and his brother you would be mine" He said waving his arm and there lying on the floor with an arrow in his chest was.. "Chris..." tear filled her eyes even more she ran to his side "Chris..Oh my god..Nooo?" she said touching his face tears running down her face "I'm sorry I'm so sorry..this is all my fault" she cried.

"No..its not" he said tears rolling down his face.

"I'm gonna save you both.." she cried she kissed him on the forehead and stood up and went to her husband.."Wyatt.." He opened his eyes "Baby..I..love...you." he said reaching his hand and placing it on her cheek pulling her in for a kiss for the last time."Hang in there Ok?" She stood up "How could you do this?" She said walking towards him.

"I did all this cause i love you, you belong with me not these losers." "You cursed Wyatt, all those years, you tried to split us didn't you" she asked.

"Yes i did it all for you so you could be mine..Krystal i love you.."

"Go to hell.." Krystal said between her gritted teeth. She raised her arm and shot him with her electricity generation power she fried him till there was noting left but ashes. "Asshole.." She said as she kicked his ashes she walked back to her husband she sat beside him and put her hand out to heal him "Heal!.., HEAL!..Come on," she screamed "It It wont work..its cursed his magic did this to me, his the only one that could stop it" Wyatt said.

"It has to work, your going to be fine..Ok i promise, just hang in there" she said.

She moved over to Chris, "Chris..Chris i have to get this arrow out of you hold on Ok," Chris nodded she raised her hand and waved it and the arrow flew out of him. Chris screamed out in pain "I'm sorry,I'm going to heal you Ok?" She said she raised her hand trying to heal but nothing happened "Come On..Come..Onnnn"she said tears falling down her face "I have to save both of you...I cant let you both die..I cant.."She said said crying.

She orbed Chris next to his brother "Hey... little.. brother.."Wyatt said looking at him.

"Hello..Wyatt.." Chris said.

"C..Chris..I'm..so..Sorry," Wyatt said. Looking at his brother.

"Its too late for sorry Wyatt, you killed our family.."

"No Chris he was cursed Zahn cursed him to get to me this is all my fault..if you want to blame somebody blame me?" Krystal said sitting between the two men that she loved and she was losing them both.

"No don't blame your self..you were not to blame do you hear me.." Wyatt said his voice getting weaker.

"Yeah this was our mess, not yours you gave us the best thing ever you gave us a taste of your love, i couldn't ask for anything better you saved us." Chris said shaking barely getting his words out.

"Please stop..I cant say good bye i don't know how?" Krystal said holding on to both their hands. They were cold.

**Oh! My love, my darling,**

**I've hungered for your touch,**

**A long, Lonely time.**

**And time goes by, so slowly,**

"Don't...we will always be there when ever you need us.." Wyatt said she began crying even more.

"I Love You.." they both said with their last breath.

"I Love You Too...So much.." Krystal said giving them a taste of her kisses one last time

**And time can do so much,**

**Are you still mine?**

**I need your love.**

**I need your love.**

**God, speed your love to me.**

**Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,**

**To the open arms of the sea, yeah.**

**Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me,**

**I'll be coming home, wait for me.**

**Oh! My love, my darling,**

**I've hungered, hungered, for your touch,**

**A long lonely time.**

**And time goes by, so slowly,**

**And time can do so much,**

"Noo..Oh god...I'm sorry I'm so sorry." She said holding on to them both tightly... their souls left their bodies and passed through her she gasped for breath as she felt them pass through her, all she felt was love from both. watching them as they moved on they smiled at her and blew a kiss, they then looked at each other and saw their mother come to greet them they both smiled at her and turned to Krystal once again "We love you..." Their souls said they put their arms around each other and held hands with their mother and they disappeared, leaving a sobbing Krystal alone in a giant mansion with nothing but herself and her unborn child.

**Are you still mine?**

**I need your love.**

**I, I need your love.**

**God speed your love to me...**

* * *

**TBC.. Hey guys thought id treat you to two updates please review im sure you all know the song in this chapter ("Unchained melody"Performed by Rightous Brothers...Felt like a ghost moment..lol)I know you allthink DUH! but so many people sing the damn song so i thought id clarify..enjoy...dont forget to review and let me know what you think..im excited to hear your thoughts on this chapter..and how you would like it to go Wyatt or Chris..choose wisely..**


	20. The Big Explanation

_**Disclaimer... No i still don't own charmed, but the other characters are mine.**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewer,you guys are awesom. Thanks, i have alsorenewed some of the chapters i wasnt completely satisfied with it so check it out..**_

_**The Big Explanation...**_

"WHAT," Yelled Piper Haliwell at her 6ft2 son "She your what?" Asked Paige.

"Shes my wife, Krystal is my wife and shes carrying my baby?" Wyatt explained pacing the room.

"Wait did you guys.." Phoebe asked.

"NO" Wyatt said straightaway before his aunt could finish her question.

"Then would you please explain to me how your brothers fiancée is pregnant with your child?" Piper asked her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well do you remember when Krystal went to the past to save me from becoming evil?" they all nodded.

"Well seemingly my evil self from the other world sent her there, So she could sleep with him and well get pregnant so she would go back to him, that explains how shes invincible, the baby has my powers." Wyatt explained throwing ingredients into the cauldron for the potion he's making to go and find Krystal.

"Wow poor Chris..he must be devastated, where is he?" asked Paige.

Wyatt shrugged "We were at Krystal apartment, he sent me here i guess he wants to be alone.."

"Wyatt what about Dani do you think she knew about this?" Phoebe asked.

"I have no idea, I mean if she did know how can she be with her sisters husband, It makes no sense unless she didn't know just like us." Wyatt explained he threw the last ingredient of the potion he took a step back and the potion went poof...

_**At Krystal's Apartment..**_

Chris was in Krystal' bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed his head in his hands he took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair, He stood up he walked over to the pictures on the desk he picked up the one of them at the park, in the picture they were in each others arms both gazing into each others eyes smiling.

He sighed as he remembered the day they took that picture, They went to Golden Gate Park for a picnic it was a beautiful day the sun was shining, They sat in the park eating sandwiches that Krystal had made for them, They sat there till the sun had set, both happy in each others arms.

Chris pulled himself out of his thoughts, And placed the picture back on the desk and orbed out to the manor.

**Back at the Haliwell Manor..**

Wyatt was sitting on the couch in the corner of the attic waiting for his brother. A few seconds later Chris appeared in the attic a few feet away from his older brother.

"Hey where you been?." Asked Wyatt.

"Just needed to be alone for a little while, Is the spell and potion ready?" Chris asked.

"Yup, Are you?" Wyatt asked standing up.

"Yeah." He answered his eyes looking away.

"Chris..?" Wyatt asked

"Wyatt..Please. Lets just get her back Ok? We have plenty of time to talk later." Chris snapped.

"Ok. Heres the spell." he handed him a piece of paper.

"_In this day and in this hour. We call upon the ancient power. Open a door from this space, Take us brothers to another planetary place."_ They both chanted and Wyatt threw the potion and a portal opened before them.

Chris shot his brother a look. "What, It worked didn't it?" said Wyatt defensively. They both walked in and the portal closed behind them.

_**Wyatt's Mansion..**_

Krystal sat near the bodies of her former lovers, Her knees were pulled up to her chest her arms hugging them in. She was rocking back and forth crying, bloody covered her hands, she had blood stains on her face.

Just then three demons shimmered in "My queen." bowed one of them. Krystal looked up at the three demons "I am NOT your goddamn queen.." Krystal shouted standing up. "Now get lost.?" she looked away for a second and saw at the corner of her a eye energy ball fly towards her head she moved out of the way just in time "Son of a.." She waved her hand and sent the demon that sent the energy ball at her flying in to the wall, He fell unconscious.

The other two sent fireballs at her but she waved them back to the senders and they went up in flames. 4 other demons show up "Oh crap.." She said dodging the energy balls that were hurled at her.

_**Meanwhile somewhere in the mansion... **_

A portal opened up and flew out were Wyatt and Chris. They hit the floor "Ow..shit." Chris said holding on to his shoulder. They both got to their feet looking around "Whoa..sweet.." Wyatt said admiring the house.

"C'mon Wy, Lets find Krystal and.." He got interrupted by the big bang they looked at each other and ran to where the all the noise were coming from.

They walked in to a long hallway thinking which way to go, They both jumped from the screams coming from a few doors down before they even moved they saw a demon fly out of one of the doors.

They exchanged looks and ran. When they walked in to what seemed a bedroom and saw four demons everywhere attacking Krystal she vanquishes one and three more show up.

They saw Krystal in the middle of four demons all had fireballs in their hands "What are you gonna do now witch?" One of the demons said.

"I'm invincible you idiot? You cant kill me." Krystal said smiling.

"How is that possible, Your lying." Said the other demons.

"Do you wanna test the theory?" Said Wyatt standing in the doorway. All the heads in the room turned to where the voice came from.

"Wyatt, Chris..What you guys doing here?" Krystal asked surprised.

"How about we vanquish these demons, then we talk?" Wyatt said, He raised his arm and Krystal orbed out and appeared in between the two brothers. "Thanks." She said standing between them. Wyatt began flicking his wrists and blowing up demons.

"Are you bleeding? Why are you bleeding, did he hurt you?" asked Chris looking at her face.

"No I'm fine, How about we help Wyatt vanquish the demons?" Asked Krystal Chris nodded they both turned and began vanquishing the demons, Chris throwing them all over the room, Wyatt blowing them up, and Krystal sending out energy balls thanks to her offspring's powers.

One last demon was left "So got any last words you would like to share before i blow you in to a gazillion pieces?" Asked Wyatt smiling.

"You laugh now witch, but you wont be laughing for long, you all have been fooled, we will have the last laugh when the new source destroys..yooouu." The demon went up in flames they all looked at each other.

"Ok that was not me, I did not do that." Said Wyatt pointing to where the demon was standing.

"Everybody heard that right it wasn't just me?" Added Wyatt.

"Did he just say the new source?" Asked Krystal.

"Yeah..since when has there been a new source?" Chris asked Krystal.

"Umm. Your aunts vanquished the last one, They must have elected a new one," Explained Krystal.

"Wait do you think the same applies to our world?" Wyatt asked.

"I dunno but when we get back we have to check it out, because if there is we are in the shit big time." Krystal explained.

"Yeah no kidding.."Chris said

"Ahh Krystal..?" Wyatt said his eyes wide open.

"Hmm."

"Can you please tell me why we're lying on the floor dead?" He said pointing to his and Chris' bodies.

"Oh..you were killed..Mitch killed you?" Krystal said looking down at the ground.

Chris lifted her head up and looked at her "Well that explains the puffy eyes." she didn't say anything.

"Must have been hard to lose your husband, and your let see i wanna say boyfriend?" Chris asked pain written all over his face.

"Chris.." She said trying to explain but he cut her off.

He nodded his head "Why didn't you tell me Krystal?" He asked looking down at her.

"Can we talk about this when we get back, i owe you both an explanation i know but I'm covered in blood, i need a shower and some clothes, Please.." She said looking at them both.

"Fine lets go..I'm dying to hear what you have to say for yourself?" Chris said walking away, Wyatt looked at her and followed, she sighed and followed them too.

They chanted the spell and walked though the portal, and once again they back in the Haliwell manor.

"Ok I'm going home..Bye.." She said orbing out before anyone had a chance to ask her a thing.

"What..No Krystal..damn it." Chris said before orbing out to her apartment.

"Wha..Hey, what about me?" Wyatt yelled to the ceiling. He also orbed out.

**OOOOO**

**Krystal's apartment.**

Krystal materialized in her bedroom quickly grabbed a towel and ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

About a second later Chris orbed in and just heard the bathroom door lock. He walked to the door and knocked.

"Krystal..get out here?" He yelled through the door.

"Chris I'm in the shower." She said loudly.

"Fine then I'm coming in.." He mumbled. And orbed out just as Wyatt orbed in to the living room. And heard a scream come from the bath room.

"CHRIS!" Krystal yelled.

"Ill just wait out here.." Wyatt said to himself after hearing Krystal's yell.

**In the bathroom...**

Krystal was standing there covering her wet body from surprise the thought that they sleep together flew out of her mind.

"Chris get out of here, i will talk to you when i come out Ok?" She said.

"No.. you are going to talk to me now." He said looking at her wet naked body

"Chris, please can i take a shower in peace." She said the water running down her body.

"No!..Now talk.." she stayed silent.

"Krystal, Don't make me come in the shower and make you talk cause i will do it." He said with annoyance.

"Fine, what do you wanna know?" Krystal asked washing her hair whilst Chris admired her body as she washed herself.

"I wanna know everything, Why you didn't tell me that you were married to my brother?" Chris asked.

"I couldn't tell you Chris, I wanted to so many times, But i just.." She turned off the water and sighed.

Chris handed her a towel. "But you didn't." Chris said wrapping her in it. Krystal looked up at him. "Chris..i wasn't suppose to fall for you..i came back here to be with Wyatt, in the other world after Wyatt had given in to his evil side completely, i was at his side ruling with him for 2 years, But then he changed i caught him in bed with..." She took a breath and looked away from him.

"With..?"Chris asked.

"Bianca?" She said quietly

"WHAT!" He said loudly. "My Bianca." He added.

"Yeah, In my world you used be with Bianca, until you found out she was sleeping with your brother, see she was my best friend ,and when that happened i started to get close to you at first as friend, but one day we kissed and i realized my feelings for you were growing in to something more, but then Wyatt killed your family then mine when he found out about us, He threatened to kill Dani next so i had to leave i created a spell to leave and it brought me here the day before we met." She explained opening the door and walking to her bedroom.

"They boys were following she turned around, "Whoa, Hey..where you guys going?" She asked pointing.

"To talk..is there a problem." Asked Chris.

"Umm..lets see ,I need to get dressed I'm in a towel." She gestured to the little towel wrapped around her.

"Yeah we see that, believe me.." Wyatt said looking at her legs, Chris nudged him.

"Besides what's the problem its _nothing_ i ain't seen before, I'm your fiancée i ate hot fudge off your body..remember." Chris said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah and I'm your husband, and its everything i haven't seen " Wyatt said smiling just before Chris elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Dude." Chris muttered.

"Okay!.. neither of you are coming in, now wait out here i will be out in a sec." Krystal went in and closed the door behind her leaving the two brothers in the living room.

A few minutes later she was out wearing pink tracksuits written on her bottom writtem was 'Juicy' her hair was wet and in curls.

"Ok what do you guys wanna know?" She asked looking at them.

"Well lets start with why you didn't tell us about this other world?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know, i wanted to but i couldn't I never expected things to end up like this.. it just all spiraled out of control. I had to protect Dani, she doesn't know about all this " She explained.

"She has no idea about all of this, you being Wyatt's wife, the other world?"

"No that day when you told us about our powers, the day she saw me orb, was the first time she ever found out about magic, Dani didn't about her powers or mine for that matter, she had no idea who you guys were, until she met you that day." She explained.

"But you did, you knew all along that you were married to Wyatt , yet you slept with me..why? Why didn't you just go for Wyatt instead i mean you two are meant to be together after all right?" Chris asked.

"Right, but like i told you in the bathroom, back in the other world i began to have feeling for you. See Wyatt turning evil pushed us together especially after he slept with Bianca.."

"Wait what? I slept with Bianca.." Wyatt said looking sick.

"Yeah, thats when i slept with Zahn..Uhh Mitch to get back at you?" Krystal smiled.

"Ok, so let me get this straight..Wyatt cheated on you with my girlfriend, who at the time was your best friend?..then you slept with _Zahn _to get back at Wyatt who was Wyatt's best friend and right hand man, and then you kiss me?" Chris asked.

"Umm you kissed me, we got closer as friends but after we found out about Wyatt and Bianca, we kissed and started to feel things for each other." Krystal explained.

"Ok, What about the baby?" Asked Chris.

"Well the baby is Wyatt's, but i didn't know that when i told you, because on the day i took the test i had a premonition of me and you together, so i was sure it was yours, but then i was told when Zahn came that its Wyatt's, and that he sent me to the past because he wanted me back and thought if he got me pregnant i would go back to him.." She explained standing up and walking to the window.

"Which you did?" Chris asked.

"No Chris, i went back to the other world to get answers not to be with him. When I went to the past and i saw him all my feelings for him came rushing back, even though he didn't know who i was something pulled us together, i mean, one minute we were fighting and the next i was pinned against the wall he was threatening to kill me and then something came over us and he kissed me which lead to the other stuff. I remember he said to me that he felt it the feeling too that i couldn't deny it. I never stopped loving Wyatt i just..i guess i locked it up somewhere inside me or i forced myself and somehow pushed passed it when you were dating my sister." she said looking at Wyatt.

"So that explains why i felt a connection with you, why i had those feelings for you." Wyatt said looking at her.

"Whoa hold on a sec.. **_YOU_** had feelings for her?."Chris said pointing at his older brother.

"Yeah.. but Chris i never knew what it was or where it came from..but i knew it was there, i tried to ignore it..but something wouldn't let me." Wyatt explained

"So what did you two.."

"NO!" They both said loudly.

"Chris i wouldn't do that to you," Krystal explained.

"Yeah me neither" Said Wyatt.

"But you did Krystal, you slept with him the evil him from your world even though you were with me, thats still the same thing which ever way you look at it."Chris explained.

"I know, and I'm sorry, i never wanted to hurt you Chris neither of you." Krystal walked up to them.

"So does that mean we are married in this world also?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know." She said looking at Wyatt.

"I cant believe you would do this, i ask you to marry me and this is what i get in return.?"He muttered.

"Wyatt can you give us a sec, ill find you later Ok?" He nodded and orbed out.

Chris was standing there his hands in his pockets "Chris.." She tried to touch his arm but he moved away.

"Don't Krystal theres nothing left to say ." He said looking at her.

"Chris, I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen, I love you and nothing will ever change that do you understand?" She stated.

"You played me for a fool Krystal."

"No i didn't Chris, all i did was love you, everything i said and felt for you were true." She said tears filling her eyes.

"You're married to my brother Krystal, you are having his baby, I'm not standing in the way of that, i can't."

"You don't know that we are married here, besides Wyatt's seeing Dani and i don't want to hurt her shes finally happy she has been through enough already."

"Krystal, I've heard enough, Who am i to stand in the way of destiny..." He said a single tear fell from his eye.

"Chris..That was my destiny in that world, but i want you..I can't lose you, please don't do this." She said tears falling from her eyes.

"I didn't, You did." Chris said a sobbing Krystal.

"So what you just going to throw everything we had away because of my past." She said between sobs

"Its a hell of a past Krystal.."

"Well everybody has baggage Chris, I'm sorry i didn't tell you, i wanted to avoid this, i was trying to forget about my other life." She said.

"Thats no excuse Krystal, you should have told me, I had a right to know, were you never going to tell me?or were you going to wait till after we were married, and we had the baby that i thought was mine?" He asked.

"If i never got pregnant i wasn't going to tell you, it wasn't necessary, we were happy and as far as the baby goes i was sure it was yours until i was told otherwise." she explained

"Yeah,well I should have known, it made no sense, i mean it has all of Wyatt's powers, how could it of been mine?" Chris asked anger flowing through him pacing the room.

"Chris, how can you have a problem with this? you have a baby with your ex fiancée, Kai isn't mine but it doesn't mean i love him any less, besides I'm not asking you to be the father of this child," She said her voice firm.

"Thats not the point.. the point is that our relationship will never work, Once the baby's born and grown up its going to ask questions, and will you be able to explain to it why its mommy is sleeping with its uncle instead of its daddy? And how it was conceived when you have never slept with its father." Chris explained.

"Well I will cross that bridge when i come to it." Krystal said looking down at her tiny bump that was now beginning to show.

"You mean your going to lie and betray it like you did to me"

"Chris i didn't lie to you or betray you, the Wyatt i was married to was a completely different Wyatt, from another world."

"Yeah, but he was still my brother wasn't he? whether it was in this life or another he was still my BROTHER!." Chris yelled.

Looking at her his bright green eyes were now stone cold they turned a darker shade of green, she had never seen this side to Chris, his eyes always had a sparkle in them specially when he looked at her, but now that sparkle was gone, What that meant she had no idea, Had he lost all his love and respect for her?.

She was no longer lost in his beautiful emerald green eyes, She was now locked out, the only thing she could sense from him was heartache and anger she didn't even have to use her power to sense that. She hated herself for putting him in this mess, he loved him and wants nothing more than to be in his arms once again, But will she ever be again, Will his now dark stone cold green eyes ever soften and let her in, Will his broken heart ever, forgive her and love her once again? Or will he throw everything they shared together away once and for all?.. these are the thoughts that were going through her head while they both stood there looking into each others eyes.

"Whats the matter? Lost for words? Or has it finally hit you what you've done?" Chris said in a cold tone.

"You know what Chris, I said I'm sorry, i don't know what else you want me to say?" She said quietly.

"You think apologizing to me is going to make everything Ok?" Chris asked

"No i don't expect you to forgive me straight away Chris, after i slept with him i couldn't stop thinking about you i felt horrible i sat in the bath room afterwards crying and cursing myself for what had done." She said crying.

"Yeah, funny how you felt guilty after and not during.. you really must have enjoyed yourself?" He said his voice shaking.

"Chris..don't." she said looking at him

"Don't what, ask? Why Krystal are scared to face the truth?"Chris asked moving closer to her.

"What truth?" She asked looking deep in to his eyes.

"That you enjoyed every minute of it, Was he good?"

"Excuse me?" She asked

"You heard me? Was he good?" He asked his eyes colder than ever.

"I'm not going to answer that?" She said turning away.

Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her hard into him. "Why not? Scared that you wont be able to lie to this time?" Chris asked.

"Its not necessary," Krystal said looking in to his eyes.

"Yes it is, i wanna know, tell me?" Chris asked his grip on her arm tightened.

"Chris your hurting me?"She cried.

"Tell Me." He yelled.

"What do you want me to say? That he was nothing compared to you?.Would you accept it as the truth? Or you gonna accuse me of lying to you." She asked.

"So, he was good.?" Chris asked his eye fuming with rage.

"Yes, he was good, is that what you wanna hear? Do you feel better?" Krystal said yelling at him.

Chris nodded and let go of her arm. "Wow, I'm so glad i found this out now, before i married a lying little whore." Chris said biting back the tears..

Krystal slapped him hard around the face tears falling from her eyes.. "How dare you call me that?" She asked. Chris lunged forward and grabbed her once again he shoved her hard into the wall, she yelled out in pain."How dare I?" Chris asked. "HOW DARE I?" He yelled once again.

"I Loved you, with everything that i had and you screwed me over." Chris yelled.

"I did not screw you over, all i did was love you, i made a mistake by sleeping with him and regretted it ever since, i hated myself for betraying you like that, but can't you see it from my prospective, i loved Wyatt i spent 9 years of my life with him.." She cried.

Still pushed against the wall, "I never, ever in a million years ever believed that you would be capable of ever hurting me like this." Chris cried.

"Chris, I'm sorry, I love you and that won't change, i dont wanna lose you, i understand what you are going through i do, i went through the same thing when i found out that you were having a baby with Bianca, but i still stuck by you, i was willing to leave you remember, i told you i cant stand in the way of you and your son, and you told me we can make this work, do you remember?." She said tears streaming down her face.

Chris nodded "Yeah but this is completely different,you are married to my brother?" He said his voice shaky.

"I know, but i also betrayed him too, with you?" She said.

Chris nodded "You know what, i think we both need to cool it off for a while, figure out what we want."Chris said holding her against the wall, their eyes locked with each others.

"Okay.. if thats what you really want, thats fine." She said tears filling her eyes once again looking deep in to Chris's eyes tears fell over cheek, Chris' arms fell from her arms slowly down to her waist."Im sorry i called you a whore, that was uncalled for" He said his face inches away from hers their noses were touching.

"I'm sorry i slapped you, though you deserved it." Krystal said smiling.

"Yeah, you have a hell of a slap." He said laughing.

"Thanks." She said.

Chris pulled her into him not being able to resist the urge he closed the remaining gap between them he brushed his lip with hers his eyes still open looking into hers, she closed hers at the touch of his soft lips against hers, She wrapped her hands around his waist and kissed him back, as the kiss developed her hands slid up to his face and around his neck. They both pulled away finishing the kiss to catch their breath back.

"I thought you said you wanted to cool things?" Krystal said breathless.

"I do, its just you give out a very strong fuck me vibe, i dont know what it is, every time I'm around you i feel weak.." He said gazing in to her eyes.

Krystal laughed, " I do not have a fuck me vibe, i dont even think i know what that is?" She said getting red in the cheeks.

"Yes you do, you do it purposely knowing we just can't get enough of you." Chris said smiling.

"Ok what ever you say?" Krystal said.

"Hmm, I'm going now, i guess i will see you around." He said smiling.

Krystal looked at him and smiled back "Mmhm" was all she said.

Chris still didn't move, Krystal still pushed up against the wall and Chris pressed up against her looking in her eyes "Don't do that?" he said. gazing at her.

"Don't do what?" She said smiling.

"You're doing that thing again, i can feel it stop it."He said in a horny tone.

"Chris, I'm not doing anything." She said laughing.

Chris captured her lips once again kissing her vigorously, he then orbed out and left her, she opened her eyes and sighed. She smiled to herself and walked off..

* * *

tbc Dont forget to review guys. 


	21. Just To Be With You

**Disclaimer, I do not own or the characters from the show, but the other i do.**

_**A/N, Just a little heads up, in this chapter Chris and Krystal split up but still have a thing here an there, Dani knows Krystal's having Wyatt's baby and the whole situation. just thought id clarify that so nobody's confused. The songs in this chapters are "Dip it low" , by Christina Milian. And. "Just to be with you" , by aaron neville, i strongly recomend you listen to that song whilst reading this chapter.. helps get a visual on the situation between chris and krystal and their feelings..its a very beautiful song..Enjoy and please review.. otherwise i dont write...**_

**Thanks to my reviewers..you guys are awsome.**

**Just To be with you...**

Krystal was up on the Golden Gate Bridge, she was sat on one of the beams gazing at the city.

She looked down and saw Wyatt orb in, he hadn't seen her on the beam above him he was looking around he obviously sensed for her.

"Up here,"Wyatt looked up at her.

"Hey, I thought i sensed you here? What you doing up there?" He asked.

"Oh you know, just thinking."She sighed.

"Right," He orbed out and appeared sitting next to her.

Krystal smiled. "You ok?" He asked. nudging her with his shoulder.

"I'm not sure." She sighed.

"Whats wrong, Whats on your mind?" He asked.

"A lot of things, I'm not sure what I'm going to do once this baby's born?" She said shaking her head.

"How do you mean?"He asked.

"I mean its not even born yet and I'm screwing up as a mother."She said tears filling her eyes.

"Hey, thats not true, you are going to be a wonderful mother"

"Really? Wyatt i have screwed up this baby's life, not to mention my own."He said tears running down her cheek.

"Krystal, look at me." He slipped his fingers under her chin and turned her head so she would face him. "Listen to me, you haven't screwed anything up, i have no doubt that you will be a great mother, this baby will love you more than anything and be proud to have a mother like you."He assured her wiping away her tears.

"Do you really think so?"She asked.

"No doubt about it," He said smiling.

"Im just so scared, Wyatt." He said.

"Don't be." He said smoothly

"So, do you have any questions?" She asked.

"A few." He said nodding.

"Ok, ask away."She said smiling

"Ok, what do we do about this whole marriage thing?" he asked.

"Well , i guess we have to find out whether or not we are married here too, if so, we can get a divorce or something."Krystal said smiling.

"Right? Hey when did we get married?" He asked.

"April 12th 2008."

"Wow its been five years,"He said.

"Yeah,We can go down to the registrars tomorrow, and get it sorted if you like?" She said.

"No, theres no need." He said smiling at her.

"What do you mean theres no need? Wyatt we're married, you can't marry anyone else until you get a divorce." She explained.

"I know, What makes you think i wanna marry someone else?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Of course you do, come on, you can't stay married to me for ever, one day your gonna want to marry and have kids, you know your own family with a wife that you love and actually have sex with."

"Well we could always change that" he said with a cheeky smile.

"Shut up." she said nudging him."Besides I'm already having a kid." He said looking serious.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"What?" he asked,

"Wait, what are you saying?" She asked.

"Im saying I'm going to be there for you,married or not. And I'm going to take care of you and my baby" he explained.

"Wyatt look you don't have to, i mean I'm not expecting anything from you?"She said.

"Its my baby past or no, its still part of me, even though i haven't exactly slept with you, this is a weird situation." He added.

"Are you sure about this? I mean you don't have to feel like you have do this cause you don't, you can be a part of this baby's life or not its completely up to you. I don't want you to mess your life for a mistake i made its not fair on you?" She ask.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm going to take care of you and our baby ok? Your not alone, He said smiling.

"Ok, if your sure, if you change you mind, i mean this isn't going to be easy."

"Im not going to,we will do fine i promise you."

"Really?"She asked.

"Yes i couldn't of picked a more perfect mother for my child." He said holding on to her hand.

Krystal smiled."Thanks, your going to take that back once the baby's born."She said

"I doubt it,"He said smiling.

"Thank you,"She said nudging him with her shoulder like he did earlier.

"For what?"

"Believing in me," She said.

"Anytime."He said throwing his arm over her shoulder. Krystal looked at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

_**Krystal's apartment the next day**_

It was 2.00pm on a Tuesday afternoon Krystal was alone in the apartment, So she thought she would clean, the music was blaring out of the stereo and Krystal was dancing and singing as she was cleaning. She was wearing black shorts,and a black belly top her tiny bump was now visible.

_Says he wants you_

_He says he needs you_

_It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you_

_If he really wants you_

_If he really needs you_

_Really got to have you_

_Take your time and feel him out_

_When he's a good boy_

_I mean a really really good boy_

_Why not let him lay with you_

_That's when you give it to him good._

She was whining down and dusting the tables,singing along to the song, she didn't even notice Wyatt orb in. He looked at her and saw her dancing and cleaning he smiled and watched the mother of his child dance.

_Dip it low_

_Pick it up slow_

_Roll it all around_

_Poke it out let your back roll_

_Pop pop pop that thing_

_Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" _

_Dip it low_

_Pick it up slow_

_Roll it all around_

_Poke it out let your back roll_

_Pop pop pop that thing_

_Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"_

Krystal was into her dancing still not noticing Wyatt there, watching her with a grin on his face, he was bopping his head to music. Watching her move her tiny body checking out her ass which she was whining up and down, all around and shaking.

_You getting bold_

_He growin' cold_

_It's just the symptoms of young love_

_Growin' old_

_You think it's time_

_And you're thinking of leaving_

_But give it time_

_It's late at night_

_He's coming home_

_Meet him at the door with nothin' on_

_Take him by the hand_

_Let him know it's on_

_If you understand me_

_Yall come on_

Krystal sensed Wyatt in the room watching her she smiled she carried on carried on dancing letting him enjoying the show . Wyatt not knowing that she knew he was there swaying from side to side to the music, watching his so called wife dance away.

_All my ladies wind it up_

_If you know just how to move (mooove)_

_All my fellas jump behind_

_And show her what you want to do (show her what you got daddy)_

Krystal turned around and saw Wyatt , standing there, she smiled and walked over to him, moving closer she began dancing around him, she took his hand and pulled him to dance with her.

A_ll my ladies wind it up _

_If you know just how to move _

_All my fellas jump behind _

_And show her what you want to do (ouuuh..wouh ouh)_

She pulled him to the centre of the room, and danced around him, smiling she turned her back to him, he slipped his hands round her waist she whined down Wyatt watched her with amazement the way she moved her body on him. He had never danced like that with a woman She mouthed "Show her what you got daddy" with the song, Wyatt grabbed her arm and dipped her down and pulled her up again pulling her into him,she smiled at him and they both began moving together.

_Dip it low_

_Pick it up slow (ohhh)_

_Roll it all around_

_Poke it out let your back roll_

_Pop pop pop that thing_

_Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ima show you how to make him)_

_Dip it low (ouhhh)_

_Pick it up slow_

_Roll it all around_

_Poke it out let your back roll_

_Pop pop pop that thing_

_Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" _

Krystal moving herself on him, Wyatt spinning her around. Wyatt pulled her into him she wrapped her hand around his neck she was moving her body up and down on him feeling his hard abs on her stomach as she moved down.

_We can move if you wanna _

_We can move if you wanna _

_We can mooove if you wanna _

_We can mooooooove..._

The song ended and Krystal smiled at Wyatt, and stepped back.

"What are you doing here?" Krystal asked.

"Watching you dip it low, I'll tell ya, you definitely got me saying Oooh." he said smiling.

"How long were you watching me?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, i wasn't really watching the clock if you know what i mean." Wyatt said making her blush.

"Well i hope you enjoyed the show?" She said sipping her water.

"Oh believe me, i did?" He said taking her water and drinking some.

"So, what made you come down here?" She asked taking her water back.

"Just thought I'd check how you were doing?"

"I'm fine, wheres Chris?" She asked dropping her gaze.

"Hes Ok, he's on research with my dad, trying to find out about this new source." He explained.

"Oh, have they found anything yet?" She asked.

"Nope not a thing."

Ohhh," Krystal said leaning forward her hand on her stomach.

"Hey, You ok?" he asked leaning down in front of her.

"The baby just kicked." She said smiling.

"Oh my god, really?" Wyatt said sitting her down.

"Here." She said pulling him beside her and resting his hand on her belly," Wyatt waited, and the baby kicked again Wyatt smiled.

"Wow." He said looking at Krystal who was smiling at him, her hand was resting on his.

"So what you got planned today?" Wyatt asked.

"Nothing, why?" She asked.

"Wanna go to lunch?"Wyatt asked.

"Sure, where you wanna go?"

"Your choice."

"Hmm, this could take a while." She said scrunching her nose.

Wyatt laughed at her facial expressions, "How about you think about it while you get ready?" He added.

"K, can you help me up," She said smiling.

Wyatt laughed and waved his arm and orbed her into her bedroom.

"Well, I could have done that?" She yelled from her bedroom. Wyatt laughed and fell back on the couch.

10 minutes passed and she came out dressed her hair in pigtails she wore matching black tracksuits."Im ready?"She said Wyatt hopped up from the couch "Ok, lets go." She took his hand and they orbed out.

They materialised in an alley behind the mall.

"So you made up your mind?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, Chinese?" She asked.

"Sure," They were walking down the high street to the Chinese restaurant, they were talking and laughing. They had their lunch and orbed back to Krystal's apartment.

"Hey thanks for lunch." She thanked.

"Anytime, i better get going." Wyatt said.

"Ok, ill see you later." With that Wyatt orbed out leaving her alone in her apartment. She sat on the couch and picked up a magazine and began reading it.

An hour later Dani came home with bags in her hands.

"Hey, where you been?" Krystal asked looking at her sister carrying grocery bags.

"I just went out grocery shopping." She said putting down the bags.

"Why did you buy so much?" Krystal asked.

"Oh umm I'm cooking for Wyatt tonight, Oh which reminds me do you think you can make you self scares tonight?" Dani asked.

"Dani? You dont cook whats going on?" Krystal asked.

"Yes i do." Dani said defensively.

Krystal gave her a look "Ok fine i dont cook, but that doesn't mean i cant," She added.

"Ok whats the occasion." she asked looking through the bags

"Just thought id do something nice for him," She said unpacking the bags.

"Hmm, k, so what time do you want me gone and for how long." Krystal asked.

Right then Wyatt orbed in.

"Hey,"

"Hi Wyatt."

"Whats going on?" He said smiling.

"Oh nothing I'm being kicked out the house tonight."Krystal said smiling.

"Oh yeah sorry," Wyatt replied.

"So, how long do you want me gone?" She asked her sister.

"Well, from 7 till tomorrow?" She said with an innocent smile.

"What? Where am i suppose to go Dani?" She asked.

"You can stay at my place?" Wyatt offered.

"I am not sleeping on the couch." she said clearly.

Wyatt laughed. "Who said you had too? Sleep in my bed?" He offered.

She laughed sarcastically "Perfect, might as well go and rent a movie.." She said orbing out.

Wyatt looked at Dani and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. and kissed her neck as she prepared the food.

"So what you cooking?"Wyatt asked between kisses.

"Hmm you will just have to see" she said moving away and unpacking the shopping.

"Ok, I'm gonna go and get ready i will see you in 2 hours" He kissed her and orbed out to get ready.

**Wyatt and Chris's apartment 8.50pm**

_I'd travel any day (to be with you)_

_Realize how much I care (to be with you)_

_With you in my life, there's no way I could go wrong (to be with you)_

_Every night and day I pray (to be with you)_

_Someway, somehow this love will stay (to be with you)_

_Hoping you want me the way that I want to be with you_

Krystal was in Wyatt and Chris's apartment, Chris was out someplace, she was all alone.

She walked in to his bedroom, like always it was neat and tidy, she looked around, and walked over to his bed and sat down, She remembered all the fun they had, all the times they made love on his bed. tears filled her eyes, she laid down holding on to his pillow she could smell the scent of his aftershave she slipped her hand under his pillow and felt something, she pulled it out, it was a picture of him and Krystal,they were in Maldives, Krystal was smiling at the camera and Chris was standing behind her kissing her cheek smiling, his arms wrapped around her.

_Deep inside I know you care, baby for me, you really care_

_I felt it the first day you came my way_

S_o beautiful, and here we are, baby like the moon and the stars_

_Together never one without the other_

They looked so happy, tears run down her cheek and fell on the photo. She held it to her chest and sobbed on his bed soaking his pillow. She really missed him, She hadn't seen him properly since the day they decided to call it a day.

_My emotions are in your hands, cause you're my man baby_

_So take care of me, and I'll understand, that you need a friend_

_So don't ever worry, don't ever doubt, cause you're all I'm about_

She sighed and put the photo back and stood up and walked out of his room, she walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower, she stood under the running water for a while, she picked up his shower gel and used it. the smell really got to her she began crying once again.

_I'd travel any day (to be with you)_

_Realize how much I care (to be with you)_

_With you in my life there's no way I could go wrong (to be with you)_

_Every night and day I pray (to be with you)_

_Someway, somehow this love will stay (hoping you want me)_

_Hoping you want me, the way that I want to be with you._

She smiled the smell of it reminded her of him, it was his favorite shower gel, She washed off and got out the shower, she got dressed in her shorts and vest top.

_Baby, baby let it be, let your love overpower me_

_Take me to a place that I've never been, never been before_

_Somehow this love is out of control_

_I'm falling for you and I don't want to go_

_I don't want to go, no, no_

_Baby I'll go_

_Don't let me go(Song Paused)_

Krystal walked out to the living room, she put the movie she rented on stupidly she got a thriller. It was dark she kept the lights off she was sitting on the sofa curled up like a ball she rented "The Exorcism of Emily Rose"

She was shaking, thats how scary the movie was,she was too much of a coward to turn it off.

Right then Chris chose to orb in, Krystal not noticing she was watching the film, Chris glanced over to her thinking to himself why she's in his living room watching a movie, he walked over to her quietly.

"Hey,"Chris said close to her ear.

Jumping out of her skin, Krystal let out a startled scream at the unexpected interruption, almost falling off her chair in shock.

"Whoa, Calm down, its just me." Chris said smiling.

Krystal's heart still beating fast her hands were shaking, "You scared the hell out of me!" She said her hand on her chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Watching this horrifying movie?" she said gesturing at the Tv

"I can see that, i mean what are you doing here?"Chris asked.

"Oh, Wyatt's at my place with Dani having a romantic night, they wanted the place to themselves till morning, so I've been told to stay here.." She explained.

"Right, I see"

"I can leave if it a problem." Krystal asked.

"No its fine, Why would it be a problem?" Chris asked.

"I dunno, you look a little uncomfortable that all?" Krystal shrugged.

" No I'm not, I've just had a stressful day?" He answered.

"Do you wanna watch the movie with me, its not long started?" Krystal asked.

"Sure, Give me a sec to freshen up." he said standing up and walking to his room.

Krystal smiled to herself, and she got comfortable on the couch, a few minutes later Chris walked in wearing a pair of black shorts and nothing on top.

"Here." She gestured for him to sit near her under the blanket she was wrapped up in. Chris sat down "So whats this movie about?" He asked.

"Well its about this girl named Emily, she gets possessed by the devil or something, and this priest guy is arrested, see they think that his exorcism killed her. thats all i know so far."She explained.

"Right, ok." Chris nodded.

"Ok, you ready to have the fright of your life." she asked

Chris laughed at her as she snuggled under the blanket. "Bring it on.." he said all macho.

20 minutes into the film, it was at the part of the possession, Krystal couldn't stand it no more, she covered her eyes and squealed. Chris look at her and saw how terrified she was, she was shaking, he had never seen her that scared before.

"Hey, you ok?" She nodded still not opening her eyes Chris smiled at her.

"Come here," He pulled on her arm and she was in his arms, he moved in closer her legs resting on his, She was sitting in his lap, they hadn't been this close for weeks. Krystal was holding on to him tightly burying her face into his chest at every scary scene.

"Oh my god..How are you watching this? Aren't you scared?" She asked resting her head on his chest.

"No, its just a movie."Chris said smiling down at her.

"God, this is the most terrifying movie i have ever seen." She said looking away. Chris just laughed

"Women." He muttered.

"Hey, did you use my shower gel?" he asked sniffing her. Krystal looked in his eyes and nodded. Chris smiled, "Well, you smell great." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Thanks." She said smiling up at him.

Two hours later the film finished, Chris switched off the Tv with the remote and looked at Krystal who was sleeping in his arms. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead and sighed.

"Krystal?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" She stirred holding on to him tighter.

"Krystal, the movies finished." He whispered.

She opened her eyes, "Really? how long have I been sleeping?" She asked

"About fifteen minutes or so."He said.

"Oh, im sorry" she said getting up. "Your legs must be killing you."

"Nah, its ok, your not exactly heavy." He answered, she smiled at him.

"Well, we better get to bed." She said standing up.

"Yeah, thats probably a good idea," Chris said stretching.

"Goodnight," She said smiling.

"Goodnight," He said smiling back, Chris walked into his bedroom and Krystal walked into Wyatt's. She pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed getting comfortable, she closed her eyes and sighed, she kept tossing and turning for about an hour, she was scared to be on her own after that movie, it just kept playing in her mind.

_My emotions are in your hands (Song Unpaused.)_

_Girl I want to be your man_

_I'll take care of you, I'll understand_

_I understand that you're my friend_

_No, no need to worry_

_Don't you ever doubt, cause you're my friend_

_I love you too_

She huffed and got out of bed she tip toed her way into Chris's bedroom she closed the door, she quietly pulled back the covers and slipped in trying hard not to wake Chris, but she wasn't successful, he turned around his eyes till closed "Why are you in my bed?" He asked her groggily as he readjusted himself.

"Im sorry, i got scared, and cold in Wyatt's room, plus i have never slept in his bed so theres no way i would ever be able to sleep." She whispered.

"Your scared, you fight demons everyday and your scared of one lousy movie?"Chris asked facing her.

_Oh, I'd travel any day (to be with you)_

_Realize how much I care (to be with you)_

_With you in my life there's no way I could go wrong (to be with you)_

_Every night and day I pray (to be with you)_

_Someway, somehow this love will stay (to be with you)_

_Hoping you want me the way I want to be with you._

"Hey that film was scary, Ok, I'm not usually scared but that freaked me out." She answered pouted her lips.

Chris just laughed.

"Fine, if you dont want me here ill go, i figured maybe you might like to cuddle up to the real thing instead of the picture." she said flopping out of bed.

_Cause you're my friend, and I love, I love ,i love you baby_

_I'd travel anyday (to be with you)_

_Realize how much I care (to be with you)_

_Realize, realize there's no way I could go wrong (to be with you)_

_Every night and day I pray (to be with you)_

_Someway, somehow this love will stay (to be with you)_

_Hoping you want me the way that I want to be with you_

"Wait, what?" Chris asked sitting up."How do you know about the picture? Have you been snooping around in my room?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't call it snooping."She said smiling.

"Hmm, that explains the tear stains on my pillow?" He asked.

Krystal just looked down to the ground. "Come here." he gestured with his head he pulled the covers back so she could come to bed. Krystal hopped into bed with him. She laid down beside him, Chris pulled her into his arms gazing into her eyes. "Why were you crying?" he asked.

_I'd travel anyday (to be with you)_

_Realize how much I care (to be with you)_

_Realize there's no way I could go wrong (to be with you)_

_Every night and day I pray (to be with you)_

_Someway, somehow this love will stay (to be with you)_

Krystal shrugged "Cause i miss you," She said gazing back in to his eyes, "Well, you know i miss you too." Chris said. Krystal nodded and looked away Chris slipped his fingers under her chin to raise her gaze to him she had tears i them. Chris leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and her lips quivered, he pulled back tears ran down her face,He wiped them away but more just followed, she sensed his pain which made her cry even more, she orbed out into Wyatt's room.

_I'd travel anyday (to be with you)_

_Realize how much I care (to be with you)_

_Realize there's no way I could go wrong (to be with you)_

_Every night and day I pray (to be with you)_

_Someway, somehow this love will stay (to be with you)_

She materialised on his bed she pulled her knees into her chest and sobbed.

Chris sensed for and realised shes in the next room her hopped out of bed and walked to Wyatt's room where he heard her crying from the other side of the door.

He felt it was appropriate to orb,he materialised in his brothers bedroom and saw a sobbing Krystal on the bed curled up sobbing rocking back and forth she looked up and saw him standing there tears fell from her eyes.

Chris moved towards her and sat on the bed near her. "Shh..its ok baby don't cry." he said holding on to her rocking with her, "Im sorry Chris, I'm so sorry." She cried out."Shhh, please don't do this." Chris said tears filling his eyes. Krystal weeping in his arms hard she finally broke down all her emotions caught up with her drowning her.

Chris holding on to her shaking body, "Krystal?" He whispered. She looked up at him. Looking deep in her eyes he realised there were no words, only strong emotions, He leaned in and captured her lips once again, a teary Krystal didn't resist this time she kissed him back, they hadn't kissed so passionately in over a week. They both sunk into each others arms lips locked holding on to each other. Both ended the kiss and gazed into each others eyes and with that Chris orbed out to his bedroom leaving a teary Krystal alone, she sighed and fell back on the bed crying herself silently to sleep.

Chris materialised in his bedroom, he leaned against the wall that separated his and Wyatt's room and sighed tears fell from his eyes knowing the love of his life is in the next room crying her heart out for him, He took long deep breaths just to stop himself from running back in the room and sweeping her in his arms never letting go.

He walked over to his bed and fell back, trying to get his emotions under control his hand went up to his face and he groaned as if he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, after 20 minutes of just laying on his bed thinking and retaining himself from running back to her, he fell into a deep slumber.

_**Wyatt's bedroom 4.20am**_

Krystal was sleeping peacefully, she had kicked the covers off the bed, she was off someplace in la la land.

Wyatt orbed into his bedroom muttering under his breath he cracked his neck he wasn't in a good moon but he couldn't help but smile at Krystal, who was sleeping peacefully on his bed. He sighed and took off his shirt and changed in to shorts he picked up the covers and covered Krystal and he quietly slipped in to bed beside her Krystal stirred and and looked at the blonde lying next to her.

"Hey." She said yawning.

"Hi, sorry i didn't mean to wake you." he whispered.

Krystal nodded "No its ok, what you doing back?" She asked.

"Well, dinner didn't go as i hoped it would." He said.

"Oh god, she poisoned you did she?" She said her eyes closed.

Wyatt laughed "Nope not exactly, We broke up." Krystal's eyes shot open.

"What, why?" She asked shocked.

"Well, she said she doesn't think its working out, she said she wants somewhat of a normal life, a non magical boyfriend, like thats ever going to workout." he said rolling his eyes.

"What, shes not exactly normal, i swear that girl is so naïve." She said nodding.

"Yeah, well i tried to explain that to her but she wouldn't listen, it turns out shes been seeing a mortal."He explained.

"What? Shes been cheating on you?" Krystal said sitting up.

Wyatt nodded and also sat up with her. "Aww honey I'm sorry." She said holding on to his hands.

"Don't be its fine, she was right, it wasn't working, it was so hard being in a relationship when your heart lays else where, i mean i liked Dani a lot but i didn't love her, she was just an attraction." Wyatt explained.

"Hmm, i was sure you two were solid you know." Krystal said.

"Nah, i guess we just stuck together because we were afraid of hurting one another, although i bummed that she cheated on me, that hurt, but overall its good that we broke up now i can focus on you and the baby." Wyatt said kissing her hand.

"Wyatt i told you, you dont have put you life on hold for me and the baby." She said.

"And i told you I'm going to stick by you, no matter what."Wyatt assured her.

"Yeah but not at the expense of putting your love life on hold, i wont let you to do that?" she said.

"Look I have more important things to think about, than my love life i have to protect you and our baby, i mean especially with this new source?"

"Wyatt I'm invincible, i think i will be fine." She explained.

"Yeah you are now, but how about after the baby's born?"

"Well,I am just as powerful as you, i will be fine, dont worry so much you will get grey hair." she said smiling, he smiled at her.

"I reckon i would look sexy with grey hair." Wyatt said smiling.

"Hmm, Yeah i can see that, but still not as sexy as George Clooney or Richard Gere." She said laughing.

"Oh please, i am a lot sexier than those goobers." Wyatt said insulted.

"Ha!.. in your dreams." She said giggling. "I think you would look like a Steve Martin,Cute but not so much sexy." She said smiling but burst out laughing at Wyatt's facial expressions.

Wyatt lunged forward and pushed her down on the bed holding her arms with one hand and tickling her with the other, Krystal laughing trying to push him off "Stop,Wyatt..No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Argh!"

She said laughing.

"Say I'm sexy." He said poking her.

"I'm sexy." She repeated obediently. Wyatt started tickling her again

"Argh! I meant-y_ou're_ sexy." She said

"And don't you forget it," he said smiling still holding her down.

Krystal looked up at the muscular blonde holding her down with a grin on his face like he had some sort of power over her, she smiled back and raised her head like she was leaning in to kiss him he locked his eyes with her and lowered his head, but she pushed him and threw him to the side and now she was on top, She smiled down at him "You know, if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." Wyatt said raising his eyebrows smiling. Krystal laughed. "Oh yeah."She said lowering her head down closer to his face her eyes locked on his, her lips just about touching his, she whispered. "I don't ask." and gave him a little peck on the lips which sent shivers down Wyatt's spine.

"God, you are the most sexiest woman i have ever met."He said gazing in to her eyes.

"Aww, thanks babe."She said kissing him on the cheek. "Now, I'm going to go home and to bed." She said.

"Hey." he said holding on to her arm pulling her back into him.

"What?"She asked.

"Stay." He whispered.

"Wyatt..I"

"Please i could really use the company?." he asked.

"Ok, but no funny business." She said smiling and pointing at him.

"I promise." he said laughing.

"Ok." they both snuggled under the covers

Lying facing each other, "Krystal?" he whispered.

"Yes, Wyatt?" She answered.

"Have you spoken to Chris?" He asked with a mellow tone. She nodded.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Cliff notes version, we watched a film had a little fun, we kissed, i cried, he held me,he cried, we kissed again, he orbed out to his room."She explained.

"I'm sorry?" He said sympathetically.

"Don't be, its my mess." She said looking away.

"Come here." he said pulling her into his arms. "Thanks Krystal?" said kissing her forehead.

"What for?"

"Every time I'm down, somehow you bring me right up again."

"Hey, what are wives for." She said smiling. Wyatt had a big grin on his face.

"What are you grinning at?" She asked him.

"Nothing, I'm still getting used to the idea of being married to you."he said smiling.

Krystal laughed. "Well, i will try to make this marriage as pleasant as possible." She said smiling.

"Hey quick question?"Wyatt said "Go on?" She said.

"How was i at..?"

"At?"

"You know?" he said raising his eyebrows

"What sex?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you seriously asking me this question?"

"Yup."

"Ok,You were good."She said smiling at him.

"Good?" he asked. "C'mon, you gotta be a little more specific."he said.

"What, you wanna talk about our sex life right now?"She asked.

"Yes."

"Wyatt i have never slept with you so i cant compare."She explained.

"So,just explain how the other me was? On a scale of 1to 10 what would you rate me?" he asked.

"10 being the highest or lowest." She asked.

"Why would 10 be the lowest." he asked right back.

"I dunno, some people vote 10 as low and 1 as high I'm just asking which it is."She explained.

"Ok 10 being the highest?" he said.

"Umm,lets see?" She said thinking.

"Hey, why you taking so long?" he asked.

"We had a lot of sex, Wyatt, do you want me to judge you fairly?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then zip it." she said, two minutes goes by and Krystal was still thinking.

"Jeez woman, how much sex did we have?"Wyatt asked impatiently.

"A lot." She said. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Finally."

"Ok on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the highest.."

"Would you get to point already, we don't need a speech." he said sarcastically.

Krystal laughed at his lack of patience, "Ok 9." She said smiling.

"Wow really, Cool, so when you say a lot, how much are we talking?" he asked.

"Oh my god, i am not going to answer that." she screeched.

"Why not?" he asked whining.

"Wyatt come on?"

"What, we ain't having sex, cant we at least talk about it." He asked trying to reason with her.

"No we can't, now I'm going to sleep." She said turning her back to him.

"I'm not leave you alone until you tell me"

"That's fine. I'm really good at ignoring you." She closed her eyes and drifted off into the recesses of her mind, easily blocking out Wyatt's questions and poking her.

* * *

tbc Hey there hope you enjoy the chapter, I will update when i get 5 reviews. 


	22. Emotional Breakdown

**Disclaimer, I do not own charmed never have never will, but i do own the other characters.**

**A/N Hey there, thanks to all the reviewers,the song in this chapter is "Don't Cha" by the pussycat dolls... on with the story..Enjoy.**

**Visitors From The Future..**

It was 10.30am on a Wednesday morning. Krystal woke up in Wyatt's bed he was still fast asleep with his arm wrapped around her waist, she smiled and broke out of his clasp, and got out of bed.

She picked up one of Wyatt's sweaters as the house was cold and she was in shorts, and a vest top, she slipped on the sweater and laughed she looked lost in it even with her bump.

She walked into the bathroom washed her face and brushed her teeth, and she moved to the kitchen the boys were both sleeping she looked in the fridge and pulled out some ingredients she thought she would make them breakfast.

She poured her self some coffee and put the radio on just loud enough so she could hear it, she was singing and dancing to the music dancing around the kitchen.

_I know you like me (I know you like me)_

_I know you do (I know you do)_

_Thats why whenever I come around_

_She's all over you (she's all over you)_

_I know you want it (I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know you should be on with me (babe_

she was using the ladle as a microphone singing. whilst she was cooking pancakes..

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

She moved over to the refrigerator still dancing she whined down and looked for some fruit but couldn't find any so she orbed some up from her apartment. Strawberry appeared in her hands.

She began chopping the strawberry's in half swaying her body from side to side. She then fried some eggs.

She put the pancakes on the plates, and decorating them with the strawberry's and cream she made hot coffee with whipped cream on top with chocolate sprinkled to decorate.

_I wait for night time to come_

_And bring you to me_

_Can't believe I'm the one_

_I was so lonely_

_I feel like no one could feel_

_I must be dreamin'_

_I want this dream to be real_

_I need this feelin' _

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)_

_Leave it alone (leave it alone)_

_Cause if it ain't love_

_It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)_

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)_

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair)_

_See I dont care_

_But I know She ain't gonna wanna share_

When Chris opened his eyes, he would have sworn he smelled pancakes,and eggs Growing up with a chef for a mother, he had a very tuned sense of smell. Smelled good too. He was wondering who was cooking, he groaned thinking it was their mother come to cook for them again. He loved his mothers cooking but she took it to the extreme coming to the apartment to cook breakfast for them they moved out to to be independent. Not that Chris didn't know how to cook. He heard music and singing. He got out of bed and walk out to the living room, he listened to the music and walked and saw the table filled with food pancakes with strawberry's and cream, eggs , coffee with cream chocolate sprinkled on them, toast.

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?

Don't cha

Don't cha

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?

Don't cha

Don't cha

He walked into the kitchen and saw Krystal dancing away singing and cooking. He smiled at how she was dancing all happy and singing. She was flipping the pancakes and catching them in the pan.

Wyatt then joined Chris rubbing his eyes yawning. And saw Krystal dancing. He too had a smile he loved watching her dance. They look at each other and began dancing themselves, Krystal flipped the last pancake in the air, Chris nodded to Wyatt and he froze it there. Krystal looked up confused, she didn't have the power to freeze things unless the baby was playing tricks with her again. The pancake unfroze and fell flat on her face. Wyatt and Chris burst out laughing. Krystal looked at them "Very funny.." She said laughing still dancing to the music and cleaning her face.

_I know she loves you (I know she loves you)_

_So I understand (I understand)_

_I'd probably be just as crazy about you_

_If you were my own man_

_Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)_

_Possibly (possibly)_

_Until then old friend_

_Your secret is safe with me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

"How long you guys been there?" she asked cleaning her face.

"I think since the second verse of the song." Chris said smiling.

"Hmm, what is it with you guys always watching me." Krystal asked.

"Its fun," they both said.

"Well, breakfast is ready" She said pointing to the table.

"Whats all this for?" Chris asked.

"Well , i thought id make you guys some proper breakfast, figured you guys were sick of cereal."

"Thanks, but you didn't have too" Said Wyatt.

"Don't worry about it." Krystal said sitting down at the table.

"Is that my sweater?" Asked Wyatt."

"Yeah, i was cold,i can take it off.." She said gesturing to the sweater.

"No, its fine. Suits you." He said eating a piece of pancake.

"Its huge, i look like I'm wearing a bag." She said smiling.

"You look good what ever you wear." Chris said looking at her, Wyatt nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." She said she looked at the eggs and her stomach turned "Oh god."her hand flew to her mouth and she ran to the bathroom.

Wyatt and Chris look at each other. "Morning sickness?" Asked Wyatt. Chris nodded.

Both eating their breakfast a few minutes later Krystal came back she sat down and sighed.

"You, ok?" asked Wyatt.

"Yeah, i dont get it, I'm 6 months the morning sickness should have stopped by now." She said rubbing her head.

"Well, every womans pregnancy is different."

"Well I'm going to have to talk to the doctor, today.. oh that reminds me i find out the sex today?"She said smiling at Wyatt.

"Really?" he said excited.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Chris asked.

"Of course i do." Krystal said.

"Hey do wanna come?" She asked Wyatt and Chris.

"I'm there." Wyatt said.

"Chris?"

"I can't i have to go and investigate this new source?" He said.

"Oh ok, hey have you found out anything yet?" She asked.

"Well. Theres definitely something going on down there, I mean there hasn't been an attack in almost two weeks, they are planning something big, but i have no clue to what it is."He explained.

"You know, if there is a new source we have to be ready for it, because the last source didn't go down easy, and if this one is as powerful as the last we are gonna have trouble." Krystal added.

"Yeah,well hopefully we are wrong?" Wyatt said.

"I doubt it, Someone or something powerful is mobilising the underworld." Chris said

"Ok, what time you going down?" Krystal asked Chris.

"2 hours or so why?" He asked.

"Because I'm coming with you?" She said.

"Ah no your not, its too dangerous." Wyatt said.

"I'm invincible," She said arguing with Wyatt

"Wyatt's right, Krystal, its too dangerous." Chris said.

"Tough cookies, I'm going whether its safe or not" She said firmly.

Chris shrugged knowing theres no arguing with her when shes made up her mind.

"Wyatt, go get ready we are leaving in 20 minutes my doctors appointments in 45 minutes. Meet me in my apartment in 20 k?" she said standing up, Wyatt nodded and he went into his room to get ready.

Krystal looked at Chris who was fiddling with his fingers. "Hey, you ok?" She asked.

Chris looked up at her. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said pulling a fake smile.

"Chris, i know you, somethings bothering you, what is it?" She asked sitting back down.

"You spent the night with Wyatt?" He asked looking down.

"Yeah, but its not what you think." She said.

"What do i think?" He asked.

"You think i slept with him?" She said.

"Did you?" he asked.

"No, far from it, we were talking, He came back at 4 in the morning, he was upset he didn't want to be alone."

"Why was he upset?"Chris asked.

"He split up with Dani." She explained.

"What? Why?" He asked surprised.

"She's been cheating on him with some mortal." She explained.

"Really? Why would she date a mortal, i mean hes never going to understand her like Wyatt would?" He asked.

"I know, She said she wants some sort of a normal life with a mortal boyfriend." She explained.

"But shes not normal?"

"I know, i gotta talk to her and see what the deal with him is?" She said.

"Yeah, thats a good idea, Look I'm sorry i guess i jumped to conclusions?" Chris apologised.

"You dont have to be sorry, i understand, but believe me nothing ever happened with Wyatt, we are really good friends, thats having a kid together." She explained even confusing herself.

Chris nodded.

"I love you, and thats never gonna change." She said looking at him.

Chris looked at her "I love you too, i just can't seem to stop thinking about you." He said gazing in to her eyes.

"Me too." She smiled at him.

"Well i gotta go, i will talk to you later, meet me at the manor in an hour ok?" She asked.

"Ok, ill see you then." He said smiling.

Krystal then leaned in and pressed her lips against his. She pulled back and gazed into his eyes Chris then pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately, she then finished the kissed looked at him and whispered. "I'll see you later lover." Chris smiled and she orbed out. he let out a big sigh and smiled to himself.

_**OOOO**_

Krystal orbed in to her living room she saw suitcases and boxes everywhere Dani walked out her bedroom with boxes "Hey where you been?" Asked Dani placing a box in the floor.

"I was at Wyatt's place, what..are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh I'm moving out." She said smiling.

"WHAT?" Krystal yelled.

"I said I'm mov.."

"I heard what you said..Where are you going?" She asked.

"Im moving to New York with Mark." She said packing a box.

"Who the hell is Mark?"

"He's this guy I've been seeing." Dani explained.

"Oh, i see the mortal you have been cheating on Wyatt with?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm guessing Wyatt told you? How is he?" She asked.

"He's fine." She said firmly.

"So what, your moving in with this guy?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah, whats the problem?" Dani asked.

"The problem is that you have no idea what your doing? I mean you barely know this guy?" She said

"I know i love him."

"Love him, how long have you been seeing this guy?" Krystal asked shocked.

"3 months."

"3 MONTHS?" She yelled.

"Yes three months, god Krystal why can't you be happy for me?" Dani asked.

"How can i be happy for you when you acting like a goddamn 16 year old."She yelled.

"What the hells that suppose to mean?"

"It means you have responsibilities now, we have to stick together, what if i demon attacks you?" She asked

"Then i will vanquish it?" She said confident.

"Oh really? Well will you be able to vanquish the source all by your self too?" She asked anger flushing through her.

"Im only a orb away Krystal?"

"Thats not the point, it only takes a second for a demon to kidnap or even kill you, you dont even know the craft properly, and you left Wyatt for a mortal? the second he finds out about you being a witch hes going right back out that door, he can't protect you like Wyatt could? And how do you know that hes not a demon? Or a warlock?" She yelled.

"I love him, and I'm going to be with him no matter what you say Ok? and he is not a demon." Dani yelled throwing her things into a box.

"Your not going anywhere."She said firmly.

"Yes i am, just try and stop me."Dani growled at her sister.

"Oh believe me i will." She warned. The sounds of orbing filled the room it was Wyatt he came to meet Krystal but sensed all the anger flowing in the room.

"Umm whats going on here? Whats with all the boxes?" Wyatt asked looking at the two furious sisters looking at each other.

"Dani's moving to New York with her mortal boyfriend." she explained.

"What? Dani are you insane?" He asked.

"No i am not insane, i love him and I'm going to be with him." Wyatt looked shocked.

"You love him? How long have you exactly been with this guy?" Wyatt asked.

"Three months." Dani said in a bitter tone.

"What?" Wyatt screeched.

"Oh, get over it Wyatt."She said in a resentful manner.

"I'm over it, its not like i loved you." He said in spite. Dani' face dropped immediately.

"What? you didn't love me?" She asked hurt.

"No, i liked you, dont get me wrong i think you are a great girl, but thats it."He explained.

"Well thanks for telling me that, see i was actually worried that i hurt you."She said looking at him.

"No, you didn't hurt me, so you have nothing to worry about?" He said.

"Krystal I'm sorry, but i am leaving, i want to have a normal life." She explained.

"You are not normal, dont you get that,What you going to do when a demon kidnaps or even kills Mark just to get to you,knowing that he was killed because your selfishness, you can not involve a mortal in to this." Krystal explained.

"I will protect him." She said confident.

"You can't even protect yourself, there is a new source that we have to defeat if he even gets a whiff that you live alone and unprotected, he will not stop till he kills you." Krystal explained.

"I am not going to change my mind ok?" She said determined.

"Oh my god, Wyatt I'm begging you help me?" She asked the muscular blonde standing beside her.

"Your sisters right Dani, you can't leave, you can not live with a mortal its too dangerous for you both, you will put his life in danger. You can not protect him without telling him your secret, its only a matter of time before he finds out, and when he does he will walk out on you, then what you gonna do? Its safer for you to be here with your sister." He explained.

"Fine then i want you to strip my powers?" Dani said.

"What?" Krystal asked in shock.

"Strip me of my powers i don't want them." she repeated.

"Have you lost your goddamn mind?"Krystal asked her baby sister.

"No I'm finally thinking logically, this whole magic thing isn't me, i dont want to be a part of it, I'm sick of wondering when the next demon attack is going to be, i dont wanna live like that, being constantly under attack." She explained.

"Dani its part of who you are? How can you deny that?" Krystal asked.

"I'm sick of it."She said

"You're off you bloody head? Whats happened to you? You loved being a witch?"

"Well i dont wanna die young like mom and dad, you carry on being super witch and saving the world, but me I'm going to live my life normally have normal kids.." She explained.

"You wont have normal kids your a witch, its in your blood therefore you kids will be half witch. How are you going to explain that to Mark when your kid orbs?" She explained.

"I will strip them of their powers too?" She shrugged.

Krystal ran her hands through her hair and groaned "GOD." She yelled and the apartment began shaking all the lights and windows blew up and the apartment was on fire. Everyone ducked protecting their faces from the flying glass. "Whoa?" Wyatt said grabbing the fire extinguisher and putting out the flames. He ran to her side "Krystal calm down, getting angry and stressed can harm the baby?" Wyatt said in a soothing voice. just then Chris orbed in. "What the hell is going on?" He asked looking around.

"Krystal just blew up the apartment and set everything on fire, what you doing here?"Wyatt asked.

"I felt her anger." He looked over to a frustrated Krystal who was in Wyatt's arms rocking. he ran to her side she was on the floor sobbing from the anger. "Krystal look at me, look at me" Chris said he pulled her hands away from her face, She had blood on her face "Oh god, your bleeding." Chris said both him and Wyatt looking at each other concerned. "Im fine, its just a nose bleed." She said as Wyatt wiped away the blood. "What happened?" Chris asked.

"I dunno? I felt angry and frustrated so when i yelled out all that anger flushed through me and i felt enormous amount of power build up and fly out of me." she explained.

"Well, your powers are tied to your emotions, so when you get upset or emotional you will blow things up or move the earth, plus your pregnant the baby's powers must be growing, because you dont have the power to blow things up. thats one of our powers. But i have no idea where the fire came from" Chris explained.

Dani came to her sisters side "You ok? I'm sorry i didn't mean to upset you."

"Its fine, i cant deal with this right now,Chris take Dani to the manor and make her a power stripping potion, Wyatt we gotta go." She said as he helped here up.

"Wait a power stripping potion. Why?" He asked.

"She can explain, maybe you can talk some sense into her, i gotta go, i will meet you at the manor as soon as i can ok?"She said to her former boyfriend.

"Yeah, ok.

"_Chris?" she said telepathically._

"_Yeah?" _

"_Don't really strip her powers just bind them."She said looking at him._

"_Ok. You alright?" He asked._

"_Yeah I'm fine? I'll talk to you later." She thought._

"_K, i love you." He thought back._

"_I love you." She said smiling._

With that Chris orbed out with Dani. Leaving Wyatt and Krystal she quickly got dressed and met Wyatt in the living room.

"Hey, you ok?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, I just cant believe her, all these years i have looked out for her, and shes leaving with a guy she barely knows, shes denying her entire destiny." She explained with a saddened look in her eyes.

"Krystal, you have to let her learn for her mistakes, You can't make her do anything she doesn't wanna do." Wyatt said.

"Yeah, but shes setting her self up to get burned, how can i stand by and watch her ruin her life completely?" she asked.

"Well, we will watch out for her dont worry, let her have a taste of life without magic, I'm sure she will comeback, though stripping her of powers is a bad idea once she strips them thats it." Wyatt explained.

"No i told Chris not to strip them, just bind them without her knowing, just in case she changes her mind." Krystal said.

"When did you tell him that?" Wyatt asked.

"Right before he orbed out, i sent him a telepathic message." She explained.

"Right,cool. Shall we go and see if everything is ok with the trouble maker in there?" he said his hand resting on her belly. Krystal nodded she held on to Wyatt and they orbed out to the secluded area near the hospital.

They materialized and made their way to the antenatal ward. Just as they walked in Krystal's name was called they went in to a room it had the sonagram machine and a very comfortable looking reclining chair.

"Hi Miss Montana, How are you feeling today?" The doctor asked.

"Im ok," She said popping on the chair with Wyatt's help.

"I presume you are the father?" The doctor asked Wyatt. he nodded with a grin on his face. "Wyatt Haliwell" He said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr Haliwell, I'm Dr Troy." He introduced himself.

"Right, lets see how the little one is doing shall we?" He asked both parents nodding in agreement.

"Ok Krystal, this is going to be a little cold," He said squeezing gel on her bump.

"Whoa, is that going to hurt her?" Wyatt asked. Krystal rolled her eyes. "No, Wyatt it tickles."She said smiling.

Right then the baby's heartbeat was heard, "Nice strong heartbeat," The doctor said, And the image of the baby was shown on the ultrasound.

Wyatt slipped his fingers in hers and squeezed it both looked at their tiny baby, Krystal had tears in her eyes.

"Did you want to know the sex of your baby?" The Dr asked.

"Do you know?" Krystal asked.

"Yes?" He said smiling.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked.

"Its a girl." the doctor revealed smiling.

Tears fell from Krystal's eyes she looked at Wyatt who also had tears in his eyes their eyes met and Wyatt leaned in and kissed her forehead. He pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "Thats our baby girl" She said teary. Wyatt nodded "Yeah."

"Ok lets take your baby's first picture shall we?" The Dr said they both nodded.

"Is the baby ok, i mean is she healthy?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, shes perfect." the dr answered handing them four 3D pictures of their daughter.

Alright Krystal, you are now 6 months, your due date is November 5th. I have made you an antenatal appointment in four weeks ok?"

"Yes thank you doctor?" Krystal said wiping the gel off her bump.

"Krystal before i forget, have you thought about you birth plan yet?" He asked.

"Umm no i haven't." She said pulling her top down.

"Well fill this in and put it in your antenatal folder ok? It will help the midwives and doctors to keep you as comfortable as they possibly can during labour." He explained.

"Right, thank you Dr?" She said taking the paper he handed her, Wyatt helped her off the chair. And they made their way out of the hospital and orbed out to the Haliwell manor.

Wyatt and Krystal orbed into the attic with a big smile on their faces.

Dani Chris and Piper were in the attic..

"Hey, how did it go?" Chris asked.

"It went great, the baby is 100 healthy."Krystal said smiling.

"Thats great, do you know what the sex is?" Piper asked giving her eldest son a hug.

Krystal looked at Wyatt and nodded "We're having a girl." Wyatt said smiling.

"Aww thats fantastic, we have to celebrate can you guys stay for dinner?" Asked Piper.

"Umm, actually me and Chris are going down to the underworld, so I'm not sure when we will be back." Krystal explained.

"Oh,ok well dinner will be at 8 try to make it." She gave her sons a hug and walked out of the attic.

"So Chris did you make the potion?" Krystal asked.

"Yep, here it is, we were waiting for you." Chris said showing he the vial with the pink liquid.

"Ok then, last time are you sure?" She asked her sister.

"Yes as sure as i will ever be, i want my life back." She said confident.

"Fine, here you go." She gave the vial to her sister and Dani downed it. She glowed and her powers flew out of her and lingered in the air a few minutes, they all looked up and the powers flew into Krystal. She glowed and everybody looked at her. "Whoa, what the hell was that."She asked.

"Umm i think her powers shifted from her body into yours," Wyatt said.

"What? How is that possible?" She asked confused.

"Who knows." Wyatt said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh well thats just great." Krystal through her hands in the air and she lifted of the ground hovering in the air. "Whoa."She screeched.

"What the hell?" She said in the air.

"Um thats my levitation power , you might wanna put your hands down and you should be able to come back down."She explained.

She dropped her arms but nothing she was still hovering in the air "Help me, I'm feeling really nauseous Wyatt, Chris Come on." They all laughed Wyatt hovered and helped her down. "Thanks,this is ridiculous like i dont have enough power issues as it is." She said in frustration.

"We have to fix this." Wyatt said.

"How? the only way is to give them back to Dani and she doesn't want them back so they have to remain in Krystal."Chris explained.

"Oh this is just perfect." She pouted..

"Oh you will be fine i promis-"Chris didn't get to finish his sentence 5 demons shimmered in and one of them sent him flying in to a wall.

"Chris.." Krystal ran to his side, helping him.

Wyatt blew up one of them. One of them threw an energy ball at Dani but Wyatt pushed her on the floor out of harms way he raised his hand and she orbed out downstairs to his mom.

Krystal was kicking and dodging fireballs,Two demons cornered her the both had fireballs in their hands. "Come with us witch and we will spare both your lives." He said with a sly smile on his face.

"I dont think so." She said he flicked her wrists and blew up the demon but with such force she flew back and she hit a wall hard. her head was bleeding but the baby healed her. Wyatt ran to her side and helped her up. "You alright?" He asked holding on to her. "Yeah I'm fine." She said rubbing her head. Chris was sending demons flying all over the attic energy and fireball flying around.

Wyatt blew up one of the demons Chris hit one with an energy ball and Krystal flicked her wrists and blew up the demon with flames frying the demon until it bursted into nothing but a pile of ashes.

Piper and Dani ran up stairs looking at the state of the attic "What happened is everybody ok?" she asked looking at both her sons to make sure they aren't hurt.

"Yeah, we're fine it was just some demons the source probably sent just to distract us."Chris explained.

"Ok people, I'm covered in demon goo, I'm going home to change. I will be right back." Krystal orbed out home to change her clothes.

Chris looked through the book trying to identify the demons that attacked them earlier.

"Mom i really need to talk to you?" Wyatt said.

"Ok what is it sweetie?" She asked her eldest son.

"Well, its about this whole baby thing?" He said.

"Ok, whats up?"

"Well, see i dont know exactly what to do? You know during her labour?" He explained.

"Well, honey there isn't much you can do, physically anyway,you just had to have to make sure shes comfortable and be there for her emotionally?" She explained.

"Ok, but didn't you say i was born in orbs, what if our daughter is born the same way, i mean how do we pull it off without exposing magic to the doctors." He asked.

"Well honey, She can't give birth in a hospital, She has to have a home birth." Piper explained.

"Yeah right, Krystal will never agree to that in a million years."Dani said laughing.

"Great, well shes going to blow me up in to a million pieces?"Wyatt said pacing the room.

Krystal orbed in wearing a bright red dungarees with a white top. She looked cute.

"Aww look at you." Dani said rubbing her belly Krystal rolled her eyes. She slapped her hand away. "Stop that." She whined.

"So Chris shall we go?" She said smiled.

Chris looked at her a grinned. "Yeah." He walked over to her and grabbed a hold of her hand.

Before they could orb out a portal opened up and 2 figures walked out a boy and a young girl, looked like they were in their early twenties.

They all look at each other The two kids run to Krystal "MOM!" They hug her tightly.

"Ahh what?." She asked confused trying to breathe from the tightness of their embrace.

"Who are you?" Asked Krystal as they pulled back.

"Mom, its me your daughter." the girl said looking at Krystal belly.

"Oh god" Her eyes shot open.

"Daddy" The young girl ran to Wyatt and hugged him he looked over at Krystal

"Whoa?..ok?" He said shocked. He was only 25 and a 20 year old girl was calling him daddy? He looked at his daughter, He was amazed at how much she looked like Krystal She had a small frame like her mother, she had his eye color, but the shape was like Krystal's she had long brunette hair. Just as beautiful as her mom.

"Ok if you are my daughter then who are you?" Krystal asked the 6ft young man standing before her he had dark skin and bright green eyes.

"Mom, its me, Kai." He looked down at the young woman who looked shocked.

"Kai? Oh my god?" She was in shock she looked at Chris who had tears in his eyes, seeing his now only 6 and a half month son grown in to a young man.

"Hey Dad." Kai said moving over to a very shocked Chris and hugging him.

"Wait, did you just call Krystal mom?" He asked.

"Well yeah she is my mother?" He said smiling.

Chris looked over at Krystal who looked as shocked as he was."Wait, why are you kids here?" Asked Piper.

"Hey grams, Its so good to see you." they both hugged her.

"Oh ok," Piper said hugging her grandchildren. They then moved over to Dani "Hi aunty Dani" They smiled at her.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Asked Wyatt.

"Well, we came here to warn you guys?" The young girl said.

"What do you mean warn us? And what is your name?"Krystal asked her daughter.

The young woman smiled at her mother "Its Jeyla."

"Krystal smiled, "Jeyla? I like it." she said smiling.

"Ok, so what did you come here to warn us about?" Asked Chris.

"The source." Kai said his face very serious.

"What about the source?" asked Wyatt.

"Hes going to kill Mom And Dad?" Chris and Krystal look at each other immediately. Both their hearts sank,as the thought of their death terrified them.

"When does this happen?" Wyatt asked.

"Just after Jeyla's born?" Kai said his voice filled with sorrow.

"What?" Krystal said tears filling her eyes as she looked at her two kids before her. Knowing that she dies in 3 months or so she was crushed, she was taken away from her baby without even getting to know her or see her grow up.

She had a lump in her throat like she just swallowed a whole apple which was stopping her breathing, choking her.

She orbed out, not wanting her kids to see her break down.

Leaving them all wondering wheres shes gone. Wyatt and Chris both closed their eyes and sensed for her.

"Shes on the bridge," Wyatt said. Chris nodded.

"I'll go, you stay and talk with the kids see what they know?" Chris explained and Wyatt nodded in agreement.

Chris orbed out and appeared on the bridge and saw Krystal sitting on one of the beams crying.

He orbed next to her "Hey." He said with a mellow voice.

She looked at him. "The very thing i was most afraid of actually comes true." She said tears steaming down her face.

"What do you mean? What were you most afraid of?" Chris asked.

"I was afraid of letting down my kids, and now i know its true, i really do let them down." She said

"Hey, you did not let them down, dont you dare think like that, they love you, you saw how they came running to you." Chris explained.

"Yeah, but Chris i wasn't there for them, i die before i get to see their first birthday. I saw the pain in Jeyla's eyes, she never had a mother neither did Kai? I mean he loses his biological mother, and he also loses you too?" She explained crying her eyes out.

"I know, but listen to me we will fix this Ok, we will work together, put all our energy into saving our kids, to prevent all that from ever happening, we can still give them the future they deserve." Chris said holding on to her. Krystal nodded.

"We will change their future i promise you, we have to be strong for our kids, can you do that?" Chris asked. Krystal looked at him and nodded.

"Ok now lets get back to them." He said grabbing hold of her and orbing them back to the Haliwell manor.

They materialised in the dining room Piper was getting the table ready for dinner and everyone was sitting at the table, laughing and talking.

"Hey, you ok?" Asked Wyatt.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." She sad looking over at her two kids.

"Ok, dinner is served." Piper put the chicken on the table.

"Ok so let me get this straight." Phoebe said.

"You, Jeyla are Krystal and Wyatt's daughter right?" She asked. Jeyla nodded "Right."

"And Kai, you are Krystal and Chris's son?" She asked. "Yup."He said smiling.

"Wow." She said thinking to herself.

"Ok, lets eat shall we?" Piper said sitting down.

"Wow grams, everything looks great." Kai said rubbing his hands together.

"Thanks." Piper said to her grandson.

Krystal was about to start eating, when baby Kai shimmered into her arms.

"Whoa." She said smiling. "Hey you.." she said everybody laughed.

"Are you hungry sweetie." She said in a baby voice. She then looked at her son and smiled.

The baby began fussing Krystal made him a bottle. "Ill go and feed him in the other room." She said taking the bottle and taking him in the conservatory.

She held him in her arms gazing into his eyes whilst he was drinking his milk. "I'm not going to leave you, I'm going to change your future i promise you, we are going to give you both the future you deserve."She said kissing the baby's forehead holding him close to her.

"I know you will." Kai said standing in the doorway watching his mother feed his baby self..

"Hey, why ain't you eating?" Krystal asked.

"I'm not that hungry." He said moving closer to her.

"Right, are you ok?" She asked burping the baby

"Yeah, Mom we came here to change what happened to you and dad i will not lose you guys again." Kai explained.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry i wasn't there for you when you were growing up, that must have been terrible growing up without a mother or father." She said tears filling her eyes.

"Yeah, well it was very hard, i never got to know you guys properly,But we can change that," He said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah we will." She said touching his face.

"I had to grow up with pictures of you both, There was one that uncle Wyatt gave me of you and dad i keep it with me, He used to tell me story's about you both every night before i went to bed i never got tired of hearing about you, how you guys met, and how much you loved each other, all the fun times you all had, Every year on my birthday i would wish the same thing, i would wish for you, i would stay up crying and wait for you to come and hold me."

Tears streaming down their face looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms she orbed baby kai to his crib, and looked at his future self "Honey I'm so sorry." She said holding on to her son.

"I know i never got to know you, But i still love you mom." He said holding on to her tightly smelling her sweet scent, feeling her warm touch, hearing her soft voice.

"I love you too honey."She cried out.

They pulled away when they heard Jeyla's voice. "I love you too." She said moving to her mothers side. She hugged both of her baby's tightly in her arms all three of them sobbing.

"I'm so sorry i swear i will change all this, You both will get the future you deserve. I wont leave.. ever." she wiped away their tears.

"Hey any room for the fathers in that hug." Chris said standing their with Wyatt.

They all smiled and nodded, Wyatt and Chris joined their kids and the mother of their children they all hugged happy to be in each others arms.


	23. A Major Upset

**Disclaimer, I do not own charmed.**

**A Major Upset!**

It was 10am on a Sunday morning, Kai and Jeyla are staying with Krystal in her apartment. A few days have passed since they arrived, Dani has moved to New York with her boyfriend she has no powers all her powers are in Krystal, It didn't take her long to learn to control them.

**Jeyla is outside the bathroom yelling at Kai who's in the bathroom...**

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Damn it, Kai get your ass out of the bathroom." Jeyla yelled.

Krystal walks into the apartment and starts folding laundry.

"Calm down, I'm blow drying." He yelled through the door.

"Blow drying what, You have no hair."She yells again.

"Whats going on?" Krystal asked her daughter.

"Your son has been in there for over an hour, I can't believe it,its like I'm sixteen all over again." She explained.

"Well you're not sixteen, your both adults now.."

"GET OUT YOU DUFUS." She yelled out loud banging on the door.

"Or ya know, hes rubber and your glue." She said folding laundry.

"Mom, Can you please tell him to get out the bathroom." Jeyla said.

"Kai." called Krystal, Kai immediately stuck his head around the door and said, "Yes mother?"

"Hurry up in there. Your sister needs to use the bathroom."

"All yours" He said he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist running his hand through his hair in front of his sister trying to prove that he has hair to blow dry.

"You need help Mom." He asked his mother who was folding the laundry and causing Jeyla to cough the words "Kiss, ass"

He glared at his sister, who glared back. Krystal glared at them for glaring at each other. "Kids, Kids. Enough with the sibling rivalry thing. It's a Sunday and we have a long tiring day ahead of us."She explained.

"So, whats on the schedule for today Mom." Kai asked drinking some milk.

"Well, me and Wyatt will be training with Excalibur today."She explained taking the carton off him and pouring the milk into a glass and handing it to him.

"Oooh really? can i watch?" He said all excited.

"Sure hun, as long as you stay out the way." She said smiling.

"Cool, hey do you think maybe i can battle uncle Wyatt too."He asked.

Krystal laughed "Well do you know how to sword fight?" She asked.

"Not really, but i would love to learn."he said drinking his milk. Jeyla came out of the shower also wrapped in a towel.

"Honey it takes years to learn how to sword fight."She explained to her son.

"What are you guys talking about." asked Jeyla.

"Mom and uncle Wyatt are training with Excalibur today?" Kai explained.

"Ohh wow thats so cool can we watch? i would love to see the two of you battle." she said excited.

"Yes course you can, now both of you go and get dressed before you catch a cold." She said.

They both grinned at her. "What you grinning at?"She asked them drinking water.

"Nothing, it feels good to be mothered thats all." Kai said.

Krystal smiled "Well you like it now, but you will learn to hate it soon enough." she said laughing.

"It feels good, that you care about us." Said Jeyla hugging her.

"Of course i care honey, although it is weird to have a daughter and son who is near enough the same age as me. Just be careful you dont call me Mom in public, remember that you guys are my cousins not my kids otherwise people will think i had you when i 4 years old.." She explained. "Now go and get dressed, and wear something you can train in ok?"

"Yes, Mother." They both said and walked into their rooms to get ready.

"Wyatt, Chris!" Krystal called out. Orb sounds filled the room and Wyatt appeared in front her.

"You rang?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, wheres Chris?" She asked.

"Um he's sleeping." Wyatt explained with a weird look on his face..

"Is he now?" She said raising an eyebrow and orbing out.

"Shit." Wyatt said closing his eyes.

Krystal orbed into the living room of Wyatt and Chris's apartment. She walked into the kitchen and filled up a glass of cold water, she smiled and walked quietly over to Chris's room she opened the door and froze, the glass slipped and dropped on the floor.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_(I'm going under)_

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

Her eyes open in shock "Krystal." Chris jumped up and looked at her straight in the eyes. He was in bed with another girl. Tears streamed down her eyes she turned and ran out. "Krystal, wait." He yelled putting on his boxers and trying to chase her.

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

I'm going under

She was running down the long hall to the stairs Chris orbed in front of her.

"Get out of my way." She said tears flooding her face.

"Krystal," He said.

"MOVE." She yelled loudly.

"Listen to me, please." he pleaded

"There is nothing to hear." She said bitter.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't.."

"I dont wanna hear your pathetic excuses Chris." she said in tears.

_Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

She ran up the stairs as fast as her legs would take her. Chris chased her "Krystal,..wait would you just wait a minute." He yelled from behind her. She reached her apartment walked in and slammed the door closed.

_I'm going under_

_Drowing in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

"Krystal?" Wyatt asked as she ran past him into her bedroom. Kai and Jeyla came running out of their bedrooms looking around. Chris came running through the door and straight to Krystal's bedroom "Dad?" Kai said confused as to why his father was running around in his boxer shorts. he orbed out and orbed into her bedroom.

_So go on and scream _

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

"Krystal, I'm sorry please, listen to me i didn't mean to hurt you, but it just happened i had a lot to drink..so."

"Thats no excuse, are you trying to hurt me is that it?" She asked hotly

"No of course not, i love you." He said.

"Oh really, well it sure looked that way Chris. You looked like you were enjoying yourself with that WHORE lying in your arms." She yelled.

"Tell me something Chris, why did you get upset when i spent the night with Wyatt." She asked.

"Because,.."

"Because what, Because its ok for you to have sex with someone else and not me, is that it, you can be unfaithful to me but i can't?" She asked.

"YOU WERE UNFAITHFUL KRYSTAL." He yelled.

"That was a completely different situation and you know it." She said.

"No i dont know it, you still had sex with him while you were with me?" he said

"So what, you slept with that tart to get back at me?" She asked. her blood boiling

"No thats not it at all, a guy has his needs okay, besides i had a lot to drink."

"Oh well in that case then dont let me stop you go back to the bimbo I'm sure shes waiting and willing to satisfy all your needs." She yelled pushing him hard.

"Krystal."

"Forget it, I dont have time for this Chris, I have a future to save for my kids ok, so you get back to girlfriend or what ever the hell she is to you and leave me alone."

"She's not my girlfriend.. Krystal wait please."

"No Chris, i actually thought we could have been together again, but now." she just shook her head.

"Krystal, i wanna be with you, i love you, this was just a stupid drunken mistake." he said holding on to her arms

"No,Chris I'm done, game over." She said all her energy drained out of her.

"Lets go." She said to Wyatt and the kids trying to act strong but she was bleeding inside.

"Whats going on here?" asked Kai.

"Nothing, lets go?" Krystal said holding on to Wyatt's hand.

"No, dad, why are you running around half naked." Kai asked.

Chris looked ashamed of himself. "Because your father was sleeping with another woman in his arms when i walked in." Krystal explained tears filling her eyes.

Kai's face was boiling with rage. "Dad is that true, did you cheat on Mom?" He asked Chris nodded.

Both kids shook their heads in disgust "After everything you guys have been through, how could you do that to her, to us?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"Nothing ever just happens dad, it happened because you let it happen." Kai said tears welling up in his eyes. " I was drunk, i had no idea what i was doing until it was too late." He explained looking at Krystal.

"Come on kids, we have to train we dont have much time to prepare." She said trying to hide away the tears in her eyes as she looked at Chris,.

With that they all orbed out leaving Chris alone He fell to his knees "What have I done?" He said to himself, as the alcohols affect beings to wear off him completely.

_**OOOO **_( Haliwell Manor)

Krystal was stretching her legs and arms in the attic with Wyatt and the kids were sitting on the couch watching them get ready for their training.

"Krystal." Wyatt called out, She looked at him.

"You ok." He asked.

"_Im fine, you ready?" She asked._

Wyatt nodded. "What do you wanna do first, sword or martial arts?" She asked.

"We will start off with the swords." He said.

"Ok, summon Excalibur." She said waiting for him to summon it.

"Excalibur." Wyatt called and it appeared in his hand with white orbs.

"Krystal picked up her sword too, "Lets do this." They both drew their swords Krystal put our her sword in front of him and smiled weakly Wyatt smiled back and thruster hers in a circular motion to start off the battle

_Breathe the pressure, _

_Come play my game I'll test ya. _

_Psychosomatic addict, insane. _

_Breathe the pressure, _

_Come play my game I'll test ya. _

_Psycho,-somatic addict, insane_

Two swords clashed in the heat of battle Wyatt with the legendary Excalibur and Krystal was fighting with a samurai sword which was a grand sword in its own right

Excalibur blocked then lunged, Krystal's sword parried. Neither gained an advantage. On and on the two battled, Both sweating and out of breath Kai and Jeyla watching them with amazement.

_Come play my game _

_Inhale, inhale, you're the victim. _

_Come play my game _

_Exhale, exhale, exhale. _

Wyatt was getting more than a little frustrated. He was wielding the most powerful weapon in the world, and was still getting beaten by a girl half his size! They have been training for over an hour, the Twice Blessed was exhausted and his palms were so sweaty he could barely keep a good hold on the hilt. Krystal on the other hand didn't seem to be fatigued at all and she was pregnant.

_Breathe the pressure, _

_Come play my game I'll test ya. _

_Psychosomatic addict, insane. _

_Breathe the pressure, _

_Come play my game I'll test ya. _

_Psycho,-somatic addict, insane_

Krystal then lunged at him with a downward slash and Wyatt barely blocked it.

"Come on Wyatt, you should have beaten me an hour ago you are fighting with Excalibur that sword give you a distinctive advantage, you are not embracing the power, come on." She said breathing heavily.

"Krys-tal, i need a time out." He said breathless.

"The source wont give you a time out, now lets go" She said drawing her sword Wyatt moved in closer to her but Krystal held the tip of the blade at his bare chest. Wyatt thrusters hers and the swords clash once again, Krystal did a right hand upward cut and knocked Excalibur out of Wyatt's hand and her sword was at his neck. Both breathless "Your dead."She said moving her sword and put it back in the scabbard and put her sword safely away."Wow nice work mom." Kai said

"Excalibur." She called out and the Sword appeared in her hands. "Wait hang on a sec, no ones ever been able to touch that sword besides me, how is it you can?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, I'm your wife, and secondly I'm carrying you baby." She explained.

"Right, so that means after me, Jeyla would be the lord of Excalibur." Wyatt said looking at his daughter.

"Yep, thats right." She nodded.

"So are you ready to do some serious training?" She asked drinking water.

Wyatt walked closer to her "Krystal, you don't have to do this right now?" He said soothingly

"Yes, i do." She said firmly. Wyatt took the water and sipped some "Ok, lets do this."

Wyatt took the first move he raised his leg to kick her shin but Krystal jumped up and went to kicked him in the face with a round the house but Wyatt moved his head just in time before her foot met his face.

_Breathe the pressure, _

_Come play my game I'll test ya. _

_Psychosomatic addict, insane. _

_Breathe the pressure, _

_Come play my game I'll test ya. _

_Psycho,-somatic addict, insane_

Krystal then hit him in the stomach with the heel of her palm and winded him. Both throwing kicks and punches, Krystal jumped and did a back flip and aimed to kick hm in the face but he blocked it.

Krystal landed on her feet and Wyatt swung punches from left and right Krystal was blocking them both sweating one jumps and kicks the other blocks then punches. Wyatt then kicked her behind the leg which made her lose her balance and fall to the floor on her back Wyatt stood over her "You ok?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "Don't raise your eyebrows, you look smug." she said smiling and she kicked him in the back of the leg and he fell on his back with a thud. Kai and Jeyla began laughing.

_Come play my game _

_Inhale, inhale, you're the victim. _

_Come play my game _

_Exhale, exhale, exhale _

Krystal flipped up and landed on her feet Wyatt did the same.

_Breathe with me. _

Right then four demons shimmered in, "Mom, behind you." Jeyla yelled pointing to the demons that just shimmered in behind them.

_Breathe the pressure, _

_Come play my game I'll test ya. _

_Psychosomatic addict, insane. _

_Breathe the pressure, _

_Come play my game I'll test ya. _

_Psycho,-somatic addict, insane_.

"Ahh perfect, now we don't have fight each other." She said smiling to Wyatt who nodded in agreement.

_Come play my game _

_Inhale, inhale, you're the victim. _

_Come play my game _

_Exhale, exhale, exhale_

One of the demons hurled a fireball at Krystal who flipped out of the way "What, you trying kill me?" Asked Krystal sarcastically punched him in the face and kicked him hard in the head with a round the house, Kai and Jeyla already vanquished their demons all was left was two demons that Wyatt and Krystal was kicking the shit out of not even using their powers.

"Wyatt, How about a little team work?" She asked with one of the demons in a head lock.

"Sure." Wyatt said punching his demon in the face.

Krystal did a cartwheel in to a double kick in to the demons head and ended up in Wyatt's arms kicking his demon straight into a wall.

"Oh for gods sakes this is too damn easy." Krystal said blowing up her demon.

"Yep, it sure is." Wyatt said watching his one go up in flames.

"Wow you two are amazing." Kai said looking at them.

"Yeah, i would love to learn to kick ass like that." Jeyla said

"Mom you certainly have a lot of stamina for a 6 and a half month pregnant woman, you know that right." Kai said smiling at her impressed.

"Thanks honey, but it took me years to master to fight like that." Krystal explained.

"Well you certainly kicked dad's ass." Jeyla said teasing her father who glared at her.

"Hey, young lady she did not kick my ass,ok? I was going easy on her because shes pregnant. You know being a gentlemen." He explained.

Krystal laughed "Yeah right,gentlemen my ass." She said mocking him. Wyatt squinted his eyes at her.

"You are lucky your a woman and pregnant otherwise i would have kicked your ass?"

"Oh, well dont do me any favours?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"I can kick your ass, from here all the way to bangkok if i wanted to?" He said moving closer to her.

"Ha! You could try." She said smiling. Wyatt stood there looking down at the 5ft4 woman in front of him challenging him.

"Ok do you kids wanna give it a go?" Krystal asked.

"Mom, you look tired how about we do this tomorrow?" Jeyla said.

"I'm fine."

"No you are not, besides you have had a hard day come on you dont wanna tire yourself out too much." Wyatt said.

"Yeah, but its best to keep busy you know, keeps my mind off things." Krystal said.

"I know, but Krystal you cant avoid the problem, it will always be there unless you deal with it upfront and move on." Wyatt explained.

"Wyatt i dont know that i can? I physically and emotionally dont know if i have the power or energy to fight anymore." she said tears welling in her eyes once again.

Wyatt gestured to the kids to leave them alone for a while they walked out and left them to talk.

"Krystal." Wyatt slipped his fingers under her chin and made him look at her, tears fell over her cheeks.

"Krystal you are the most powerful,amazing, gorgeous woman i have ever met. There is nothing that you are not capable of doing once you set your mind to it, I've seen it, you have been through so much in your life and out of every situation you come out stronger than you were." He explained gazing in to her eyes.

"I just dont think i can handle it anymore, i dont think i can handle the pain, Wyatt, my heart has been broken so many times that i just don't know if it will ever heal again." she said crying.

"I know, come here." He said and pulled her into his arms where she sobbed her tears running down his bare chest. "Every time i manage to build up my world something happens and it all comes crashing back down again, i just dont understand why?"She said.

"Krystal, if its Chris you want, then go over there right now, and tell him that, talk it out, see what it is you both want once and for all, and leave all the other things behind you let the past be the past." He advised.

Krystal looked up at him tears simmering down her cheeks. "You really have a way with words you know that."She said smiling weakly, Wyatt chuckled and wiped her tears away "I ad lib a lot." He said sarcastically making her smile grow.

Wyatt's hand was resting on her cheek his eyes gazing in to hers. Krystal's hand which was resting on his waist was now on his chest, Wyatt swallowed hard, everything around them faded away just leaving the two of them, their faces moving closer and closer, their eyes getting lost in the depths of each others.

_Oh no, I see_

_A spider-web is tangled up with me_

_And I lost my head_

_And thought of all the stupid things I've said_

The gap closed between them, as their lips met pulling each other into a lust filled kiss, feeling the hot sensations of her mouth Wyatt's knees felt like they were going to give away.

_Oh no, what's this?_

_A spider-web and I'm caught in the middle_

_So I turn to run_

_And thought of all the stupid things I've done_

The kiss deepened becoming more ardent, Wyatt wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pulled her closer into him,one of his hands resting on her hip and the other on the small of her back holding her close.

_And oh, I never meant to cause you trouble_

_Oh, I never meant to do you wrong_

_And oh, well if I ever caused you trouble_

_Oh, no I never meant to do you harm_

Krystal' hands were placed just under his chin her thumb close to his lips, Wyatt then pulled away and broke off the kiss,Krystal opened her eyes, He gazed into her eyes "Krystal your upset right now, i dont wanna take advantage of that."

_Oh no, I see_

_The spider-web and it's me in the middle_

_So I twist and turn_

_But here am I in my little bubble_

Krystal nodded,and she orbed out leaving Wyatt kicking himself, he tilted his head back closed his eyes and sighed and the first thing that came to his mind was to orb somewhere, so he did.

_Singing oh, _

_I never meant to cause you trouble_

_And oh, I never meant to do you wrong_

_Oh, well if I ever caused you trouble_

_Oh, no I never meant to do you harm_

Krystal materialised in her bedroom she backed herself on the door and sighed "Shit." She groaned. she jumped when she heard.

"Hey." Chris said coming out from dark corner of the room.

"What you doing here Chris?" She asked.

"Waiting for you." He said in a mellow manner.

_They spun a web for me_

_They spun a web for me_

They spun a web for me

"Why?" Krystal asked.

"Because, i wanted to explain.." Krystal cut him off.

"Theres, nothing to explain Chris." She said.

"Krystal, please, i made a stupid mistake and.. I'm sorry." He explained moving closer to her. Krystal just shook her head.

"What is it that you want Chris?" She asked.

"I want you."

Krystal closed her eyes "I dont wanna fight anymore Chris." She said in a low voice.

"Yeah, me neither, Come on Krystal, it cant be any harder to be together, than it was to be apart." Chris said moving closer to her.

"Chris, our relationship has just been one big fight after another, we have been through so much together in so little time, i know most of it was partially my fault, i should have told you who i was in the first place, but somehow i know deep down you are not going to ever be ok that I was married to your brother and am having his child." She explained.

"You're wrong, Krystal i would do anything for you, being without you is like living in hell,I love you and i always will, no matter what." He said standing directly in front of her.

"Chris, I need time to figure out what it is i really want, i love you so much, but i just need to get away, I'm so confused, i mean i feel like my life has been split in to two, i have a kid with you and i have a kid with your brother, I just every time i close my eyes i picture you with that girl in bed together and.."

"Krystal, I'm sorry, that was a stupid drunken mistake i was just in such a bad place what with us being apart and then i found out i was dying in a few months i was scared, and i really missed you." He explained holding on to her hands.

"You could have come to me Chris, i would have got back together with you in a heartbeat, but you didn't you chose to sleep with some cheap tart you found in a bar or a club."She said tears streaming down her face.

"I know, but i didn't know if you were ready to take me back, i didn't think i was ready to, until i woke this morning with you standing there and that girl in my bed, the thought that i had lost you forever, it scared me?"Chris explained.

"Of course i was ready Chris, you asked me to marry you and i said yes, I was willing to spend the rest of my life with you, but you let my past get in the way and now you destroyed everything we ever had together." She said crying.

"Krystal i dont wanna lose you, cant we just forget about all thats happened and try and make us work, I know we can, no one can make me happier than you, i want you in my life, i need you in my life."Chris explained holding her by the arms.

"Chris,i need to get away and put my thoughts into order and think about what it is i really want and i suggest you do some thinking while i am away too, then we can talk, because right now i just.. i cant handle this." She said moving away from him and packing a bag with some clothes and stuff.

"Wait, where are you going?" Chris asked.

"I told you I'm going away for a day or two just to sort my head out and dont try follow me or try to sense for me because i will put you on block." she explained packing her back.

"What about the kids?" Chris asked.

"I will explain it to them, can you watch out for them while I'm gone?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Chris nodded.

Krystal picked up her bag and walked towards the door Chris tugged on her arm "Krystal?" He said gazing in to her eyes.

"Chris, i need this, we both do, we will talk when i get back ok?"She asked him. Chris nodded and let go of her arm.

Krystal walked in to the living room "Jeyla, Kai." She yelled out to the ceiling and a second later they both appeared "Hey mom, whats.." Kai stopped talking and looked at his mother who had a bag in her hand. Both their faces were filled with worry and confusion. "Mom, whats with the bag?" asked Kai worriedly.

"Im just going away for a day or two, i need to clear my head." She explained.

"Well, where are you going?" Jeyla asked.

"Anywhere,i need to be alone and get my feelings in order, i have a lot on my mind right now and i have to think about everything thats been going on in my life and some how figure out what i want." She explained.

"Mom, is this because of us?" Kai asked.

"No, honey not at all, you two are the one thing i am actually sure about,its just the rest of the stuff." She said.

"Ok mom, go and relax you deserve it, dont worry about us we will be fine, just dont stay too long." Jeyla said hugging her mom "Cause we will miss you." Kai added hugging her too.

"I love you guys so much, now both your fathers will be here fi you need anything, and if there is and emergency you call for me ok i will be here in a second, but it better be and emergency." She said pointing at the two squinting her eyes at them, they both laughed.

"Ok mom you go and have fun" The kids kissed her and gave her one last hug before she left.

She turned and looked at Chris one last time and she orbed out not even knowing where shes going as yet.

After a few seconds Krystal materialised on a beach on the island of Maldives. "Of all the places, i come here again." She said laughing to herself.

She walked out of the trees and walked on the sandy beach, it wasn't that hot anymore it was warm but not like it was when she came the last time , it was almost sunset there, while she was walking on the beach she had flashed of the first time she came here with Wyatt she smiled she really had fun that day, then she remembered when she was with Chris when he proposed to her, when she first found out she was pregnant, all those feelings came rushing back to her.

As she was walking she found a hotel she walked in and and booked a room for two nights. She dropped off her things and went back down again to watch the sunset.

_**OOOO**_

Somewhere on the island Wyatt was sitting on a big rock gazing out to the view, thinking, his mind just kept replaying the kiss he shared with Krystal a few hours ago in his head, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

There was something about her, that was just so irresistible, alluring and her eyes and smile that just drove him crazy.

He decided to get down from the rock and take a walk he rolled up his jeans and walked along the beach thinking about his life and his situation with Krystal. his thoughts were all jumbled. "God,can my life be anymore complicated?" he mumbled to himself. "_I mean, I'm married to a woman i have never dated, I'm having a baby with her yet i have never slept with her, I'm in love with her, but i can never have her, my life should be on opera."_ He thought as he was walking down the shore the tide hitting his feet.

OOOO

Krystal was sitting on the sand one of her legs was up and the other was down her elbow was resting on her knee supporting her head she was gazing into the horizon while the gentle warm breeze blew through her hair,She smiled to herself and opened her hand and conjured up a drink Pina Colada she sipped on it "Hmm." She said sipping it.

She stood up and began walking, thinking about her life and how complicated things are, she was thinking about Chris,and if they can really make their relationship work, or has it really all come to an end?. Her mind then lingers to Wyatt and the kiss they shared earlier, she's having his child, she loves him just as much as she loves Chris, How can she possibly choose,or more importantly **_who _**will she choose Wyatt or Chris?...

Hey there, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm gonna leave the choice of who you want Krystal to be with you, Wyatt or Chris? But you have to think it through dont just pick your favourite, imagine you yourself are in Krystal's shoes you love them both, you have kids from them both,you have been with Wyatt for 9 years and a year with Chris, choose wisely..who would **_YOU! _**Choose?

Don't forget to review if i dont get enough im gonna stop writing the story..So if you want me to carry on please review..Thanks.


	24. Destiny

**Disclaimer, I do not own charmed. The songs in this chapter are as follows "Too Lost In You "by Sugababes.. and "Insatiable"**

**Wyatt or Chris...**

_**Thanks for your votes, read on and find out who Krystal's destined to be with..**_

Krystal was walking down the beach, her mind and body in two different places trying to pull her thoughts and emotions together.

It was now 9pm she had been walking around for 3 hours thinking yet she still hadn't made up her mid about who or what she wants.

"Oh god, Please someone just help, how the hell am i suppose to choose?" She said her head thumping she had a few of those drinks she was on now on her fourth one, its a good thing there isn't much alcohol in them other wise she would have been drunk, shes only a little tipsy.

She sat down on the sand again, she fell back on the sand and looked up at the sky filled with stars the moon was full and beaming on the surface of the water.

"A penny for your thoughts." Said a voice Krystal looked up at the tall brunette standing above her, she sat up quickly and gazed at him, he had dark brown hair big brown eyes and dark skin.

"Can i help you?" She asked sitting up.

"Actually no, I'm here to help you." The guy said and he perched down beside her.

"Help me? What makes you think i need help, and more to that fact, who are you?" She asked.

They guy chuckled "I'm Cupid, well one of them." Krystal began laughing.

"Oh my god.." She said laughing.

"What? Whats so funny?" He said smiling.

"I'm sorry, that has to be one of the worst pick up lines i have ever heard." She said laughing.

"That was not a pick up line, i really am cupid." he said.

"Oh please, wheres the chubby baby with the bow and arrow?" She mocked.

"Well, wheres the pointy hat?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" She said seriously.

"Well, you are a witch, am i right?" He asked.

"Ok, you have five seconds to tell me which demon sent you and what they want?" She asked standing up.

"I'm not a demon, the elders sent me to help you." He explained.

"Help me with what exactly?" she asked.

"Your love life, you are having trouble deciding, right?" He asked.

"How do i know you ain't lying?" She asked.

"Well, i can tell you all of your boyfriends names if that will help." he said.

"Go on." she said narrowing.

Ok, Paul, Glenn, Calum,Pete, Scott, Wyatt, Chris, then Wyatt again, then Chris.."

"OK, i get, thanks." She said stopping him.

"Trust me now?" He asked.

"Yes, now what you want?" She asked.

"Like i said , I'm here to help you." he said.

"How exactly can you help me?" She asked.

"Well,we could talk and hopefully i can help you come to some sort of a decision." He explained.

"I don't get it,Why would the elders send you to me?" She asked.

"Well, because you asked for help, and who better to talk to about love than cupid, right."he said smiling.

"You know if you are in fact cupid, then its all your fault I'm this mess." She said pointing.

"And how exactly did you figure that one out?" He asked.

"Well,correct me if I'm wrong, but if you really are cupid, then you are the one responsible for love, so therefore its your fault for letting me fall for two guys in the first ." she argued.

"Yeah, but that was your own doing, See you were destined to be with Wyatt in the other world where the two of you were married, But then you used magic and came here which in this life ironically you are destined to be with Chris. You have loved both and they love you so you have kinda screwed up your destiny by shifting from one world to another. do you understand what I'm saying." He explained.

"Yeah, but i thought if i was destined to be with Wyatt in the other world, then shouldn't it be the same in any other world, because i believed that ones destiny is the same no matter where they are?" Krystal asked.

"Not exactly no, see destiny works in different ways, lets say you were destined to die by, i dunno being hit by a bus, then thats how you will die in any other world. But loves destiny is a completely different thing, death you can never cheat, but love you can." He explained.

"I see, then what do i do?" She asked.

"Well, first of all you need to really look deep in your heart and find who it is you really and truly love."

"But, thats the thing i can't decide." She asked.

"Thats why i was sent here,to help and guide you."He said.

"But how?" Krystal asked.

"Well we ask the one place that has all the answers." Krystal looked confused. "We open up your heart."

"Ok, you are not talking literally right?"She asked. He laughed.

"No, we are going to use magic." He said.

"Ok, what do we do?"

"We cast a spell." He said smiling. Krystal nodded.

"_Open Krystal's heart to me, Reveal the true love that lies beneath, Bring forth the passion of loves fire,that So she may feel her hearts true desire."_

Krystal glowed and tears filled her eyes she cried panting for breath then it came out "Wyatt." Cupid smiled at her as she glowed once more as the spell wore off.

"Wyatt, is who your heart truly calls out to." he explained.

Krystal looked confused "But i have never been with this Wyatt, I've been with Chris." She explained.

"Krystal, now you know what your heart truly feels." He said.

"But this is a no win situation, if i go with Wyatt i hurt Chris, if i go with Chris then i would be denying what i truly feel for Wyatt, and i have kids with both of them." She said tears rolling down her cheek

"Yes, you do have kids from both of them,Krystal love is hard, but its only as hard as you make it, you know who has your heart now, its up to you to make the right choice, your destiny lies in your own hands. You need to make up your mind do you want Wyatt where your heart truly lies and who is the father of the child you are carrying or are you going to go for Chris, who you have gotten to love in this past year who has a child which is not yours." he explained.

"Kai is my son, even if it is not by blood, DNA doesn't change a damn thing, he will always be my son no matter what." she said firmly.

"Thats the one thing you feel strongly about, the love for your kids." he said.

"Of course, they are the only thing thats most important to me." she said. Cupid smiled

"So, do you know what direction you will take?" He asked sitting down with her.

"I'm still not sure, i mean the only thing that has changed is that i now know i truly love Wyatt, but i still also have feelings for Chris."She explained.

"Well, maybe what happens next will help you decide?" Cupid said and disappeared.

"Wait, what does that mean?" She asked looking up she sighed.

"This is ridiculous," She said standing up.

"Cupid my ass, my unborn baby can be a better cupid than you." She muttered. "Maybe what happens next will help you decide, why do they always talk rid..dles."She said and stopped.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came here to think, what about you?" Wyatt asked.

"I came here to think and relax for a few days, you didn't come here to find me?" She asked.

"No, i didn't even know you were here? Are you staying here?" He asked.

"Yeah, only for two nights" She said.

"Why here?" he asked.

"I dunno, i just orbed and somehow ended up here?"She said shrugging her shoulders.

Wyatt smiled. "You ok?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." She said frowning.

"Look Krystal, About the kiss, I'm sorry i just lost control for a minute or two, it felt right at the time, I'm sorry." he said gazing in to her eyes

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about, We were just caught up in the moment." She explained.

"So you're not mad?" He asked sweetly.

"No, of course not, why would i be mad?" She asked.

"I dunno,I thought maybe you might have thought i crossed the line?" he asked.

"No, not at all, I mean i kissed you back didn't I?" She said sher cheeks going pink.

Wyatt smiled "Oh, so that was you kissing me back was it?" he asked making a joke.

_You look into my eyes_

_I go out of my mind_

_I can't see anything_

_Cos this love's got me blind_

_I can't help myself_

_I can't break the spell_

_I can't even try_

Krystal folded her arms over her chest and glared at him "I'm sorry, are you criticizing my kissing?" She asked.

_I'm in over my head_

_You got under my skin_

_I got no strength at all_

_In the state that I'm in_

_And my knees are weak_

_And my mouth can't speak_

_Fell too far this time_

Wyatt smiled "Not exactly, it was ok, i expected, you know." He smiled pulling her leg.

_Baby, I'm too lost in you_

_Caught in you_

_Lost in everything about you_

_So deep, I can't sleep_

_I can't think_

_I just think about the things that you do (you do)_

_I'm too lost in you_

_(Too lost in you)_

"You know, what?"

"More tongue." He said smiling.

"Well, it didn't exactly last long now did it?" She said.

"Hey, you know, if the shoe fits." he said grinning.

Krystal nudged him hard in the stomach Wyatt gasped for breath and held his stomach "Ha tough my ass,Wimp." She said grinning.

"Oh you are so gonna pay for that." He said lunging at her but Krystal moved and began running down the beach

_ooh_

_Well you whispered to me_

_And I shiver inside_

_You undo me and move me_

_In ways undefined_

_And you're all I see_

_And you're all I need_

_Help me baby (help me baby)_

Help me baby (help me now)

Wyatt chased her down the beach "Get back here and i will show you tough, you chicken why you running?" He yelled while chasing her, for a pregnant woman she can certainly run, he finally reached her and grabbed her from behind and swept her in to his arms.

Krystal screamed "Arrgh, Wyatt put me down." She said laughing.

"What did you call me?" He said holding her.

_Cos I'm slipping away_

_Like the sand to the tide_

_Flowing into your arms_

_Falling into your eyes_

_If you get too near_

_I might disappear_

_I might lose my mind_

_Baby, I'm too lost in you_

_Caught in you_

_Lost in everything about you_

_So deep, I can't sleep_

_I can't think_

_I just think about the things that you do (you do)_

_I'm too lost in you_

_(Too lost in you)_

"Well, you said i can't kiss? So you deserved it." She said frowning

_I'm going crazy in love for you baby_

_(I can't eat and I can't sleep)_

_I'm going down like a stone in the sea_

_Yeah, no one can rescue me_

(No one can rescue me)

"Put me down, Wyatt."

"Take it back and i will put you down."Wyatt said holding on to her

"No, not until you take back what you said." She said wriggling about trying to break through.

"Nope, not until you take back calling me a wimp." He said.

"Well, I'm not gonna so you are just gonna have to carry me all night." She said grinning.

"Fine," He said and he began running in to the water.

"Nooo, Wyatt, Oh come on?" She said

"Im freezing,let go of me." She said trying to loosen his grip.

"Oh come on its not even cold, look who's the wimp now?" He said smiling

"You, you're the wimp, now put me down." She ordered.

"Take it back." He said

"No, you first." she protested

_Oooh, my baby_

_Oooh, baby, baby_

_Baby, I'm too lost in you_

_Caught in you_

_Lost in everything about you_

_So deep, I can't sleep_

_I can't think_

_I just think about the things that you do (you do)_

_I'm too lost in you_

"Say you take it back." he said.

_I'm lost in you_

_I'm lost in you_

_I'm lost in everything about you_

_So deep (so deep), I can't sleep_

_I can't think_

_I just think about the things that you do (you do)_

_I'm too lost in you_

(Too lost in you)

"Nope, not until you say i am a damn good kisser." She said smiling.

"Well can you prove me wrong, if so then i will take it back?" he asked nonchalant

"Can i prove you wrong?" She laughed.

"Well, can ya" He asked

"Baby, i will prove you so wrong that when I'm done with you, you will regret ever challenging me?" She smiled.

"Really, well you can talk the talk but can you walk the walk?" He asked with a grin.

"Well, when would you like me too prove you wrong?" She said flirting.

"No time like the present, Sweetheart." He said winking raising his eyebrows.

"Ok, though you might wanna go to dry land, i wouldn't want you to drown, from the after affects." She said gazing in to his eyes.

"No, we wouldn't want that now would we?" he said and he orbed them back out to the sand.

They materialised Krystal still in his arms "Do you think you can put me down now, i would like to be on my feet when i prove you wrong?" She asked smiling.

"Sure," He said and he gently put her down back on her feet. "Thanks." She said suddenly a hot feeling flushed through her the thought of them kissing passionately hit her, she was very nervous.

"Nervous?" he asked cheekily.

"No, just waiting for the right moment?" She said looking up at him.

Wyatt smiled nervous himself, "Oh what the hell." She said she moved closer to him she ran her hand slowly up his chest his shirt was open blowing from the warm breeze, Her hand slipped up and rested on his neck Wyatt's hands slipped around her waist. And their bodies drew together holding each other close, Wyatt then lowered his head so she could reach him Krystal then leaned into him and her lips missed his lips and went directly to his ear. "Im kinda cold down here, do you wanna do this up in my room?" She whispered looking up at him Wyatt swallowed hard he nodded "Yeah, that would be Um.. better." he said knowing things might get out of control he was feeling nervous. Krystal orbed them out to her hotel room, they materialised still in each others arms.

Krystal's hand slipped up to his shoulders and slipped off his wet shirt and dropped it on the floor,She waved her arm and music began playing. Wyatt smiled.

_When moonlight crawls along the street_

_Chasing away the summer heat_

_Footsteps outside somewhere below_

_The world revolves I let it go_

_We build our church above this street_

_We practice love between these sheets_

_The candy sweetness scent of you_

_It bathes my skin I'm stained by you_

_And all I have to do is hold you_

_There's a racing in my heart_

_I am barely touching you_

Her hands then rested on his chest they slid up to his neck. Wyatt's hands then slid up her hips to her waist and up her arms he pulled them up and slid his hands back down gently pulling her vest top up and slowly slipping it off leaving her in her bra, he looked at her almost naked body.

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off_

_Let me show_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn me on_

_Never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you_

Insatiable

Krystal ran her hands over his chest, their faces touching each other but not kissing yet Krystal then moved and walked around to his back her hand sliding from his chest to his arms her lips running across his muscular back her hand following she stood in front of him again her right hand brushed against his firm toned ass as she gazed gazed in to his eyes, he smiled slightly. Her hands slid up from his hips to his waist, and up to shoulders and she wrapped them around his neck.

_The moonlight plays upon your skin_

_A kiss that lingers takes me in_

_I fall asleep inside of you_

_There are no words_

_There's only truth_

_Breathe in Breathe out_

_There is no sound_

_We move together up and down_

_We levitate our bodies soar_

_Our feet don't even touch the floor_

_And nobody knows you like I do_

_The world doesn't understand_

_But I grow stronger in your hands_

_Wyatt ran his hands down to her peachy bum as she had done to him earlier, they slid up to her waist and wrapped his strong arms around her. Krystal kissed his neck causing him to close his eyes and moan as she hit a good spot, she kissed him all the way up to his lips where they kissed softly, Wyatt then leaned her back and kissed her chest all the way up to her neck and back to her lips again as they both swayed their body's to the flow of the music_

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off_

_Let me show_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn me on_

_Never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

Krystal captured his lips and gave him that kiss she promised him earlier,It was longer this time neither of them pulled back, she slipped her hot wet tongue into his mouth searching for his, he retuned it sucking on hers he gently bit her bottom lip and sucked on it, Krystal moaned in to his mouth.

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off_

_Let me show_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn me on_

_Never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Wyatt wrapped his arms tightly around her and picked her up in to his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he moved her over to the bed kissing her passionately, he laid her down on the bed gently and crawled on top of her kissing her with every bit of passion that had been building inside of him since he realised his feelings for her._

_We never sleep we're always holdin' hands_

_Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans_

_I feel like a better man_

_Just being in the same room_

_We never sleep there's just so much to do_

_Too much to say_

_Can't close my eyes when I'm with you _

_Insatiable the way I'm loving you _

Krystal' hands worked at unbuttoning his wet jeans Wyatt kicked them off not wasting no time he was now in his boxers Krystal couldn't help but smile up at him. Wyatt shot her a sexy smile he slipped his hand down to her hips and pulled off her shorts that she was wearing his eyes shot open when he saw she was wearing no underwear. He looked up at her Krystal smiled her cheeks going red.

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off_

_Let me show_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn me on_

_Never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

Krystal pulled off his boxers and they were both fully naked, Wyatt leaned in and kissed her passionately, he kissed his way down to her neck, He licked her erected nipples, Krystal groaned and arched her back as he sucks them harder the feeling of his wet tongue on her got her hot,the then made his way down to her bump where his daughter lay. He looked up at Krystal who was smiling at him, he kissed her bump and made his way down making her moan without even touching her "Oh god, not again." She moaned. Wyatt was using his telekinesis to play with her clit she was screaming out with pleasure.

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off_

_Let me show_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn me on_

_Never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

Wyatt smiled the more she screamed out his name the more aroused he got "Oh God,Wyatt!" She was screaming out as she climaxed sweating from heat between them.

Wyatt kissed her once again and gazed in to her eyes that were twinkling with pleasure and excitement "Two can play that game, baby.." She said catching her breath. Wyatt was now on his back and Krystal was sitting on top of him she kissed him, all the way down to his rock hard cock, She began playing with him using her powers obviously he has never had that done to him before he was groaning out with extreme pleasure, but Krystal didn't give him the fulfillment of letting him release so quickly, She kept teasing him,_ "Oh Fuck." _Sweat dripping off his bodyhe couldn't take it no more he grabbed her ass and pushed her down on the bed "Ooh,Too much?" she asked raising her eyebrows smiling.

"You trying to kill me?" He asked out of breath.

"Hey, if the shoe fits." She said smiling.

"Who said it was over?" He said with a grin.

Oh, well, what you waiting for tiger, show me what you got." She said biting her bottom lip.

"Tiger?" He asked smiling.

"It felt like a tiger moment, now shut up and kiss me." Wyatt laughed. "I like it," He said and growled like a tiger before kissing her.

They made love a 2 twice before they both collapsed i each others arms.

They were both lying on their backs looking at the ceiling catching their breaths back and marveling in what they had done.

"Krystal?" Wyatt said looking at her.

"Hmm?" She said turning her head to look at him.

"You ok?"He asked worried that she might be having regrets.

"Yeah, I'm fine."She said.

"You sure, you're kinda quiet." he said turning his body to face her.

"No, I'm just thinking." She said looking at him.

"Are you having regrets about.." Wyatt asked.

She also turned her body to face him "Umm, not regrets, but guilt, more than anything else?"She said.

"Chris?" He asked Krystal nodded.

"Wyatt, I..I mean." She sighed.

"Krystal, what is it?" he asked worried.

"Before I, ah..saw you down at the beach something happened?" she tried to explain.

"What happened, Krystal you can talk to me." he assured.

"I had a visitor." She said.

"A visitor?..who?" he asked.

"Umm,Cupid." She said scrunching her face up waiting for him to laugh at her.

"Cupid?" he asked.

"You know what forget it, you're looking at me like I'm crazy?" She said standing up wrapping a sheet around her she walked to the balcony and gazed out at the view.

Wyatt was a little confused he wrapped himself in a sheet also and followed her on to the balcony he stood behind her he reached out to the gate and placed his hands on it his arms on either side of her,His chest pressed up against her back, he leaned in to her ear "Talk to me princess,Tell me about this Cupid?" he asked softly into her ear.

Krystal smiled she hadn't heard him call her that years. She turned around to face him she rested her back on the gate Wyatt moved in closer to her "He told me about my destiny." She said.

"Ok what did he say?" He asked.

"He said that i was destined to be with you in the other world where we were married and.." She explained looking down.

"And?" He asked.

"And when i cast that spell to bring me to this world my destiny got messed up, see in this world I'm destined to be with..Chris." She explained.

"Ok? How is that possible? I mean you can only be destined to one person anywhere, in any lifetime ,you are still the same Krystal from the other world so that would mean you destined to be with me, right?" He asked.

Krystal looked up at him "He did a spell on me, to reveal who truly has my heart" She explained Wyatt started to worry.

"And what happened?"he asked

"I, Um..I cried out your name." She said looking up at hi. Wyatt's eyes immediately lit up he smiled.

"Really?" He asked excited. She nodded.

"Then,whats wrong?" He asked.

"I need to be sure, that you feel for me as i do for you?" She said.

"Krystal,you know i love you?" He said reassuring her.

"I know you love me, but i need to know if your heart calls out to me like mine calls out to you." She explained hoping she wont hurting his feelings.

"Ok, then cast the spell on me?" he said confident.

"Ok, you ready?" He nodded.

"_Open Wyatt's heart to me, Reveal the true love that lies beneath, Bring forth the passion of loves fire,So that he may feel his hearts true desire."_

Wyatt glowed and tears filled his eyes he cried panting for breath then it came out "Krystal." she smiled at him as he glowed once more and the spell wore off. Tears filled her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him "I told you I love you." He said smiling "Thats a hell of a spell." he added

"Ok, you stay here i will be right back." She said walking in to her room to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to see Chris." She said putting on her clothes.

"Right now? hes probably in bed." He said.

"Exactly, i can cast the spell and he wont even know about it." She explained.

"I will see you in a few minutes ok?" She said she kissed him on the lips and orbed out.

Krystal materialised in Chris's bedroom he was fast asleep she quietly walked up to the bed

"_Open Chris's heart to me, Reveal the true love that lies beneath, Bring forth the passion of loves fire, So that he may feel his hearts true desire."_

Chris glowed and stirred panting he called out "Bianca." Krystal's heart sank a tear fell from her eye and she orbed out.

She materialized back in her hotel room "Wyatt was out on the balcony he turned around at the sound of orbing he walked over to Krystal "What happened?" He asked.

"I cast the spell." she said.

"And?"

"He called out...Bianca's name." She said tears filling her eyes.

"Aww baby,Im sorry." He said pulling her into his arms where she sobbed.

"I knew he always loved her." She said weakly.

"Well, she was his first love." Wyatt said.

"Yeah, well now i know, i can get my life in order." She said wiping away her tears.

"You ok?" He asked.

She smiled. "Ill be fine."

"You still have me?" Wyatt said smiling.

"I do?" She asked.

"Yes, forever and always." He said kissing her on the lips.

She smiled "So what exactly are we doing here?" Krystal asked.

"Well, i know i wanna be with you, so the ball is pretty much in your court." He said smiling.

"I wanna be with you too, but i dont wanna hurt Chris, so we might need to keep it to ourselves for a while, Are you ok with that?" She asked.

"Sneaking around?"He asked.

"Yeah."

"Hmm, if it means being with you i will do anything." He said wrapping his arms around her. Krystal smiled and they pulled each other in for their first passionate kiss as a couple.

Krystal pulled back "You know, no ones expecting me back till Tuesday?" She pointed out with a grin.

"Really? What exactly you got in mind?" He said pulling her closer.

"Well,how about we have a repeat of when we first came here, but this time we dont have to only limit ourself to only flirting, what do you think?" She asked smiling.

Wyatt grinned "Hmm,I think that sounds like a plan." he said leaning in and kissing her.

The colour in Krystal's face changed "Oh god." She broke out of his embrace and ran to the bathroom.

He walked in to the bathroom and saw her over the toilet being sick, Wyatt ran a washcloth under cold water and dabbed it on her forehead hoping it would calm the sickness.

Krystal fell back on the floor and sighed "God, this is ridiculous." She said drinking the glass of water Wyatt conjured up for her.

"Im sorry baby." He said helping her up.

"Its not your fault." She said washing her face.

"Come on lets get you to bed."

"Ok." She said walking over to her bag to get out her night clothes.

She began getting undressed, Wyatt smiled and moved closer to her and slipped his arms around her waist his hands resting on her bump, he was laying soft kisses on her neck and shoulders.

Krystal moaned and rested her head on his chest, enjoying his soft lips against her skin. She turned to face him "I thought you said i need to get to bed?" She asked.

"Yeah, i did, but who said anything about sleeping?" He said grinning. He swept her into his arms " Whoa," she said with a seductive look in her eyes Wyatt moved over to the bed and placed her on it, where they made love till they both fell in to a deep slumber in each others arms.

* * *

To be continued... Hi there hope you enjoyed the chapter please review... thanks


	25. Labour in All It's Glory

**Disclaimer, i do not own charmed, or any of the characters from the show, how ever i do own the other characters.**

**A/N** Krystal spoke to Chris and explained the who destiny thing, They are currently good friends.

It has been two months since Krystal and Wyatt have been sneaking around, Krystal wants to tell Chris but cant she knows it would hurt him too much.

Just wanted to give you all a heads up on that, i didn't want the who love triangle between the three to drag on..

**P.S** If anyone would like to read about the conversation between Chris and Krystal please let me know and i would be happy to right one up..Enjoy!

_**2 and a half Months Later... Krystal is now 8 months and 2 weeks pregnant.**_

"What in the seven names of hell are you doing woman?" Wyatt said running towards Krystal who was carrying a big cardboard box.

"What?" Krystal asked looking from behind the box she was carrying.

"Give me that you sit down.." Wyatt said grabbing the box off of her.

"Wyatt i do not have time to _sit_ i need to get this nursery ready i only have 3 week before this baby is born and there's too much to be done?" Krystal said holding on to her tiny bump even though she was 8 months pregnant her belly was the same size as a basketball.

"I know honey but you have to take it easy.. you concentrate on relaxing and i will worry about the nursery for the kids Ok?" Wyatt explained

"Wyatt...I'm pregnant not frail i am capable of handle things on my own Ok?" She explained to the overly protective blonde.

"Krystal i don't want you to tire you self out i know you are not frail but you need to take it easy..you don't want to have a pre-mature labour now do you?" Wyatt asked her.

"No but..I"

"No buts..." He stopped her

"Wyatt..I..."

"Uhh.. what did i just say?" He said putting his hand up to stop her from talking.

Krystal sulked and pouted her lips and looked up at him..Knowing Wyatt will not stand to see her like that he smiled..

"Krystal come on please don't do that, you know i melt down when you look at me like that." Wyatt said kneeling down beside her.

"Wyatt, its my due date in a week, and i haven't got anything ready, i dont have my bag ready for the hospital..theres just too much to do." She said.

Right then a baby begun to cry "Kai's awake i better go and check up on him" Krystal said trying to get up she had no luck so she looked at Wyatt who was suppressing his laughter,

She squinted "Are you laughing at me? Great, just great, get me pregnant, and fat, and laugh at me, you better pray i don't get stretch marks otherwise, I'm going to kick your ass all the way to hell and back again." Krystal warned him as she orbed out leaving him laughing and shaking his head.

**4 weeks later...**_(Krystal is now 1 week overdue)_

_**3.15pm** Haliwell manor._

Piper was in the kitchen with her sister's and their husbands Lesley and Kyle, Leo and also Kai and Jeyla.

She was preparing lunch for the family as everyone was there it was mid afternoon there was a heatwave in San Fransisco it was 102 degrees outside.

"Piper is the windows all open" Phoebe winged rubbing ice cubed on her neck..

"Yeah what is up with the weather its like 100 degrees out there i can fry an egg on my head" Paige said waving a magazine in her face

Wyatt and Chris orbed in with baby Kai in Chris's arms..

"Oh hey guys, wheres Krystal?" Phoebe said taking baby Kai from Chris

"Uhh she orbed to the bathroom upstairs.." Chris said looking around at his rather large family. After a few minutes Krystal walked in muttering under her breath. She looked up and noticed everybody looked at her.

"That's right still no baby" Krystal said in a very hormonal tone.

"Aww honey i know how you must be feeling" Piper said to her.

"I am a week over due is this baby ever going to come out?" she said trying to sit down on a chair.

"Krystal, maybe you will be more comfortable here?" Wyatt asked Krystal shot him a death glare.

"**You**, like **_you_** haven't done _**enough**" _Krystal said in an annoyed tone. Wyatt backed off

"I have never... been so uncomfortable... in my life" she said trying to get comfortable fidgeting from side to side.

She sighed "Oh god... get out.. get out..got out... get ouuuut" She yelled in annoyance at her belly.

"Krystal calm down.." Wyatt said stoking her arm..

"Don't tell me to calm down Wyatt..I look like a beached whale..i cant even walk i waddle" She said in between sobs.

"Aww, come on don't cry..i know you are frustrated.. But you do not look like a whale you look as beautiful as you ever did, even more so." Wyatt said

"You know what you just don't understand Wyatt,..just forget it, we have to go we have an appointment at the doctors." Krystal said as Wyatt helped her up from where she was sitting..

"Mom we will be back in an hour Ok?" Wyatt said to his Mom. "Ok sweetie dinner should be ready by then.." she informed her eldest son.

_**20 mins later.. ( At the doctors.)**_

Krystal was sitting in the chair and Wyatt was standing beside her they were looking at the baby pictures on the board.

"Hey, You alright baby." Wyatt said kissing her on her forehead.

"No, i am not." She looked her hand was on her belly She burped and orbed flew out of her mouth.

"Uhh, what the hell was that?" Wyatt asked looking at the flying orbs.

"I dont know, the latest trick our pacifist off-spring is playing on my body, because the nausea and the tender breasts were not enough." She burps again and sighs

"Stop that." Wyatt said looking at the door.

"I can't." She said.

"What if you do that when the doctors here?" He asked her.

"Well, i dunno, freeze her." She said suggestively.

"Krystal, this is what i was talking about, you can not have this baby in a hospital, its too much of a risk of exposure." he explained.

"Wyatt, i told you i am not having this baby at home, i need medicine lots and lots of western medicine."She explained.

"Krystal would you think about this?" He said.

"I have, What if something goes wrong during labour? I'm sure you aunts are very good midwives dont get me wrong but, i want to be in the hands of professionals Wyatt, for our baby's safety if not my own." she explained.

"Baby if anything does wrong i can heal you and the baby, nothing will go wrong" he explained.

"You promise?" she frowned

"I promise, baby." he said smiling.

"Ok fine, but any sort of trouble you bring me here understand?" she said firmly.

"Yes ma'am." He said grinning.

The doctor walks in. "Ok Krystal sorry about the wait, you must be feeling a little uncomfortable" the Dr asked.

"Just a tad." she answered smiling.

"Ok, we will do a quick check." the dr said placing her hands on her bump.

"You're about 80 percent effaced, so you're on your way. It still could last a little while longer. If you're anxious there are a few ways to help things along" She added.

"Do them." She said smiling

"Actually, they're things you can do. Just some home remedies, but in my experience I've found that some of them are quite effective." Dr explained.

"Well, we are ready to try anything." Said Krystal.

"Okay, there's an herbal tea you can drink." She suggested.

"Okay." Krystal smiled politely.

"You can take some caster oil, there's eating spicy foods…"

"Great, we can do all of those?" She said nodding her head.

"…taking a long walk, and then there's the one that's proved most effective: sex."She finished off. Krystal turn and looks at Wyatt.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He said looking at Krystal. Wyatt and Krystal had decided not to sleep together for the last two months of her pregnancy to avoid danger to the baby, Wyatt also said it was weird having sex with a full grown baby inside of her.

_**The Haliwell manor.**_

Piper was setting the table for dinner, Phoebe and Paige was helping and moaning about the heat.

"I sweat to god I'm going to pass out, its so hot i can hardly breathe, remind m why we haven't got air conditioning." Phoebe said waving opening the doors and windows for cool air.

"Because we live in San Fransisco where the temperature rarely goes over 75 degrees." Piper explained.

"Well, i can safely say that it is now definitely over 75 degrees." Paige said waving her hand in front of her.

Wyatt and Krystal orbed in to the kitchen. "Hey guys, how did it go and the doctors? Any news on when the baby will come?" Phoebe asked.

"No. But she did give us some ideas on how to induce labor." she said disappointedly.

"Yeah we tried them all, We went for a walk, uh we tried a special tea, caster oil, spicy food nothing has worked." Wyatt explained.

"Well, there is one thing that we haven't tried, but someone thinks that, (mimicking Wyatt) "That will open up a can of worms."

"Well, what is it? I mean if it helps bring the baby here, then its gotta be worth it right?" Paige asked.

"It's sex." said Wyatt.

"Oh,yeah...Ew" said piper shaking her head at the thought of her son having sex.

"Yeah, I see the problem" said Phoebe.

"Well, there is one way around this," said Paige.

"And what might that be?" Asked Wyatt.

"Suck it up and do it." said Paige

"Aunt Paige." Wyatt said embarrassed.

"Oh forget it." Krystal said and she walked out of kitchen irritated.

"Krystal wait." Wyatt chased her.

"Im done waiting, if you wont help me then i will find someone that will." she said making her way up to the attic.

"Krystal, its not that i dont want to it weird, you are nine months pregnant, besides we both agreed." Wyatt explained walking after her.

"Yeah well, that was obviously before i knew that sex induces labour." She explained flipping through the book of shadows.

"What are you doing? Why you looking through the book, you going to have sex with a demon?" Wyatt asked sarcastically earning himself a death glare from Krystal.

"If you must know i am going to conjure..help. Ahh here it is." She said looking at the spell.

"You are going to conjure up a sex toy." Wyatt said walking over to her as she was throwing in the ingredients for the potion in to the cauldron. "Mmhm" she nodded.

"Krystal, Come on thats personal gain." Wyatt said.

"I dont care, i need to get this baby out of me Ok? I have never been so uncomfortable in my life Wyatt, and if you wont help me then i dont have a choice." She said firmly.

"Baby come on, do you really think i would ever say no to sleeping with you, its just weird, i mean I've seen her 20 years old and walking around." he explained.

" Come on Wyatt! I'm miserable here! Come on! You started this, now you finish it!." She said irritated.

"Krystal its not that simple,Im sorry i know your miserable,I can't risk harming the baby its not like you are carrying a normal baby."He explained.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She said wrapping her arms around him giving him a hug.

She smiled and raised her eyebrows without him seeing she looked up to him and kissed him softly, Wyatt wrapped his arms around her and she deepened the kiss which got him aroused slightly he moaned in her mouth. Krystal pulled back and smiled. "Lets go and eat." She said taking his hand and walking out of the attic and back down to the kitchen where his family was eating. They walked in and sat at the table.

"Hey, everything Ok?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Krystal said and sat down, Wyatt took the seat opposite her.

The family we all at the table enjoying their meal and having a laugh the men and women having a battle of the sexes..

"Your damn straight" argued Chris

"I can not believe you actually believe that?" Said Krystal.

"Whats there not to believe men are stronger sex its the way nature."Chris explained.

"You could not be more wrong,I mean look at the whole yin yang theory." said Krystal

"Yeah,theory being the operative word" Stated Lesley making all the guys laugh.

"Oh please,you men are so simple minded." Paige said

"Yep, see looking back that might have been true once upon a time, but these days men are just wimps and thugs, and women are more balanced." agreed Piper.

"I see your point,But like it or not behind every good man theres a good woman, we need each other" Leo said.

"hardly.. See i can not believe that society would think that you are the stronger sex?. I mean us women go through so much more shit that you guys,Us women deal with so much more than you guys, for example we get periods every month, child birth, and like thats not enough we have to deal with menopause at the age of 50 ." Krystal explained. All the girls nodded in agreement clapping at her.

"Hey, no ones denying that you women dont go through a lot, because you do, But you can sit there and bitch all night long if you want but, statistics prove that women are the weaker sex." Kyle stated. All the men nodded in agreement.

"Statistic are full of shit alright. Men and Women are equal, men are too much of a coward to actually admit it, thats all." Jeyla said. All the men huffed and nodded.

"Ok name me one powerful woman."Chris said with a grin.

"Ok off the top of my head, The queen of england."

The men looked at each other,"Ha! See, that woman is half your size and she has the power over a whole country." She explained. All the girls laughed.

"We are still stronger." Wyatt said.

"You know what you men need to grow up, You know you always let your little head to do the thinking for you." Krystal said looking at Wyatt.

"Yeah well , you women are all emotional and not to mention irrational." Chris said with a smug look on his face.

"You men are insensitive and not to mention thick-skinned." Krystal said smiling.

"Yeah, but you still can't live without us?" said Wyatt.

"Yeah, just like you can't live without us," Krystal said eating her dinner. everyone looked at their partners and smiled.

Krystal smiled and her foot slipped up his leg up to his groin, His eyes shot open from the shock. Wyatt' hands slipped under he table, he grabbed her foot and held it still, he gazed into her eyes which were twinkling with mischief.

She then used her powers to tease him, Wyatt gasped for breath and grabbed a handful of the table cloth he shook his head telling her to stop, but she ignored him. Wyatt then mouthed 'attic' and gestured his head.

He then stood up and excused himself from the table and looked back Krystal used her powers again causing Wyatt to almost lose his balance, she was determined to get him to sleep with her.

After a few minutes she excused herself and followed him up to the attic. She looked around and couldn't see him he was standing behind the door he closed the door and pulled on her arm and pushed her up against the door.

He captured her lips he kissed her fiercely, when he pulled back both were panting to catch their breath back, he looked in to her eyes. "Were you seriously about to jerk me off in front of my entire family?" he asked breathless.

Krystal smiled. "Yeah."

"You horny little devil." Wyatt said smiling. Krystal raised her eyebrow and bit her bottom lip.

"When we go back downstairs say you gotta go home, i will meet you there in 10 minutes, Kay?" he said.

Krystal nodded and pulled him in for another kiss, he broke off the kiss with a groan, and walked downstairs Krystal waited five minutes and made her way down as well.

When she reached th kitchen the table was cleared up and everybody was in the living room laughing and teasing Chris.

"Hey,ah guys I'm going to head off home." She said through the doorway.

"Aww,Come on do you have to go so soon, we were having fun?" asked Paige.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm just feeling a little run down." She said.

"Oh Ok then honey, you take it easy and call us if anything kicks off Ok?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, thanks." She said.

"Mom you going to be Ok? Do you want us to come with you?" Kai asked.

"No honey, you stay here, I'm just gonna go and lay down for a little while, you guys stay and enjoy yourselves?" she said the kids nodded and kissed her good night.

"See ya guys," She said and she orbed out home.

She materialised in her bedroom and quickly got undressed and slipped into something a little more comfortable. Krystal got dressed and was laying on her bed waiting for Wyatt.

15 minutes passed and Wyatt orbed in to her bedroom "Hey."He said moving over the bed.

"Hi." Se said right back.

"So, where were we?" He said leaning in and kissing her passionately. She pulled off his clothes in a rush and he slipped off her pink silk gown she was wearing.

Krystal was on top at first, trying to get it in "You're too heavy, you're crushing me.

"Oh jeez." Krystal said frustrated. They changed positions Krystal was now on her front and Wyatt was on top of her holding himself up on his arms. "No, Wyatt. Thats not it. You're missing it. Its not working." She said and they changed positions again.

She was on her back and Wyatt was on top of her again his arms supporting him so he wouldn't crush the baby.

"My back." she said complained.

"Didn't you shave your legs?" Wyatt asked.

"Have you ever tried shaving your legs when you're nine months pregnant?" she asked. "Ow." she yelled out.

"Look I'm trying to help here." Wyatt said

"Well, Its not working, is it?" She asked.

They changed position again, this time a pillow was supporting Krystal's back while she was in a sitting position. And Wyatt crouched up in front of her.

"Put your legs up there." Wyatt said

"There" she said putting her legs on his shoulders. Still not working "Jesus, how do fat people have sex?" Wyatt asked. Causing Krystal to burst out in laughter they both laughed. Her legs still on his shoulders she fell back in chuckles of laughter."This is ridiculous" She said almost in tears from laughing so hard at the the situation.

"All right. Lets try something." Wyatt said pulling the covers of the bed back and she laid on her side facing away from him and he was behind her facing her back. Where they both lay Wyatt slowly and gently moving in and out of her.

"Ohh,Arghh."Krystal moaned.

"Is that good?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah." she said moaning. "Ooh Wyatt." She said panting as she was about to orgasm. and they both climaxed together their body's sweating. "Thank you." She said when they were done.

"Oh baby, it was my pleasure." Wyatt said kissing her. As they both relaxed in each others arms talking and laughing together.

Krystal fell asleep. Wyatt slipped out of bed and orbed to his bedroom where he also went to bed.

**ooooo**

_**3am...**_

Krystal was tossing and turning in bed she couldn't sleep, so she got up she was feeling mild pain in her lower stomach and her back, pressure down below.

She went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water as she was drinking she felt a gush of water flush down her legs and splash on the floor "Hmm, the kids must have left a broken cup in the sink." She muttered to herself.

Walking around the apartment for some reason she was fully alert, the pain in her stomach started to get worse."Wait a minute," she said walked in to the kitchen and switched on the light and looked at the glass which wasn't broken, she looked down at her stomach "Oh god." Her eyes widened and she ran as fast as she could She went in to Kai's room first she walked over to the bed and shook him.

"Kai,..Kai, wake up." She shook him, naturally he was a heavy sleeper like Chris.

"Owww." She said loudly and Kai sat up "What, who's there, What?" he said falling out of bed and looking around he switched the light on and saw his mother. "Mom, whats the matter?" he said standing up.

"My water just broke." she said "What, Oh god, Ok you sit here, i will go and wake up Jeyla." He said rushing in to his sisters room "Jeyla, get up, Jeyla!" He said shaking her "Get lost Kai." she said pushing him away and pulling the covers over her head.

"Moms water just broke, get up she having the baby,Ahh you, GET UP." he yelled "WHAT?" She y and standing and running to her mother who was walking out of her brothers bedroom "Mom, what do we do, what do we do?."She asked panicking.

"Ohh god, get your father quickly."She said holding on to her stomach and crouching forward and screaming in pain with every contraction. Jeyla orbed out.

"Mom, what can i do?" Kai asked.

"Time me."she said.

"Ok, Ok, tel me when" he said

"Now." She said "Oww Shit."

**Chris and Wyatt's apartment.**

Jeyla materialised in the living room of her fathers apartment and ran to his bedroom "Dad." She said running up to his bed, "DADDY." She yelled and Wyatt jumped up "What? Whats the matter?" He asked sitting up. "Moms water just broke." she said.

"What?" Wyatt said and fell out of bed.

"Ouch, daddy you okay?" Jeyla asked. Wyatt stood up "Yes, Ok, i gotta get dressed." he said pushing his daughter out the door so he could get dressed.

He quickly put on some jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Come on dad." She said.

Chris opened his bedroom door. "What is the commotion in here?" He asked grumpyly.

"Krystal's water just broke." Wyatt said running around the house.

"Oh shit really?" he said running into his room and putting on his clothes. Chris was ready and walked out of his room and looked at Wyatt who was running from room to room.

"Wyatt?" Chris said watching him running around.

"WYATT, What the hell are you doing? Why are you running around like a headless chicken?" Chris asked.

"Im looking for my shoes, where the hell are they" he said

"Wyatt, you're holding them." he informed his brother.

"Oh right." he said putting them on and they all orbed out.

**Back at Krystal's apartment.**

"Ok Mom, breath, breathe, breathe." Kai said sooting his mother.

"Owww, Oh my god, where are they? He's gonna miss it isn't he, I'm gonna do this all alone?" She said crying.

"No, he will be here any second, you concentrate on your breathing Ok?" She nodded and breathed.

Orb sounds filled the room and Wyatt, Jeyla and Chris materialised in the living room.

"Krystal?" Wyatt called out.

"In here." Kai called from in his bedroom. Wyatt went running in and saw Krystal crying and and breathing.

"Where the hell have you been?" She irked

"I'm sorry, I'm here now its Ok?" He said rubbing her back "Lets go." he said grabbing her hand Kai and Jeyla grabbed the bags and they all orbed out to the Haliwell manor.

_**Haliwell manor.**_

They all materialised in the attic. "Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe, Anybody?." Wyatt called out.

"Here sit here." Wyatt said trying to sit her down.

"No, i dont wanna sit, it hurts to much." She said. Leo, and the three sister came running in to the attic. "Whats going on?" Asked Leo.

"Her water broke 20 minutes ago." Kai said

"Her contraction are 5 minutes apart and last 2 minutes." he informed them

"Ok, thats good we have time to get ready." Paige said.

"Ok Phoebe, go and get some warm water ,Paige get a white sheet and some pillows and blankets ." Piper said. Paige and phoebe nodded and ran downstairs to get the things they need.

Krystal was walking around the room breathing and groaning in pain at every contraction, Wyatt was trying to soothe her by rubbing her back.

They spread the white sheet on the table and filled it with pillows "Ok, Krystal come here honey, we have to check and see how far along you are?" said Phoebe.

Wyatt helped her on the table she spread her legs and Phoebe inserted her fingers into her to check how much she has dilated.

"Ok, Krystal you are 5 centimetres dilated, that means its still going to be a while Ok?" She explained. Krystal nodded.

"Mom, isn't there anything we can do about the pain?" Wyatt asked.

"No honey, theres isn't. All we could do is hope that she will dilate quickly, just keep rubbing her back her legs, keep her as comfortable as possible." Piper explained to her eldest son.

"Oh my god, I feel Like I'm dying." Krystal cried out in pain.

"Ok,Breathe, Krystal, breathe," Chris said Stroking her head.

"Here, I brought you some ice chips."Paige handed her the cup full of ice. An hour went by and her contraction became more frequent and lasted longer.

"Ok, Krystal lay back Honey, lets check you."Phoebe said. She smiled "10 centimetres, you're ready" he said

"Really?" Krystal asked.

"You're about to become a mom." Phoebe said getting the things ready.

"Ok, at the next contraction push Ok?" Piper said holding her hand.

Krystal nodded. "Wyatt?" She called out.

"I'm right here." He said taking her hand and kissing it. "Oh god." she said as a contraction came.

"Ok Push. Push. Come on push for five seconds. 5…4…" Piper was counting down.

" 3-2-1 Oh!" Krystal said breathing.

"Okay, the next contraction should be in about twenty seconds." Said Phoebe.

"I can't. I can't push anymore, I can't." She said crying.

"Honey, you're doing great." Wyatt said encouraging her.

"Oh God twenty seconds my ass!" She yelled.

"Here we go! Okay, keep pushing! Wait! I see her head she's crowning" Said Phoebe.

"Let me see, I gotta see, I gotta see. Oh, a head. Oh, it's, it's huge. Krystal, how are you doing this?" Wyatt asked.

"Not... helping?" Krystal said staining.

"Yeah, Krystal you have to push come on your are almost there." Piper said holding on to her hand and wiping her face with a cool cloth.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She says crying.

"Yes you can."Wyatt said.

"I can't"

"Hey! Hey, Yes you can, I know you can do this! Let's go!." Wyatt said holding on to her leg and her hand

"I can't please, you have to help me?" She said screaming out in pain.

"I can't Honey! Come on let's—One more time! One final push! Ready? 1…2…3!" Wyatt says.

Krystal screams and pushes hard "Good, Very good." Phoebe said nodding.

"Keep pushing!" Wyatt said encouraging her. The room began shaking from the pressure of her pushing.

"Here we go, here we go. (Krystal cries.) Oh, I see a shoulder. Oh, and another shoulder. And an arm." Phoebe helps the baby out. Phoebe picks up scissors from the medical kit and hands it to Wyatt who cuts the umbilical cord."Oh God!" Krystal said in relief as the baby came out and the pain stopped she fell back in Wyatt's arms. Phoebe picks the baby up which is glowing in orbing lights. "Hi, baby. Hi." She uses a suction and clears the baby's mouth. The baby cries. Phoebe turns the baby around and shows them. "Look, she's here."

"Oh! Oh my God oh! Oh my God she's here." Wyatt said tears filling his eyes.

The baby began crying

"Oh she's…she's perfect." Wyatt said looking at her. Phoebe hands the baby to Wyatt.

"Oh,your so beautiful." He looked over at the baby's future self and smiled at her.

"Oh my god. Krystal." Chris called out shaking her and noticing the pool of blood on the floor.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked moving towards her.

"She's not waking up and shes bleeding **a lot**." he said pointing to the pool of blood.

"Oh god Krystal?." Wyatt handed the baby to his mother and concentrated on her.

"Wyatt heal her." Chris said. He opened his hands and a golden glow appeared colour came back in to her cheeks and she and she opened her eyes.

"Oh thank god." Wyatt said pulling her into his arms.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Not sure i think you passed out, you lost a lot of blood." Wyatt explained.

"Where's the baby?" She asked.

"Here you go mommy." Piper handed her the baby.

"Oh hey you,Thanks for coming out of me." The baby and Krystal both cry.

"She's probably hungry." Piper said.

She looked up at the three sisters "Thank you." She said tears falling from her face.

"We'll leave you guys alone." Piper said and everyone besides Wyatt heft the attic. Krystal sighed "You did it baby." He said smiling at her and his daughter.

"Yeah." Krystal said frowning.

"Whats wrong?" Wyatt asked noticing her face drop.

"Well, now that she's born the source can attack anytime, i mean the kids did say it happens after Jeyla was born, but not exactly when." Krystal explained.

"Yeah,don't worry I'm not about to lose you or Chris Ok? I wont let that happen." Wyatt explained.

"What if we can't stop him, Wyatt?" She asked concerned.

"We will, we will pull all of our powers together and defeat him, together we could do anything?" he said looking in to her eyes he leaned in and gave her a kiss. They pulled back and watched their daughter sucking away on her mommy's breast.


	26. The Final Battle Life Or Death

**Disclaimer, i do not own charmed, i wish i did but i dont. How ever i do own the other characters.**

_**The Big Battle.**_

It was 1.30am. Chris, Krystal, Wyatt, Jeyla, Kai and the Charmed Ones were in the attic discussing the latest demon attack.

"The question is what is he after?" Piper asked.

"What hes always after...power." Answered Paige.

"We gotta find a way to stop him, before its too late." Wyatt said holding his daughter in his arms.

"The question is...How?" Krystal asked looking up from the book of shadows.

Wyatt put the baby down in the bassinet and walked over to a stressed out Krystal "Krystal maybe you should go and lay down, you haven't fully recovered from the last attack." Wyatt said.

"I can't sleep, i need to figure out a way to vanquish this source before he vanquishes me." She said her tired eyes looking up at him.

"I told you, you are not going to die, I wont let that happen." Wyatt assured her.

"I know, its just frustrating sitting around waiting for him to make his move." She said looking back down at the book.

"Krystal, we are going to get him, one way or another, he has no chance now that we know about his attack, we will be ready for him." Chris said trying to comfort her.

"Chris's right, We are one step ahead of him, he doesn't know that we know about the attack." Phoebe said.

Sayingthat five demons shimmered in to the attic fireballs in their hands, "Look Out." Chris yelled as fireballs were being thrown directly at them they all dodged them.

One demon was walking towards the bassinet with a fireball in his hand, but before he got too close the baby put up its protective shield which sent him flying in to a wall.

Krystal's face filled with rage she raised her arms and electricity bolt flew out of her hands frying the demon that tried to hurt her baby.

Piper flicked her wrists blowing up the demon that was hurling fireballs at her. One of the demons waved his arm and sent Krystal flying into a mirror which shattered as she fell to the floor.

She sat up "Jeyla, get the baby and yourself out of here?" She yelled. Hearing her mother Jeyla raised her arm and both herself and the bassinet orbed out to safety. Wyatt blew up his demon with the flick of his wrists.

Phoebe was fighting her demon till Wyatt blew him up also.

Chris stabbed his one with a athame. He watchedhim as he went up in flames.

"Is everybody alright?" Chris asked. Everybody nodded his eyes looking at each and everyone of his family members.

"Krystal, you ok?" Wyatt asked as she fell on her stomach with a large piece of glass stuck in her back.

"Oh my god." Wyatt runs to her side and pulls the glass out and begins healing her.

"Whats taking so long?" Chris asked.

"She almost died, thats what." Wyatt answered agitated. Krystal's wound healed and she woke up "What happened? Where are the kids?" She asked panicked as Wyatt and Chris helped here up.

"They're safe." Wyatt said.

"Chris, wheres Kai?" She asked.

"He's sleeping with my dad." Krystal sighed in relief.

"Ok, we gotta do something about this, tomorrow we all come together and come up with some plan to defeat this source, a spell, potion, anything." She said everybody nodded in agreement.

"Jeyla, you can orb back now." Wyatt called out. A second later she orbed into the attic with her baby self in tow.

"Ok, so we will meet here tomorrow afternoon, is that ok with everybody?" Piper asked. Everybody nodded.

"Ok, Wyatt, I'm gonna take the baby home and try and get her to sleep." Krystal said Wyatt nodded in agreement.

"You kids coming home tonight or you staying here?" Krystal asked her kids.

"We was going to stay here, but we will come home in case demons attack you." Jeyla said.

"No honey, stay i will be fine, you guys are only a orb away if i need help, besides i think its best you guys stay here, you will be safer here with your grams and aunts." Krystal explained.

"Ah, actually i was thinking you should all stay here." Piper said.

"Really?" Asked Krystal.

"Well, yeah i mean, what with you being the main target, i think you will be safer here,where we all are the strongest together." Piper explained.

"Ok, I still have to go home and get a few things for me and the baby." Krystal explained.

"Ok,Mom you go we'll watch the baby." Jeyla said. Krystal nodded.

"Ok then, Krystal you can take Wyatt's old room, he and Chris can share Chris's old room. The kids can take the spare rooms." Piper explained.evrybody nodded.

"Great, seen as thats settled i am going to excuse myself and get to bed." She added and walked out of the attic.

"Ok, Im gonna go and get some stuff from home, do you kids need anything?" She asked. They both shook their heads.

"Ok, ill see you guys in a few minutes." She said and was about to orb out.

"Krystal? Do you want me to come with you?" Wyatt asked.

"Umm, you dont have to, i think i can manage." She said laughing.

"I'm not saying you can't, but just to be on the safe side." He said smiling.

"Wyatt, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself,I dont need a babysitter." She said

"A babysitter, Krystal, the source is after you, I just want to make sure your safe." Wyatt said.

"Fine, lets go." She said giving in, it wasthe early hoursof morning to argue with him. Wyatt took her hand and they orbed out to her apartment.

They materialized in her living room, she walked forward trying to let go of Wyatt's hand, but he pulled her into him "Wyatt, whats wrong?" She asked gazing up at is ocean blue eyes.

"A lot, I've been dying to get my hands on you all day." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You little liar." She said smiling at him slightly.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You said, you wanted to come with me to make sureI was safe." She said.

"Well that too, but how couldI also miss out on an opportunity of having you alone for a few minutes?" He asked his eyes gazing warmly into hers.

"Well mister, you have 10 seconds to do what you want with me." She said coyly.

"10 seconds? is that allI get, after saving your cute little ass today?" He asked smiling.

"I suggest you get on with it...8 seconds." She said counting down.

Wyatt leaned in and pressed his lips on hers softly at first, He deepened the kiss, Krystal instantly forgot about the time and relaxed into his arms. They stood their for a good five minutes kissing, and holding each other.

They pulled apart both panting deprived of oxygen "God, you're sexy." Krystal said smiling at him seductively, Wyatt raised his eyebrows at her "Right back at ya, babe." He said smiling down at her.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get a few things ." She said breaking out of his grasp.

She walked into her bed room and go hers and the baby's things and put it in a bag Wyatt was sitting on the bed watching her running around the room gathering her stuff just as she was passing him he tugged on her arm and pulled her she fell into his lap on the bed.

"Wyatt, the more you interrupt me, the longerI will be." she stated.

"Oh come on baby, I've missed you, we've been so concentrated on the source, we have barely had time together. You need to take a break, otherwise your gonna ware yourself out." he said concerned.

"I wont,." She said winking at him."I love that you worry about me, but It's ok you dont have to, I'll be fine." She assured him giving him a soft kiss before she stood up and continued packing her things.

_You can tell by the way, she walks that she's my girl_

_You can tell by the way, she talks that she rules the world._

_You can see in her eyes that no one is her chi._

_She's my girl, my supergirl._

Wyatt just watched her as she moved around the room, she's a tough girl, she was tired but yet she didn't show it at all, she didn't want anybody to worry about her.

_And then she'd say, it's Ok, I got lost on the way_

_but I'm a supergirl, and supergirls don't cry._

_And then she'd say, it's alright, I got home late last night,_

_but I'm a supergirl, and supergirls just fly._

No matter how worried she was she never showed it,she always put on a brave face. It takes a lot to bring her down physically and emotionally. Thats why Wyatt loves her so much, she's just like him in so many ways.

_And then she'd say that nothing can go wrong._

_When you're in love, what can go wrong?_

_And then she'd laugh the nighttime into day_

_pushing her fear further long._

She has too much pride to admit that she needs to slow down, she wouldn't rest until she did what needs to be done. And that was too vanquish the source, hopefully without getting herself killed.

_And then she'd say, it's Ok, I got lost on the way_

_but I'm a supergirl, and supergirls don't cry._

_And then she'd say, it's alright, I got home, late last night_

_but I'm a supergirl, and supergirls just fly._

She was going to change the future for her kids, one way or another, she was his supergirl!. Wyatt was deep in thought, he hadn't noticed that Krystal was looking at him. Hearing her voice broke him of his thoughts, He looked up at her.

_And then she'd shout down the line tell me she's got no more time_

_'cause she's a supergirl, and supergirls don't hide._

_And then she'd scream in my face, tell me that leave, leave this place_

_'cause she's a supergirl, and supergirls just fly_

_Yes, she's a supergirl, a supergirl,_

_she's sewing seeds, she's burning trees_

_She's sewing seeds, she's burning trees,_

_yes, she's a supergirl, a supergirl, a supergirl, my super girl_

"What were you thinking about so deeply?" She asked.

"You." He said looking up at her, she moved in between his legs, her hands on his face, he was sitting on the edge of the bed he ran his hands up her legs and up to her thighs they rested on her once again tiny waist.

"Oh yeah, what was it about me, that drew in to such a deep thought?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was just admiring how strong-minded you are." He said gazing in to her amazing green eyes.

"Well baby,I gotta be,I can't afford to fall apart right now, not at the risk of leaving my two kids without a mother." She explained.

"You are not gonna leave them without a mother, you're going to watch them grow up in to the mature adults they have become." Wyatt said looking up at her.

"I hope so."she said smiling at him, trying so hard not to show him the worry in her eyes.

"I _know_ so." He said right back Krystal smiled.

"Ok,I have everythingI need, lets go." She said grabbing her bag. Wyatt stood up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, he leaned in andbrushed his lips againsthers and with that their body's dissolved into thousands of tiny light particles.

They materialized in Wyatt's old bedroom as their feet hit solid ground their lips pulled apart. "Mmm, Ok you better go off to be bed before Chris wonders where you go to." Krystal said putting her bag down.

"I hate this." Wyatt said pulling her back in to his arms.

"Hate what?" She asked.

"Sneaking around, like we are doing something wrong." Wyatt said.

"I know honey,I dont like it either, butI dont wanna hurt Chris, I promise we will tell him once we defeat the source." She explained.

"Ok, but, you dont understand how hard it is to keep my hands off you when everybody's around." Wyatt said.

Krystal giggled. "Well it can't be any harder for you, than it is for me." She explained.

"Really?" He asked kissing her neck, she closed her eyes "You have no idea." She whispered and there was a knock at the door they both pulled apart and Jeyla walked in with the baby "Oh good you're back, we have a code brown situation here." Future Jeyla said handing her younger self to her mother.

Krystal smiled "Ok, thanks honey, you can go to bed now." Krystal said to the older version of her daughter.

"Night." She said smiling at her parents and she closed the door behind her.

Wyatt walked over to Krystal who was holding his daughter "You know she looks a lot like you." He said looking at their baby.

"No she doesn't, shes a spitting image of you." Krystal said looking down at her daughter.

"No way,I mean look at her all grown up, she looks like you, the only thing she got from me is my eyes, and that only the colour the shape of her eyes are like yours." Wyatt explained watching her changing the baby's diaper.

"Oh my god, what are you feeding this baby Indian food?" Wyatt asked closing his nostrils. Krystal laughed.

"Oh get over it, its not like yours smells like roses." Krystal said smiling.

"Hey, i will have you know my, number 2 doesn't smell this bad." Wyatt defended himself or more the scent of his stools.

"Oh please, have you ever tried going back into the bathroom after you were finished?" Krystal asked laughing and dressing her baby in to a pink sleep suit.

"No, and why are we talking about shit?" Wyatt asked.

"Because you have issues." Krystal said picking up the baby.

"Don't you listen to your listen your daddy, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Krystal said in a baby voice.

"I do not have issues." He said smiling.

"Yeah right." She said sitting down on the bed the baby began fussing.

"Whats the matter, princess." Wyatt hold her and rocks her in his arms

the baby moves her head on Wyatt's chest "Umm Krystal?" Wyatt said confused.

"Hmm?"

"Whats she doing?" Wyatt asked Krystal looked at the baby and laughed.

"Shes looking for your boobies ." She said Wyatt looked at her. "What?"

"She's hungry." she explained nodding her head.

"Ok then, here feed her." He passed the baby to her, Krystal pulled out her breast. The baby captured her nipple and began sucking on it.

Wyatt watched his little girl "Im so jealous." He whispered in her ear the warmth of his breath on her ear sent warm shivers down her spine Wyatt began nibbling on her earlobe.

Krystal moaned as Wyatt's lips traveled down to her neck "Wyatt."

"Yes honey!" he said his lips against her neck.

"We better get some sleep, we are going to need our energy for tomorrow." She said her eyes closed.

"Mmhm" Was all Wyatt said. "Who needs sleep." he added.

"She's asleepI better put her down." She said getting up and putting the baby in her bassinet. Wyatt fell back on the bed and sighed.

Krystal walked over to the bed and crawled on top of him. Wyatt smiled just as she leaned in to kiss him orb trails filled the room Wyatt sensed it was Chris so he quickly orbed out before he materialized. Krystal fell on the bed once he disappeared, Chris appeared holding baby Kai "Hey!" he said looking at her lying on the bed.

"Hi Chris, whats up?" She asked. sitting up.

"He wont stop fussing" he said rocking the baby.

"Ok, whats wrong with him?" She asked sitting up.

"I don't know, he woke up crying, I tried feeding him, but he wont drink his milk,I have changed his diaper, but he still wont settle down." Chris explained.

Krystal stood up and took her son "Come here sweetie, hows my little man huh? Whats the matter poppets?." She rocked him and the baby stopped fussing. Chris looked at her rocking their son in her arms, the baby fell asleep almost instantly.

"Wow, i tried everything, and he didn't stop crying." He saidshaking his head.

"What can i say, mother touch." She said smiling.

"Yeah, he probably misses you."Chris said.

"What do you mean, he sees me all the time?"She asked.

"Yeah, butI think he misses the mother and son bond, the two of you have." He said smiling.

"Yeah,I know my mind has been elsewhere this last few daysI haven't really been there for the kids, I'm sorry." She said looking down at the sweet little boy in her arms.

"Don't be, your trying to save their future, not to mention our lives." Chris said.

"I know, butI should be spending more time with them." She stated.

"Well, hey you're gonna have plenty of time to spend with them after the source is gone." Chris explained.

"Yeah, go on you get off to bed Kai can stay with me." She said.

"You sure? Krystal you look tired, all you need is two crying babies on your hands."Chris explained.

"No, i will be fine,they're both sleeping so it shouldn't be a problem."She said smiling kissing her sons head.

"Ok, if your sure?" He asked one more time.

"Yes, I'm sure, now go?" She said gesturing to the door with her head.

Chris smiled and turned on his heel and walked out of the door he closed it just before taking one last look at the mother of his child.

**OOOOO**

**Some where in the Underworld...**

A demon shimmered in to the sources lair and bowed down to him "You called my liege."

"Yes, i have a job for you." The source said with a deep husky voice.

"Anything for you, my liege." The demon said still on his knees.

"Get up," The demon did as he was told.

"I need you to get a message to the witch," The source said.

"But, my liege, every other demon you have sent has failed, they all end up dead, the witch is residing with the charmed ones, she has great power." He explained.

"Don't you think i know that,i need the powers of her and her child for my plan to work." He said.

"My liege, this witch is not like any other, she wont let any demon get close to her or her baby, there is no way we can even get close to her let alone take her powers."The demon explained.

"Not even to spare the life of her baby sister?" He said with amusement in his voice.

"You have her sister?" The demon asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately she has no powers, She binded them, and they are now in the witches body, if i plan to harness the power of the nexus i need her powers to take out the charmed ones. Then i can rule the world just like i have planned." the source explained.

"Do you think the witch would exchange her life for her sisters?" the demon asked.

"Yes,she loves her sister and will do anything to save her, after all, she is the only family the witch has left." The source explained.

"Now go and tell her that we have her sister, give her an hour to make up her mind then you will go and bring her to me." They source explained and dismissed the demon.

"The battle will soon begin, and i will have the ultimate power." He said laughing.

**OOOOO**

Back in the Haliwell manor it was 10.30 in the morning. Krystal was up most of the night with the kids, but she cast a sound proofing spell around her bedroom so kids crying wouldn't wake the others but it would ware off at a certain time.

Krystal was still asleep baby Kai was lying on her chest and baby Jeyla was right beside her in her arms.

Everybody else was in the kitchen having breakfast, and talking about the source.

"Hey, is Krystal still sleeping?" Phoebe asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, she had both the kids last night, they probably kept her up." Chris said.

"I didn't hear a thing last night, and I'm a light sleeper." Paige said biting her toast.

"Me neither." Piper said. they all nodded in agreement.

"I'll go and check on her." Wyatt said standing up and making his way up to her room eating a piece of toast, he walked up to the door and turned the knob he pushed it open and smiled when he saw Krystal with the kids.

He walked in and closed the door behind him, he walked to the bed and saw his daughter was awake he tried to pick her up but Krystal woke up and thinking it was a demon she waved her arm and sent him flying in to a wall.

She looked and saw it was Wyatt, she put the kids safely on the bed and ran to his side.

"Oh my god, honey are you okay?" She said helping him up.

"Yeah, barely, what did you do that for?" He asked cracking his neck.

"I'm sorry, i thought you were a demon trying to take Jeyla." She said.

"Well, i gotta say you maternal instincts must be very strong, you were sleeping, how did you know i was taking her?" He asked.

"I dunno i just had a feeling." She explained.

"Well, do you mind if i hold my daughter?"He asked his hands in the air.

Krystal laughed "Stop, goofing around?" she said bringing his hands down.

"Well, i guess i should be thankful that you didn't blow me up?" he said smiling.

"Aww, if i blew you up who would i kiss good morning." She said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Is this your way of apologizing for blowing me into a wall, because i gotta say its gonna take a lot more than a little kiss." she said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah, then what will it take for my sexy beast to forgive me?" She asked giving him soft little kisses on the lips.

"Hmm, well maybe you could move you're kisses, a little further south!." he said looking down.

"Wyatt!." She said slapping him on the arms.

"What, you asked what it will take, and i told you?" he said rubbing his arm where she slapped him.

Krystal looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"What, i got horny all by myself last night?"He said smiling making Krystal break a small smile.

"You have a one track mind, you know that?" She said pinching him.

"Ouch, hey you can't blame a guy for tryin!." He said pulling her into him.

"For now, the kiss will just have to do." He said leaning in and kissing her.

Thirty minutes later they were all in the attic, once again trying to come up with a spell or a potion powerful enough to vanquish the source.

"How did you guys vanquish the last source?" Krystal asked.

"Well, we used a spell that drew all the magic from the Haliwell line..and"Paige got interrupted when a demon shimmered in.

"Demon." Paige yelled.

Piper raised her hands to blow him up.

"Wait, don't kill me, i have a message from the source." He said holding his hands up.

"What message is that?" Krystal asked.

"He sent me to tell you he has you sister?" As the word sister left his mouth Krystal's heart jumped up to her throat.

"What?" She asked her heart beating rapidly.

"He has your sister, he wants you to come down to the underworldhe's offering a deal. Your powers in exchange for your sisters life!." He explained.

"How do i know this isn't one of his tricks?" Krystal asked.

"It's not,He has her trapped in a cage as we speak." the demon said grinning at her.

"You're lying, you can't possibly have my sister, she's a mortal, what does he want with her she has no powers?" she said rage building up inside her every passing second.

"Her powers are in you." He said looking at her his dark eyes dancing around in amusement.

"How would he know that?" Piper asked.

"I believe, the source has been watching her very closely,after all he did make her give up her powers to be with him." he said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Mark?" Wyatt said moving to Krystal's side.

"Give me one good reason why shouldn't send you straight to hell you son of a bitch?" Krystal said rage flying out of her.

"Because, if i don't report back to him with an answer, he will kill your sister."

"I don't believe you!" Krystal saidnot believing whatthe demon is telling her.

"Well, you have an hour,to think about what you're gonna do? i will be back!." he said and he shimmered out.

All the powers cooped up inside her flew to her head the whole house began shaking hard everything in the attic shattered, everyone on their feet fell on the floor.

Wyatt got up and ran to her side "Krystal, stop it, calm down."he said holding her arms.

The house stopped shaking, but Krystal didn't her whole body was shaking from anger.

"Krystal, we are gonna save her one way or another, i promise." he said stroking her face.

"No, we wont, theres only one way to save her and thats if i give him my powers." She said.

"No, Krystal you are not going to give him your powers,we are gonna fight him together." Wyatt explained.

"No, he wants me, hes got me, I'm going down there, alone!." She said gazing in to his eyes.

"No way, its suicide, he'll kill you, we will find another way." Wyatt said holding her hands.

"There is no other way Wyatt, i am not gonna let him kill my sister, she is all i have left." Krystal explained.

"You are not going down there alone, do you understand me? now we have to work together and fast to come up with a plan." he said looking in to her eyes.

Krystal nodded, Wyatt pulled her into his arms not caring what everyone else thought, he held her tightly close to him.

Everybody looked at each other a little confused about how close Wyatt and Krystal actually were, especially Chris.

They pulled apart Wyatt looked down at her and whispered "I'm not losing you." Krystal's eyes filled with tears and she nodded.

"Mark, is the source, he manipulated her to get to me, this is all my fault." Krystal said.

"That's not true,you tried to warn her but she didn't listen,you can't blame yourself for her mistakes." Chris explained.

"Of course i can, she's my baby sister, i should have known something wasn't right with her, i knew deep down something didn't add up about him, but i ignored it." Krystal said.

"Krystal, sweetie,Chris's right blaming yourself is not gonna help, we have to concentrate on saving you both."Piper explained.

"Ok, what are our options?" Wyatt asked the group.

"Well, I was thinking,do you guys remember that time when we helped the zen master?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, why?" piper asked.

"Well, do you remember i did that potion and me and Phoebe switched bodies?" She added.

"Of course,we could switch her and Dani's souls, but wait, the powers will remain in the body, Krystal will have no powers" Phoebe said.

"Not if we switch the powers like Piper did with Leo, when he got shot with the dark lighter arrow." Paige suggested.

"Yeah, but Paige you have to have physical contact otherwise it wont work?"Piper said.

"Oh ok, there goes that idea."Paige said.

"Look i am just as powerful as he is, probably more, otherwise why would he want my powers?" Krystal said.

"Who knows, he has a plan of some sort and he obviously need your powers for his plan to work?"Wyatt explained.

"Well, we only have 20 minutes left to come up with a plan." Chris stated.

"We have to find out what his plan is?" Phoebe said.

Krystal was pacing the room "Well,me and Chris have a telepathic connection i can always tell you guys what his plan is when I'm down there." Krystal said.

"You're right, that might actually work, then we could come up with some sort of a plan to vanquish him." Chris explained.

Krystal nodded and looked at Wyatt who was leaning against the wall.

"Mom, you can't go down there, how do you know he hasn't blocked good magic from being used down there?" Kai asked.

"Well, thats a chance I'm gonna have to take."Krystal said looking at her son his eyes were filled with worry and pain.

"Mom please don't go." Jeyla said tears filling her eyes.

"I have to honey, if its my destiny to die today then nothing we can do will change that." Krystal said tears running down her cheek.

"Mom, please you promised us."Jeyla said in tears.

"I know honey, and i will not give up on that promise i will do everything in my power to stop him,but you have to be prepared for the worst ok?"She asked hugging her two kids.

"We love you Mom." They both said.

"I love you too, please be safe." She said crying.

"I'm sorry." She said and she ran out the attic. Wyatt followed her.

Krystal was crying on her bed and Wyatt walked and perched down in front of her.

She looked at him and wrapped her arms around him "I'm sorry." She said crying in to his chest.

"Krystal look at me." he said lifting her face up so she could meet his gaze.

"You are not going anywhere, do you hear me." He said firmly.

"I'm not going to be able to get out of this one Wyatt." She said.

"yes you will, you have to be strong for our baby girl and you son, can you do that, I promise you I'm gonna do everything in my power to stop him, we are gonna defeat him together." Wyatt explained cupping her face.

"Wyatt, if things dont work out and I die.."She was interrupted by Wyatt.

"You're not gonna die." He said firmly.

"Wyatt, i need to know that our kids will be safe, promise me you will send them home safely,And you wont get obsessed with getting revenge?" She asked worried.

"Are you kidding, anything happens to you i will torment him for the rest of his life, he will beg me to send him to hell." Wyatt said at the thought of her hurt or even dead.

"Wyatt, no, you have to stay strong for our kids, if anything happens to me you and Chris are all they will have left." She said.

"Fine, only on one condition?" He said.

"i have been wanting to tell you this for a few day but i went to the registrars office, and check to see if we were married or not." he explained.

"You did? And." She asked.

"We're not married here." he said.

"Right, ok, why did you do that, you said it didn't matter?"She asked.

Wyatt reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box "Krystal i have been waiting for the perfect moment to ask you, but it seems like that moment is now?" He said as he opened the box and inside it lay a beautiful white gold ring with a big pink diamond."Oh my god?" She said tears filling her eyes. "Krystal,Marry me!"He said gazing into her eyes. Krystal's eyes filled with tears.

"Now? your asking me now?." She said.

"Yeah,this way you have to come back to me, you have to fight and be strong for me and our daughter, I can't live without you Krystal, i need you!" He said tears leaving his beautiful blue eyes.

Krystal wiped away her tears and gazed into his eyes and wiped away his tears "Ok." She said nodding.

"Ok?" He asked frowning.

"Yes, I'll Marry You." She said smiling. Wyatt smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. Wyatt kissed her softy on the lips and pulled her into his arms. "I Love You." he whispered.

"I Love You Too." She said pulling back and giving him one last kiss. They both walked up to the attic and awaited the demon.

A few minutes went by and the demon shimmered in "Well, whats it gonna be?" He said smiling.

"I'll come with you, but on one condition?"

"Whats that?" He asked.

"When i get down there i orb my sister to out of there?"She said firmly.

"Fine, lets go." he said Krystal took a deep breath and walked over to the demon and the demon held her arm tears filled her eyes at the look of her kids and Wyatt "Krystal?" Wyatt said walking over to her he captured her lips one last time. shocking everybody in the room and not even caring about what they would think he just wanted his fiancée and the mother of his child to be safe and return to him. He pulled back and Krystal disappeared with the demon.

He turned around to see everybody was looking at him confused especially Chris.

"Did you just kiss Krystal?" Paige asked.

"Yes, now is not the tie to discuss that, ok we hav.."

"Now is the perfect time." Chris said anger roaming his body.

"Wyatt, whats going on?" Piper asked.

"Me and Krystal have been together for a little over two months now." he explained.

"What?"said a shocked Chris "Two months?" He asked.

"Chris, now is not the time ok, we have to focus on helping Krystal."He said moving to the book and flipping through the pages.

"Hang on a sec, when did this happen?" Chris asked.

"The day you cheated on her." Wyatt said not looking up from the book.

"Chris, you cheated on Krystal?" Paige asked.

"Look, Chris a lot has happened ok, i know you wanna know everything but now is not the time." Wyatt said looking at his brother who's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Is that why she broke up with me, because of you?" He asked.

"Partly yes, but not for the reasons you think." Wyatt clarified.

"And what do i think?" Chris asked in a abrupt manner.

"Do you really wanna know, why she's with me?" Wyatt said losing his cool.

"Yes, enlighten me."he said sarcastically.

"Because she found out that truly loves me and not you, that she's destined to be with me,she spoke with cupid because she was having a hard time choosing between us, and he did a spell on her to reveal her heart true desire, when did so her heart cried out my name not yours." Wyatt said crudely. Chris' face was expressionless.

"Chris, she cast the spell on us both to see if we love her as much as she does us." He explained his voice soft and mellow.

"And?" Chris asked.

"When she cast the spell on me my heart cried out her name, but then she cast it on you and.."

"Wait, i dont remember her casting a spell on me?" Chris asked confused.

"You were asleep, when she casted the spell."

"So what did my heart cry out her name too." Chris asked. Wyatt shook his head.

"No,you cried out Bianca's name." Wyatt explained.

"What? No i dont love Bianca, I love Krystal." Chris said.

"Well obviously, you still love Bianca but you dont realized it." Wyatt explained.

"No way, that cant be right, i love Krystal I'm sure of it."

"I can prove it to you,i can cast the spell on you and you can see for yourself." Wyatt said.

"Cast it."Chris said.

Wyatt nodded "_Open Chris's heart to me, Reveal the true love that lies beneath, Bring forth the passion of loves fire, So that he may feel his hearts true desire"_

Chris glowed and tears filled his eyes panting for breath it came out "Bianca." he whispered, he glowed once more as the spell wore off.

"Oh god, I had no idea..I" Chris couldn't get the words out."Krystal heard that?" he asked. Wyatt nodded "Yeah, she cried, it hurt her." Wyatt explained.

"Wow, this is one screwed up situation." Phoebe whispered to Paige, as they all watched them silently.

**_Sources lair_**

Krystal and the demon shimmered in ,It was a large open space in a cavern, well lighted for the underworld's standards. Only a seeing pool and a table with two chairs occupied the area.

"Where's my sister?" Asked a worried Krystal.

"She will be along, shortly." Answered the demon who seem far too overjoyed.

Krystal was looking around the lair and a flame appeared in front of her, a tall brunette man formed in front of her with dark intense eyes.

"Welcome," He said looking in to Krystal's cold green eyes.

"Where's my sister?" She asked.

"What's the rush?" The source asked.

"Look i didn't come here to play, now where the hell is my sister?" She asked adamantly.

The source waved his arm and Dani appeared in a cage. "Oh my god Krystal?" She said seeing her sister.

"Dani?" She said moving towards the cage.

"Let her out." She said.

"Now why would i do that? so you can both orb out, i dont think so."The source said his arms crossed over his chest.

"You know my terms, now let her go, and you can do what ever the hell is you want with me." Krystal said.

"How can i trust you?" he asked.

"Trust me? I'm the good guy, you have no other choice." Krystal explained.

"No funny business, otherwise you can kiss you're little sister goodbye." The source waved his arm and the cage disappeared Dani ran to her sister and hugged her. The source smiled.

"Krystal get outta here, he's going to kill you?" Dani pleaded.

"No, You are going home, stay there they will protect you in case anything happens ok?." She said.

"I'm so sorry Krystal i should have listened to you, I'm so sorry." she said looking at her sister. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she gasped for breath Krystal felt something warm on her hands she looked and saw blood. "No!"Krystal yelled as her baby sisters body feel in to her arms.

She looked at the source "You asshole! you said you wouldn't hurt her,." She growled.

"Humans, your always crippled by morality." He said smiling.

"You just messed with the wrong witch."

Krystal stood up and waved her arm at Dani and said "Manor." Dani's limp body orbed away. Krystal sent her there knowing Wyatt can heal her while she fought the source.

"You just bought yourself a one way ticket to to hell, you son of a bitch."She said fuming.

"Oh, tough little witch aren't you?"He said smiling.

"Krell, go and find the sister kill her on sight." He ordered.

"Whoa, hang on a second." She said before the demon shimmered out.

"Did you just say Krell?" Krystal asked.

"Yes, why?"He asked.

"You the demon that sent the darklighter after my sister?" She said her eyes filled with rage.

"Thats right." the demon said with evil smile. "Krell is my brother." The source informed her.

"I see." She said raising her eyebrow, she raised her arm and electricity bolts flew out of them frying him till there was nothing but a pile of ashes.

"Thats for trying to kill my sister." She said looking down at the ashes.

She turned to the source who was looking at her "My condolences." she said smiling.

"You're gonna pay for the witch." The source said throwing a fireball at her.

Krystal waved her arm and sent it flying back to him, it barely dented him. He waved his arm and sent her flying in to a wall.

_**Haliwell manor. **_( A few Minutes Earlier.)

Wyatt was pacing the room, waiting for Krystal's call, everybody in the attic trying to come up with a spell or potion to kill the source. Right then orb sounds filled the room, Wyatt looked around and saw the orbs form in to Dani on the floor blood on her shirt, with a athame lunged in her back. "Oh no" Wyatt rushed to her side "She's still breathing." he said pulling out the knife and healing her.

Dani opened her eyes, and saw Wyatt "Krystal?" she said sitting up.

"Dani what happened, wheres Krystal?" Wyatt asked worried.

"She's in the sources lair, She made a deal with him, he was suppose to let me go, one minute i was hugging Krystal the next i felt a sharp pain in my back and Krystal was screaming, at him some thing about messing with the wrong witch, then i woke up here?" she explained.

"Oh no." Wyatt said with a horrified look in his eyes.

"She's gonna try and fight him on her own, we gotta get down there!" Wyatt said standing up.

"Dani, do you know what the sources plan is?" Piper asked.

Dani nodded "I heard bits and pieces, something about having Krystal's powers, and killing you guys and some nesux or something?" Dani explained.

"You mean the, Nexus?" Chris asked.

"Could be, like i said i only heard bits and pieces,what is the nexus?"Dani asked.

"A Spiritual Nexus is a, uh, point of incredible energy. Equidistant from the five spiritual elements." Piper began to explain. "It's a place or thing that could be swayed either way." Chris finished off. 

" Either way?" asked Dani.

"Yeah, either to be a source of undeniable good or undeniable evil." Paige said.

"See, Our house was built in the center of a pentagram." Phoebe said.

"You see,it's not just on a Spiritual Nexus, but a Wiccan one as well, which means it's a battleground for good and evil." Wyatt added. 

Dani nodded, "So the source wants it to gain ultimate power." She said.

"Yeah, and if he does, he will be unstoppable." Chris said looking at his family.

"We should have known, that was his plan all along." Piper said.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"I dunno, but to get to the nexus he has to gain Krystal's powers first, he doesn't have the power to kill us without them." Paige stated.

"Ok,well now we have something to scry for the source with, we can go and help Krystal." Wyatt said picking up the athame that the source used to stab Dani.

They all nodded affirmative. Wyatt began scrying for the sources lair a few minutes the crystal dropped.

"Got him." Wyatt said looking up the crowd.

"Ok, everybody grab potions, spells, weapons, anything you can you use on him. Dani you stay here with the kids, as you have no powers, you could be a target." Wyatt explained.

"Wait dad, we are coming too." Jeyla said.

"No way, its too dangerous anything happens to you it could change the future." Wyatt said.

"Daddy-."

"No! i am not going to put you guys in danger to, you stay here, if anybody comes or anything happens call for us ok?" He said.

"Ok, just be careful,and bring back Mom." Jeyla said hugging her dad.

"Don't worry,honey I will." he assured her kissing her head.

Wyatt took his mom, Paige took Phoebe. And Chris orbed himself.

_**Underworld Sources Lair.. **(A_ few minutes earlier.)

Krystal was dodging fireballs that were being hurled at her in every direction. She was behind a rock.

She was fighting 6 demons plus the source, the more she vanquished more showed up.

"This is ridiculous." she said looking from behind the rock. She breathed out and looked at her leg which was bleeding as one of the fireballs grazed her leg as she was dodging it.

She got up from behind the rock and four fireballs was heading her way she raised her hands and they froze inches away from her face. "Wow, that i did not expect." She said smiling. "Way to go elders." she added she waved her arms and sent them flying back four demons blew up as it hit them in the chest. Four more showed up,

"Damn it." She said getting angry the ground began shaking she pushed her arms forward and pushed all the energy building up inside her out and all the demons blew up in front of her, she let out a breath her eyes widened it shock.

There was a whirl of blue orbs and the cavern erupted into absolute chaos. With shouts of horror, the crowd of demons scrambled to get out the way as they were bombarded with a plethora of lethal glass bottles. The underground cavern quickly filled with smoke from the vast numbers of vanquishes.

"Krystal?" she looked around and saw Wyatt, Chris and the sisters standing there. "Wyatt." She said moving towards him right then the source waved his arm and flung her hard in to a wall. "Nooo!." Wyatt roared and hurled a high voltage energy ball at him causing him to fly back in to a rock.

Krystal stood up slowly with the help of Chris, she had a cut above her eyebrow it was bleeding. "You're bleeding." Chris said touching her face.

"I'm fine." She said rubbing her arm. "Look out!" She yelled and push herself and Chris out of the way of a fireball. The room filled with demons once again Piper blowing them up, Phoebe throwing potions and kicking them, Paige calling out and sending back fireballs which were thrown at her.

Wyatt was throwing energy balls and dodging one's flying at him. Chris was throwing demons across the room and redirecting fireballs. That left Krystal with the source.

"It's time to join your brother." She said smiling at him. The source raised his arm and a sword appeared, he swung at Krystal but she levitated in the air to avoid being sliced in to two, "You coward, in a sword fight both parties have swords." He said looking at him.

"Krystal, call for Excalibur ." Wyatt yelled noticing his fiancée was being challenged with no sword.

"I can't, I'm not pregnant with Jeyla anymore."She said trying to dodging the sword which being swung around in her face.

"It doesn't matter you still have a magical connection." Piper yelled.

"What?" she said doing a back flip and kicking the source in the face.

"Call for it." Wyatt demanded.

"Excalibur!" Krystal said and the sword orbed in to her hands.

"Whoa, it worked!" She said. The source was shocked "But how?" he asked and Krystal thrusters her sword and they both clashed, as Excalibur blocked then lunged, the source' sword parried. Neither gained an advantage. On and on the two of thembattled.

"Wyatt!" Krystal yelled. Blocking the blows from the other sword she felt like her powers were draining." Wyatt, somethings happening to me." She said trying to keep up.

"What do you, mean?" he said poking his head from behind a rock.

"The swords power is weakening me, its draining my powers" She said barely blocking the blows

"Krystal, let its power flow through you, dont fight it, it will only weaken you." Wyatt said throwing energy balls, and ducking back down again to avoid being hit.

"Wyatt, i can't!." She said barely having a hold on the hilt.

"Your fighting it, dont, give in to the power, you can do it Krystal." Wyatt encouraged.

Krystal breathed deep and focused on the power, instantly she felt the power once she focused and gave in,it flowed through her and the sword connected with her "Whoa!" she said surprised at how light the sword became.

She felt unstoppable, she instantly upped the game, and in one swift motion she knocked the sword out of his hand and let the legendary Excalibur finish of the fight. She controlled the sword and held the blade at his neck "Say the spell." She yelled. Phoebe got a piece of paper out of her pocket and the girls read from it

_"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace, (the Source catches on fire) Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space." _

The girls read out the spell. The Source yelled and caused a big explosion. He is vanquished. the explosion sent Krystal flying backshe collided with the cavern wall, impaling herself on a metal spike that protruded from the rock. Her eyes opened wide and a gush of blood erupted from her mouth, spattering her clothing with scarlet droplets.

"NOO!." Wyatt roared his voice echoing in the walls of the cavern. He ran to his fiancées side.

"Wy-att!." She barely got out panting for breath struggling to hold on to her life as she felt it slipping away from her.

"No, no, no, no, Krystal please no, you can't die on me." He said tears filling his eyes.

"Krystal." Chris flew to her side and held her hand which was covered in blood

Baby! please no, you cant die on me, please hang in there, Chris hold her!" He said, andhe raised his arm and telekinetically raised her off the metal spike, Krystal screamed out in pain. Her scream hung in the air Wyatt placed her gently on the floor and tried healing her, it didn't work!.

"COME ON!" he yelled his hands shaking.

_Of all the things I've believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by _

"Wy-att, I Lo-ve Yo-u." She said between pants for her breath as her heartbeat was slowing..In her hand she held the diamond ring that he gave her earlier she placed it in to his hand"I'm sorry." she said with her last breath, her body fell still in Wyatt's arms.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_It feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

_And I said, _

"NOOOOO!" screamed Wyatt. "Krystal wake up please, come back, pleaseyou can't leaveme and our baby girl please. You gotta come back, you promised me you would marry me, how can you leave me, please!" Wyatt begged burying his face in her chest his face coveringitwith her blood.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

Krystal's soul left her body and passed through him making him pant for breath, as he felt her love for him, as she passed through him "I love you so much." He cried.

_I still get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right _

The sisters were on their knees also crying. "Wyatt!" Piper said bringing up his sons face to look up to see what they were. He looked and saw her soul looking down on him, she looked so beautiful, her long dark hair let out loosely blowing back gently, her green eyes sparkling, she smiled at him a single tear running down her cheek.

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you_

_But I'm not giving in this time_

Wyatt gazed in to her eyes "I Love You!" He said looking up. Krystal nodded and blew him a kiss, "I will be with you and our kids, always." she said looking at the fathers of her children. Her soul disappeared leaving them behind..

_And when the stars fall_

_I will lie awake_

_You're my shooting star_

Wyatt orbed himself and her body back to the Halliwell manor. He materialized in the attic her body in his arms he fell to the floor. The other followed and materialized beside him.

The kids and Dani came running in to the attic and saw their mothers and sisters dead body in Wyatt's arms, they looked at the family who were all crying and ran to her side.

"MOM!" they screamed, grasping their mother cold limp body in their arms they sobbed.

Jeyla looked up at her father and fell in to his arms "Daddy!" she sobbed in to his shoulder, her body shaking in his embrace. Kai fell into Chris's arms reliving the pain of losing his mother.

Dani froze in the doorway, Krystal was the one person she hadleft and she was now gone... The Manor fell silent.

Wyatt looked down at his fiancées body and whispered "Im going to save you, no matter what!." Rocking with her body in his arms.

An hour later. Wyatt orbed in to Krystals bedroom in her apartment.he walked in to her bedroom he looked at the bed and saw a letter named "WYATT" it was krystals handwriting. he picked it up and sat on the edge of her bed. he opened the letter and read it.

**_Krystal's voice over..._**

**Dear Wyatt..**

**If you are reading this letter its because i didn't make it. I couldn't die without you knowing. I knew this is the first place you would come, if anything happened to me. So i placed this letter here. Knowing well that you would find it. I wrote this after you left me tonight just after Chris orbed in remember?**

**What's left of my heart is in this letter, and i wish i only could of told you this myself, but life isn't that kind.**

**I never knew love until I found you. We shared a feeling so deep that simply cannot be put into words.**

**The love in my heart for you will never change. I lost you in another lifetime, but was lucky enough to have you once again, to feel your kisses, feel your warm touch, and to be held by you!.**

**Life wasn't kind to us, was it? But hey thats the price you pay for loving someone as much as i love you, Please dont cry!.**

**I came alive the day i met you. And died a million times after i left you.**

**I think back to the times we had together, we shared laughter, tears, and heartache together.**

**My presence will be with you forever, you not only captured my love but you also had my soul.**

**I will love you forever and always. I want you to be happy in life. I just wish I could have been a part of it, grow old and grey with you.**

**I know you are hurting right now but you have to be strong.**

**Leaving you and our daughter is the hardest thing i ever had to do, but i know that you will give her all your love, and protect her with your very last breath. Tell her i love her everyday and will watching over you both.**

**I know me and you in this lifetime never had a chance to be together for long, but know that the 9 years i spent with you were the best years of my life,evil or not I had you!.. I love you so much honey, i never stopped, I was born to be with you.,if i had a chance to live my life all over again i would chose to be with you over and over. You changed my life in so many ways, my heart was blinded by you, I've kissed your lips and held your head. I Shared your dreams and your bed. I know you well, I will remember your smell. Remember us and all we used to be. I've seen you cry, and I've seen you smile. I have shared a life time with you! I couldn't have ever lived with out you!**

**I LOVE YOU.**

**I will be yours forever and always**

**I will always be with you and our baby, With every breath you take.**

**Krystal X X X**

* * *

** THE END>>> Well there it is, Phew!I thoughtI would never get through that? dont forget there will be a sequel and a prquel to the story.. so it aint over yet.. please review and tell me what you thought.**


	27. Bonus Chapter! Till Death Did Us Part

**Bonus chapter!**

A/N- Hey there, I thought i would add a bonus chapter to this story,this will take place just after Krystal died, it will mostly focus on Wyatt and the kids.

Disclaimer- I do not own charmed, or any of the characters from the show. However i do own the other chapter.

_**Till Death Did Us part!**_

Wyatt was lying on Krystal's bed, he was sobbing on her pillow just after he read the letter. It has been 2 hours since he has lost the love of his life.

Wyatt hasn't seen or spoken to anyone since. He was looking at her pictures in her room. He felt empty, the only thing he had left of her is his daughter.

**Halliwell Manor..**

For the first time in a long time the Halliwell manor fell silent, everybody in the attic, Jeyla, Kai were holding their mothers dead body in their arms sobbing.

Dani was in the corner of the attic gazing out of the window, thinking about her big sister and all the fun they had together growing up.

Chris was at the book of shadows, he was looking for ways to bring her back, he casted so many spells but noting worked.

**Powers of the witches rise**

**Course unseen across the skies.**

**Come me who calls you near.**

**Come me and settle here.**

"Damn It." he yelled slamming the book shut.

"Chris, honey its not going to work, magic cant fix this!" Phoebe said to her nephew squeezing his shoulder.

"It has to, she saved me once before that means i can save her too, i have to do something, i owe her that much." Chris said.

"Honey, she's gone,theres nothing we can do to bring her back, if there were we would have done it by now?" Piper said.

"No, this can't be the end, she can't leave her kids, not like this, I promised i would help her." Chris said his hand running through his hair.

"Mom, how did she save me?" Chris asked.

"Im not sure,she said she used her powers, her avatar powers she got from her father, she has the power to revive the..dead?" Piper said thinking.

"Leo!" She called out.

"Mom what is it?" Chris asked.

"I think i have an idea, Leo!" she called once again. Orb sounds filled the room and he materialized in the centre of the attic.

"What is it Piper?" Leo asked.

"Can you bring Krystal's parents here?" Piper asked.

"Not sure, why?" Leo asked.

"Because, they might know a way to bring her back." Chris said with a little bit of hope.

"I dont think there is anything they can do!." Leo said moving to his sons side.

"Well theres got to be something, i mean they helped Krystal when i died!" Chris said.

"Yeah, but she used her power to revive you, she had the power to resurrect the dead."Leo informed.

"Wait a sec, if mom had those powers then doesn't that mean Jeyla would have them too?" Kai said standing up his clothes covered in blood.

"Oh my god, of course, Jeyla can bring her back to life!." Chris said helping up his niece.

"But i have never used that power before, I dont know how?" Jeyla said wiping away her tears.

"Jeyla its inside you, you have to dig deep and tap in to it, you can save your mother, you are our only hope!" Chris explained.

Jeyla nodded, she stood over her mother opened her hands and waited. nothing happened.

"Close your eyes, clear your mind, think only about the power." Leo said helping her.

"I think i got it." She said trying to hold on to the power.

"Good, let the power flow through you, channel it out through your hands." Leo explained.

Jeyla opened her eyes and a bright white beam shot through her hand and began healing her mother, the wound on her stomach healed completely. The beam faded away and colour began to fill her cheeks once again, as the blood began running through her veins.

She gasped for air, and her eyes flew open, trying to catch her breath back. Everyone was shocked to see her alive again.

"MOM, thank god." The kids ran to her and hugged her.

"What, whats going on, how am i back?" She asked confused.

"Krystal! Thank god your back." Chris said taking her in to his arms holding her tight.

"I dont understand, wasn't i..dead?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, you were your daughter brought you back!." Piper explained smiling.

Krystal looked up and saw her sister standing there staring at her tears falling from her eyes.

"Dani, thank god you're Ok?" She said standing up and walking to her sister.

"I'm so sorry Krystal,For everything, it was all my fault." Dani cried into her sisters shoulder.

"Hey, come on it was not your ok, all you did was fall for the wrong guy thats all, besides I'm ok now, hey Mom says hi." She said smiling.

Dani cried even more, "I thought i had lost you forever." She muttered.

"I'm fine now, ok, I'm not going anywhere!" She assured her baby sister.

"Where the kids?" She asked the crowd.

"Their ok they are sleeping." Piper informed her.

Krystal looked around, "Wheres Wyatt?" She asked worried.

"I dunno, he took off, i tried sensing him but hes blocked us off."Chris informed her.

"I think i know where he is?" She said smiling as she remembered the letter.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Chris.

"I think I'm gonna toy with him a little bit." She said and she orbed out.

**Krystal's apartment..**

Wyatt was sitting on her dresser smelling her perfumes, looking at a picture of her on her dresser, she was smiling at the camera with her head resting on her hand, Krystal orbed in the living room, she heard Wyatt sobbing,she smiled and put up her invisibility shield and walked into the bedroom.

"Krystal how could you leave me? how could end us before we even begun, Baby please, come back to me!." He said crying.

Krystal's eyes filled with tears, she walked up to him slowly "Wyatt!" she whispered. Wyatt heard her voice and looked around. "Krystal?" He called out.

"Wyatt!" She whispered. Wyatt sensed her in the room, tears drowned his ocean blue eyes at the sound of her voice ringing in his ears.

"Krystal, you're here i can sense you! Baby talk to me please." He begged looking around.

"I love you." She whispered again.

"Krystal please!" He pleaded, his voice weak and shaky. Krystal dropped her shield and became visible again. Wyatt looked up into the mirror and saw her reflection. His heart beats fast like it wanted to rip through his chest.

"Oh my god, promise me when i turn around you'll still be there." he said and turned around quickly to see the love of his life standing there, not a scratch on her. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"Hi baby!" was all she said. Wyatt smiled and walked towards her. "Krystal, but how?" He asked awe-struck.

"Jeyla brought me back." she said softly smiling at him.

"Oh baby." he said taking her into his arms. "I thought id lost you." Wyatt said holding her tightly.

"Aww honey, you could never lose me, i will always be with you no matter what!" She said looking at him.

"Ohh god, it feels so good to have you in my arms again." Wyatt said smelling her hair.

"Did you read the letter i left you?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah i did, it killed me, i had no idea how much you actually loved me." He said gazing into the depths of her green eyes. They stood their for a good ten minutes, holding each other.

Krystal smiled. "So, dont your back from the dead fiancée get a kiss?" She asked coyly.

"No, no kisses for you, thats your punishment of leaving me." He said frowning.

"Wyatt, do you want me to drop dead? Because there is no way in hell, i can survive without the taste of your sweet kisses." she said smiling.

"Really, so my kisses keep you alive huh, Damn i am good!." he said smiling Krystal pinched him.

"Ouch!" he said smiling. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. They both stood there hold on to each other.

"Babe!" he mumbled on her lips.

"Mm-hm."she mumbled back.

"You're still gonna marry me right?" he said looking down at her.

"I dunno, you know i only said yes because i was gonna die, so now I'm alive again i can find somebody better." She said wolfish teasing him.

"Oh really? Fine, go on then, i will just have to find another special lady to give my **_life_** giving **_kisses_** to?" He said teasing her.

Krystal laughed. "Hey, if these lips gets even an inch closer to another womans, i will have both your heads on a silver platter." She warned.

"Whoa, someone jealous?" he asked smiling.

Krystal grunted, "Wouldn't you be?" she asked.

"If i was dating me, hell yeah i would be jealous!" He said teasing her.

"Wyatt!" She said raising her eyebrow.

"Oh come on baby, why would I want to kiss another woman when i have your luscious lips for the taking?" He asked.

"Because your a man, you can't help yourself!" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Excuse me, Are you saying I have no self-control?." He asked a little offended.

"Wyatt, how many times did you kiss me while i was dating Chris?" She asked.

"Twice!" he muttered.

"Exactly, would you call that self-control?" She asked.

"That was different, it was, you know..you!" He said defensively.

"Yeah, but that could easily be another woman, one day." She explained

"So, what your saying is you dont trust me?" He asked getting irritated.

"Of course i trust you, I'm just telling you what will happen if you cheat on me?" She said casually.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, you know what cut the bullshit, we can either drag this out or we can save ourselves a few hours and shorthand it?"." Wyatt said.

"Shorthand." she said nodding.

"Don't you trust me?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes i do."

"Do you love me?" he asked again.

"Of course i do."

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"More that you know!" He said gazing in to her eyes.

"You cheat on me and i will destroy you!" She said with a grin.

"You cheat on me, and i will finish you!" He said right back.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" she said.

"Dido!" he said.

"Do you still wanna be my wife?" Wyatt asked.

"Sure, do you still wanna be my husband?" she asked.

"Just try and stop me!" He said wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"Well, I'm glad we cleared that up." Krystal said gazing up at him.

"Me too, now, do want to put this back on, so you can officially be mine?" He asked holding up the ring he put on her finger earlier that day.

"Why not!." She said smiling. Wyatt held her hand and placed the ring on her engagement finger.

"Just so you know, ring or no ring, i was always yours!" She said winking at him and orbing out.

"What the?. Hey! You cant just say that and orb out!." Wyatt yelled out to the ceiling.

Wyatt shook his head, he smiled to himself, he was so happy that she was back. He walked over to the dresser and picked up her photo. "I am never letting you go!" he said smiling. He placed the photo to its original place and orbed out...

* * *

Hey there this is the very last chapter of All Is Fair In Love. Please review.. I Love Them, the more you review the more it insipres me to write... 


End file.
